Winter Story
by Nyangiku
Summary: Finally ENDING! [YUNJAE] "Kisah seorang namja cantik yang begitu membenci musim dingin seperti halnya ia membenci semua masa lalunya, ketika masa lalu itu datang kembali membuka luka lama yang tergores di hatinya. Kesalahpahaman, persahabatan, kebencian, cinta. Dan ketika semua masalah mulai terselesaikan satu persatu. Akankah akhir bahagia didapatkannya?
1. Chapter 1

**Winter Story**

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Serta cast yang lainnya

 **Rated : T—M**

 **Warning :** Boys love, Yaoi, GSHeechul [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

 **Disclaimer :**

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

by

 **HinaRiku-chan** a.k.a **Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

"APPOOO! UMMA SAKIT! KU MOHON HENTIKAN!"

"KEMARI KAU ANAK NAKAL!"

"TIDAK! SEBELUM UMMA BERHENTI MEMUKULKU MENGGUNAKAN SPATULA ITU!"

"KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMBUAT UMMA DARAH TINGGI KIM JAEJOONG!"

Seorang namja berumur sekitar tujuh belas tahunan sedang berlari berputar-putar didalam rumahnya yang lumayan luas. Dengan tas yang sudah berhasil di pakainya ke punggung. Dengan wajah panik ia berusaha meraih sepatu sekolahnya yang sudah disiapkan Ibunya tercinta. Dibelakangnya ada sosok wanita paruh baya yang memiliki wajah persis seperti wajahnya. Matanya melotot sambil membawa-bawa sebuah spatula ditangannya yang ia acungkan ke arah anak bungsunya. Kedua matanya melotot gemas. Anak bungsunya yang susah diatur dan selalu membantah.

Membuat kepalanya pusing setiap kali anak itu berulah.

Jaejoong keluar rumahnya tanpa menggunakan sepatunya, ia bertelanjang kaki terseok-seok terus berusaha kabur dari Ibunya tersayang.

"AWAS KALAU PULANG NANTI! CK!" wanita paruh baya itu mengusap keringat yang mengalir dipelipisnya kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam kediamannya tepatnya ke arah dapur. Melanjutkan kegiatannya memasak sarapan pagi untuk suaminya tercinta.

Tidak peduli dengan anaknya yang berlari ke sekolah dengan tampang berantakan dan melewatkan sarapan serta meninggalkan bekalnya.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk di kursi halte bus. Ia menghela nafasnya sambil memakai kaos kaki dan sepatunya. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Hari masih begitu pagi tapi ia sudah berkeringat seperti habis berlari marathon. Belum lagi disepanjang jalan tadi ia menjinjing-jinjing sepatunya seperti seorang gelandangan yang sangat kontras dengan seragam sekolahnya yang berasal dari sekolah elit. Benar-benar membuatnya menjadi manusia paling aneh di pagi itu.

Walaupun kenyataannya ia memang habis berlari kabur dari Ibunya sendiri dan ia bukan seorang gelandangan, ia seorang pelajar di salah satu sekolah menengah akhir. Terlihat jelas dari seragam yang ia kenakan.

"Ck. Cinderella itu semakin hari semakin galak saja!" Jaejoong mengusap perutnya yang berbunyi. Ia lagi-lagi tidak sarapan. Padahal tenaganya sudah habis terkuras akibat adegan kejar-kejaran tadi. Tenggorokannya bahkan terasa kering.

Ah, tapi ini bisa jadi salah satu alasannya untuk kembali membolos dan tidur di ruang kesehatan atau di ruang Presiden sekolah favoritnya.

Dengan wajah kusut sambil membetulkan helaian rambut hitamnya yang berantakan menggunakan jarinya, Jaejoong kembali berjalan menuju sekolahnya yang hanya berjarak dua puluh menit dari kompleks rumahnya.

Pagi hari yang cerah dengan awan-awan putih bertebaran di langit biru yang indah, siswa yang datang ke sekolah baru bisa dihitung jari.

Jaejoong memasuki kelasnya dan langsung duduk di kursinya yang berada di posisi tengah-tengah. Masa bodoh dengan seragamnya yang berantakan tidak sempat ia rapihkan tadi. Ia menempelkan wajahnya ke atas meja sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang semakin bertambah lapar. Bibirnya mulai kering dan memucat. Haus. Ia merasakan tenaganya perlahan-lahan menipis. Semoga saja ia tidak sampai mati konyol.

SRET!

BRAK!

Mata Jaejoong yang sedetik lagi akan terpejam tersentak kaget oleh suara gebrakan di depan wajahnya. Ia melihat sebuah bungkusan plastik berwarna putih yang membentuk sebuah kotak.

"Umma-rella menitipkan padaku." suara dengan nada rendah itu membuat mata Jaejoong seketika berbinar. Menghiraukan suara itu, Ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya kemudian membuka bungkusan plastik didepannya dengan terburu-buru. Seperti seseorang yang baru saja memenangkan lotre.

Segalak dan sekejam apapun Umma-rellanya itu, Jaejoong tetap anak kesayangan mereka bukan?

"Jadi jangan mencari alasan lagi untuk membolos, oke?" Jaejoong membalikkan wajahnya ke samping, ke tempat si pemilik suara husky itu berada. Bibirnya manyun sambil mengunyah nasi kepal dari kotak bekalnya. Ia mendengus kemudian melanjutkan kembali sarapannya yang sempat tertunda.

Namja berlesung pipi itu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Tersenyum kecil melihat Jaejoong yang makan dengan lahap dan sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Bahkan menjawab beberapa kalimat yang sudah dilontarkan padanya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke kelasku. Sampai bertemu lagi!" namja berjidat lebar itu tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan kepala Jaejoong. Kemudian berjalan keluar dari dalam kelas Jaejoong untuk menuju kelasnya sendiri tentunya, yang tepatnya berada di lantai tiga tepat satu lantai diatas kelas Jaejoong berada. Jaejoong masih menghiraukannya, ia terlalu asik menikmati sarapan paginya. Dan perlahan-lahan tenaganya mulai kembali terisi. Dan ia merasa hidup kembali.

.

.

.

"Umma, siapa namja yang menempati rumah sebelah?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang punggung sang Umma sambil memeluk boneka gajah berukuran besar sampai hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Rambutnya yang memang mulai memanjang hingga tengkuknya ia ikat bagian poninya tinggi ke atas seperti tower yang habis terkena angin topan.

"ASTAGA!" wanita paruh baya yang memilik wajah awet muda itu memukul tangan Jaejoong kasar. Sungguh, kalau ia mempunyai penyakit jantung mungkin saat itu juga ia akan pingsan atau bahkan mati ditempat. Bagaimana tidak kaget ketika menoleh kesamping yang dia lihat adalah sebuah boneka gajah yang.. bisa berbicara?

"UMMA APPO!" Jaejoong merengek sambil mengusap-usap tangannya yang memerah. Sesekali meniupnya.

Nyonya Kim Heechul hanya mendengus. Bukan salahnya memukul anak bungsunya yang nakal itu, kan?

"Makanya jangan terlalu banyak tidur!" Heechul kembali memasuki rumahnya sambil menenteng sebuah bungkusan berwarna biru muda ditangannya. Mengacuhkan Jaejoong yang masih menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"UMMA!" Jaejoong memekik keras. Suara merdunya menggema sampai ke halaman belakang rumahnya. Nyonya Heechul hanya berjalan santai sambil menutup kedua telinganya agar tidak sakit mendengar suara merdu bernada tinggi milik namja cantik berhidung bangir itu. Padahal suara indahnya itu adalah warisannya.

Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya mempererat pelukannya pada boneka gajah miliknya. Sebelum memasuki rumahnya kembali, ia keluar sebentar. Melirik ke arah halaman rumah disebelahnya yang sudah kosong selama lima tahun lamanya sejak pemilik rumah itu pindah dan tidak pernah kembali. Hingga satu tahun kemudian seorang pemuda tinggi tampan datang dan menempati rumah besar itu.

Ia menangkap sebuah siluet yang terlihat di balik gorden diruang tengah rumah itu.

"Masa bodoh." Jaejoong mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya teringat dengan bungkusan berwarna biru yang sang Umma bawa, penasaran dengan isinya. Namun satu menit kemudian ia keluar kembali sambil menutup kepalanya menggunakan kupluk baju trainingnya. Mengambil kembali boneka gajahnya yang ia simpan di tangga menuju pagar rumahnya memeluknya lalu keluar dari pagar rumahnya yang tinggi itu.

.

.

.

"Ah, CHUNNIE!" Jaejoong melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Yoochun. Suaranya yang bergema itu tentu saja membuat Yoochun sontak menoleh, kecuali kalau ia tuli. Bayangkan saja, teriakan itu begitu keras sampai satu taman pun bisa terdengar. Untungnya taman sedang sepi, jadi Yoochun tidak perlu malu karena dipanggil dengan nada tinggi begitu.

Dengan terpaksa Yoochun mengakhiri bincang-bincangnya dengan seseorang yang tadi bersamanya. Ia kemudian berlari menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang bermain ayunan sendirian—ah tidak ia temani boneka gajahnya yang besar dan jelek.

"Ada apa memanggilku, huh?" Yoochun menatap Jaejoong kesal. Sungguh sial ia bertemu Jaejoong disini, pasti ia akan dipaksa untuk menemaninya bermain lagi seperti anak kecil. Lihatlah boneka gajah berwarna biru yang ia bawa. Yang ia letakkan di ayunan sebelahnya.

"Aku hanya menyapa saja." Jaejoong tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapinya seakan mengejek Yoochun yang berjidat lebar lalu kembali mengayunkan ayunan yang ia duduki. Yoochun mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Kalau tau ia hanya di sapa, untuk apa dia susah payah sampai berlari segala untuk menghampiri namja manja ini?

.

.

.

"JAEJOONG!" suara teriakan bernada tinggi itu menggema di kediaman Kim. Langit biru sekarang sudah mulai berubah gelap. Ah, sebentar lagi sudah jam makan malam. Seperti biasa, wanita paruh baya itu berteriak kesal karna anak bungsunya yang susah sekali untuk dibangunkan jika sudah tertidur pulas. Anak kesayangannya itu kalau sudah tidur mirip sekali dengan putri tidur seperti di dongeng yang berasal dari barat. Terkadang walaupun sudah diteriaki berkali-kali tetap saja tidak membuatnya bangun dengan mudah.

"UMMA JANGAN MEMUKULKU! AKU KAN KAGET!" namja cantik itu berteriak guna mengimbangi teriakan yang dikeluarkan sang Umma. Namja cantik itu sedang mengusapi kakinya yang habis dipukul menggunakan sendok nasi yang terbuat dari kayu yang dibawa Ibunya—meminjam dari maid yang bekerja dirumahnya. Jujur, saat ini kepalanya sangat terasa pusing akibat terbangun dari tidur dengan tiba-tiba. Ditambah lagi sebuah cetakan dari sendok nasi yang membekas dengan indah di betis kanannya.

"HABIS KALAU DIBANGUNKAN BIASA KAU TIDAK AKAN BANGUN!" wanita itu kembali berteriak sepertinya tanpa menggunakan pengeras suara pun suara itu sudah menggelegar. Kemudian suara gaduh terdengar dikamar berukuran sedang itu.

Aksi kejar-kejaran lagi hm?

Apakah kali ini akan tertangkap?

"AMPUN!"

Jaejoong berlari kesetanan menuruni tangga didepan rumahnya agar terlepas dari amukan Ibunya yang terus mengejarkan seakan mau menjadikannya bahan masakan untuk makan malam.

BRAK!

BRUK.

"Sakit.. hiks.." kedua mata hitam Jaejoong berkaca-kaca sambil memegangi pundaknya yang terasa sakit. Sial. Ternyata pintu pagarnya tidak terkunci dengan benar. Itu pasti adalah ulah kakak laki-lakinya, semua anggota keluarga Kim tau kalau anak sulung itu paling malas untuk mengunci pintu setiap keluar atau pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Jaejoong terus mengumpat sambil menahan sakit yang juga terasa dipunggungnya. Punggungnya menabrak pintu pagar rumahnya saat ia akan keluar, namun sial ternyata pintu pagarnya tidak terkunci, sehingga tubuhnya oleng lalu terhempas jatuh ke atas aspal jalanan. Saat ini ia sedang berusaha untuk bangun dari jatuhnya yang sangat tidak elit itu.

Kemana pula keamanan yang menjaga depan rumahnya pergi? Menyusahkan.

Ia jadi terjatuh dengan posisi bersimpuh. Kakinya tersandung anak tangga terakhir yang juga berada didepan pagarnya.

Ia merutuki rumah yang ia tinggali entah kenapa banyak sekali tangganya. Sebelum memasuki pintu utama saja sudah berderet tangga yang berkelok, belum lagi tangga didalam rumahnya dan tangga diluar serta tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah. Posisi rumahnya memang dibuat agak tinggi dari rumah pada umumnya yang hanya memiliki dua lantai saja. Rumahnya memiliki sekitar tiga lantai. Lantai satu berfungsi sebagai ruang keluarga, dapur serta garasi. Sedangkan lantai kedua yang menyambung langsung dengan pintu utama merupakan inti dari rumah itu, yaitu ruang tamu. Dan lantai teratas tentunya khusus berisi dua kamar putra keluarga Kim. Dengan halaman yang super luas tentunya, mengingat ini adalah sebuh rumah yang tergolong mewah.

Untung saja komplek perumahan sepi di jam-jam ini. Jadi ia tidak perlu malu dengan penampilannya yang acak-acakan. Sebagian poninya yang diikat tinggi seperti tower yang habis di terjang badai dan kini berantakan. Serta baju training berwarna abu. Dan jangan lupakan setetes air liur yang mengering di celah bibirnya sampai ke pipi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

DEG!

Jaejoong menoleh ke belakangnya dengan cepat saat merasa kalau ada sosok lain disana bertanya tentang keadaannya. Suara bernada rendah dan berat seakan familiar di telinganya. Mati lah dia ada orang yang memergoki penampilan nista ini.

Mereka bertemu mata. Mereka tertegun beberapa detik.

DEG!

Mata sipit dan tajam itu.

DEG!

Bibir tipis kemerahan dengan bentuk hati itu.

Rambut—tidak rambutnya tidak sama.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Jaejoong ketus lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya menghiraukan sosok namja bertubuh tegap bersurai coklat yang tadi hendak menolongnya untuk bangun.

"Itu kah kau? Joongie.." lirih namja berkacamata itu saat dua mata sipitnya membaca papan nama didekat pagar tinggi didepannya.

'Kediaman Kim'

.

.

.

"Ah.. Enaknya mempunyai teman seorang Presiden Sekolah. Aku bisa bersantai-santai disini kapanpun aku mau." Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa empuk berwarna hitam yang berada diruangan Yoochun.

"Kau memanfaatkanku?" Yoochun melirikkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Jaejoong menunda sebentar berkas yang harus ia cek di meja kerjanya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu." Jaejoong membuka lembar demi lembar buku cerita yang ia baca. Mengacuhkan Yoochun. Mulutnya terlalu sibuk tak berhenti mengunyah cookies coklat milik Yoochun. Dulu Yoochun sering marah pada Jaejoong karna dia selalu saja seenak jidat mengabiskan cemilan miliknya yang sengaja ia simpan agar ketika ia merasa lapar dan bosan dengan tugasnya ia tidak perlu jauh-jauh pergi keluar untuk membeli makanan. Tapi sekarang ia sudah terbiasa karna terkadang saat Jaejoong sedang 'waras' ia akan mengganti cemilan-cemilan itu dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari yang Yoochun beli.

"Lain kali aku akan memasang tanda 'Jaejoong dilarang masuk' didepan pintu." Yoochun menutup map hijaunya lalu beralih ke tumpukan map yang lain. Tanpa menatap ke arah Jaejoong tentunya. Walau pekerjaannya sebagai Presiden Sekolah terkadang membosankan, namun ia terlihat menikmati.

"Aku akan menerobos~" ucap Jaejoong santai. Ia merubah posisinya yang tadinya terkurap menjadi terlentang dengan nyamannya.

"HAHAHA!" Yoochun tertawa keras. Tapi nada tertawa itu lebih terdengar sebagai tawa ancaman bagi Jaejoong. Jaejoong berhenti mengunyah cookiesnya ia langsung duduk tegak.

Yoochun itu selalu serius dengan perkataannya, bukan?

Masa bodoh. Ia mengangkat bahunya kembali mengambil sepotong cookies dari dalam toples. Sekejam apapun Yoochun mengancamnya, toh tidak akan mempan padanya. selama si duckbutt itu masih hidup tentunya.

"Permisi," Yoochun menoleh sebentar ke arah pintu, mendapati sebuah siluet dibaliknya.

Ah, ada tamu ternyata. Bukan sang duckbutt tercintanya. Karna jika itu si duckbutt maka yang pertama muncul adalah suaranya yang melengking seperti lumba-lumba dan dia selalu masuk tanpa ijin tentunya dan langsung menghampiri sang kekasih di kursi kebesarannya.

"Masuk." jawab Yoochun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas berkas diatas mejanya. Jaejoong sendiri masih asik dengan kegiatannya.

Sosok namja tampan dengan tubuh tinggi tegap itu memasuki ruangan Yoochun sambil menyunggingkan senyum dibibir hatinya lalu membungkuk sebentar. Ia melihat Yoochun yang begitu serius mengerjakan tugasnya.

Yoochun mengangkat kepalanya. "Oh, kau Yunho-ah? Ada keperluan apa?" Yoochun menopangkan dagunya pada sebelah tangannya. Menunda sebentar kegiatannya yang membosankan.

Jaejoong yang sedang menyesap teh hijaunya dengan acuh langsung kaget dan hampir tersedak kalau ia tidak cepat-cepat menelan teh hijaunya yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

Ia berubah gugup saat Yoochun menyebutkan nama itu, saat ia tau siapa tamu yang mendatangi Yoochun.

Punggung lebar dan bahu tegap itu. Rambut hitam yang sudah berubah warna menjadi coklat. Mata musang yang selalu menatap tajam setiap objek yang dipandang. Walaupun baru melihatnya, ia sudah bisa mengetahui milik siapa.

Sedangkan si tamu sendiri juga tidak menyadari kalau ada sosok lain disana, yaitu sosok Jaejoong yang sedang diam membatu berusaha agar tidak membuat suara sekecil apapun.

Saat masuk tadi dua manik hitam miliknya langsung tertuju pada Yoochun yang sedang duduk di mejanya tepat ditengah-tengah ruangan. Namun entah kenapa hatinya di landa kehangatan dan kerinduan yang mendalam ketika kakinya berpijak di dalam ruangan itu.

"Ini berkas kepindahanku dan juga formulir kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang kau butuhkan." Yunho menyerahkan map coklat yang ia bawa pada Yoochun. Kemudian langsung Yoochun ambil untuk ia cek isinya.

"Sudah kau putuskan?" tanya Yoochun, matanya masih serius membaca baris demi baris kalimat yang tertera disana.

"Iya, sudah." Yunho mengangguk.

"Klub dance?" tanya Yoochun lagi. Sebelah alisnya naik saat dibacanya formulir ekskul yang akan diikuti Yunho.

"Iya. Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Yunho sedikit khawatir ketika melihat ekspresi Yoochun yang mendadak berubah. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan.

Yoochun menggeleng. "Tidak-tidak." jawabnya. Yoochun tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kau tidak tertarik untuk bergabung di klub musik bersamaku, Junsu dan Jaejoong?" Yoochun melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. Walau nyatanya ia sangat gugup, entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup cepat. Bahkan telapak tangannya sampai mengeluarkan keringat dingin, perutnya bahkan mendadak sakit. Ingin sekali ia bersembunyi atau kabur saat itu juga dari ruangan itu segera sebelum Yunho menyadari keberadaannya.

Tapi untuk apa?

Yunho menggaruk pundaknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi. Kau kan tahu kalau suaraku yah.. tidak terlalu bagus." jawabnya masih tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok lain diantara mereka, padahal Yoochun jelas-jelas sudah memberikan kode padanya.

"Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku dan Jaejoong bisa mengajarimu. Benar kan Jaejoongie?" ucap Yoochun santai. Ia menyandarkan tubuh pada kursi satu giro yang ia duduki dengan nyaman.

BUK!

Suara benda jatuh terjatuh membuat Yunho menoleh ke arah sofa tempat Jaejoong berada. Tubuh Yunho menegang kala melihat Jaejoong melotot ke arah Yoochun seakan mata bulatnya itu mau keluar dari tempatnya menghiraukan Yunho yang kini menatapnya kaget.

"Kau kan ketua klub musik, tentu suatu hal yang mudah bukan mengajari anak baru?" Yoochun menyeringai. Ah, akhirnya tanpa perlu memberi kode lagi, Jung Yunho menyadari juga sosok Jaejoong gara-gara Jaejoong tidak sengaja menjatuhkan buku yang ia baca saat Yoochun menyebutkan namanya.

Jaejoong tambah melototi Yoochun. Matanya melirik buku bacaannya yang tadi terjatuh lalu tidak sengaja menatap tidak suka ke arah Yunho.

"Tidak. Aku suka menari." ucap Yunho kemudian menatap datar Jaejoong. Tanpa sedikitpun senyum malah terkesan dingin.

Jaejoong sendiri sudah memalingkan wajahnya sambil memanyunkan bibir tebalnya dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak bisa memaksa. Terima kasih berkasnya." Yoochun menutup map milik Yunho lalu menyimpannya dalam laci agar tidak bercampur dengan berkas lain. Senyum yang mencurigakan tersingging dari bibir tipis Yoochun.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi." Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Yoochun lalu Jaejoong sebelum pergi. Yoochun membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat sedang Jaejoong masih betah dengan posisinya bahkan ia sedikit mendengus.

Ceklek.

Blam.

Yoochun menyeringai ke arah Jaejoong begitu Yunho menutup pintu.

TAK!

Jaejoong menutup toples kue yang terbuat dari kaca itu lalu meletakkannya ke atas meja dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang keras. Sengaja. Kemudian ia bangkit wajahnya ditekuk kesal. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu ia menghentakkan kakinya.

BLAM!

Pintu tanpa dosa itu dibanting keras oleh Jaejoong. Yoochun hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah kekanakan itu.

Sesaat setelah keluar Jaejoong langsung mengumpat tidak jelas. Sehingga membuat seorang namja tampan yang sedang mengecek ponselnya didekat jendela menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Jaejoong.

Mata mereka bertemu.

Sial. Umpat Jaejoong dalam hatinya. Ternyata ada Yunho didepannya.

"Joongie~" namja bersuara lumba-lumba itu mendadak datang dari arah berlawanan. Sambil berlari dengan riang akhirnya ia berhenti sejenak di hadapan Jaejoong. "Apa Yoochun ada di ruangannya?" tanya nya lagi sambil memasang senyuman manisnya.

Jaejoong mendengus tidak menjawab pertanyaan namja manis yang setia menunggu bibir plum itu mengeluarkan kalimat.

Jaejoong berjalan acuh meninggalkan Junsu yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya dan Yunho yang menatapnya dengan datar. Yunho yang telah mendapatkan dua kali perlakuan seperti itu dari Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Setelah menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam jas alamamaternya, ia berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Jaejoong.

"OMO! Jung Yunho?" pekik Junsu keras. Baru sadar akan sosok Yunho yang sejak tadi ada diantara mereka. Yunho tersenyum tipis kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin bicara padanya?" Jaejoong menghentikan kakinya yang menendang-nendang udara. Junsu sedang asik mendengarkan musik lewat ipodnya disebelahnya. Pertanyaan Junsu membuat Jaejoong jengah.

Jaejoong menggeleng lalu mengayunkan ayunan yang ia duduki dengan kencang sampai tubuhnya terayun sangat tinggi. Junsu memutar kedua matanya. Ia juga jengah oleh sikap Jaejoong yang akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa sama sekali tidak bersahabat semenjak kedatangan Yunho teman masa kecil mereka.

"Kau akan menyesal nantinya." lanjut Junsu kemudian bangkit dari ayunannya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sedang asik bermain sendiri. Junsu benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi diantara mereka berdua hingga mereka kini berjauhan bahkan seakan tidak saling mengenal. Sebenarnya Jaejoong lah yang memulainya duluan. Junsu jengah setiap kali mereka berpapasan secara tidak sengaja, Jaejoong akan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping enggan bertemu muka dengan Yunho. Padahal menurut Junsu, Yunho sendiri tidak memperlihatkan masalah apapun yang sudah ia lakukan pada Jaejoong. Bahkan ia selalu berusaha untuk menyapa Jaejoong namun apa daya Jaejoong selalu bersikap dingin padanya dan mengacuhkannya.

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya, mempoutkan bibir merahnya. Menatap punggung Junsu yang mulai menjauh.

"Yunnie.." gumamnya lirih.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Panggil aku Yunnie! Mulai sekarang kita berteman!" namja cilik bermata musang itu tersenyum lebar. Memamerkan giginya sambil membentuk tanda 'peace' menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang mungil.

Namja cilik bermata bulat hitam itu mendongak. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sambil berkaca-kaca. Ia sedang meratapi es krimnya yang terjatuh akibat tidak sengaja tersenggol oleh namja itu.

Ia menggeleng. Bukan. Bukan perkenalan yang ia inginkan, tapi ia ingin es krim vanillanya kembali!

"Kau kenapa? Tidak mau berteman denganku?" tanya namja cilik itu lagi. Ia berjongkok di depan namja cilik berwajah cantik yang sebaya dengannya itu. Namja itu sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya yang tertekuk. Namja cilik yang lebih suka menyebut dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan 'Yunnie' itu mengusap kepala namja cantik itu pelan.

Namja cilik berdoe eyes itu berhenti menangis. Ia menepis tangan berkulit tan itu kasar. "Aku mau es krimku. Ganti sekarang seratus ribu won!" teriaknya sambil memanyunkan bibir tebalnya. Wajahnya memerah akibat terus menangis sesegukan.

"APA?!" namja bernama Yunnie itu hanya bisa melotot saat mendengar kalimat yang barusan keluar dari bibir merah itu. Namja cilik itu terus merengek membuat beberapa anak lain memandanginya heran.

Tapi.. bagaimana mungkin ia harus mengganti es krim itu seharga seratus ribu won?! Darimana bocah ingusan sepertinya mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu? walaupun dia dari keluarga kaya namun ia belum di ijinkan untuk memegang uang sebanyak itu.

Hei, ini taman kota wajar kalau banyak anak-anak sebayanya atau bahkan lebih kecil dari mereka sedang bermain. Pasti mereka berpikir kalau dirinya sudah berbuat jahat pada namja cilik itu sampai ia menangis sesegukan. Lihatlah orang-orang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Sebelum tangis namja didepannya ini semakin bertambah akhirnya ia menyerah. Ia akan mendapatkan uang itu dengan memintanya pada Ibunya nanti.

"Sshh.. akan aku ganti, oke? Sekarang berhentilah menangis. Kau kan sudah besar masa masih saja cengeng." bukannya berhenti, namja itu malah makin menambah volume tangisnya hingga membuat namja lain yang tak sengaja melintas didepan taman sambil membawa kantung belanjaan sontak berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Joongie kenapa menangis? Apa ada yang menganggumu?" namja berlesung pipi itu menengok ke arah kiri dan kanan. Mencari-cari penyebab namja bermata bulat yang ia panggil 'Joongie' itu menangis. Ia menghiraukan sosok Yunnie yang sedang berdiri kaku tepat didekatnya.

"Ehem! Maaf—" belum sempat Yunnie menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba ia melotot saat telunjuk kurus Joongie menunjuknya, membuat namja berjidat lebar itu menoleh ke arah Yunnie yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Dengan tatapan tajam seolah menusuk kedua mata sipit Yunnie.

"Kau anak baru di komplek ini?" tanyanya. Yunnie mengangguk cepat. Uh.. wajah namja berlesung pipi itu begitu menyeramkan untuk ukuran anak kecil. Tatapan matanya tajam. Dengan gigi taringnya yang tajam membuatnya tambah seram.

"Aku minta—"

"—dia! Beruang jelek itu menjatuhkan es krimku! Chunnie!" Joongie bangkit dari jongkoknya kemudian kembali menunjuk namja wajah kecil itu dengan semangat.

"Eh?" namja bersuara serak yang dipanggil 'Chunnie' itu membulatkan mata tajamnya. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dihadapannya. Yang ia tau Jaejoong menangis dan ada anak baru di komplek rumah mereka.

"Pokoknya aku mau es krim itu diganti sebanyak seratus ribu won sekarang juga!" Chunnie membatu. Matanya melotot, tangannya kaku sampai-sampai ia menjatuhkan kantung berisi makanan pesanan temannya yang lain. Mengacuhkan teriakan namja berwajah imut yang melebihi suara lumba-lumba yang kini memanggil-manggil namanya dan ikut bergabung dalam suasana tidak jelas diantara mereka bertiga.

Sejak kejadian itu mereka berempat memutuskan untuk menjadi teman. Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata mereka berada disekolah yang sama. Hanya berbeda kelas. Junsu dan Jaejoong berada di kelas empat sedangkan Yoochun dan Yunho duduk dikelas lima. Yang lebih mengejutkan Yunnie—beruang jelek panggilan yang Jaejoong berikan—yang ternyata bernama asli Jung Yunho itu adalah seorang anak konglomeat yang baru saja pindah kerumah baru yang baru selesai di bangun tepat di sebelah rumah mewah Jaejoong.

Yang lebih membuat Jaejoong senang adalah ternyata tetangga sebelah yang baru saja pindah ke rumah yang baru saja selesai didirikan disebelah rumahnya adalah rumah Yunho. Itu artinya dia bisa menghantui Yunho setiap hari meminta ganti rugi soal es krim vanilla yang sudah di jatuhkannya.

Mereka bertetangga. Setiap hari pergi ke sekolah yang sama lalu bermain di taman yang sama. Melupakan awal perkenalan mereka yang begitu konyol.

Es krim seharga seratus ribu won? Ah, bahkan dengan harga lima won saja ia bisa mendapatkan es krim itu. Kecuali jika es krim itu berlapis emas.

Hingga suatu saat kabar yang mengejutkan datang dari keluarga Jung, lebih tepatnya pada keluarga Yunho. Belum genap satu tahun keluarga Jung itu pindah keluarga mereka terpaksa pindah ke Jepang karena perusahaan yang baru mereka dirikan disana terkena gempa, dan Haraboji dari pihak Umma nya pun yang kebetulan sedang melakukan peresmian perusahaan tersebut ikut menjadi korban dan mengalami koma.

Kedua orang tua Yunho tidak mungkin meninggalkan Yunho beserta dua adiknya yang saat itu masih kecil. Bisa saja mereka dititipkan kepada nenek dan kakeknya dari pihak Tuan Jung namun sang Ibu tidak akan bisa tenang kalau bukan dirinya sendiri yang merawat buah hatinya.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Yunho beserta adiknya Jung Jihye dan Jung Changmin harus ikut pindah ke Jepang pada akhir tahun tepatnya pada awal bulan desember.

.

.

.

"Hah.. ini pertama kalinya aku menikmati salju pertama dengan orang lain selain Yoochun dan Junsu. Aku sangat suka salju. Jadi aku bisa bermain seperti ini." Jaejoong memainkan kakinya di tumpukan salju. Sesekali ia injak tumpukan salju itu hingga tercetak jejak sepatunya. Ia terkikik geli sendirian. Entah apa yang lucu.

Salju hari ini turun sedikit demi sedikit tapi suhu udara entah kenapa bertambah semakin dingin.

Andaikan ada dua gelas cokelat hangat disini.

Yunho mengeratkan jaket yang ia pakai. Bibir tipisnya yang memucat akibat kedinginan terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan yang selama ini ia tahan. Namun lambat laun kata itu pasti akan terucap.

Harus terucap sebelum terlambat.

Hah. Anak ini memang gila, memintanya untuk menemaninya bermain salju di taman karna Yoochun sedang tidak ada dirumah. Karna rumahnya lah yang paling dekat, jadi Jaejoong mengajaknya. Yunho memang sangat menyukai musim dingin, tapi entah kenapa saat ini ia tidak menyukainya.

Ia mendekati Jaejoong lalu mengeratkan syal yang Jaejoong pakai. Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho heran. Baru kali ini ada orang selain Yoochun atau Junsu yang berbuat baik kepadanya. Biasanya teman-temannya yang lain hanya senang menjahili Jaejoong karna sifatnya yang cengeng dan mudah sekali menangis walaupun hanya di goda oleh kata-kata.

"Joongie.." Jaejoong menoleh sambil tersenyum saat namanya kecilnya dipanggil oleh Yunho. Yunho sedang menatap Jaejoong dengan serius di umurnya yang jelas masih sangat muda. Tatapan itu seakan menghipnotisnya. Tatapan yang membuat objek yang ditatap merasakan sesak di dadanya, hangat dan menggebu-gebu.

"Apa?" Jaejoong hanya mentap Yunho dengan polos. Doe eyesnya berkilauan. Menunggu namja berbadan gempal itu berbicara.

"Aku—"

"—aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Yunnie." potong Jaejoong buru-buru sebelum kalimat Yunho terucap. Ia rasa ia harus mengatakannya sekarang sebelum Yunho mendahuluinya. Yunho mengangguk lalu menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Jaejoong lebih dulu. Setelah itu baru ia yang akan berkata.

"Aku.. menyukaimu. Yunnie." ucap Jaejoong malu-malu. Dua pipi bulatnya memerah dan mulai memanas. Entah kenapa ia merasakan itu. Sebelah kakinya menghentak-hentakkan salju yang ia injak. Entah kenapa ia juga gugup.

Sangat dini bukan seorang bocah ingusan merasakan sebuah ketertarikan dengan yang lain? Tapi itulah yang dirasakan oleh Jaejoong. Beruang jelek yang menjatuhkan es krimnya dulu.

"Entah kenapa sejak kepindahanmu kesini aku merasa senang bila didekatmu." lanjutnya. Yunho menarik nafasnya lalu tersenyum hangat. Ah, senyuman yang begitu tulus.

PUK!

Yunho mendaratkan sebelah tangannya diatas kepala Jaejoong. Mengusap rambut hitam sebahu itu dengan gemas.

"Wajahmu memerah. Seperti kau kedinginan." mata Jaejoong melotot. Ia pikir Yunho akan membalas ungkapan perasaannya. Apa Yunho tadi tidak mendengar kalau Jaejoong menyukainya?

Hei, itu pernyataan perasaan dari seorang anak yang masih duduk disekolah dasar.

Cinta monyet, eh?

"Tidak. Aku merasa hangat." Jaejoong menggeleng cepat. Ada raut kekecewaan disana, namun ia tetap tersenyum lebar. Seakan tidak ada sesuatu.

"Sungguh? Tapi wajahmu memerah." Yunho mengulurkan kedua tangannya menyentuh dan menangkup pipi bulat Jaejoong yang semakin memerah.

Ah, tidak tahukah kalau jantung namja cantik itu berdetak tidak karuan? Detakan yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh anak seumurannya. Apalagi rasa menggelitik di perutnya.

Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho. "Ayo apa yang akan kau katakan, aku ingin pulang. Aku mengantuk!" Jaejoong menggerakkan kakinya gelisah. Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak setelah ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yunho.

"Aku.. akan pindah ke Jepang tiga hari lagi." Yunho menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak ingin melihat perubahan ekspresi Jaejoong. Entah kenapa baru mengatakan satu kalimat itu saja sudah membuat hatinya sakit, apalagi kalau sampai melihat ekspresi Jaejoong.

"Pi..pindah?"

SRET.

Jaejoong menghentikan gerakan kakinya lalu memundurkan langkahnya berlari meninggalkan Yunho dalam kesendirian.

Bukan. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Tadinya ia berpikir kalau Jaejoong akan merengek dan menangis memintanya untuk tidak pergi, tapi kenapa?

Kenapa ia malah berlari?

Meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah kata pun?

..

..

..

 **Bersambung..**

 **Pojokan Rumah Author :**

Aloha~!

Daku datang lagi dengan ff YunJae baru, sebenernya ga baru-baru amat karena ini ff awalnya ff SCANDAL Band yang belum pernah sama sekali di publish dimana pun, versi YunJae ini yang pertama kali. Ff ini sebenernya udah melenceng jauh dari plot yang awalnya tapi ya mungkin lebih baik begitu haha, terinspirasi dari lagu SCANDAL favorite saya di album 'Hello World' yaitu Winter story.

Sesuai judulnya setting ff ini di musim salju. Seperti yang kalian liat cast disini OOC semua, maklum tadinya ini ff Shojou-ai bukan Shounen-ai. Agak susah juga buat bikin semuanya pas. Untuk kali ini ff nya ga saya bikin panjang-panjang kya ff lain yang satu chapternya ampe 6k word. Semoga ff ini dapat di terima di hati para reader sekalian. Hoho.

Oh ya, sekedar info Lead Vocal SCANDAL, Haruna Ono itu ngfans banget loh sama Tohoshinki dan koleksi dia itu banyaaaak banget bayangin aja ngfans dari mereka pertama muncul sampe sekarang, oh ya dia itu seumuran Changmin loh tapi ga setinggi Changmin juga malah tingginya cuma setengahnya Changmin *plok xD dan saya baru ngeh awal tahun ini sama seperti ngeh nya ada boyband DBSK hiks. Dia itu kalau udah liat video Tohoshinki pasti nangis dan ketawa-tawa sendirian. Serem ga?

Udah ah sesi curhat gajenya takut ada yang ngflame *eh

Salam,

Nyangiku.


	2. Chapter 2

**Winter Story**

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Serta cast yang lainnya

 **Rated : T—M**

 **Warning :** Boys love, Yaoi, GSHeechul [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

 **Disclaimer :**

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

by

 **HinaRiku-chan** a.k.a **Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Huh! Aku tidak suka musim dingin!" Jaejoong mengeratkan sweater tebalnya hingga kedua tangannya yang sudah tertutup sarung tangan semakin tertutupi. Ia berjalan terburu-buru mendahului Yoochun dan Junsu yang berjalan santai seakan tidak merasakan udara dingin yang menusuk tulang.

"Kau mengatakannya lagi tahun ini." Junsu menyusul langkah Jaejoong yang berada jauh didepannya agar menjadi sejajar dengan Jaejoong, meinggalkan Yoochun sang kekasih sendirian di belakang.

Jaejoong mendengus. Ia mempercepat lagi kecepatan kakinya hingga sampai duluan didepan lokernya. "Aku tidak ingat!"

"Hari esok mungkin tidak akan datang lagi. Ini sudah musim dingin kau akan terus mendiamkannya?" tanya Yoochun sambil membuka loker Junsu yang berada tak jauh dari Jaejoong. Sedangkan sang kekasih sedang bergelayut manja di tangannya.

Jaejoong meniup-niup kedua telapak tangannya yang ia gesekkan dengan tempo cepat. Bermaksud untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang menjalar hingga membuat kedua pipi tirusnya memerah. Menunggu Junsu selesai lalu mereka naik tangga bersama seperti biasanya.

"Aku tidak peduli!" dengusnya lagi.

Ah, anak ini benar-benar keras kepala.

"Suie kau mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong saat tau Junsu malah membelokkan langkahnya ke arah lain, bukan menuju ke tangga menuju kelas mereka yang berada dilantai atas.

"Ke ruanganku. Jangan mengikuti kami." jawab Yoochun santai. Ia berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Jaejoong yang pastinya sedang mengumpat.

"LAGI PULA SIAPA YANG MAU MENGIKUTIMU HAH? DASAR PASANGAN MESUM!" Jaejoong berteriak kesal lalu berlari menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya yang berada dilantai dua dengan cepat tidak peduli kalau pun nanti ia akan menabrak orang atau bahkan terjatuh. Hah, walaupun ia berteriak keras begitu, sebenarnya ia tidak marah. Itu hal yang biasa terjadi diantara mereka.

Jaejoong memang senang berteriak. Persis sang Umma.

"Eh?" Yoochun dan Junsu tersentak tersentak saat seorang namja bermata musang dengan sweater berwarna abu berdiri disamping pintu ruangannya sambil mengetuk-ngetukan sebelah kakinya kelantai. Sesekali ia bergerak seperti menendang.

"Akhirnya kau datang." ucap namja itu lalu tersenyum hangat. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya lalu membungkuk ke arah Yoochun dan Junsu. Ah, sepertinya mereka akan melewatkan 'morning quicky sex' mereka hari ini.

"Kau menungguku?" tanya Yoochun melihat kedua pipi yang kini berubah tirus itu memerah karena kedinginan pasti namja Jung itu sudah menunggunya cukup lama. Sepertinya ia harus mengecek seluruh penghangat ruangan di sekolah ini memastikan kalau tidak ada yang rusak. Eh, bukankah itu tugas pengurus sekolah eh? Ia tidak peduli, yang jelas ia akan memastikan lebih dulu penghangat ruangan yang berada di ruangannya agar ia juga tidak kedinginan. Suhu hari ini memang lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Yunho mengangguk sambil mengeratkan syal berwarna hitamnya.

"Masuklah. Yunho-ah," ajak Yoochun setelah membuka pintu ruangannya. Namja itu mengikuti Yoochun dan Junsu dari belakang kemudian langsung duduk diatas sofa yang biasa dipakai Jaejoong untuk bersantai tanpa disuruh Yoochun. Yoochun sendiri menaruh tasnya diatas meja kerjanya dan Junsu duduk di atas kursi panas Yoochun. Setelah Yoochun mendaratkan pantatnya di sofa, Yunho malah bangkit menuju sudut ruangan, tempat dimana ada mesin kopi dan dispenser berada.

"Apa disini tidak ada coklat panas?" tanya nya sambil mencari-cari sesuatu didalam meja lemari kecil dibawah dispenser. Ia bertingkah seakan-akan sudah sering berkunjung ke ruangan ini dan hafal betul letak-letak benda yang berada disana.

"Pertanyaanmu sama seperti Jaejoong."

"Eh?" Yunho menoleh ke arah Junsu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Dia selalu mengucapkan hal yang sama saat masuk ke ruangan ini ketika musim dingin," lanjut Junsu lagi. Yoochun kemudian menghampiri Yunho lalu membuka laci kecil dibawah lemari yang tadi Yunho buka.

Yunho tersenyum kecil saat Junsu mengatakan kalau dirinya sama seperti Jaejoong. Ah, mereka berdua memang memiliki banyak kesamaan bukan? Selain bulan dan tahun kelahiran mereka yang sama.

"Jaejoong selalu membeli coklat instan yang banyak setiap kali musim dingin datang. Dia sangat benci musim dingin." Yoochun menyodorkan dua bungkus coklat bubuk pada Yunho.

DEG

Yunho terdiam. Bayangan saat Jaejoong meninggalkannya di malam musim dingin enam tahun lalu terlintas dibenaknya.

" _AKU BENCI MUSIM DINGIN!"_

" _TUNGGU!"_

"Jung Yunho? Kau masih disini?" Yoochun menggerak-gerakkan tangannya didepan wajah Yunho hingga Yunho tersentak tidak sengaja ia menjatuhkan bungkus coklat yang Yoochun berikan. Bukannya langsung mengambilnya, namja itu malah melamun. Jelas saja itu membuat Yoochun dan Junsu yang berada jauh dari mereka kebingungan.

Yunho menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya teringat sesuatu." gumamnya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya menyeduh dua gelas coklat panas untuk mereka. Sekedar mengurangi rasa dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulang.

"Tentang Joongie? Saat musim dingin enam tahun yang lalu?" tebak Junsu entahlah tiba-tiba saja kata itu yang terucap tanpa dipikir terlebih dulu olehnya. Yunho membulatkan kedua matanya.

Ah, Bingo!

Tebakan Junsu memang tepat.

"Jujur, aku sampai sekarang tidak pernah mengetahui apa yang terjadi diantara kalian enam tahun yang lalu sehingga membuat Jaejoong enggan menganggapmu seperti ini." Yoochun meniup-niup uap dari coklat panasnya pelan setelah Yunho menyodorkan gelas berisi coklat panas itu padanya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam gelas berukuran sedang itu erat. Supaya suhu hangat itu berpindah ke tubuhnya melalui telapak tangannya.

"Tujuanku datang kesini memang untuk menceritakan semuanya padamu." lanjut Yunho, ia melirik ke arah Junsu yang ia yakini juga tahu tentang masalah ini mengingat Junsu dan Jaejoong saudara satu leluhur apalagi mereka memang dekat sejak kecil. Ia meminum coklat panasnya pelan. Meresapi rasa hangat yang menjalar ke tubuhnya lewat tenggorokannya.

"Enam tahun yang lalu, Jaejoong menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tepat saat tiga hari sebelum kepindahanku ke Jepang."

"Eh?"

"Malam itu Jaejoong merengek minta ditemani bermain salju di taman, tadinya ia mau mengajakmu atau Junsu tapi katanya kau sedang pergi bersama kedua orang tuamu dan Junsu pergi bersama Junho. Jadi dia memaksaku untuk menemaninya. Kau tau? Malam itu sangat dingin." Yunho menyesap kembali coklat hangatnya. Membiarkan rasa hangat itu melewati tenggorokannya lagi.

"Lalu?" Yoochun juga ikut menyesap coklat panasnya sambil memakan cookies miliknya yang biasa Jaejoong makan. Junsu pun menghampiri mereka dan duduk di sebelah Yoochun, ingin lebih jelas mendengar cerita yang sering ia dengar dari Jaejoong versi Yunho.

"Aku pikir itu juga adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan perpisahan padanya, tapi tiba-tiba dia malah menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Dia bilang kalau dia.. menyukaiku." Yunho menghela nafasnya. Entah kenapa saat menyelesaikan kalimat itu sebelah dadanya berdenyut.

"Hah.. sudah kuduga sejak awal. Tatapan matanya terhadapmu memang beda saat itu. lanjutkan!" Yunho mengangguk.

"Aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah untuk mengucapkan perpisahan kepadanya saat kulihat wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Sebisa mungkin aku membuatnya tenang terlebih dahulu dan menahan perasaanku sendiri. Jujur saja jantungku berdetak tidak karuan saat Jaejoong mengatakan itu." Yunho memegang ujung syalnya erat untuk mengurangi rasa gugup yang menjalar ditubuhnya. Tubuhnya sedang bergetar sekarang menahan sesuatu yang begitu menyesakkan dadanya sama seperti enam tahun yang lalu.

"Lalu, apa yang membuat Jaejoongie bahkan tidak mau menemuimu saat kau pamitan? Bahkan dia mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar terus." tanya Yoochun semakin penasaran. Ah, sayang sekali bukan ia tidak terlibat kejadian itu. Ia sangat menyesal.

"Tadinya aku juga akan mengatakan tentang perasaanku juga dan memintanya untuk menungguku, tapi entah kenapa mulutku malah mengucapkan kata perpisahan duluan. Aku mengatakan padanya tentang kepindahanku. Awalnya aku pikir Jaejoong akan menangis dan merengek memintaku agar tidak pergi karna perasaannya itu. Tapi ternyata. Aku memang benar-benar bodoh." Yunho tersenyum kecut. Kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Yoochun tau ia sedang menahan tangisnya. Kebiasaan Yunho memang tidak pernah mau menunjukkan air matanya didepan orang-orang alias selalu memendamnya sendiri.

"Dia malah berlari meninggalkanku sambil menangis dan berteriak kencang.. ia mengatakan kalau ia membenciku dan menyuruhku agar jangan kembali."

" _AKU MEMBENCIMU JUNG YUNHO."_

" _JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGI KE HADAPANKU!"_

Yunho memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat ketika potongan kejadian enam tahun yang lalu terlintas di pikirannya. Ia menggigit bibir tipisnya guna mencegah agar tangisnya yang sudah berada diujung tidak tumpah. Hei, dia ini namja sejati. Tidak boleh menangis!

"Eh? Benarkah? Jaejoong berkata seperti itu? Tuhan.." Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Ia benar-benar tidak menduganya sama sekali. Ternyata penyebabnya itu adalah cinta monyet yang tidak terbalaskan. Cinta monyet dua orang bocah ingusan yang bahkan tidak tahu arti rasa 'suka' yang sebenarnya.

Aish! Anak manja itu, bagaimana bisa ia menyimpan semua kebenciannya itu sampai sekarang? Namja sepolos Jaejoong ternyata menyimpan sebuah luka yang besar.

Disaat ia baru mendapatkan seseorang yang membuat dirinya merasa hangat, orang itu malah harus pergi. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak terluka?

"Mungkin itu yang menyebabkannya membenci musim dingin, sama besarnya ia membenciku." Yunho memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sakit. Yoochun tahu kalau dia sangat merasa terluka. Bukan hanya Jaejoong saja yang terluka.

Cinta monyet anak sekolah dasar ternyata bisa membawa luka sedalam itu, eh?

"Kita akan cari cara agar ia kembali seperti dulu. Jujur aku juga jengah dengan sikapnya terhadapmu beberapa bulan ini." Junsu memeluk erat lengan Yoochun guna menenangkan namja cassanova yang sedang memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing. Mengingat beberapa kejadian yang tidak mengenakan diantara mereka berempat, lebih tepatnya pada Yunho.

Tanpa mereka sadari kalau ada siluet yang berdiri mematung didepan pintu ruangan itu. Kedua matanya menatap kosong pintu berwarna putih itu. Sepasang telinganya mendengar dengan jelas pembicaraan serius dua orang didalamnya.

"Aku membencimu." desisnya tajam. Kemudian melangkahkan kakinya dari sana. Mengurungkan niata awalnya datang kesana.

.

.

.

"Ck. Lihatlah sok arab dengan si murid pindahan." Jaejoong berbicara sendiri saat ia tidak sengaja lewat didepan ruangan klub dance dan mendapati Yunho sedang berlatih beberapa gerakan dance dengan..

Junsu?

Jaejoong melihatnya? Tentu saja karna ruang klub dance berbeda dengan ruang klub musik yang tertutup dan kedap suara. Siapapun di luar dapat melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam karena semua diruangan itu terdapat jendela besar yang sesekali ditutupi oleh gorden berwarna krem. Apalagi pintu besar itu selalu terbuka lebar seakan sengaja di buka untuk memamerkan mereka yang sedang berlatih. Berbeda dengan ruang klub musik yang ia pimpin, disana tidak terdapat kaca jendela karena ruangan itu kedap suara—kecuali kaca berukuran sedang yang berada di pintu. Disana hanya ada kumpulan alat musik saja.

Mereka terlihat akrab bukan?

Pertama-tama Yunho menampilkan beberapa gerakan pada Junsu yang kelihatannya tertarik untuk belajar. Lalu saat berusaha untuk menirukan gerakan itu mereka terlihat sangat dekat dan intim. Saling melemparkan senyum dan tawa yang tulus. Ingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk segera membeli obat tetes mata anti iritasi kalau ia masih ingin pengelihatannya baik-baik saja setelah melihat pemandangan barusan.

"Kenapa ruang klub musik harus berdekatan dengan ruang klub dance sih? Sial." Jaejoong kembali berbicara sendiri setelah ia sampai didalam ruang klubnya. Lalu sejak kapan pula kekasih Park Jidat itu tertarik pada dance? Bukankah dia masih terdaftar di klub musik yang ia pimpin?

Ah, sudah hampir satu tahun ini Jaejoong menjadi ketua klub musik menggantikan Yoochun yang terpilih menjadi Presiden Sekolah.

Kalau Yoochun tidak terpilih melalui polling yang di adakan serentak di seluruh lingkungan sekolah mungkin ia masih menjabat sebagai anggota biasa yang selalu berada di bawah komando Yoochun dan Junsu saat mereka berlatih untuk sekedar tampil di acara pentas seni sekolah ataupun beberapa lomba. Yoochun memang pantas menjadi ketua klub karena kemampuannya di bidang musik yang tidak bisa di anggap remeh. Ia ahli memainkan piano, suaranya yang serak pun terdengar merdu dan kemampuannya dalam membuat lagu sangat luar biasa. Junsu, bukan karena ia kekasih Yoochun maka ia menjabat sebagai wakil ketua klub.

Suaranya memang seperti lumba-lumba tinggi melengking apalagi jika tertawa uniknya keluar. Namun jika sudah menyanyi, suara itu benar-benar merdu dan seksi.

Walaupun suara Jaejoong sendiri tidak kalah merdu. Ia sangat ahli menyanyi di nada rendah maupun tinggi. Kontrol suaranya sangat bagus dan stabil. Tidak salah ia menjadi Lead vocal dan penyanyi utama di klub. Ia sudah sering menjuarai lomba menyanyi di segala tingkat sejak sekolah dasar. Bahkan dia pernah mengalahkan dua ribu peserta dan menjadi juara membuat sekolah sangat bangga kepadanya.

Jaejoong membuka piano yang sering di gunakan Yoochun saat ia masih tergabung dalam klub. Menekan satu tutsnya lalu terdiam. Ia menghela nafasnya memikirkan lagu yang pas untuk di nyanyikannya saat ini sekaligus yang menggambarkan suasana hatinya.

.

.

.

Yunho bergerak penuh tenaga namun terlihat indah dan teratur tanpa kesulitan yang berarti sama sekali. Semua gerakan yang terlihat oleh mata sulit dapat ia lakukan dengan mudah. Bahkan nafasnya tidak terlihat terengah sama sekali walaupun gerakan dancenya rata-rata energik dan penuh tenaga. Kali ini tanpa iringan musik, hanya suara decitan sepatu kets yang ia pakai dengan lantai kayu berwarna kecoklatan itu yang terdengar bersahutan dan menggema di seluruh ruangan.

Bahkan peluh yang mengalir di seluruh tubuh tegapnya tidak menggangunya sama sekali.

Memulainya dengan semangat dan mengakhirinya dengan semangat pula.

"Daebak! aku tidak menyangka kalau Yunho-hyung dapat menari seindah itu. Hyung memang pantas di sebut King of Dance! " puji Junsu. Ia duduk melipat kedua kakinya yang terasa pegal setelah belajar beberapa gerakan yang Yunho ajarkan tadi. Dan hebatnya Yunho sama sekali belum terlihat lelah dan masih bersemangat padahal Junsu sudah tumbang.

Menari memang benar-benar menguras banyak energi dibandingkan dengan bernyanyi. Apalagi kalau menyanyi sambil menari seperti idol grup, boyband atau girlband ya?

Satu gerakan terakhir akhirnya Yunho benar-benar berhenti. Ia berjalan ke sudut ruangan mengambil handuk kecil untuk menyeka keringatnya dan sebuah botol air mineral dingin dari dalam tasnya, meminumnya sedikit lalu menyodorkannya pada Junsu.

Junsu menggeleng menolak tawaran Yunho, Yunho pun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Bukankah Junsu belum minum sejak tadi? Apa dia tidak haus?

"Aku memang haus hyung. Tapi aku tidak mau berciuman tidak langsung denganmu." ucap Junsu seakan tahu apa yang Yunho pikirkan.

"Mwo?"

Junsu tertawa dengan tawanya yang khas. "Ue kyang kyang! Aku hanya bercanda. Aku hanya sedang menghindari air dingin hyung. Hyung tahu sendiri lah." Yunho mengangguk. Memang wajar seorang yang memiliki suara merdu menjaga minum dan makannya seperti halnya Junsu. Minuman dingin memang sedikit tidak baik untuk seorang penyanyi, yah jika minum sedikit tidak masalah sih.

Tapi sepertinya Junsu memang benar-benar menghindarinya. Berbeda sekali dengan adiknya, Jung Changmin. Anak itu terlahir dengan suara tenor yang luar biasa tapi sangat tidak menjaga makannya, dia memakan apapun yang bisa di makan!

He's foodmonstar.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu gerakan tadi setiap hari kalau kau mau," tawar Yunho tulus. Ia memang senang berbagi ilmunya dengan orang lain. Tidak ada salahnya bukan? Ilmu yang pelajari selama ini jadi berguna contohnya sang adik, Changmin pun sekarang sudah pandai menari sambil bernyanyi.

Namja berwajah imut itu tampak berpikir mengenai tawaran Yunho barusan. Tujuannya meminta Yunho mengajarinya menari awalnya memang iseng dan penasaran karena melihat gerakan Yunho yang indah dan terlihat 'mudah'. Ternyata setelah di coba baru lah kesulitan itu dirasakannya. Namun jika dipikir-pikir tidak ada salahnya bukan belajar terus lalu di gabungkan dengan menyanyi maka ia akan menjadi penyanyi yang bisa menari.

"Baiklah aku terima tawaranmu hyung!" ucapnya semangat. "Aku ingin menjadi penyanyi yang bisa menari hyung. Jadi ajari aku sampai hebat seperti hyung, oke?"

"Benarkah? Ah, senang sekali rasanya ada juga orang yang ingin belajar dariku dengan sungguh-sungguh." Yunho tertawa renyah. Ia bangkit dari sebelah Junsu menuju tasnya yang berada di bangku panjang yang terbuat dari kayu di sudut ruangan yang luasnya lebih kurang sama dengan luas ruang klub musik yang Jaejoong tempati. Ia merapihkan tasnya itu kemudian kembali menuju Junsu yang kini terbaring santai, meresapi pegal-pegal di sekujur tubuhnya, sepertinya malam ini ia akan menolak tawaran Yoochun untuk 'berhubungan' jika namja cassanova itu meminta jatahnya. Junsu benar-benar lelah!

"Hari ini cukup sampai disini. Aku tidak mau kena semprot Yoochun karena membuat namjachingunya kelelahan. Kau boleh pulang duluan, Junsu-ah." Junsu pun bangkit dengan wajah memerah, ini pertama kalinya Yunho mengakui Junsu sebagai namjachingu Yoochun. Karena awalnya Yunho terlihat agak canggung melihat hubungan teman masa kecilnya itu. Walaupun Yunho tahu kalau sejak mereka pertama kali saling mengenal hubungan kedua namja itu sedikit berbeda. Apalagi sekarang setelah enam tahun mereka tidak bertemu, Junsu dan Yoochun semakin menempel saja seperti di lem. Dimana-mana selalu pamer kemesraan walau kadang lebih banyak bertengkar.

.

 **.**

.

BRAK!

Meja berbentuk persegi panjang di ruang pertemuan itu bergetar dan menimbulkan suara gaduh yang membuat beberapa orang disampingnya serta didepannya tersentak kaget. Bahkan beberapa kertas yang tergeletak diatasnya sampai bergeser sedikit. Untung saja minuman yang disuguhkan dalam pertemuan kali ini merupakan air mineral dalam botol, bukan teh hangat seperti biasanya. Kalau tidak mungkin cangkir-cangkir itu nantinya akan menumpahkan sedikit isinya serta membuat lembaran-lembaran kertas putih tak berdosa itu kotor.

"AKU TIDAK SETUJU!" namja cantik berambut hitam legam dengan poni yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya itu berteriak kencang. Dadanya naik turun menahan emosi yang bergejolak di dalamnya.

Yoochun meletakkan bolpointnya dengan tenang. Emosinya belum ikut tersulut karena baru namja cantik itu saja yang mengemukakan pendapat tidak setujunya. Ia mengarahkan tatapan tenang namun tajam itu pada sosok yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Alasanmu?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong menarik nafasnya guna menurunkan level emosinya. Bagaimana pun berbicara saat sedang emosi itu tidak baik.

"Aku ingin tahun ini klub dance menunjukkan penampilannya dengan kaset rekaman saja, seperti biasa ketika mengikuti lomba dan latihan. Aku rasa kerjasama itu tidak perlu dilanjutkan lagi. Biarkan saja klub musik fokus pada pertunjukkannya, mengingat ini merupakan pertunjukkan memperingati hari jadi sekolah sekaligus mempromosikan sekolah kita." Jaejoong kembali duduk setelah selesai dengan kalimatnya. Setenang mungkin mengatur nafasnya.

Semua anggota rapat pertemuan hari itu benar-benar terkaget oleh alasan penolakan yang di kemukakan Jaejoong mengenai rencana Presiden Sekolah untuk menggabungkan penampilan yang akan di lakukan oleh klub musik dan klub dance. Ia secara terang-terangan menolak dengan mentah-mentah.

"Tapi bukankah setiap tahun memang selalu terlaksana begitu? Tanpa kerjasama antara klub musik dan klub dance pertunjukkan inti tidak akan terlaksana." sela seorang ketua klub lain. Yoochun sendiri belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menengahi perdebatan sepihak itu. Ia masih ingin menikmati ketegangan yang terjadi yang sudah ia duga sebelumnya. Bahkan sebelum rapat rutin ini akan diadakan.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat inovasi terbaru. Satu kali saja klub musik dan klub dance berdiri sendiri fokus pada pertunjukkan masing-masing. Tidak ada salahnya bukan?" lanjut Jaejoong lagi. Guna memperkuat argumennya. "Atau bagaimana jika klub musik fokus saja membantu klub drama dalam pementasan drama mereka kali ini? biarkan saja klub dance memikirkan sendiri tentang pertunjukkan mereka." lanjut Jaejoong sinis. Membuat sang ketua klub drama ciut mendengar nada suara Jaejoong yang terkesan dingin. Dia tidak berani membantah Jaejoong.

"Lalu bagaimana menurut ketua klub dance yang baru? Jung Yunho, menurutmu?" Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan dan menyimak apa yang terjadi dihadapannya, tepatnya antara klub yang ia pimpin dan Jaejoong pimpin pun membuka suara. Sebenarnya ia tidak sepenuhnya diam, ia sedikit menahan emosinya setelah mendengar argument Jaejoong yang seolah memojokkan klubnya dan membuat klubnya seakan tidak dibutuhkan.

"Tidak ada salahnya memang fokus pada pertunjukkan masing-masing, kebetulan klub dance memang akan mempersembahkan pertunjukkan sendiri tanpa kerjasama dengan klub musik, seperti yang sudah kita sepakati kemarin, Ketua. Tapi akan lebih baik kalau kita juga menunjukkan pernampilan kolaborasi seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Dan klub dance juga akan menampilkan pertunjukkannya sendiri tanpa campur tangan klub musik seperti yang dikemukakan Jaejoong." jelas Yunho panjang lebar dengan tenang dan ramah. Mendapatkan beberapa respon positif dari beberapa anggota klub yang lain serta perwakilan ketua kelas yang menghadiri rapat.

'Cih. Bahkan dia membuat kesepakatan duluan dengan Yoochun.' Jaejoong berdecih dalam hati. Menatap malas pada Yunho yang sedang berdiri sambil menjelaskan pendapatnya layaknya seorang pebisnis yang handal.

Yoochun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil berpikir. "Pertunjukkan kolaborasi dan pertunjukkan sendiri? Idemu tidak buruk juga. Inovasi terbaru untuk tahun ini."

"Aku tetap tidak setuju. Itu akan menambah kerja klub masing-masing. Bukan hal yang mudah dalam menentukkan apa yang akan di tampilkan dengan waktu sesingkat ini! Memangnya kali ini pertunjukkan apa yang kalian usulkan untuk pertunjukkan kolaborasi antara klubku dan klub dia!" Jaejoong kali ini dengan emosinya yang mulai meledak kembali mengeluarkan argumennya kali ini bahkan ia sampai menunjuk-nunjuk Yunho yang duduk di sisi lain Yoochun. Berusaha untuk menjatuhkan Yunho yang sudah sok tahu dengan ucapannya.

"Bernyanyi sambil menari. Itu pertunjukkan yang akan kalian tampilkan. Atau lebih tepatnya kalian saling mengiringi. Pemilik suara paling bagus di klub musik akan bernyanyi dan di iringi oleh band yang didirikan klub musik. Lalu klub tari bertugas untuk menjadi penari latar yang menampilkan tarian yang sesuai dengan lagu yang di tampilkan oleh klub musik. Dan satu lagi, ketua klub musik yang juga penyanyi utama dan ketua klub dance akan menyanyi duet sambil menari. Jadi klub dance dan klub musik memiliki tugas paling berat tahun ini." jelas Yoochun lagi. Terdengar mutlak dan tidak dapat di sela lagi.

Dari nada bicaranya itu seperti sebuah perintah yang tidak bisa di ganggu gugat oleh siapapun. Lihat saja tatapan matanya yang tajam dan mengintimidasi itu. Membuat semua anggota yang menghadiri rapat itu benar-benar dibuat terdiam dan tidak berkutik. Hanya satu orang yang berani melawan Yoochun, yaitu Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membulatnya doe eyesnya, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan keputusan sepihak Yoochun.

"MWO?! APA-APAAN ITU BERNYANYI DUET SAMBIL MENARI? KAU PIKIR INI BOYBAND?" teriakan Jaejoong terdengar penuh emosi dan memenuhi seluruh ruang rapat bahkan suara teriakannya itu melebihi teriakan lumba-lumba Junsu.

Semua orang di ruangan rapat itu terkejut bukan main, kecuali Yoochun. Ia sudah tahu sejak awal respon apa yang akan di berikan Jaejoong. Junsu yang tidak tahu apa rencana Yoochun pun ikut terkejut dengan apa yang di utarakan sang namjachingu, ia juga tak kalah kaget kala melihat Kim Jaejoong yang biasanya terlihat polos, ramah, baik hati dan manis serta jarang berbicara itu terlihat menakutkan dan berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Sedangkan Yunho yang memang membuat kesepakatan sepihak itu bersama dengan Yoochun terlihat santai.

Siapa yang tidak kaget bila di berikan keputusan sepihak yang mutlak tanpa persetujuan?

Apalagi harus di lakukan bersama orang yang paling kau benci?

Kesal? Marah?

Itu pasti!

Jaejoong menatap tajam Yoochun yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bersuara, bahkan ia terlihat sangat tenang. Tidak takut sama sekali dengannya berbeda dengan Junsu yang meremas lengan Yoochun sedikit ketakutan melihat amarah sepupunya itu.

"Tenanglah Jaejoongie. Dan kalau kau membantah aku bisa saja menyuruh bendahara untuk memotong anggaran klubmu, atau.. lebih parahnya aku akan memberimu sanksi hingga mencopot jabatanmu sebagai ketua klub.." mata hitam Jaejoong membulat mendengar kalimat Yoochun barusan. Sanksi? Pencopotan jabatan?

HAHA. Bahkan Yoochun sama sekali tidak membelanya malah mendukung Yunho. Bagaimana pun kerja sama itu pasti akan tetap terjadi membuat Jaejoong membayangkan bagaimana hari-harinya nanti di jalani selalu bersama Yunho. Pasti akan buruk dan membosankan!

Baiklah.. Jaejoong bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi kalaupun ia harus berakhir. Mendengar ancaman Yoochun yang terang-terangan di hadapan peserta rapat yang lain membuat hatinya benar-benar sakit!

"TERSERAH KALIAN SAJA! AKU TETAP TIDAK SETUJU!" Jaejoong bangkit dari kursinya menatap penuh amarah pada peserta rapat yang lain. Ia benar-benar tidak dapat melanjutkan rapat atau lebih tepatnya debatan antara dirinya dan Yunho.

Yunho refleks ikut bangkit saat Jaejoong bangkit karena masalah ini adalah masalah antara klubnya dengan klub Jaejoong, walaupun bukan masalah pribadi antara dia dan Jaejoong. Walau ia akui kalau kesepakatan diam-diam sepihaknya dengan Yoochun itu salah.

"Kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik dan perlahan," cegah Yunho sebelum Jaejoong akan berjalan meninggalkan ruang rapat. Tangan Yunho mencengkram pergelangan tangan kurus Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya memandangi Yunho dari bawah sampai atas dengan tatapan nyalang sampai tatapan itu terhenti di lengannya yang disentuh Yunho tanpa permisi.

Ia berdecih. Kemudian menghempaskan cengkraman tangan itu dengan kasar sampai tubuh tegap Yunho terguncang beberapa langkah ke belakang. Tidak menyangka di balik wajah polos dan pendiam serta tubuh kurus dengan pinggang ramping itu terdapat tenaga yang besar bila ia sedang marah.

Yunho menatap nanar punggung Jaejoong yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

Yoochun selaku pemimpin rapat pun akhirnya bertindak. Ia pun ikut bangkit dari kursinya, merengkuh bahu Yunho yang bergetar karna shock lalu membawanya kembali duduk dan melanjutkan rapat yang sempat tertunda. Di tambah dengan Junsu yang menyodorkan botol air mineral untuk di minum Yunho guna menghilangkan shocknya.

Yunho menatap nanar kursi di sebelah kanan Yoochun dan Junsu yang Jaejoong duduki tadi.

"Rapat tetap kita lanjutkan. Fokus!" suara berat Yoochun pun menginterupsi keheningan yang terjadi. Suasana panas yang bahkan dapat melelehkan salju yang sedang turun di luar sana tadi kini kembali normal. Seakan ia melupakan tentang ancamannya pada Jaejoong.

.

.

"Bahkan Junsu hanya diam saja. Sial!" Jaejoong melemparkan kumpulan partitur dengan kasar setelah sebelumnya merobeknya menjadi dua bagian. Ia juga melempar stand mic tanpa dosa itu sampai rusak dan patah menjadi dua. Tidak peduli walaupun ia harus menggantinya sepuluh kali lipat. Bahkan rasanya ia ingin sekali merusak seluruh alat musik yang ada di ruangan klubnya melampiaskan seluruh amarahnya. Sambil mengumpati Yunho dengan bibir merahnya yang terus bergerak-gerak mengeluarkan kata kasar Jaejoong mendudukkan diri di atas kursi di depan piano berwarna putih.

Kesabaran Jaejoong benar-benar sudah habis.

Ia benar-benar muak. Sangat muak!

Baru menjadi murid pindahan selama tiga bulan saja Yunho sudah banyak bertingkah. Ia sudah menjadi sorotan dimana-mana.

Mulai dari prestasinya di bidang dance hingga ia diangkat menjadi ketua klub dance yang baru sampai beberapa kali ia mengharumkan nama sekolah melalui kemampuannya menari yang luar biasa. Bahkan dia bukan di berikan julukan dancing machine lagi, dia disebut sebagai King of Dance!

Sekali lagi dengar, King of Dance!

Dalam sekejap ia sudah menjadi idola yang di elu-elukan satu sekolah!

Apalagi kelakuannya yang sok dekat dengan sepupunya yang bernama Kim Junsu itu, mereka begitu dekat bahkan terlihat bersama setiap hari bahkan lebih sering bersama dibanding dengan Yoochun namjachingunya sendiri. Ceh.

Kim Jaejoong cemburu, eh?

Apalagi saat rapat beberapa waktu yang lalu ia berbicara seolah-olah ia sudah berada di sekolah ini sejak lama. Apa-apaan kerjasama memuakkan itu bersama klubnya? Kalau begitu sama saja klub musik nya hanya menjadi pemanis bukan menjadi sorotan seperti yang seharusnya! Sungguh sok tahu!

Apalagi akibat sinarnya yang terang benderang itu ke eksisan klub musik nya yang selalu membawa prestasi seakan meredup dan kehilangan cahaya akibat tenggelam dalam pesona Yunho yang menyilaukan. Mau semenarik apapun klubnya selalu saja tertutupi oleh Jung Yunho.

Jung Yunho. Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong benar-benar sudah muak! Masa bodoh dengan sikap tidak sopannya saat rapat.

Ia-tidak-peduli.

Dan.. yang paling memuakkan adalah tentang kerja sama yang mengharuskan Jaejoong bernyanyi sambil menari bersama Yunho?

Bukankah itu berarti Jaejoong harus meminta Yunho mengajarinya menari dan Jaejoong harus mengajari Yunho bernyanyi?

Hell's NO!

Jaejoong benar-benar benci pada Yunho sekarang. Walaupun Jaejoong akui kalau Yunho itu sempurna dengan segala yang ada pada dirinya. Dia tampan, gagah, ramah dan mempesona. Sungguh berbeda dengan Yunho yang ia kenal tujuh tahun yang lalu walau wajahnya masih sama ukurannya, kecil seperti alien di film Men in Black.

Ck! kenapa pula ia malah memuji Yunho? Bukankah ia sendiri juga tampan dan mempesona? Atau bahkan kalau boleh sombong ia lebih bersinar dibanding Yunho dengan warna kulitnya yang putih cerah berbeda dengan kulit tan Yunho yang terlihat err.. seksi apalagi jika sedang berkeringat sehabis latihan dance keseksiannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

Arrgh!

Kenapa pula malah membayangkan tubuh topless Yunho. Jaejoong benar-benar kacau.

Jaejoong menekan tuts piano putih itu dengan kesepuluh jarinya hingga menimbulkan suara tidak menyenangkan di telinga dan tanpa sadar membuat penutup piano tersebut jatuh akibat getaran yang di buat oleh gerakan Jaejoong yang penuh emosi sehingga membuat kesepuluh jarinya itu terjepit.

"ARRRGGHH.. hiks.. hiks.. umma.."

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

 **Pojokan Rumah Author :**

Gimana? Gimana? Dapet geregetnya ff ini?

Saya update cepet karena ff ini udah sampe chap 3 diketiknya, jadi tinggal publish aja~

Balasan review yang tidak log-in :

 **5351**

Iyaa itu lah salah satunya yang bikin Jae benci sama Yunho, dan alasan lainnya yang ada di atas tuh. Intinya Jae Cemburu hoho. Gimana ga nyesek pas lagi suka-sukanya tapi ditinggalin gitu aja. Rasanya itu... ugh.. Ah, iya lupa Arigatou reviewnya~

 **Kimslovey**

Rasanya itu nyesek.. pernah ngalamin? ._. yap! Jelas sekali Yunho first lovenya Jae, soalnya kan Yoochun udah di cap milik Junsu semenjak lahir (?). Yunho for Jaejae? Tunggu jawabannya di chap selanjutnya~ Udah asap kah segini? Sepertinya ini amat sangat lama :" mohon dimaafkan hiks. Terima kasih semangatnya~!

Ada yang nyadar kalau Changmin belum juga muncul? Apa ada yang mengharapkan dia muncul atau engga nih? Soalnya dia belum kebagian scene hihi. Masih penuh YunJae-YooSu.

Terima kasih untuk yang udah memfollow, Memfavorite dan mereview ff aneh ini~

Salam,

 **Nyangiku**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Winter Story**

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Serta cast yang lainnya

 **Rated : T—M**

 **Warning :** Boys love, Yaoi, GSHeechul [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

 **Disclaimer :**

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

by

 **HinaRiku-chan** a.k.a **Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

Menggerakkan badan melewati batas kemampuanmu adalah sesuatu kepuasan tersendiri. Apalagi kala menciptakan gerakan baru yang belum pernah di temukan sebelumnya. Berkeringat itu merupakan saksi atas usaha selama ini.

Yunho sudah melakukan hal yang sama beberapa hari terakhir, tepatnya sejak insiden rapat itu. Selain untuk latihan pribadi, ini juga merupakan persiapan untuk pertunjukkan nanti.

Yunho bahkan tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Jaejoong karena namja cantik itu seakan semakin menghindar dari semua orang, Yoochun juga bilang bahwa Jaejoong tidak pernah datang lagi ke ruangannya dan mengacuhkan sapaan Junsu yang merupakan sepupunya sendiri. Ia hanya ada saat jam pelajaran berlangsung dan langsung menghilang di jam pulang. Tidak pernah lagi lewat di depan ruang klub Yunho untuk ke ruang klubnya sendiri.

Ini lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Dulu, jika mereka berpapasan Jaejoong hanya bersikap acuh, membuang muka atau bahkan tidak menganggap Yunho ada. Namun Yunho masih dapat melihat wajah cantik itu dari kejauhan tersenyum bahkan mendengarnya menyanyi. Mendatangi ruangan Yoochun dan bercanda dengan Junsu.

Jujur Yunho sangat khawatir dengan yang terjadi pada Jaejoong.

"Hahh.." lagi-lagi hanya suara deru nafas memburu yang terdengar di ruangan yang di penuhi cermin itu.

Sebenarnya tubuhnya sudah begitu lelah. Setiap hari ia terus bergerak dan menari setiap jam pelajaran usai sampai menjelang makan malam. Tanpa istirahat dan bahkan ia melupakan nafsu makannya yang biasanya begitu besar—tentu saja tidak sebesar Changmin sang dongsaeng.

Lagi pula kalau tidak di lampiaskan dengan cara ini, harus cara apalagi? Tidak mungkin kan dia minum minuman beralkohol? Umurnya saja baru tujuh belas tahun.

BRUK!

Yunho menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai kayu yang dingin akibat salju di luar yang masih turun mengingat saat ini musim dingin. Musim dingin di awal musim dingin. Ia duduk sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak setiap kali ia memikirkan Jaejoong.

Kenapa semuanya jadi rumit seperti ini?

Latihan kolaborasi selalu berjalan dengan baik tanpa hambatan. Junsu pun sekarang sudah menari dengan lebih baik dibandingkan saat awal ia menggerakkan tubuhnya. Benar-benar perkembangan yang pesat dalam waktu kurang dari satu bulan ia sudah bisa menguasai yah walaupun hanya gerakan mudah.

Setidaknya itu bagus untuknya.

Sekarang ia tinggal memikirkan bagaimana nasib kolaborasi antara dia dan Jaejoong yang di putuskan mutlak oleh Yoochun saat rapat waktu itu. Padahal sisa waktu menuju hari yang di nantikan tinggal dua bulan lagi. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Jaejoong akan melunak, mendatangi Yunho untuk latihan bersama. Sedangkan Yunho sendiri selalu mendatangi Jaejoong untuk mengajaknya, namun selalu penolakan tanpa kata yang diterimanya.

Bahkan yang ia dengar dari pembicaraan anggota klub musik, Jaejoong jadi sedikit kasar, mereka juga berlatih namun tidak di ruangan klub mereka. Mereka ternyata berlatih di luar entah apa alasannya. Junsu juga mengiyakan tentang sikap Jaejoong yang berubah.

Yunho kembali menyalakan tape recorder berisi lagu dengan irama beat dan mulai menggerakkan badannya dengan semangat dan energik.

.

.

"Tidak bisakah kita istirahat latihan satu kali saja? mereka butuh istirahat, kau pun juga Joongie-ah. Ini bukan lagi jaman penjajahan Jepang yang seenaknya memerintah hanya karena kau Leader kami." Junsu yang sudah lama ingin mengutarakan perasaan kesalnya pada Jaejoong pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan langsung. Bukannya Junsu takut kepada Jaejoong, hanya saja ketika penyuka gajah itu marah Junsu tidak akan bisa berkutik karena ia sangat bergantung pada Jaejoong.

Di saat yang tepat ketika ada salah satu anggota klub musik yang jatuh sakit akibat kelelahan dengan jadwal latihan Jaejoong yang super gila. Empat jam sehari, mereka semua yang tergabung dalam klub musik—kecuali Yoochun yang sedang sibuk dengan tugas jabatannya sebagai presiden sekolah—berlatih dengan keras. Tanpa istirahat, tanpa main-main dan tanpa kesalahan satu kali pun.

Junsu bahkan sudah siap dengan semua konsekuensi yang akan ia terima dari Jaejoong, misalnya sebuah sindiran pedas.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak, mungkin bisa dibilang sedang berpikir. Tidak buruk juga bukan beristirahat sebentar, toh ia pun memiliki 'janji' lain yang harus ia tepati. Ya, memang sebenarnya ia sudah merencanakan untuk meliburkan latihan satu hari, hei walau bagaimana pun Jaejoong itu masih manusiawi. Soal anggota klub yang jatuh sakit, mungkin karena perubahan musim saja.

"Baiklah," satu kata yang diucapkan bibir plum itu membuat seluruh orang yang berada di ruang musik menghembuskan nafas lega.

.

.

.

Suara petikan gitar yang terangkai menjadi suatu nada yang indah terdengar begitu lirih ditelinga, terdengar sekali kalau irama musik itu akan menjadi sebuah lagu sendu. Namun, bila kita sudah mendengar lirik yang menjadi pelengkap musik itu bisa jadi apa yang kita terka-terka salah bukan?

Yunho terlihat serius dengan senar-senar gitar miliknya, bukan milik sekolah yang masih tersimpan rapi pada tempatnya di ruang musik bukan juga milik pribadi anggota klub musik yang dititipkan di ruang klub musik. Gitar elektrik merk fender berjenis Stratocaster berwarna hitam dengan aksen polos.

Ini adalah gitar elektrik pertama yang ia miliki setelah gitar akustik pemberian sang Appa. Tidak ada yang tahu bukan kalau Yunho juga bisa bermain musik?

Dance memang passionnya tapi musik juga tidak bisa di pisahkan darinya.

Tidak ada yang tahu selain keluarganya tentang kegemarannya pada musik.

Sesekali ia menulis sesuatu di atas kertas partitur menggunakan pensil yang ia selipkan di daun telinganya. Bibir hatinya bergumam pelan menghasilkan sebuah nada yang samar. Sepertinya ia sedang menyesuaikan nada gitarnya dengan lirik yang ia buat.

Tak lama ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam bermerk ternama yang melingkar di kulit pucatnya.

Jam lima sore. Biasanya di jam segini Jaejoong masih berlatih menyanyi di ruang klubnya. Yunho tersenyum kecil kala mengingat ketika ia selalu mengintip dari celah pintu ruang klub yang terbuka sedikit Jaejoong sedang asyik menyanyi sambil berdiri di dekat piano putih yang ia ketahui adalah piano yang akan di gunakan Yoochun untuk mengiringi Junsu menyanyi di pertunjukkan nanti lebih tepatnya itu piano milik Yoochun yang sengaja ia beli untuk klub musik.

Pintu yang terbuka sedikit? Kalau di pikir-pikir sepertinya sejak kegiatan klub musik kembali pada tempatnya Jaejoong sengaja melakukannya karena setiap kali Yunho sengaja mengintip pintu itu selalu terbuka.

Entah apa alasannya melakukan itu, mungkinkah Jaejoong takut sendirian? Mengingat ruang klubnya berada diujung lorong.

Yunho buru-buru merapihkan alat tulis juga partitur yang ia kerjakan. Meletakkan kembali gitar kesayangannya dalam hardcase berwarna biru tua yang berada didekat kakinya, memasukkan dengan hati-hati gitar itu agar tidak lecet. Terdengar aneh memang belajar musik di ruang latihan dance, tapi itulah yang dilakukan Yunho sekarang. Ia tidak mungkin menggunakan ruang klub musik walaupun Yoochun mengijinkannya dengan senang hati.

Kenapa Yunho menolak? Tentu saja jawabannya adalah karena Jaejoong.

"Saatnya menjadi tukang intip!" Yunho terkekeh sendiri kala dirinya bermonolog membayangkan suara merdu Jaejoong yang terdengar ditelinganya bagaikan nyanyian malaikat yang menenangkan.

Setelah selesai mengunci ruangan klubnya Yunho langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan disebelah ruangannya, ruang klub musik.

Ia berdiri tepat didepan pintu ruang klub musik, setelah meletakkan hardcase gitarnya didekat kakinya sepelan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang bisa membuat Jaejoong melihatnya. Ia sengaja tidak menampakkan diri hanya membiarkan kedua matanya terpejam serta menajamkan telinganya. Setelah menunggu satu detik hingga detik ke enam puluh, telinga Yunho tak juga mendengar suara musik dan suara nyanyian Jaejoong yang biasanya terdengar keras di dalam ruangan itu.

Apakah mungkin Jaejoong sudah pulang duluan? Tapi tadi ia tidak melihat Jaejoong melintas di depan ruangannya.

Mungkinkah Jaejoong sedang istirahat sebentar? Bisa jadi.

Dan Yunho pun kembali menunggu hingga ia kesal sendiri merasa waktu begitu mempermainkannya dengan berjalan begitu terasa lambat.

Dengan bermodalkan rasa nekat dan penasarannya akhirnya Yunho menyebulkan sedikit kepalanya guna melihat isi ruangan tersebut. Belum juga ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menyisir seisi ruangan, kedua mata sipitnya seketika membulat melihat sosok Jaejoong yang sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas karpet dekat piano putih.

"JAEJOONGIE!" pekiknya langsung berhambur ke tempat Jaejoong berada. Ia meraih tubuh kurus yang lemah terkulai itu dengan hati-hati ke dalam pelukannya. Menepuk-nepuk pipi Jaejoong yang terasa begitu panas berharap dengan tindakannya itu dapat membuat Jaejoong sadar walaupun mungkin saat sadar nanti Jaejoong akan memarahinya.

Tidak ada respon.

Yunho lalu meraih kening Jaejoong yang juga terasa panas. Sepertinya ia demam. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Yunho memutuskan untuk membawa Jaejoong pergi dari ruangan itu segera menuju rumah sakit. Apapun caranya!

Ia meraih tubuh lemah Jaejoong membawanya ala bridal style meninggalkan gedung sekolah yang sudah sepi.

Bahkan ia meninggalkan gitar kesayangannya begitu saja di depan pintu ruangan klub musik.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tersadar di malam hari dan menyadari kalau dirinya saat ini sudah berada di kamarnya sendiri dan berganti pakaian dengan piyama bermotif beruang kecil kesayangannya. Dengan sebuah kompres yang terletak di keningnya.

Dia tidak sendirian di kamarnya, ada sosok lain yang menemaninya. Sosok yang tertidur dengan nyenyak di sampingnya dengan posisi duduk di kursi dengan kepala yang di sandarkan pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat diatas kasur king size milik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tahu sosok itu. Sosok yang akhir-akhir ini di hindarinya entah apa sebabnya ia pun tidak tahu.

Ceklek.

Pintu berwarna putih itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang namja berjidat lebar dengan sebuah nampan berisi makanan. Ia agak terkejut saat melihat Jaejoong sudah membuka kedua matanya.

"Jae, apa sudah merasa baikkan?" tanya Yoochun setelah meletakkan nampan tersebut dimeja nakas didekat Junsu yang tertidur dan sedang berusaha di bangunkannya pelan-pelan.

Bukannya menjawab, Jaejoong malah membuang wajahnya ke samping. Menghindari tatapan dua orang sahabat dekatnya sejak kecil.

"Kalian pulanglah." ucap Jaejoong setengah berbisik masih dengan wajah yang berpaling dari sepasang kekasih yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Entah kenapa Jaejoong masih belum ingin berbicara pada dua orang itu. Walaupun dalam hati ia memberontak merutuki sikapnya yang tidak sopan.

"Tapi—" Junsu yang tadinya masih berada diambang antara sadar dan tidak sadar pun menjadi sepenuhnya sadar ketika mendengar dua kata itu dari bibir Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih telah merawatku."

"Joongie—"

Yoochun menggeleng, menarik lengan Junsu yang hendak memprotes sikap Jaejoong. Yoochun mengerti mungkin saat ini Jaejoong butuh sendirian, ia juga mengerti Jaejoong masih belum memaafkan mereka yang seolah-olah memojokkannya dan lebih membela Yunho. Yoochun mengerti tanpa harus Jaejoong bercerita bahkan ia tau dan mengerti hanya dari sikap Jaejoong akhir-akhir ini.

"Setelah keluar tolong tutup pintunya kembali."

Junsu menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Ia keluar duluan dengan emosi.

.

.

.

Sejak hari dimana Jaejoong ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri di ruang klub musik, ia tidak masuk sekolah dan mengikuti pelajaran. Dari gosip yang terdengar mengatakan kalau Jaejoong harus di rawat intensif dirumah sakit karena sakitnya semakin parah.

Junsu dan Yoochun mengiyakan kabar itu ketika Yunho bertanya kepada mereka, dan satu hal yang membuat Yunho kembali tidak mengerti dengan sikap Jaejoong pun muncul.

"Kim Ahjumma mengatakan kalau Jaejoong tidak ingin di jenguk oleh siapapun dan beliau pun tidak mengatakan tentang penyakit Jaejoong atau apapun yang terjadi pada Jaejoong yang sebenarnya. Beliau hanya memberitahu kalau keadaan Jaejoong baik-baik saja dan terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong." Yoochun meminum jus jeruknya setelah kepulangannya dari rumah Jaejoong sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ia datang atas permintaan dari Junsu yang sangat mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong namun ia tidak berani untuk datang sendiri selain masih jengkel dengan Jaejoong saat kejadian malam itu, selain itu ia pun harus berlatih kolaborasi tadi bersama klub musik dan klub dance.

"Semoga saja begitu adanya." Junsu tersenyum kecut. Ia sangat menyayangi Jaejoong, mereka selalu bersama sejak kecil lebih banyak dari kebersamaannya dengan saudara kembarnya sendiri, Junho. Tentu saja ketika mendengar Jaejoong tidak ingin di jenguk siapapun itu membuatnya menjadi sangat sedih. Ia merasa seperti tidak dianggap oleh Jaejoong.

"Apa.. ini kesalahanku juga?" tanya Yunho hati-hati. Perasaannya terasa sakit dan semakin bertambah setiap harinya. Ia tahu kesalahannya di masa lalu, namun ia tidak tahu kesalahannya yang lain pada Jaejoong sehingga ini semua membuatnya bingung.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Junsu menggebrak meja kafe penuh emosi. Namja bermata musang itu selalu saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, membawa perasaan sakitnya hingga membuatnya terlihat lemah berbanding terbalik dengan aura tegasnya saat memimpin klub.

"Aku akan menemuinya besok." keputusan Yoochun membuat dua orang di hadapannya itu sontak membulatkan mata.

.

.

.

"Jae-hyung.. aku sungguh minta maaf karena aku melatihmu terlalu keras sampai Jae-hyung jadi harus di rawat begini. Hueeee…" namja berperawakan jangkung itu berhamburan ke pelukan Jaejoong setelah masuk dengan kasar dan sempat mengejutkan Jaejoong yang sedang bersenandung kecil sambil menghafal lirik lagu lewat ponselnya.

"Aigoo.. Minnie ah aku hanya sakit gejala tifus. Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku dan bersikap berlebihan seperti itu! Kau itu seme! Seharusnya bersikap tegas jangan seperti anak kecil begini atau akan ku jodohkan kau dengan Dongwook-hyung, kudengar dia menyukaimu," kalimat Jaejoong barusan membuat namja jangkung itu menghentikan tangisnya dan langsung melepas pelukan Jaejoong serta menghentikan usapan tangan kurus Jaejoong di punggungnya.

Ia memundurkan tubuhnya memasang wajah ngeri dengan khayalannya yang ia bayangkan.

"ANDWAE!" pekiknya berlebihan.

"Hahahaha!" namja cantik berkulit pucat itu tertawa saat melihat namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri itu menderita. Jarang-jarang bocah evil itu menderita. Biasanya ia yang selalu membuat orang-orang sekitarnya menderita.

"Hyung, kapan pulang? Tidak bosan terus disini?" tanya namja jangkung itu dengan sikap normal sambil sesekali mencomot bingkisan buah yang ia bawa sendiri yang niat awalnya ingin ia berikan pada Jaejoong. Namun apa daya, ia tidak akan bisa tahan dengan godaan makanan.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkat ajaib manusia tiang listrik itu, namja yang sering dikatakan sebagai anaknya—anak nakalnya.

"Pabbo! Bahkan aku baru masuk kemarin malam, dengan sakitku ini mustahil aku cepat pulang Jung Changmin!" omel Jaejoong pada Changmin. Ya, Jung Changmin dongsaeng kandung Jung Yunho.

"Hehehe. Habis Kyu dan Dongwook-hyung bilang merindukanmu hyung, aigoo kenapa setiap mengatakan nama Dongwook-hyung aku merinding ya?" Changmin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat merakan aura tidak enak memenuhi ruang rawat Jaejoong.

Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, sesekali melirik dua orang namja yang Changmin sebut namanya yang kini sedang berdiri diambang pintu memberikan isyarat pada Jaejoong agar tidak mengatakan kehadiran mereka berdua.

"Chwang-chagi~ saranghae~" suara bernada lembut yang sangat Changmin hafal di luar kepalanya tiba-tiba terdengar, siapa lagi yang akan mengatakan cinta kepadanya kalau bukan sang kekasih—tentu saja bukan 'kekasih' makanannya yang selalu ia banggakan dan membuat kekasih sungguhannya yang kini berdiri di belakangnya—tanpa Changmin ketahui—kesal karena diduakan dengan benda mati. Sedangkan sosok bertubuh jangkung berwajah dewasa di sebelah namja manis itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah para juniornya.

"Omo! Hyung, apa kau mendengar suara Kyuhyun? Apa aku sedang berhalusinasi karena makanan-makanan ini? Kyuhyun masih di jepang kan, hyung?" Jaejoong hanya menggeleng. Pura-pura tidak tahu dan tidak melihat apapun yang berada di belakang Changmin.

Sedangkan sosok Dongwook—sosok dewasa disamping Kyuhyun—namja manis yang Changmin sebutkan tadi sedang mengambil posisi di belakang Changmin yang sedang duduk di sofa. Dengan Kyuhyun yang berada di sisi lain Changmin—masih dengan posisi mereka dibelakang Changmin.

"Dare~ ka?" Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua mata bambi Changmin sambil berbisik di sebelah telinga namja bermarga Jung itu. Changmin tersenyum lebar, tentu saja pertanyaan dalam bahasa Jepang yang ia kuasai itu mudah ia mengerti. Namun satu yang ia tidak tahu kalau kekasihnya yang juga berotak evil sepertinya akan berbuat evil padanya.

Jaejoong sendiri yang hanya menjadi penonton tingkah ketiga namja itu hanya bisa menahan tawanya sekuat mungkin agar Changmin tidak curiga. Menunggu ke-evilan apa yang akan di lakukan raja setan berwajah imut itu.

"Omo~ Omo~ ini bukan khayalan. Babykyu, aku tahu itu kau sayang~" Kyuhyun semakin tertawa setan mendengar Changmin berhasil menebaknya, namun bukan itu kejutan sebenarnya.

"Tentu saja bukan. Dan aku akan menciummu sebagai buktinya, Chwang~" omo! Menciumnya di depan Jae-hyungnya? Tumben sekali Kyuhyun mau menciumnya? Bukankah biasanya namja manis itu sulit sekali melakukan hal itu meskipun Changmin telah memohon padanya.

Changmin yang tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan langka itu segera mengangguk dengan cepat, tidak peduli kalaupun ia harus berciuman panas apalagi sampai menggerayangi namja imut itu. oh, Chwang, tidak tahukan kalau Jaejoong kini sudah tertawa hingga sakit perut namun tidak bersuara karena mulutnya ia tutupi dengan kedua tangannya.

Dongwook pun bersiap-siap meletakkan wajahnya didepan wajah Changmin hingga sedikit lagi bibirnya menyentuh bibir Changmin, tunggu? Kenapa?

Chuu~

Dan saat bibir tebal itu bersentuhan dengan bibir milik Dongwook dan sedetik kemudian Changmin hendak melumat bibir manis yang ia kira sebagai bibir sang kekasih, Kyuhyun melepaskan kedua tangannya yang menutupi kedua mata bambi Changmin sehingga Changmin yang memang tidak memejamkan kedua matanya terkejut.

Mata bambinya membulat ketika melihat kalau yang ia cium, yang sedang berciuman dengannya adalah Dongwook!

Bukan Cho Kyuhyun sang kekasih!

"HYAAA!" Changmin sontak melepas ciuman itu dan langsung memundurkan tubuhnya hingga terbentur meja dan terjatuh ke lantai jangan lupa ia sampai membuat semua yang tertata rapi diatas meja jatuh berserakan ke lantai. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa-tawa dengan sangat puas. Raja setan itu memang tidak pandang bulu dalam berbuat evil, bahkan sang kekasihpun buktinya tidak luput dari kejahatannya.

Jaejoong pun melepas kedua tangannya hingga ia tertawa keras terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perut dan pipinya yang terasa pegal. Mata rusanya bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Dongwook sendiri hanya memasang wajah polos tanpa dosa sama sekali. seakan ia tidak melakukan hal apapun.

Changmin memasang wajah ngeri sambil mengusap bibirnya tadi menyentuh bibir Dongwook dengan gerakan dramatis.

Sungguh malang nasibmu evilmin.

.

.

"Bisa kalian hentikan tawa kalian itu? kalian ingin di tegur oleh keluarga pasien dan perawat lagi?" Changmin mendengus sambil memakan burger berukuran jumbo yang Kyuhyun berikan sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah menjahatinya.

Jaejoong yang kini terbaring lemah kelelahan setelah terlalu banyak tertawa dan masih dalam keadaan tertawa hanya bisa menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Pppfftt.. baiklah baiklah," Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah, jujur ia juga pegal karena terus tertawa. Sebagai pelengkap permintaan maafnya, Kyuhyun pun merangkul leher Changmin yang sedang asik memakan burger seakan ia belum makan sejak kemarin. Membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali menjambak rambut Changmin karena sebal di hiraukan.

Walaupun tadi mereka sempat di tegur sedikit oleh keluarga pasien sebelah karena telah membuat keributan, namun sepertinya itu tidak membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. Sedang Dongwook hanya memasang wajah datarnya, entahlah sejak tadi hanya dia yang bersikap tenang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Jae?" tanya Doongwook akhirnya setelah sekian lama terdiam. Ia menghampiri Jaejoong kemudian membantu Jaejoong yang hendak mengambil minum.

Jaejoong tersenyum dengan wajah pucatnya. "Kurasa, aku akan menambah satu hari menginap disini akibat kalian!" Jaejoong mendengus tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Kau dengar itu, Chwang? Ini semua gara-gara kau!" ucap Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tajam.

"Mwo? Jadi kita libur latihan sampai Jae-hyung sembuh?" tanya Changmin agak sedikit kaget mendengar Jaejoong mengatakan kalau ia akan tinggal lebih lama di rumah sakit.

Euh.. Changmin sepertinya sedang tidak focus, otak jeniusnya tidak berjalan sejak tadi. Sehingga ia salah menangkap maksud dari kalimat Jaejoong.

"Jadi kau berharap Jae-hyung tidak segera sembuh?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian menjitak kepala namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan gemas. Changmin hanya mengaduh, memasang wajah polosnya menatap mereka satu persatu dengan ekpresi tanpa dosa.

"Sudah-sudah," Doongwook pun berusaha menengahi sepasang kekasih berotak evil itu. Namun sepertinya ia malah di hiraukan. Dua manusia evil itu malah saling mencubit pipi masing-masing.

Jaejoong melirik jam dinding yang terletak di atas televisi. Jam besuk hampir berakhir, tepat sekali bukan?

"Sudah sebaiknya kalian pulang saja aku ingin beristirahat!" Jaejoong akhirnya menengahi perdebatan tidak jelas Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Kedua doe eyesnya sudah terasa berat sejak tadi, ia benar-benar butuh tidur. Dan dengan hadirnya Changmin saja tidurnya pasti akan terganggu dengan suara makan dari foodmonster itu apalagi di tambah sang kekasih? Kalau Doongwook sih tidak masalah karena ia tergolong orang yang lebih banyak diam dan santai.

"Nah, kalian dengar itu bukan?" Doongwook pun menarik kerah baju dua manusia evil berbeda tinggi badan itu untuk mengajak mereka keluar sebelum jam besuk berakhir dan mereka di usir secara tidak hormat.

"Tapi.. tapi.. aku—"

"YA! Doongwook hyung aku sedang marah padamu jadi jangan jangan sentuh aku!" teriak Changmin setengah merinding. Ia menepis tangan Doongwook kemudian keluar kamar inap Jaejoong tanpa pamitan.

Kyuhyun yang melihat sikap Changmin hanya bisa tertegun. Sepertinya Changmin masih belum berubah juga.

"Chwang! Kau meninggalkanku?" Kyuhyun pun menyusul Changmin keluar tanpa juga berpamitan pada Jaejoong. Sepertinya ada hal yang harus di bicarakan sepasang kekasih itu berdua saja.

"Hah.. mohon maaf atas keributan ini, Jae. Kami pamit. Besok kami datang lagi. Selamat beristirahat, Jae." dan Doongwook pun jadi orang terakhir yang berpamitan, ia membungkuk sebentar ke arah Jaejoong sebagai tanda pamitan sekaligus permohonan maaf. Hanya di jawab dengan anggukan lemah dari Jaejoong serta senyuman kecil karena matanya benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk terbuka. Dan yang terakhir kali ia lihat adalah Doongwook menutup pintu dan benar-benar telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Cinta segitiga." gumamnya sebelum benar-benar terpejam dengan lelap.

.

.

.

 **Pojokan Author :**

Apa kabar?

Ada yang masih nunggu ff ini update?

Dan sekarang akhirnya chap 3 sudah selesai update~!

Gimana? Kurang gereget? Kerasa hurtnya? Membingungkan kah?

Jujur ini cerita lumayan rumit dan sepertinya akan baper sekali xD semoga kalian ga ada niat buat ngeroyok aku ya/?

Buat **Dewi Suryani** yang udah repot-repot sampe nge-pm aku di facebook nanya kapan ff ini update dan membuatku merasa di hantui dengan kata 'lanjut tuh ff' setiap hari, dan akhirnya chap ini aku persembahkan khusus buat kamu~! Taraaa~!

Gimana? Aku tunggu review kamu~

Dan review kalian semua yang berkenan mereview.

Baibai~

Salam,

Nyangiku.


	4. Chapter 4

**Winter Story**

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Serta cast yang lainnya

 **Rated : T—M**

 **Warning :** Boys love, Yaoi, GSHeechul [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

 **Disclaimer :**

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

by

 **Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa dia benar-benar tidak akan kembali lagi?" Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan dua buah ayunan kosong yang sedikit bergoyang akibat hembusan angin yang cukup kencang.

Angin musim gugur akan segera berakhir dan tergantikan oleh angin musim dingin.

Jaejoong meraih sebelah rantai ayunan berwarna biru dan kuning itu lalu menggenggamnya erat setelah sebelumnya meletakkan boneka gajah besar yang ia bawa di ayunan kosong sebelahnya. Berat badannya tidak terlalu berat tapi entah kenapa beban di pundaknya terasa melelahkan sekali. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menjalani hidup ini dengan semangat yang selalu naik turun saat mengingat kejadian yang pernah ia alami di masa lalu.

Berharap seseorang yang telah pergi jauh itu pulang kembali.

"Bahkan rumahnya telah di tempati oleh orang lain yang memiliki tinggi seperti titan," gumam Jaejoong pelan. Menundukkan kepalanya sambil berayun pelan. Ia benar-benar ingin lepas dari masa lalu kelamnya yang selalu membuatnya merasa sendirian walaupun tengah berada di keramaian.

Lalu siapa yang akan membantunya?

"Jaejoong-hyung? Ini benar Jaejoong-hyung kan? Omo! Omo!" Jaejoong menoleh setelah menghentikan ayunan yang ia naiki. Sosok pemuda dengan tinggi luar biasa bertolak belakang dengan wajahnya yang kekanakan berdiri tepat di sebelah kirinya. Dengan bibir tebal yang tersenyum serta mata bambi yang menatapnya takjub.

"Dari mana ku tahu namaku?" tanya Jaejoong ragu, jujur saja ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda yang mungkin berumur lebih tua darinya—di lihat dari tinggi badannya yang luar biasa—dan pemuda itu bahkan mengetahui nama Jaejoong lebih dahulu.

Siapa kah orang itu? tentu saja yang pasti bukan orang yang ia rindukan dari masa lalu.

"Minnie, Changminnie!" seru pemuda itu dengan semangat. Ia meletakkan kantung belanjaan yang seluruhnya berisi makanan di dekat ayunan yang di tempati si boneka gajah, kemudian tanpa permisi merengkuh bahu sempit Jaejoong sehingga Jaejoong terpaksa bangkit dari ayunannya lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"Minnie..?" Jaejoong sempat berpikir keras sebentar, nama barusan seakan pernah terdengar di telinga nya namun ia tak ingat kapan.

.

.

.

"Oh, dia adikku, Changmin." Bocah kecil bermata musang itu meletakkan bola basket yang ia bawa. Sedangkan bocah kecil yang cukup tinggi untuk seumurannya itu mengikuti langkah sang kakak sambil menjinjing plastik berisi makanan yang di beli di minimarket yang berada di belokan sebelum taman dimana mereka berada.

Sebenarnya Yunho kecil ingin lebih dulu menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa terlambat datang bermain, namun tatapan bingung dari tiga temannya ketika melihatnya datang dengan membawa seorang bocah dengan wajah polos dan tinggi badan yang luar biasa membuatnya lebih dulu memperkenalkan sang adik yang sudah membuatnya repot di hari pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di lingkungan baru.

"Dia tidak mirip denganmu, Yun." kata Yoochun polos dan di hadiahi pelototan oleh Changmin kecil.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau tidak mirip?!" jawab Changmin sebal. Mereka memang kakak beradik, tidak harus mirip kan? Kecuali kalau mereka kembar.

"Minnie. Aku suka jika aku di panggil Minnie, noona." Changmin kecil duduk dengan polosnya di kursi taman sambil memakan cemilan kesukaannya—yaitu keripik kentang. Setelah berkata dengan nada sebal ia kembali pada mode kalem dan polosnya. Seolah-olah ia adalah makhluk paling polos di muka bumi.

"Mwo? Siapa yang dia bilang noona? Chunnie, dia tidak mengira aku ini yeoja, kan?" tanya Junsu kecil pada Yoochun kecil yang hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Junsu. Sepertinya Yoochun kapok tidak ingin di bentak oleh Changmin lagi.

"Kau tidak bilang punya adik, Yunnie." Jaejoong kecil menatap bocah berumur enam tahun itu dengan tatapan takjub. Jaejoong memang tidak mempunyai satu adik pun, sama halnya Junsu yang hanya memiliki kembaran dan Yoochun yang memiliki satu adik laki-laki namun tinggal terpisah. Jadi wajar saja jika reaksinya pertama kali melihat Changmin begitu.

"Noona ini yang sering Yunho-hyung ceritakan padaku? Kecantikannya sesuai dengan bayanganku," Changmin pun meletakkan cemilannya bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Jaejoong. Meletakkan tangan mungilnya dan menangkupkannya di wajah Jaejoong.

"Wajah ini akan selalu kuingat sampai dewasa." ucapnya dengan nada dan ekspresi serius.

"M-mwo?"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Terkejut dengan apa yang di katakan bocah kelas satu sekolah dasar itu yang menurutnya terdengar dewasa untuk dikatakan anak seumurnya

"Ah, lupakan saja apa yang di katakan Changmin. Tingkahnya memang selalu berlebihan, maafkan aku maaf." dan lagi lagi Yunho harus membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf atas tingkah dan perkataan adiknya yang memiliki otak jenius itu.

.

.

.

"Kau masih mengingatku, Min?" Jaejoong mengusap setetes air mata yang entah kenapa keluar begitu saja dari matanya. Sungguh tidak terduga perkataan bocah berumur enam tahun yang kini telah bertambah tinggi yang duduk di ayunan sebelahnya terbukti. Jaejoong terharu dan terbawa oleh perasaannya.

"Aku menepati perkataanku kan? Noo-na." Changmin tersenyum bangga. Sebuah senyuman manis bukan lagi senyuman polos yang sering Jaejoong lihat dulu.

"YA! Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan memalukan itu! akibat panggilan itu aku menanggung malu sampai sekarang tahu!" Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya sambil cemberut. Tak lupa sebelumnya ia memukul-mukul Changmin dengan boneka gajahnya. Selain benci di bilang 'cantik' namja cantik itu juga benci di panggil 'noona' oleh siapapun.

Lagi pula, hei! Dia itu namja! Mana ada namja yang mau dipanggil Noona bukan Hyung?

"Aigoo.. Jae-noona—ah, Jae-hyung sampai menangis begini. Aku rasa aku akan di marahin Yunho-hyung kalau dia—"

"—Min, sejak kapan kau kembali ke sini?" Changmin tertegun ketika Jaejoong memotong kalimatnya tiba-tiba. Namun ketika sebuah cuplikan kenangan masa lalu terlintas dalam otaknya, akhirnya Changmin pun terdiam. Changmin mengerti apa yang telah terjadi di antara dua manusia itu.

Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi tirus Jaejoong yang pernah ia sentuh satu kali saat Changmin masih kecil. Menghapus setetes air mata yang menetes jatuh di pipi namja cantik berkulit pucat itu.

"Sudah hampir satu bulan—OMO! Jadi Jae-hyung tidak menyadarinya? Jae-hyung tidak mengenali wajah tampanku ini? Jae-hyung kejam!"

PUK!

Jaejoong memukul pelan kepala namja yang tinggi badannya kini melebihi tingginya itu. Mengelusnya pelan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Membuat Changmin semakin tersenyum lebar. Changmin suka diperlukan seperti itu oleh Jaejoong.

"Oh ya, hyung! Aku baru saja membeli banyak makanan? Apa kau mau?" Changmin mengambil bungkusan plastik berisi makanan dan memaksa Jaejoong untuk memakannya.

.

.

.

15 menit sebelumnya.

"Min, apa masih lama? Hyung kan harus memasak makan malam untuk kita, kau mau tidak makan malam ini?" Yunho sejak tadi terus melihat jam di ponselnya, sedangkan Changmin masih asyik memilih cemilan yang akan di belinya. Dua jam lagi memasuki makan malam. Masih cukup lama? Tentu saja, itu bagi orang yang sudah terbiasa memasak. Namun bagi Yunho yang sama sekali tidak bisa memasak waktu itu amat sempit.

"Aku makan ramyun instan saja, lebih enak dari masakan hyung yang sangat amat tidak jelas dan tidak enak itu."

PLAK!

"Yaa.. Appo hyung." meskipun hanya di pukul menggunakan snack ukuran sedang berisi sedikit dan berangin banyak, jika itu yang memukulnya adalah Yunho dengan tenaga beruangnya maka akan tetap terasa sakit. Itu lah yang Changmin rasakan akibat ucapannya yang pedas barusan.

"Tapi bukankah itu memang kenyataan? Aku sarankan hyung untuk berhenti memasak dan kita delivery saja setiap hari, atau mencari ahjumma yang bersedia bekerja dirumah kita dan memasak setiap hari? Aku hanya khawatir rumah kita akan terbakar kalau hyung terus memaksakan diri memasak, hyung." cerocos Changmin seperti tidak akan ada habisnya dan membuat panas telinga Yunho.

"Bayar belanjaanmu sendiri, Jung Changmin." Yunho pun pergi meninggalkan Changmin sendirian menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya, dan Changmin masih belum sadar karena ia masih bingung memilih antara keripik kentang rasa sapi panggang atau rumput laut yang saat itu sedang promo beli dua gratis satu. Yang sebenarnya hanyalah modus belaka agar orang mau membeli tiga dengan harga tidak berbeda jauh dengan harga aslinya. Dan Changmin sedang memikirkan itu, apakah ia mendapatkan untung ataukah rugi?

"Hyung, aku pinjam uangmu ya? sepertinya uangku kurang dan—" Changmin tertegun sebentar.

Hening? Dan tidak terdengar deru nafas dari sampingnya. Changmin mendadak memiliki firasat tidak enak.

Dan saat ia menoleh benar saja sang hyung tidak berada di tempatnya dan dia sudah keluar dari minimarket meninggalkannya sendirian.

"HYUUNG!"

.

.

Bagi Yunho meninggalkan Changmin tidak membuatnya merasa bersalah sama sekali. Toh, kalau ia masih berada disana justru dompetnya yang tidak akan selamat. Biarkan anak jangkung itu menghabiskan uang saku dan isi atmnya yang selalu utuh jika mereka pergi belanja bersama.

Yang ia pikirkan untuk saat ini hanya memasak makan malam. Ah, jadi teringat dulu ketika mereka masih tinggal utuh sebagai keluarga jika melewati taman kecil penuh kenangan itu. Disana, dulu ia selalu dibawakan bekal makanan oleh bocah cantik yang bersahabat dekat dengannya secara tidak sengaja. Walaupun saat itu umurnya masih sepuluh tahun namun keahlian memasaknya sudah baik. Andaikan saja ia bisa memasak seperti Jaejoong kecil.

"Yunho!" Yunho menghentikan langkahnya di depan taman saat suara Yoochun terdengar memanggilnya.

"Yo! Yoochun ada apa?" tanya Yunho.

Yoochun menggeleng. "Tidak. Hanya kebetulan melihatmu saja, jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau kita pulang bersama kan?" Yoochun segera merangkul bahu lebar Yunho dengan akrab. "Aku baru saja dari rumah Junsu, dia sedang memasak makan malam untuk dibawa kerumahku." Yoochun tersenyum lebar.

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya merespon perkataan Yoochun. "Ah, begitu. Junsu bisa memasak sekarang?" tanya nya. Setahu Yunho, dulu Junsu itu tidak bisa memasak sama sekali. Bahkan ia sempat mengatakan kalau tidak akan mau belajar memasak.

"Jaejoong yang mengajarkannya, kau tahu? Masakan Jaejoong selalu menjadi nomor satu meskipun Junsu sekarang sudah mahir memasak juga. Terkadang Jaejoong selalu membawakan kami bekal yang banyak seperti dulu. Dia tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun."

Yunho terdiam mendengarkan Yoochun. Sedih rasanya tidak dapat tubuh dewasa bersama mereka, banyak hal yang telah ia lewatkan selama enam tahun ini.

"Jadi, Junsu akan datang kerumahmu membawakan makan malam? Bukankah itu aneh? Kenapa ia tidak memasak langsung dirumahmu?" pertanyaan Yunho itu seakan mengalihkan pembicaraan Yoochun. Namun hal itu tidak di ambil pusing oleh Yoochun. Yoochun tahu, Yunho sedang dalam masa sulitnya saat ini. Masalah dari masa lalu yang belum terselesaikan akan membuat Yunho sedih kalau Yoochun terus bercerita tentang kenangan mereka.

"Ya, itu memang aneh. Tapi baginya itu adalah cara paling efektif jika ingin benar-benar makan malam yang membuat perut kenyang. Bukan 'makan malam' yang lain." Yoochun menaik turunkan alisnya, dan Yunho tahu apa maksudnya itu.

Hah.. dasar pasangan mesum. Dan Yunho menjiplak julukan yang diberikan Jaejoong pada mereka.

"Boleh aku bergabung makan malam dengan kalian? Aku ingin mencoba masakan Junsu. Kita bisa memakan masakannya dirumahku." tawar Yunho. Akhirnya Yunho pun memutuskan tidak akan memasak makan malam hari ini. Memang benar kata Changmin, ia tidak perlu memasak. Tapi hanya untuk hari ini. Semoga saja Yoochun mau menerima tawarannya.

Yoochun tersenyum tulus. "Tentu saja! Junsu pasti akan senang kalau tahu kau bergabung."

"Tapi jangan berbuat mesum atau kalian ku denda!" ancaman Yunho hanya di balas oleh tawa geli dari Yoochun.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Yoochun-hyung membuat keputusan itu? dan sekarang hyung malah berkumpul bersama kami bukannya latihan bersama klub hyung?" Changmin membelalakkan matanya setelah Jaejoong selesai bercerita tentang apa yang ia alami saat rapat bersama Yoochun dan para ketua klub ekstrakulikuler sekolahnya empat hari yang lalu.

Disitu Jaejoong bercerita dengan jelas menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa ada Kim Jaejoong yang angkuh dan tegas seperti saat memimpin klub musik. Di depan Changmin, dan dua namja lain yang berbeda umur. Jaejoong meruntuhkan segala tembok pertahanan dirinya. Ia bercerita seperti seorang anak gadis yang baru saja di putuskan oleh pacarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyuhyun sebelum raja iblis itu kembali ke Jepang untuk mengurus kepindahannya," elak Jaejoong. Dan si raja iblis yang di sebutkan namanya hanya berdiam diri asyik dengan game PSPnya.

"Biarkanlah Jaejoong menenangkan diri dulu, Minku." namja berwajah dewasa itu meminum es kopi nya dengan tenang.

"Alasan Jae-hyung saja," Changmin berdecih. Entah karena sebal dengan Jaejoong atau dua namja lain yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Berisik kalian, aku sedang fokus bermain tahu!" semprot Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi tidak merespon dan menanggapi curhatan Jaejoong yang panjang lebar serta telah menghabiskan waktu hampir dua jam.

Changmin pun menghampiri Kyuhyun lalu duduk disampingnya, merangkul namja berwajah imut itu dengan halus.

"Babykyu, matikan sebentar saja game-mu itu dan berikan solusi untuk Jae-hyung dengan otak jeniusmu itu." Changmin berusaha dengan sabar menghadapi kekasihnya itu agar beralih dari game nya yang sudah dianggap seperti belahan jiwanya. Sama halnya seperti Changmin menganggap makanan sebagai kekasihnya.

"Berisik kau bambi jelek!"

"MWO?"

"Haisssh sudah-sudah, kalau kalian akan memulai keributan lebih baik aku pulang saja lalu tidur. Kalian sama sekali tidak memberikanku solusi!" marah Jaejoong. Jaejoong bermaksud untuk bangkit dari kursi café namun suara berat Dongwook menghentikannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berlatih bersama?" kata Dongwook.

"Maksud hyung?" Jaejoong kembali duduk untuk mendengarkan lebih jelas kalimat dari Dongwook yang sepertinya belum selesai.

Dongwook kembali meminum es kopi nya untuk memberikan jeda dan itu membuat Jaejoong terlihat semakin tidak sabar mendengarkan pendapat dari pemuda itu. Ingin rasanya menarik-narik kerah kaus senior mereka itu agar cepat berkata.

"Kau, Minku. Bukankah kau juga memiliki kemampuan dance yang hampir menyamai Yunho?" akhirnya Dongwook pun berkata sambil menunjuk Changmin yang asyik memakan kentang goreng pesanannya disamping Khyuhyun sambil sesekali menyuapi kekasihnya itu. Changmin menatap Dongwook dengan bingung.

"Dia yang melatihku selama ini, bisa dibilang begitu. Hampir setiap ada waktu kita selalu berlatih bersama." kata Changmin masih di landa kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Dongwook yang sedikit out of topic jika di pikirkannya.

"Aku mengerti, mengerti—" Khyuhyun akhirnya meletakkan PSP kesayangannya. Menyingkirkan tangan Changmin yang akan kembali menyuapinya kentang goreng. Entah situasi apa ini Changmin semakin bingung dan Jaejoong malah semakin penasaran. Dan bukankah sejak tadi Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan pembicaraan ini dan lebih asyik memainkan gamenya? tapi kenapa dia malah ikutan berbicara seperti Dongwook. Apa yang sedang terjadi disini? Pikir Changmin.

"Kau, Chwang. Kurasa kau yang harus melatih Jae-hyung untuk mempersiapkan kolaborasinya dengan hyungmu. Berhubung Jae-hyung tidak ingin berlatih bersama si beruang itu. Benar begitu kan maksud Dongwook-hyung?" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Dan diangguki oleh Dongwook sang pemilik ide awal yang di curi dan malah di jelaskan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ide yang bagus, aku setuju. Bagaimana denganmu Min? apa kau mau melatihku? Tentu saja tanpa di ketahui oleh hyungmu yang jelek itu. Dan kalian berdua pun harus ikut membantu!" Jaejoong telah memutuskannya. Dia menerima ide dan saran dari Kyuhyun dan Dongwook. Dua orang itu mengangguk. Tapi Changmin masih diam. Ia sedang berpikir. Bukannya Changmin tidak setuju, hanya saja ia tidak begitu yakin apakah ia bisa melatih Jaejoong hyungnya diam-diam tanpa diketahui sang hyung. Mengingat mereka hanya tinggal berdua saat ini dirumah besar mereka.

Bagaimana caranya ia memberikan alasan pada hyungnya nanti?

Jaejoong menunggu reaksi Changmin selanjutnya dengan tatapan mata berbinar yang menyilaukan mata bambi Changmin. Ia juga sangat ingin membantu Jaejoong, dan ide dari Dongwook itu merupakan ide jenius.

"Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memelototi Changmin. Kalimat Kyuhyun memang sebuah pertanyaan, tapi tatapan matanya merupakan sebuah ancaman bagi Changmin.

"Baiklah. Aku memang ingin sekali membantu Jae-hyung. Mungkin ini sudah jalannya. Semoga dengan ini masalah yang Jae-hyung hadapi akan lebih mudah." putus Changmin pada akhirnya. Apa yang menjadi kecemasannya akan ia pikirkan nanti. Yang penting Jaejoong bahagia dan Kyuhyun tetap bersamanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. Satu masalah teratasi.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak terlambat, kan?" Jaejoong tersenyum lebar dan manis. Dengan menggunakan celana training berwarna abu dengan dalaman kaus lengan pendek berwarna pink yang dipadukan jaket dengan warna senada celana trainingnya. Berdiri di ambang pintu rumah Dongwook tanpa dosa. Diatas kepalanya langit masih gelap dan belum memancarkan sinar matahari sedikitpun.

Dongwook berdiri sambil mengucek kedua matanya yang sangat lengket dan mengantuk. "Apa kau bercanda Jae? Ini masih terlalu pagi!" geramnya. Bahkan mungkin Changmin dan Kyuhyun masih terlelap di dalam mimpinya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa nyengir. Ia terlalu bersemangat hari ini sehingga tidak bisa tidur semalaman dan memutuskan untuk datang kerumah Dongwook sepagi—sesubuh itu menggunakan sepeda nya. Tadinya ia ingin mengajak Changmin pergi bersama, namun mengingat mereka akan berlatih secara rahasia maka ia mengurungkan niatnya dan pergi sendirian.

"Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat. Boleh aku masuk untuk menumpang tidur sebentar sebelum Changmin dan Kyuhyun datang?" pinta Jaejoong. Dan tentu saja Dongwook mengiyakan permintaan itu mengingat hari masih sangat pagi yaitu jam empat dini hari. Dongwook tidak habis pikir bagaimana anak itu bisa sampai dengan selamat di saat orang-orang masih terlelap tidur. Apakah ia tidak memiliki sedikit ketakutan sama sekali? entahlah.

"Silahkan masuk, Jae." Dongwook menggeser tubuhnya dari daun pintu sehingga Jaejoong bisa langsung masuk. Dan tanpa disuruh siswa tingkat dua sekolah menegah akhir itu pun merebahkan dirinya di sofa empuk ruang tamu kediaman Dongwook yang memang sederhana dan berukuran tidak terlalu luas dibandingkan dengan rumahnya. Dongwook memang tinggal sendirian dirumah mewah nan minimalis itu, kedua orang tuanya berada di luar negeri untuk beberapa waktu.

"Apa kau tidak ingin beristirahat di kamar, Jae?" tanya Dongwook tidak tega melihat anak itu berbaring di sofa yang memang tidak diperuntukkan untuk tidur. Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Lanjutkan saja tidurmu, hyung. Aku disini saja." kata Jaejoong. Dongwook pun tidak bisa memaksa dan kembali ke kamarnya setelah mengunci kembali pintu rumahnya.

.

.

Bau masakan membuat Changmin berjalan dengan tidak sabar dari halaman rumah Dongwook setelah memarkir mobilnya. Bau masakan ini terasa familiar di indera penciumannya dan kebetulan sekali perutnya memang sudah lapar karena pagi-pagi ia bergegas pergi menuju hotel untuk menjemput Kyuhyun sehingga tidak sempat untuk sarapan. Dan bahkan ia mengacuhkan Kyuhyun yang langsung ia tinggalkan setelah keluar dari dalam mobil. Dan itu lagi-lagi membuat si gamer cemberut.

"Selamat pagi Sichi-hyung! Tumben sekali kau mema..sak.. Jae-hyung? Omo!" Changmin terkejut ketika melihat Jaejoong sedang memasak makanan dengan lincah di dapur Dongwook. Tadinya Changmin pikir seniornya itu yang sedang memasak, tapi ternyata disana yang terlihat adalah Jaejoong.

"Ah, Minnie kau sudah datang? Mana Kyuhyun?" tanya Jaejoong mengacuhkan keterkejutan Changmin.

"Aku disini hyung," jawab Kyuhyun langsung duduk di meja makan dan menyalakan game nya.

"Kalian sudah datang?" lanjut Dongwook yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Seperti yang hyung lihat. Apa kami terlambat?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dongwook menggeleng kemudian ikut duduk di kursi meja makan dengan posisi di samping Kyuhyun. Dapur Dongwook memang di desain minimalis, dengan jarak meja makan dan dapur yang hanya berjarak kurang dari sepuluh langkah.

"Kalian tidak terlambat, tapi murid kita justru yang datang terlalu pagi?" kata Dongwook santai setelah meminum segelas air putih.

Changmin yang sedang serius memperhatikan Jaejoong memasak pun menoleh ke arah Dongwook dan Kyuhyun berada. "Maksud hyung?"

"Orang yang sedang memasak di depanmu itu datang pukul empat pagi tadi,"

"Mwo?" Changmin dan Kyuhyun kompak bereaksi kaget.

"Sudah jangan di bahas lagi, yang penting dengan datangnya aku lebih dulu kan aku jadi bisa memasak untuk kalian bukan?" Jaejoong yang telah selesai dengan masakannya pun ikut bergabung ke meja makan di bantu Changmin yang membawakan masakannya dengan tidak sabar.

"Selamat makan!"

"CHANGMIN!"

.

.

"Pertama-tama yang hyung harus lakukan adalah berlari menyusuri blok ini setelah itu naik tangga disana, hyung mengerti?" jelas Changmin sambil menunjuk tempat yang disebutkannya. Dongwook dan Kyuhyun hanya berdiri dan diam mendengarkan perintah Changmin.

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya, "Omo?! Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?" tanya nya. Masih agak shock melihat rute yang Changmin sebutkan.

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya bersandar pada bahu Changmin. "Untuk meminimalisir cidera hyung," kata Kyuhyun.

"Pemanasan agar otot tubuhmu tidak kaget saat kita memulai latihan nanti," lanjut Dongwook.

Jaejoong menutup telinganya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, tidak menyangka kalau untuk berlatih dance harus melakukan pemanasan seberat ini. "Aigoo.. ini menyusahkan sekali." keluhnya.

"Lakukan saja kami akan mengikutimu dari belakang." perintah Changmin tegas. Mirip seperti seorang pelatih Sepak bola professional. Dan dengan terpaksa Jaejoong pun melakukannya, melakukan hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Yaitu, berlari menyusuri blok perumahan Dongwook.

Pertama ia berlari dengan pelan, bahkan bisa dibilang ia seperti orang yang sedang berjalan cepat bukan orang yang sedang melakukan lari pelan. Ia bukan malas melakukannya, hanya saja ia ingin semua pemanasan ini cepat selesai. Tapi bukankah itu malah membuatnya semakin lama menyelesaikannya?

Biarkanlah Jaejoong dengan caranya sendiri.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama—menurutnya, Jaejoong merasakan kalau ia sejak tadi hanya berjalan sendirian.

Dimana Changmin dan yang lainnya berada? Bukankah mereka bilang akan mengikuti dari belakang? Jaejooong merasa seperti di bohongi. Saat ia akan menoleh ke belakang melihat ketiga temannya itu—

"Lakukan dengan benar atau kau belajar bersama Yunho-hyung!" suara tenor Changmin menyadarkan Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya. Ia pun kini berlari dengan benar meski tidak berlari secepat orang yang sedang mengikuti lomba lari.

"Kau berlebihan, Chwang. Kasihan kan Jae-hyung." protes Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi tirus Changmin.

"Aku hanya ingin mengerjainya sedikit, lagi pula Kim Ahjumma bilang kalau Jae-hyung itu jarang sekali berolahraga. Kerjanya sepanjang hari hanya tidur dan menyanyi saja. Sekali-kali biarkanlah dia berolahraga." Changmin terkekeh. "Tubuhnya memang kurus tapi yang aku tahu Jae-hyung tidak lemah. Aku sempat berpikir kalau sampai Jae-hyung kemarin ikut berlatih bersama Yunho-hyung, aku rasa tubuhnya tidak akan kuat dan bisa terhempas begitu saja oleh satu gerakan Yunho-hyung. Kalian tahu kan bagaimana tenaga Yunho-hyung?" lanjut Changmin.

"Hyungmu itu beruang dan bertenaga besar," sindir Kyuhyun. Changmin kali ini tertawa.

"Lalu, bagaimana caramu meminta ijin tadi pagi pada hyung beruangmu itu, Min?" tanya Dongwook. Matanya sejak tadi tidak beralih dari Jaejoong yang terus berlari kecil dengan kemungkinan sambil mengumpat.

"Oh, itu? aku bilang kalau seharian ini aku akan bermain bersama Babykyu~!" jawab Changmin sambil memeluk Kyuhyun gemas. Kyuhyun yang merasa risih di peluk Changmin di depan Dongwook. Dongwook pun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya memaklumi sifat kekanakan anak jangkung itu meskipun di dalam hatinya ada sedikit rasa sakit melihat orang yang ia sukai memeluk pemilik hatinya.

Orang yang Dongwook sukai?

Kyuhyun? Bukan. Orang itu adalah Changmin.

Namja jangkung bermata bambi yang memiliki sifat kekanakan di balik tubuhnya yang jangkung. Junior yang ia kenal saat berkunjung ke sekolah dasar tempatnya pernah bersekolah yang juga tempat Changmin dan Kyuhyun bersekolah saat di Jepang.

Saat itu Changmin dan Kyuhyun belum menjadi sepasang kekasih dan Dongwook jatuh cinta pada Changmin yang ternyata adalah adik dari Jung Yunho, adik kelasnya saat sekolah menengah pertama. Saat itu Changmin terlihat polos dan kekanakan. Selisih umur mereka memang seperti anak tangga, dengan Dongwook sebagai yang paling tua. Di susul oleh Yunho yang memiliki selisih dua tahun darinya. Dan Changmin yang juga selisih dua tahun dari umur Yunho, sehingga total perbedaan umur mereka adalah empat tahun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri semuran dengan Changmin.

Mereka sering berlatih dance bersama dan pergi bermain bersama hingga tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun bergabung bersama mereka sampai Dongwook memutuskan untuk pulang ke Korea saat kelulusannya untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Korea.

Saat akan mengungkapkan perasaannya, Changmin mengungkapkan lebih dulu kalau dia dan Kyuhyun sudah berpacaran sejak mereka duduk di kelas empat sekolah dasar. Dan itu membuat Dongwook mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya bisa memendam perasaannya sampai saat ini.

"Dongwook hyung? Tidak ingin ikut dengan kami?" tanya Kyuhyun menyadarkan Dongwook dari lamunannya.

"Ah, ya aku ikut. Apa Jaejoong sudah selesai?" tanya Dongwook. Matanya mencari-cari keberadaan Changmin yang diketahui tidak berada disamping Kyuhyun.

"Changmin sudah duluan menyusul Jae-hyung di anak tangga sana," kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke deretan anak tangga yang merupakan jalan pintas tercepat menuju jalan raya untuk keluar dari komplek perumahan. Disana ada Changmin yang sedang memaksa Jaejoong untuk bangun dari duduknya.

Dongwook terkekeh. "Ayo," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aigoo.. kau benar-benar menyiksaku Minnie! aku tidak mau memasak untukmu lagi!" marah Jaejoong. Ia duduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya angkuh.

"Omo! Kumohon jangan katakan itu hyung! Aku tidak bermaksud menyiksamu. Tolong jangan berhenti memasak untukku!" pinta Changmin sambil memelas. Ia menarik-narik lengan Jaejoong agar Jaejoong mau memaafkannya dan menarik kata-katanya.

"Tapi kakiku benar-benar terasa sakit. Aigoo.. aku rasa setelah ini aku harus pergi spa." keluh Jaejoong lagi.

"Sudah selesai pemanasannya?" tanya Dongwook yang sudah tiba bersama Kyuhyun. Changmin menatap dua orang itu dengan tatapan memelas meminta bantuan.

"Rasakan sendiri Chwang!"

.

.

.

Changmin menyalakan mp3 player milik Dongwook setelah beberapa cukup lama memilih lagu yang akan di putarnya hingga akhirnya Changmin pun memilih satu lagu. Lagu dari boyband terkenal DongBangShinki atau lebih dikenal dengan TVXQ saat ini yang berjudul Keep Your Head Down.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di studio dance pribadi milik Dongwook. Jaejoong yang baru pertama kali masuk ke dalam ruangan penuh dengan cermin itu menatap takjub sekeliling ruangan. Sempat merasa risih saat melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin dari segala sudut dan sempat sesekali mengagumi dirinya sendiri. Tingkah itu hanya di tertawakan oleh Dongwook dan Kyuhyun.

"Lihat dan perhatikan gerakanku, hyung."

Sebelum intro di mulai Jaejoong, Dongwook dan Kyuhyun menyingkir dari Changmin beberapa meter dan duduk memperhatikan Changmin yang mulai bergerak saat musik lagu tersebut di mulai.

Di menit pertama Jaejoong takjub dengan gerakan Changmin, sedangkan Dongwook hanya memandang datar Changmin dan Kyuhyun malah bermain game PSPnya. Changmin sendiri bergerak dengan focus tanpa rasa gugup.

Ketika menit kedua terlewati Jaejoong merubah ekspresinya menjadi horror. Rasa takjubnya hilang seketika. Dongwook mulai serius memperhatikan setiap gerakan Changmin yang terlihat lincah dan luwes di matanya dengan peluh yang mulai menetes dari pelipisnya membuat Changmin semakin imutdan membuat hati Dongwook bergetar. Dan Kyuhyun masih asyik bermain game.

Dan ketika lagu berdurasi sekitar empat menit lebih itu berakhir Jaejoong menutup kedua telinganya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya bingung. Sambil bergumam 'ani, ani, ani'.

Lagu pun selesai dengan keadaan Changmin yang sedikit terengah karena ia menari dengan segenap tenaganya. Dongwook sudah bisa mengontrol getaran di hatinya. Dan Kyuhyun masih tetap bermain game tanpa terusik sedikit pun.

"Bagaimana Jae-hyung? Setelah melihatnya apa bisa langsung hyung praktekan?" tanya Changmin tanpa dosa.

Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan seperti seorang gadis yang hendak kabur dari preman yang menganggu perjalanannya. "Andwae.. andwae.. itu penyiksaan!" pekiknya berlebihan.

"Jaejoong benar, kau berlebihan Min." tambah Dongwook.

"Kau memang tidak berbakat menjadi pelatih," dan itu adalah komentar yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

Changmin membuka mulutnya tidak percaya dengan respon mereka atas penampilannya barusan. Changmin tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan dirinya.

"Tapi Yunho-hyung bilang dia akan membawakan lagu itu saat kolaborasi nanti—"

"APA KAU BILANG?!" Jaejoong memelototi Changmin. "Apa si beruang itu sudah gila?! Dia mau membunuhku dengan gerakan dan lagu itu? dasar beruang gendut jelek bermuka kecil tidak tahu diri alien musang jelek! Jelek! Jelek! Je—hmmftt" Jaejoong terus mengumpat meski Dongwook sudah menutupi mulutnya.

"Walaupun jelek tapi kau masih menyukainya hyung." ucapan Kyuhyun itu membuat Jaejoong menghentikan umpatannya dan diam dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku tidak menyukainya." elaknya setelah melepaskan tangan Dongwook dari bibirnya.

"Kita akan latihan apa terus berdebat?" tanya Dongwook. Berhadapan dengan anak remaja yang menjelang dewasa memang merepotkan. Keluhnya dalam hati.

"Tentu saja berlatih! Sudah setengah jalan aku tidak akan menyerah dan membuktikan pada si beruang jelek itu kalau aku juga bisa!" semangat membara Jaejoong membuat Changmin terharu meskipun ia harus mendengar kakak kandungnya terus di ejek sang hyung kesayangannya.

"Minku, sepertinya lebih baik kau mengajari Jaejoong gerakan ringan saja agar tubuhnya tidak kaku. Baru setelah itu kita ke gerakan yang lebih sulit." atas saran Dongwook akhirnya Changmin pun pasrah.

"Aku setuju." Tambah Kyuhyun.

Dan akhirnya mereka pun kembali memulai latihan. Kali ini Jaejoong di ajari mereka bertiga sekaligus. Di mulai dengan gerakan mudah seperti berbalik badan, berputar atau pun melangkah dan menggerakan kedua tangannya dengan seni.

.

.

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

BRAK!

Junsu dan Yoochun tersentak kaget saat pintu ruang presiden sekolah tempat Yoochun selalu berada di buka dengan kasar. Sudah lama sekali rasanya pintu itu tidak terbuka dengan cara kasar dan khas seperti itu. Walaupun sebenarnya baru seminggu ruangan itu tidak di kunjungi oleh Jaejoong dengan caranya membuka pintu seperti itu.

"Ada apa Jae? Sepertinya kau bersemangat sekali hari ini? Apa Kim Jaejoong kesayangan kita ini sudah baikan?" kata Yoochun dengan santai sambil membantu Junsu membetulkan posisinya yang tadinya duduk di pangkuan Yoochun dengan posisi berhadapan kini menjadi memangku Junsu di pahanya dengan posisi menyamping dengan kepala Junsu yang bersandar di dada bidangnya.

Asal kalian tahu saja tadinya sepasang kekasih itu sedang berciuman dengan panasnya sambil saling meraba sampai Jaejoong datang dan merusak suasana mereka untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun dan malah mengacak-acak meja kerja Yoochun yang penuh dengan tumpukan kertas. Rasanya meja kerja itu sudah mirip seperti meja seorang direktur di perusahaan besar saja.

"H-hei apa yang kau cari? Jangan merusak pekerjaanku!" panik Yoochun saat tumpukan kertas-kertas yang sudah di tata sedemikian rapi kini berantakan. Tadinya Yoochun ingin bangkit mencegah Jaejoong semakin menggila itu tapi pelukan erat Junsu mencegahnya. Junsu mengelengkan kepalanya, sambil bergumam, "Biarkan saja dia."

Dan Yoochun pun hanya bisa pasrah melihat Jaejoong memeriksa satu persatu lembaran kertas dan isi map-map pekerjaannya dengan teliti. Hingga satu buah berjilid yang sepertinya sebuah proposal bersampul kuning berada di tangannya. Jaejoong berjalan menuju sofa tempatnya biasa bersantai. Duduk disana dan langsung membaca isi proposal itu.

 **DAFTAR KEGIATAN DAN PARTISIPASI KLUB EKSTRAKULIKULER DALAM RANGKA MEMPERINGATI ULANG TAHUN SEKOLAH**

Jaejoong membuka lembar pertama lembaran kerjas berjilid itu, tanpa membaca daftar isinya ia langsung membuka lembar demi lembar kertas itu hingga tiba pada bagian,

 **Klub Dance**

 _Ketua : Jung Yunho_

 _Rencana partisipasi :_

 _Kolaborasi dengan klub music (ketua klub dance bernyanyi sambil menari bersama ketua klub musik; saran lagu dari klub dance "Keep Your Head Down" from TVXQ)_

 _Menampilkan serangkaian hiburan dance variasi oleh seluruh anggota klub_

 _Menjadi penari latar di penampilan grup band klub musik_

… _._

Jaejoong menutup kertas berjilid tersebut. Benar apa yang di ucapkan Changmin, Yunho menyarankan lagu tersebut untuk dibawakan mereka berdua saat tampil nanti.

Apa maksud Yunho menyarankan lagu tersebut? Dan lagi Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tahu menahu soal lagu yang di sarankannya itu. dan belum di setujuinya.

Bukankah gerakan dance di lagu itu juga terbilang sulit untuk di lakukan oleh Jaejoong yang hanya bisa menyanyi dan sama sekali tidak bisa menari?

Apa yang Yunho sebenarnya rencanakan di belakang Jaejoong bersama Junsu dan Yoochun selain menyarankan penampilan kolaborasi itu? dan kenapa anggota klubnya tidak ada yang memberitahunya sebagai ketua?

Jaejoong terus berpikir dan berpikir. Klub musiknya memang belum memberikan formulir berisi partisipasi yang sama seperti klub lain telah berikan karena klubnya belum memiliki kesepakatan tentang lagu apa yang akan di bawakan sebagai penampilan mereka.

Ini seperti sebuah persekongkolan untuk menjatuhkannya.

.

.

.

Bersambung..

.

.

 **Pojokan Rumah Author :**

Hallo? Masih ada yang nunggu update-an FF ini?

Chap ini seperti biasa aku persembahkan special buat **Dewi Suryani** yang selalu setia nanyain tentang 'kapan update ffnya?'

Sudah lama sekali ya? :"" sebagai permintaan maaf aku bikin chap ini lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya. Dan untuk Yunjae Moment, sayang sekali chap ini tidak ada :"" maafkan daku sekali lagi saja.. lebih banyak Se7en, Changmin, Kyuhyun momen ya~ cinta segitiga antara mereka mulai terungkap sedikit. Kenapa aku bikin bagian cerita mereka dalam cerita ini? karena aku ga mau cerita ini hanya berfokus pada Yunjae dan peran di sekitarnya diabaikan.

Kalau ada yang teliti, chap ini merupakan flashback dari chap sebelumnya, penjelasan gimana pertemuan Jaejoong dengan Changmin yang ternyata adik dari Yunho. Aku sengaja ga bikin keterangan flashback supaya kalian tebak sendiri /aduh jahatnya aku/. Maaf kalo isi chap ini bertele-tele dan melenceng jauh dari sebelumnya. Aku sengaja bikin ini sebagai penyegar/?/ agar FF ini ga terasa berat ceritanya dan sesuai dengan tema awal 'School life'

Disini sifat Jaejoong emang agak absurd, maafkan aku ga maksud buat menistakan. Yang jelas disini Jaejoong itu keras kepala sekali.

Yang jelas, review jika kalian berkenan~ kalian baca aja aku udah seneng kok~ apalagi kalian yang setia nunggu.

Salam,

Nyangiku.


	5. Chapter 5

**Winter Story**

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Serta cast yang lainnya

 **Rated : T—M**

 **Warning :** Boys love, Yaoi, GSHeechul [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

 **Disclaimer :**

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

by

 **Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[A/N : chap ini berisi flashback dan kejadian setelahnya yang bercampur menjadi satu, di sarankan untuk membaca ulang dari chapter 3-4 dahulu agar mengerti alur cerita seenaknya dari saya ^^v].**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mulai hari ini kita akan latihan di luar, untuk jadwal latihan baru adalah setiap hari dan hari kamis untuk latihan kolaborasi. Untuk kalian yang bermain alat musik berlatih di studio minimal tiga jam sehari dan untuk bagian vokal, Junsu, ku serahkan padamu untuk memimpin. Ada yang ingin bertanya?" kata Jaejoong sambil membereskan partitur yang berantakan bekasnya sendiri ketika istirahat makan siang tadi.

"Joongie-ah, bukankah sebaiknya kita memberikan waktu libur? kalau setiap hari harus latihan itu pasti akan melelahkan." Junsu mengutarakan pendapatnya secara spontan. Karena di lihatnya anggota lain ingin protes namun takut akan omelan Jaejoong.

"Pertunjukkan dua bulan lagi dan kalian masih kurang harmony. Aku tidak tahu efek apa yang membuat kemampuan kalian jadi menurun. Tugas kita tahun ini akan lebih banyak dari tahun sebelumnya. Aku harap kalian bisa fokus. Itu saja." jelas Jaejoong sambil membereskan isi tasnya tanpa melirik Junsu sedikit pun.

"Baiklah.. jika itu keputusanmu. Aku hanya memberikan pendapat." Junsu pun akhirnya pasrah. Ia pun mengambil tas miliknya sendiri, ingin bergegas pulang dan mendinginkan pikirannya. Sedikit terpancing emosi saat mendengar jawaban Jaejoong barusan.

"Oh ya, satu lagi." Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu ruang klub. "Aku ingin sebelum latihan kita pemanasan dengan cara berlari keliling lapangan selama 30 menit. Aku ingin fisik kalian kuat dan tidak ada yang sakit ketika hari pertunjukan." tanpa menoleh Jaejoong pun keluar lebih dulu dari ruang klub tanpa menunggu pendapat atau persetujuan anggota yang lain. Anggota yang lain pun mulai mengeluarkan suaranya satu persatu. Tentu saja berisi protes yang tidak berani di ungkapkan langsung pada sang ketua. Mungkin wakil Jaejoong itu bisa sedikit membantu.

"Junsu-ah, apa maksudnya dengan pemanasan itu? kita itu bermain musik, bukan berolahraga!" protes salah satu anggota. Tidak suka dengan keputusan Jaejoong yang terkesan diktator dan tidak mempedulikan pendapat yang lain.

"Aku akan coba berbicara padanya," jawab Junsu. Merasa tidak enak dengan anggota yang lain. Walau bagaimana pun ia sendiri keberatan dengan jadwal yang Jaejoong berikan seenaknya tanpa terlebih dahulu membicarakan dengan yang lainnya—atau minimal dengannya. "Atau mungkin kita bisa mencobanya dulu," lanjut Junsu.

"Hah.. aku harap tidak jatuh sakit dengan latihan yang mencekik kita." keluh anggota yang lain. Mendengar hal itu Junsu pun terdiam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chunnie, hari ini aku akan latihan. Tidak usah menungguku. Aku akan langsung pulang dan menghubungimu begitu latihan selesai." Junsu meletakkan teh manis hangat pesanan Yoochun di atas meja kerjanya. Tidak sedang terburu-buru tetapi wajah Junsu menyiratkan sebuah kekhawatiran.

"Latihan lagi?" tanya Yoochun. Ini sudah hari ketiga berturut-turut klub musik latihan dari jam pelajaran selesai sampai malam menjelang. Semenjak rapat satu minggu lalu, klub musik begitu gencar berlatih.

"Iya, Jaejoong meminta agar kita latihan hari ini,"

Junsu menuju sofa yang biasa di duduki Jaejoong dan mulai merapihkan isi tasnya yang berceceran di meja ketika panik mencari ponselnya yang hilang karena lupa menyimpannya.

"Lalu kapan latihan kolaborasinya?" tanya Yoochun. "Apa Jaejoong sudah memulai latihannya bersama Yunho?" tanyanya lagi.

Junsu telah selesai dengan isi tasnya. "Latihan kolaborasi akan di mulai besok. Aku tidak tahu soal itu, bahkan mereka pun belum bertemu satu sama lain. Jaejoong pun belum memutuskan lagu apa yang akan kami tampilkan." jelas Junsu. Ia melirik jam dinding di ruangan itu, kemudian bergegas pergi setelah memberi satu kecupan di jidat lebar Yoochun.

"Baiklah.. hati-hati."

.

.

.

"Kita mulai lari lapangan, setelah itu kita akan melakukan senam peregangan agar otot kita tidak kaku. Soal latihan kolaborasi, Junsu-ah ku serahkan padamu. Tapi untuk saat ini katakan kalau aku tidak bisa ikut. Tapi kalian semua harus tetap hadir."

Semua anggota terheran, kenapa mereka harus hadir dan Jaejoong tidak? bukankah seharusnya ketua yang wajib hadir? Apalagi mereka yang menjabat ketua mendapatkan tugas lain yang berbeda dari mereka yang menjabat sebagai anggota.

Apakah ini semua ada hubungannya dengan masalah yang terjadi antara Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Tidak ada yang berani bertanya tentang hal itu akhirnya Junsu pun bertanya karena penasaran, "Kenapa?" tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Ia bertepuk tangan memberi instruksi pada yang lainnya agar cepat-cepat melakukan pemanasan.

Junsu menatap punggung Jaejoong yang mulai menjauh, jadi teringat saat rapat yang lalu.

"Wakil ketua, kau sudah dapat kabar kan kalau ada anggota yang sakit lagi hari ini?" pertanyaan seorang yeoja yang tergabung dalam kelompok alat musik itu menyadarkan Junsu.

Junsu menggeleng masih sambil berlari, "Ani, siapa lagi memang?" tanya Junsu.

"Kim Kibum dari kelas satu, sisanya…"

.

.

Fuuuuh… sebuah nafas panjang di hembuskan setiap anggota klub musik untuk kesekian kalinya. Setiap selesai berlari lapangan melakukan pemanasan.

Akhirnya telah selesai melakukan pemanasan untuk hari ini, tapi belum juga lima menit beristirahat Jaejoong sudah menyuruh mereka untuk segera menuju ruang musik untuk melanjutkan latihan dan mulai mengabsen mereka yang hadir satu persatu.

"Aku harap tidak ada yang ijin sakit lagi, jaga kesehatan kalian demi penampilan kita semua!" Jaejoong tegas di sela istirahat latihan. Sebenarnya dalam hati ia pun merasa simpatik dengan sakitnya tiga anggota klub yang sudah ia ramalkan sebelumnya melihat dari gelagat mereka bertiga yang sudah terlihat begitu kelelahan dengan jam latihannya yang cukup 'normal' menurutnya.

Bahkan tanpa yang lain tahu, Jaejoong lebih gila lagi melatih dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya mengistirahatkan tubuhnya selama empat jam itu untuk tidur, sisa nya bisa di tebak sendiri pada pagi hingga siang ia belajar di sekolah dan hingga sore memimpin serta melatih anggota klubnya dan sisanya Jaejoong selalu berlatih dance hingga larut malam.

"Aku rasa kita harus memberi mereka libur satu atau dua hari untuk beristirahat Jae, " Junsu dengan keberaniannya kembali mengutarakan isi pendapatnya yang pernah ia utarakan beberapa waktu yang lalu, sebenarnya ini berdasarkan dari usul anggota yang lain yang memang sangat menginginkan latihan libur sejenak, apalagi mengingat sudah ada anggota yang sakit. Anggota yang lain ikut was-was takut ikut sakit seperti mereka.

Bisa kalian bayangkan selama dua minggu penuh hanya berlatih dan berlatih dengan keras tanpa lelah. Tanpa istirahat, tanpa main-main dan tanpa kesalahan satu kali pun. Waktu dan uang pun telah kalian habiskan tak terhitung jumlahnya.

Jaejoong diam belum merespon.

Anggota yang lain saling memberi kode pada Junsu agar tidak menyerah mengutarakan usulnya.

"Tidak bisakah kita istirahat latihan satu kali saja? mereka butuh istirahat, kau pun juga Joongie-ah. Ini bukan lagi jaman penjajahan Jepang yang seenaknya memerintah hanya karena kau Leader kami." lanjut Junsu dengan suara agak meninggi.

Junsu bahkan sudah siap dengan semua konsekuensi yang akan ia terima dari Jaejoong, misalnya sebuah sindiran pedas. Tidak perlu lagi diberitahu, sindiran Jaejoong itu terkenal jelas, pedas dan menusuk ke hati.

Jaejoong bersandar pada salah satu meja sambil berpikir keras. Tidak ada yang salah mengenai usul Junsu mengenai libur latihan. Jaejoong itu masih manusiawi kok. Soal anggota klub yang jatuh sakit kemarin, mungkin karena perubahan musim saja serta kelelahan. Bukankah dengan memberikan libur pada mereka Jaejoong dapat berlatih dance dengan lebih banyak waktu?

Mereka semua yang berada di ruangan klub seakan menahan nafas menunggu jawaban meluncur dari bibir mungil sang ketua. Jam dinding yang berdetak mendominasi suara ke seluruh ruangan, tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara sampai Jaejoong memulai kalimatnya.

Meja bergeser, Jaejoong kembali berdiri tegak sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Baiklah," jeda Jaejoong. "Latihan selesai untuk hari ini, besok kita libur sampai hari minggu. Senin jangan lupa untuk datang tepat waktu dengan lengkap. Dan Junsu, temani aku untuk mengunjungi anggota yang sakit setelah ini." Jaejoong kembali membereskan isi tasnya kemudian asyik dengan ponselnya. Para anggota yang lain terlihat tersenyum bahagia dan lega dengan keputusan sang ketua yang sempat membuat mereka berhenti bernafas sejenak.

Apalagi mereka juga pulang lebih awal hari ini. Lihatlah di luar masih ada matahari!

Mereka hanya berharap sang ketua kembali pada dirinya yang seperti biasa. Kim Jaejoong yang selalu peduli, baik hati, lemah lembut dan penuh perhatian. Mereka yakin suatu hari nanti semua pasti akan kembali atau bahkan menjadi lebih indah.

'Kau membuat keputusan yang benar, Joongie.'

Junsu tersenyum senang.

"Sampai bertemu hari senin ketua!"

"Sampai jumpa semua!"

"Sunbae, semoga liburanmu indah!"

Melihat seluruh anggota klub pulang dengan wajah berseri-seri, dengan penuh semangat. Dan yang terpenting ia senang Jaejoong membuat keputusan bijak.

"Sudah selesai beres-beres? Ayo kita tidak punya banyak waktu, sebelum makan malam kita harus sudah pulang kerumah!" Jaejoong menarik lengan Junsu yang sedang menutup buku partitur. Tidak sabar ingin cepat selesai dan segera kerumah Dongwook untuk latihan.

"YA! Aku harus mengunci pintunya dulu!" teriak Junsu saat Jaejoong malah menarik-narik tangannya agar segera meninggalkan ruang klub..

.

.

.

"Hyung, jangan memaksakan diri. Bukankah hyung baru selesai latihan dengan klub hyung?" Changmin terus mengekori Jaejoong kesana kemari. Namja yang di panggilnya hyung itu baru tiba lima menit yang lalu di rumah Dongwook. Kebetulan saat ini sang pemilik rumah sedang ada keperluan di kampusnya dan Changmin sendiri baru saja sampai beberapa detik yang lalu atas panggilan darurat dari Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu mendadak meminta untuk latihan berdua saja. Padahal hari sudah mulai sore dan Jaejoong sendiri baru saja pulang dari latihan bersama klub musik. Dan hari ini merupakan minggu kedua Jaejoong berlatih setiap hari.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Minnie." Jaejoong telah berganti pakaian, seragamnya sudah tersimpan rapi didekat tasnya dan kini ia hanya memakai kaus putih kebesaran dan celana abu selutut. Sedang melakukan gerakan pemanasan ringan.

"Istirahat sebentar saja," bujuk Changmin lagi. Bukannya ia tidak ingin melatih Jaejoong saat ini, hanya saja Jaejoong benar-benar terlihat kelelahan. Ketika Changmin datang dan Jaejoong menunggu nya di teras rumah Dongwook—kebetulan Changmin memegang kunci duplikat rumah Dongwook yang diberikan langsung oleh pemiliknya agar saat Dongwook sedang ada keperluan mereka tetap dapat berlatih walau tanpa dirinya—namja cantik itu sedang berdiri sambil terkantuk-kantuk. Tersirat sekali kalau ia kelelahan.

"Tidak sebelum aku bisa gerakan ini. Hyaa!" Jaejoong kembali bergerak dengan penuh semangat, meskipun saat latihan menyanyi tadi siang ia cukup malas tapi setelah menerima usul dari Junsu agar meliburkan latihan yang juga menguntungkannya—karena ia dapat berlatih dance dengan waktu lebih banyak—Jaejoong jadi kembali semangat. Tapi entah kenapa jika berlatih, menggerakkan badan seperti itu tubuhnya kembali segar.

"Satu hari saja hyung.." Changmin belum menyerah untuk membujuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghentikan gerakannya, "Hari ini sampai minggu aku meliburkan latihan, jadi aku akan berusaha dengan keras berlatih!"

"Tapi.. hyung—"

Changmin ingin kembali melarang, namun semangat Jaejoong membuatnya pasrah kali ini. Tidak tega kalau harus melihat semangat membara itu pudar hanya karenanya.

"Baiklah kita mulai dengan mengulang gerakan kemarin," kata Changmin akhirnya pasrah.

"Semangat~!"

.

.

.

Liburan selama tiga hari telah usai dan kembali setiap hari sepulang sekolah klub musik terus berlatih tanpa kenal lelah. Tanpa ada yang boleh absen kecuali untuk hal yang amat sangat penting dan itu pun tidak boleh mendadak. Anggota yang sakit telah kembali bergabung untuk berlatih. Dan mereka tetap melaksanakan perintah Jaejoong untuk berlatih fisik seperti berlari ringan tiga putaran lapangan hingga senam ringan di luar latihan rutin masing-masing cabang yang mereka pilih.

Jaejoong terlihat memimpin latihan seperti seorang komandan yang sedang memimpin latihan prajuritnya—lagi, bahkan mungkin lebih parah. Tak kenal lelah berteriak saat ada anggota yang melakukan kesalahan kecil hingga besar ataupun tidak fokus. Tak peduli kalau kenyataannya saat ini sedang musim dingin dan salju turun dengan rutin.

Para anggota kembali mengeluh satu sama lain setiap kali latihan selesai—selalu, tentu saja di belakang sang ketua yang telah berubah sikapnya beberapa bulan terakhir. Tidak ada yang berani mengutarakan keluhan mereka ataupun pendapat mereka karena takut dengan amarah sang ketua.

Kim Jaejoong yang manis telah menghilang.

Hanya sang wakil ketua yang masih bersikap 'manusiawi' dan mau mendengarkan keluh kesah anggota yang lain. Meskipun yang lain tahu kalau sang wakil ketua yang juga masih ada ikatan saudara dengan sang ketua tidak dapat membantu juga dengan alasan yang sama, yaitu tidak berdaya menghadapi amarah Kim Jaejoong. Mengingat gossip yang tersebar beberapa hari yang lalu mengenai amarah Jaejoong saat rapat dengan presiden sekolah. Tidak ada yang berani membayangkannya.

"Kapan semua ini berakhir, Junsu-sunbae? Aku sudah lelah sekali.." keluh salah satu anggota bernama Kim Kibum yang berasal dari kelas satu, anggota yang pernah absen karena sakit minggu lalu. Baru saja bergabung dua bulan di klub musik dan ia sempat berpikir menyesal bergabung dengan klub. Awalnya ia merasa begitu bangga dapat berpartisipasi dalam mengisi acara ulang tahun sekolah yang selalu di nobatkan menjadi festival sekolah yang paling di tunggu setiap tahun. Meskipun bakatnya sering mendapat pujian dari guru-guru dan dari Jaejoong. Tapi kalau begini caranya, sama saja ia seperti sedang ikut pelatihan menjadi seorang trainee di salah satu agensi untuk menjadi artis terkenal.

"Bersabarlah sebentar Kibum-ah. Aku yakin kalau kita bisa melewati ini bersama." hibur Junsu. Sebagai Sunbae yang juga menjabat sebagai wakil dari Jaejoong, Junsu sendiri merasa telah gagal dan tidak mampu meringankan beban anggota klubnya bahkan ia tidak berbuat apapun saat Jaejoong memutuskan mengenai jadwal latihan.

Langkah mereka semua terhenti. Pintu ruang klub hendak di buka oleh Junsu, namun sebelum terbuka lebar Jaejoong datang menghampiri mereka dan membuat perhatian mereka semua tertuju padanya.

"Hari ini cukup sampai disini. Aku ada urusan mendadak, besok kumpul kembali di ruang klub kita langsung berlatih tanpa pemanasan. Sekarang kalian boleh pulang," itu lah yang Jaejoong sampaikan dengan tegas dan jelas. Seperti perintah seorang guru pada siswa nya, dan mereka pun menurutinya tanpa bisa protes sama sekali, mereka takut jika protes nantinya Jaejoong berubah pikiran. Dengan nafas lega satu persatu anggota pun berpamitan untuk pulang tanpa ada satupun yang protes, karena jujur saja mereka menginginkan ini.

Hingga tersisa Junsu dan Jaejoong berdua.

Jaejoong membuka pintu ruang klub yang tadi sempat akan di buka oleh Junsu. Sebelum masuk ia menyadari kalau Junsu masih ada berdiri disana.

"Ada apa Suie? Bukankah tadi kau harus memasak makan malam untuk Yoochun? Ayo, bergegaslah sebelum pekerjaan Yoochun selesai."

Junsu tertegun. Benar juga, ia memang memiliki janji dengan Yoochun malam ini, janji untuk memasak makan malam istimewa memperingati tanggal resmi mereka berpacaran. Namun ia tidak mengatakan hal itu pada Jaejoong dan tak ada yang tahu soal itu. Padahal baru saja Junsu akan membatalkannya dengan memberikan sebuah pesan pada Yoochun. Apakah Jaejoong?

"Apa kau sengaja?" tanya Junsu dengan tenang.

"Maksudmu?" Jaejoong memasuki ruang klub dengan langkah santai sambil sesekali membuat gerakan kecil seperti seseorang sedang senam.

"Sengaja meliburkan latihan kali ini untukku?" memang terkesan terlalu percaya diri, namun itu lah yang sangat ingin Junsu tanyakan pada Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Tidak." Jaejoong membuka sepatunya dan menggulung celana panjangnya, entah apa maksudnya melakukan itu. Junsu hanya bisa memperhatikannya. "Aku hanya teringat sesuatu ketika mellihat tanggal di ponselku," lanjut Jaejoong. Ia mulai menggerakkan sedikit badannya, kembali melakukan peregangan kecil, jujur saja tadi ia tidak mengikuti pemanasan yang di lakukan anggota klub yang lain karena ia mendadak di panggil ke ruang guru. Kalau sampai ia terus lupa tidak pemanasan, maka Changmin akan memarahinya nanti jika saat latihan ototnya kaku atu bahkan cedera.

"Begitu.." Junsu menghembuskan nafasnya, mungkin ia terlalu percaya diri saja.

"Nah, pergilah. Aku masih ada urusan," Jaejoong tersenyum, senyum yang sangat manis dan tulus. Senyum sudah lama tidak Junsu lihat.

Mata sipit Junsu mulai berkaca-kaca, dia tahu, Junsu tahu meskipun orang-orang membicarakan kalau Jaejoong berubah, di matanya Jaejoong tetaplah Kim Jaejoong yang ia kenal. Kim Jaejoong yang baik, perhatian dan penuh kasih sayang.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Junsu percaya, Jaejoong tidak akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa tujuan.

"Terima kasih." pamit Junsu tanpa melihat lagi apa yang sedang Jaejoong lakukan. Ia tidak ingin, sepupunya itu melihat air matanya yang jatuh saat ini.

Pintu ruang klub musik tertutup, dan kini hanya Jaejoong yang berada di sana.

"Hah.. menyusahkan saja." keluhnya entah pada siapa.

Jaejoong mulai menarik nafasnya perlahan, saat ini ia akan mulai mencoba menggerakkan sedikit tubuhnya, kemudian mulai mengeluarkan suara emasnya perlahan secara bersamaan.

Atau mungkin ia akan mulai bergerak menari dulu lalu bernyanyi? Ataukah sebaliknya?

Tidak ada salahnya bukan mencoba sedikit?

Satu

Dua

Tiga gerakan telah Jaejoong coba, rasanya memang sangat sulit sekali bergerak sambil menyanyi. Tidak habis pikir dengan boyband atau girlband yang bisa menyanyi sambil menari dengan suara stabil begitu. Jujur saja, meski bergerak sedikit saja saat menyanyi, misalnya menggerakkan satu tangan itu cukup melelahkan. Bukan hanya tenaga yang terkuras namun juga pikiran. Memikirkan nada mana yang pas, teknik menyanyi apa yang harus di gunakan, lirik mana yang harus di nyanyikan dengan benar. Semua harus benar dan sempurna.

Bagaimana mengontrol ini semua secara bersamaan?

Benar-benar sangat menyulitkan dan melelahkan. Keluh Jaejoong dalam hati.

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya di bawah karpet tebal yang selalu di bersihkan sehari dua kali itu, menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan serakah. Keringat mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya, dingin nya salju yang turun di luar sana tidak membuat rasa panasnya hilang.

"Kapan musim dingin ini berakhir?" keluh Jaejoong seperti biasa ketika musim dingin.

Lengan berkulit pucat itu menyeka keringat yang menetes menuju lehernya. Panas. Suhu tubuhnya benar-benar panas. Oh, mungkin saja ini efek dari gerakan yang sejak tadi ia praktekkan. Gumamnya dalam hati. Tunggu, tapi kenapa keringatnya malah terasa dingin? Apa ia lupa menyalakan penghangat ruangan? Apakah yang menyala itu AC?

Jaejoong buru-buru bangkit dari posisi santainya dan mulai mengecek remote AC yang selalu disimpan rapi dalam laci mejanya. Remote itu dalam keadaan mati, dan AC pun begitu.

Dan yang sejak tadi menyala adalah penghangat ruangan, Jaejoong ingat Junsu menyalakan itu saat latihan pemanasan akan di mulai. Junsu melakukan itu agar para anggota tidak ada yang kedinginan setelah berlari di tengah musim dingin ketika masuk nanti ke dalam ruang klub.

"Mungkin perasaanku saja,"

Jaejoong membuang kekhawatiran atas dirinya sendiri, kemudian ia memulai kembali latihan rahasianya. Kali ini ia mencoba menyanyi terlebih dahulu, Changmin mengatakan kalau bagian ini gerakannya sedikit mudah dan tidak memerlukan banyak tenaga. Tapi bagi Jaejoong itu tetap saja sulit.

"Haissh! Jinjja! Apa aku menyerah saja?"

DEG!

Jaejoong mendadak tertegun. Salah satu tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak terasa pusing, perutnya pun mulai terasa mual. Ingin rasanya dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang mulai melemas secara tiba-tiba itu. Tidak peduli dimanapun itu, yang penting Jaejoong hanya ingin beristirahat.

BRUK!

.

.

.

"Kau menepati janjimu," Yoochun tersenyum kala melihat sosok Junsu yang masih asyik berkutat di dapur kecil rumahnya. Sudah satu jam namja imut itu berdiam di dapur sambil bersenandung kecil. Sedangkan dalam waktu yang cukup lama itu, Yoochun sudah melakukan banyak aktivitas mulai dari mandi sampai menonton berita.

Tidak ada siapapun disana kecuali mereka berdua dirumah bergaya minimalis itu. Di malam musim dingin untuk kesekian kalinya yang akan mereka lalui berdua.

"Aku tidak pernah berjanji apapun padamu," Junsu menjulurkan lidahnya, mencoba mengejek Yoochun dan melihat respon kekasihnya itu.

Yoochun berjalan menghampiri Junsu, "Aigoo.. baiklah, Junchanku rupanya sudah mulai bisa mengelak. Apa kau belajar ini semua dari Jaejoong?"

"Omo! Kenapa kau membawa nama sepupu kesayanganku?" marah Junsu sambil mengacungkan spatula yang tadi di gunakannya untuk menggoreng ebi furai buatannya.

"Kim Junsu merajuk, eoh? Aku hanya bercanda. Ubah kembali bibirmu seperti semula." pinta Yoochun sambil mencubit kedua pipi bulat kemerahan Junsu. Setelah itu ia memeluk dengan gemas tubuh gempal sang kekasih.

"Tarik kata-katamu atau aku akan melebarkan jidatmu yang luas itu!" ancam Junsu, ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan menyesakkan Yoochun yang sudah mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Uh, aku lebih takut kalau malam ini aku harus kedinginan."

Plak!

Mata Junsu membulat bertepatan dengan mendaratnya lengan sang kekasih pada bongkahan bokong seksinya yang selalu menjadi ledekan orang-orang yang entah sirik padanya, atau hanya sekedar untuk lelucon. Meskipun mereka sering melakukan hal yang lebih dari pada hanya memegang bokong, namun sepertinya kali ini Junsu benar-benar marah dan kesal. Sepertinya ia mulai tertular Jaejoong yang selalu marah jika acara memasaknya di ganggu.

"PARK YOOCHUN!"

Junsu hanya bisa berdecak kesal saat akan membalas pelecehan yang di lakukan oleh Yoochun, namja berpipi chubby itu sudah melesat pergi menghindari teriakan membahana Junsu.

Yoochun tak sengaja melirik ke layar ponselnya yang tersimpan di atas sofa, bertepatan dengan itu satu panggilan telepon masuk di ponselnya. Tanpa perlu buru-buru Yoochun pun mengambil ponselnya dan menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Ah, Yunho-ah, kenapa?" tanya nya pada Yunho—orang yang di ketahuinya meneleponnya.

["Aku butuh bantuanmu, sekarang aku sedang menuju kerumahmu."]

"Bantuanku?" Yoochun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, suara Yunho di seberang telepon sana terdengar seperti Yunho sedang di landa kepanikan. "Aku akan menunggumu di depan."

.

.

.

"Jaejoong-ah! Ayolah, kumohon sadar!" Yunho terus menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Jaejoong bergantian. Berharap dengan melakukan hal itu Jaejoong akan segera sadar meskipun saat sadar nanti Jaejoong akan memarahinya karena telah bersikap tidak sopan menyentuh bagian tubuhnya. Saat sadar mana berani Yunho melakukan hal itu, berpapasan dengannya saja Jaejoong sangat dingin.

Yunho menyingkirkan poni Jaejoong yang terasa basah di tangannya, menyisirnya kebelakang bermaksud untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Jaejoong lewat keningnya. Pelipis Jaejoong tak kunjung berhenti mengeluarkan keringat. Dan itu membuat Yunho semakin khawatir dan panik, apalagi setelah mengecek suhu tubuh Jaejoong dengan suhu tubuhnya, suhu tubuh mereka jelas berbeda. Suhu tubuh Yunho normal, dan tidak untuk Jaejoong. Seluruh tubuh namja cantik itu panas, lebih panas dari suhu tubuh seharusnya, sedangkan keringat yang terus mengucur di keningnya terasa begitu dingin.

Di tambah sekarang tubuh Jaejoong mulai menggigil di bawah alam sadarnya. Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menyadarkan Jaejoong, yang harus Yunho lakukan adalah membawa namja cantik itu ke dokter segera, sebelum terlambat.

Karena hari sudah sore, semua siswa yang mengikuti kegiatan klub sudah pulang dan hanya Yunho yang tersisa maka Yunho harus menolong Jaejoong. Meskipun ia harus berjalan jauh dari sekolah. Meskipun ia harus meninggalkan barang berharga miliknya di depan pintu ruang klub musik.

Yunho terus berjalan, semakin cepat dan lebih cepat lagi. Tubuh Jaejoong kurus dan begitu ringan dalam gendongannya. Dengan mengendongnya di punggungnya tak lebih seperti menggendong seorang anak sekolah dasar, Yunho tidak merasa kesulitan sama sekali. Tidak habis pikir apa yang di makan Jaejoong selama ini, sejak pertama kali bertemu hingga hari ini bertemu kembali Jaejoong masih tetap sama, yaitu kurus.

Lupakan tentang berat badan Jaejoong yang sama sekali tidak berat, yang harus Yunho lakukan adalah mempercepat langkahnya karena satu rumah lagi ia akan sampai rumah Yoochun.

Dari kejauhan sudah terlihat Yoochun berdiri dengan ekspresi terkejut melihat Jaejoong berada dalam gendongan Yunho, berbagai macam pikiran dan kemungkinan berkumpul di dalam otaknya.

"Omo! Jaejoong?!" Junsu memekik saat Yoochun masuk ke dalam rumah bersama Jaejoong yang berada di gendongan Yunho. Dengan tubuh gemetar Junsu segera menghampiri Jaejoong yang kini sudah di letakkan Yunho pada sofa.

"Apa yang terjadi?! Katakan padaku Yunho!" Junsu kembali berteriak. Yunho hanya menggeleng.

.

.

.

"Hah.. anak itu memang selalu saja merepotkan."

"Aku menyesal telah menganggap dia baik,"

"Dia benar-benar menyebalkan! Keras kepala! Dia pikir tubuhnya itu berjalan sendiri pulang kerumah secara tidak sadar apa? Dia pikir siapa yang merawatnya sejak tadi? Bersusah payah menggendongnya dengan hati-hati. Dan dia malah mengusir kita dengan tidak sopan?! Haisshh Jinjja!"

Junsu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, semenjak keluar dari kamar Jaejoong dan berjalan di tangga menuju keluar rumah Jaejoong ia tak henti mengoceh. Sedangkan Yoochun hanya menjadi pendengar setia tanpa sedikit pun berkata.

Apa yang Junsu umpatkan memang benar, Kim Jaejoong itu memang keras kepala bahkan tidak tahu terima kasih. Ah, Yoochun jadi ikut mengumpat.

"Sudah, tidak ada gunanya mengumpat. Jangan meniru kebiasaan lain Jaejoong," Yoochun menepuk-nepuk bahu Junsu pelan, bermaksud untuk menenangkan kekasihnya itu namun malah sebuah tatapan tajam yang di terimanya.

"Wae?! Memangnya kenapa kalau kami ini mirip hah?!" Junsu memekik kesal. Di saat seperti ini kenapa ia malah di bandingkan dengan Jaejoong, padahal Yoochun tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Dia hanya tak ingin Junsu mengikuti kebiasaan buruk Jaejoong, sudah cukup kebiasaan buruknya yang sering telat mikir dan kadang sering berlagak mahir berbahasa inggris padahal berantakan.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik?"

"Dia jatuh sakit seperti kekasihmu, bahkan mungkin lebih parah. Dan sekarang latihan sementara di hentikan,"

Namja berkemeja semi formal itu melemparkan sebuah amplop yang mungkin berisi uang tunai atau barang lainnya pada seseorang di hadapannya. Yeoja bertubuh mungil itu segera mengambil amplop tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. Tidak menyangka hanya dengan mengadu dan memberikan informasi saja ia bisa mendapatkan imbalan yang begitu besar.

Dan sebelum terlihat oleh yang lainnya, yeoja itu cepat-cepat menghilang dari tempat itu.

"Kau akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal, Kim Jaejoong." namja berlesung pipit dengan senyum mirip joker itu pun melenggang pergi memasuki mobil mewahnya yang selalu di kawal oleh dua orang pengawal pribadinya. Setelah duduk dengan nyaman ia pun memainkan ponselnya sebentar, memandang sinis foto seorang namja cantik berseragam dengan name tag 'Kim Jaejoong'.

"Halo, ne sayang. Aku sedang di perjalanan, aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Tunggu aku di gerbang sekolah seperti biasa, arraseo nae Kibummie."

Seringai licik kembali terpampang saat mengakhiri percakapan telelpon dengan sang kekasih.

.

.

"Ketua kalian tidak ikut latihan kolaborasi lagi?" Lee Taemin—wakil dari Yunho sang ketua klub dance berucap dengan sinis. Melipat kedua tangannya dengan angkuh di depan dada. Wajahnya selama ini terkenal polos di seluruh sekolah, namun hari ini image polos itu jatuh seketika di hadapan seluruh anggota klub musik termasuk Junsu.

Ia baru mengetahui kalau wakil ketua yang di lantik belum dua minggu itu begitu sombong, padahal ia berasal dari kelas yang sama dengan Kibum.

"Dia sakit dan tidak bisa berlatih. Jadi selama dia sakit kami akan latihan kolaborasi terus dengan kalian." Kibum sepertinya tidak mau kalah dengan kalimat Taemin yang agak mengintimidasi itu.

"Apa kau bilang?" Taemin mendekatkan telinganya sambil berpura-pura mengoreknya untuk memastikan pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik. "Berlatih kolaborasi terus dengan kalian? Bukankah di jadwal sudah jelas, satu minggu sekali setiap kamis dan—"

Lengan kekar Yunho menghentikan kalimat Taemin, namja itu seketika terdiam. "Aku yang mengganti jadwalnya, sampai Kim Jaejoong sembuh kita akan latihan kolaborasi," pernyataan Yunho membuat Junsu menghela nafas dengan lega. Rasanya sekarang ia sedikit mengerti kenapa Jaejoong membenci klub dance, apa mungkin karena salah satu anggota nya ada yang memiliki sikap tidak baik?

"Tapi—"

"Lakukan saja dengan baik." putus Yunho final.

Dan mereka pun melakukan latihan kolaborasi tanpa ada Jaejoong, tanpa tahu mengenai kabar ketua nya yang mendadak menghilang. Dan tak ingin di temui siapapun.

.

.

.

Sudah lama Yoochun tidak masuk mengunjungi klub musik tempatnya bernaung dulu, yang kini di ketuai oleh Jaejoong yang sempat absen karena sakit. Dan bahkan sempat di rawat di rumah sakit selama tiga hari. Yoochun terlalu sibuk mengurusi persiapan peringatan ulang tahun sekolah sehingga ia lebih sering berdiam diri di ruang presiden sekolah serta sesekali mengunjungi ruang kepala sekolah dan guru untuk berkonsultasi.

Dan saat ini dengan sedikit waktu yang ia miliki, Yoochun datang berkunjung ke ruang klub musik sekaligus melihat sejauh mana persiapan klub nya itu dalam mempersiapkan pertunjukan spesial nanti. Sebenarnya ia juga datang dengan maksud lain, yaitu menagih formulir partisipasi klub yang seharusnya sudah di kumpulkan paling lambat kemarin.

Yoochun juga ingin membuktikan sendiri laporan yang datang padanya dari salah satu junior dari klub musik beberapa hari yang lalu. Juniornya itu datang dengan ketakutan seperti seorang yang sedang diawasi untuk mengatakan kalau Jaejoong memberi mereka jam latihan yang gila-gilaan. Bahkan yang satu minggu yang lalu sudah ada tiga anggota yang jatuh sakit karena kelelahan. Termasuk mungkin Jaejoong yang juga baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya juga menjadi korban atas keegoisannya sendiri.

Tapi yang membuatnya heran kenapa Junsu tidak mengatakan hal apapun padanya mengenai latihan itu? sampai telah menelan korban?

Apakah Junsu berusaha untuk menutupi apa yang Jaejoong lakukan? Itu adalah salah satu alasan kuat.

Sebagai presiden sekolah tentu saja Yoochun harus segera menindak perlakuan bawahannya—Jaejoong agar tidak semakin mengundang kerugian bagi siswa dan sekolah. Sebenarnya Yoochun sudah pernah memperingatkan Jaejoong agar tidak terlalu keras memimpin klub dan melonggarkan jadwal latihan saat tahu ada anggota yang sakit, tapi sepertinya Jaejoong tidak mengindahkan itu. Ia tetap memimpin dengan sesuka hatinya.

Namun apa yang Yoochun dapat? Ruang klub musik kosong. Tidak ada satu pun aktivitas disana, tapi pintu ruangan klub pun tidak terkunci. Ada apa sebenarnya? Karena penasaran tidak ada orang yang dapat di tanya, Yoochun pun berbalik arah menuju ruang klub dance yang berada sebelum ruang klub musik. Klub dance sendiri sedang ramai karena mereka melakukan latihan rutin disana.

Sebelum masuk ternyata Yoochun berpapasan dengan Yunho yang kebetulan akan keluar ruang klubnya. Yunho pun tidak jadi keluar dan mempersilahkan pemimpin nomor satu seluruh siswa Toho Internasional School untuk masuk.

"Ada apa Chun? Tidak biasa berkunjung di jam segini," tanya Yunho. Seluruh anggota klub dance yang sedang berlatih kompak menghentikan latihannya. Ketika melihat Yoochun memasuki ruangan.

"Kalian lanjutkan saja, anggap aku tidak ada oke? Aku jadi merasa tidak enak telah menggaggu kalian." Yoochun menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Perlakuan anggota klub dance membuatnya jadi tidak enak hati. Seakan ia adalah orang paling terhormat padahal ia hanya presiden sekolah biasa yang bila di sekolah lain di sebut dengan Ketua OSIS atau Ketua kesiswaan.

"Baiklah, kalian lanjutkan saja." titah Yunho pada para teman-temannya yang kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya masing-masing.

"Kalian berlatih sendirian, maksudku tidak melakukan latihan gabungan dengan klub musik?" tanya Yoochun. Setahunya tadi Junsu mengatakan kalau klub musik akan melakukan latihan gabungan seperti biasa.

"Ah, itu. Tadi Junsu mengatakan kalau latihan gabungan di tunda karena mereka melakukan akan melakukan latihan di luar." kata Yunho menyampaikan apa yang Junsu katakan padanya beberapa jam yang lalu ketika mereka tak sengaja berpapasan di koridor saat akan menuju ruangan klub masing-masing..

Yoochun menaikkan alisnya, "Latihan di luar? Lagi?" tanya nya. Junsu tidak mengabarinya soal itu.

Yunho mengangguk. "Hanya itu yang ku tahu. Apa itu sebabnya kau datang kesini karena ruang klub musik kosong?" tanya Yunho lagi. Tanpa ada rasa curiga apapun pada Yoochun karena namja itu tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Begitulah. Aku pikir kalian sedang latihan bersama," Yoochun mengeluarkan ponselnya. Menyentuh layarnya beberapa kali lalu menempelkannya di telinga kirinya. Biar Yunho menebak, ia pasti menghubungi Junsu atau Jaejoong.

"Kalian latihan dimana?"

["Di lapangan.. hahh.. hahh.. bisakah kauhh.. meneleponku nanti sajahh?"] suara lumba-lumba terdengar terputus-putus dari balik sambungan telepon. Dan itu membuat Yoochun semakin kebingungan. Mereka berada di lapangan dan terengah-engah?

"YA! kenapa kau terengah-engah? Apa yang habis kalian lakukan?" tanya Yoochun dengan nada meninggi. Apa Jaejoong kembali menghukum anggota klub musik karena kesalahan kecil?

["Berlari.. hahh.. ani, maksudkuhh latihan pernafasan hhh.. sudah yahh—"]

"YA! SUIE YA!" teriakan dari Yoochun membuat perhatian anggota klub dance kembali tertuju padanya, baru kali ini mereka mendengar presiden sekolah yang selalu bersikap hangat dan santai itu berteriak sekeras itu. Yunho yang ikut kaget pun langsung bertanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" melihat Yoochun bergegas pergi dari ruang klubnya Yunho pun bereaksi. Yunho memang tidak mendengar percakapan antara Yoochun dan Junsu mendadak ikut khawatir. Setelah memberikan isyarat pada anggota klubnya agar tetap berlatih tanpanya, Yunho pun mengikuti langkah kaki Yoochun yang lumayan cepat.

.

.

Sementara itu di lapangan

.

.

"Ayo kita latihan lagi, tarik nafas yang dalam dan ulangi dari Do rendah!" perintah Junsu terdengar nyaring ke seluruh barisan anggota klub musik yang berbaris rapi di lapangan. Mereka terbagi menjadi dua, satu barisan suara rendah dan satu lagi barisan suara tinggi. Sedangkan anggota yang tergabung di bagian alat musik sedang berlatih dengan partitur mereka masing-masing.

Tunggu—

Kenapa Junsu yang memimpin mereka?

Jawabannya adalah ketiadaan Jaejoong pada latihan kali ini.

Walau awalnya terasa berat untuk melaksanakan apa yang Jaejoong perintahkan namun lambat laun mereka mulai dapat menerimanya. Setiap hari setelah jam pelajaran usai mereka berkumpul di lapangan untuk berbaris dan melakukan lari kecil bersama-sama. Meskipun Jaejoong sendiri baru sembuh dari sakitnya yang di rahasiakan. Tak pedulipula dengan udara dingin dan salju yang turun sering dan kadang-kadang.

Meski beberapa anggota masih ada yang melakukan kesalahan dan di marahi oleh Jaejoong, namun mereka tidak menyerah begitu saja. Karena Jaejoong selalu menyemangati mereka tanpa kenal lelah. Bahkan kadang Jaejoong memberi mereka minuman dan makanan ringan secara gratis.

Lama kelamaan mereka mulai terbiasa dengan bentakan dan omelan dari Jaejoong. satu yang selalu mereka percaya, Jaejoong masih memiliki sikap baik.

Junsu sendiri ikut melatih suaranya sendiri dengan melakukan hal yang sama seperti anggota klub yang lain. Berdiri tegak di depan barisan atau sesekali berkeliling melihat perkembangan anggota klubnya yang berjumlah sekitar empat puluh orang di gabung dengan anggota yang memainkan alat musik.

"Do… Do re mi fa sol fa mi re do.."

"Naikkan satu nada lagi! Terus sampai nafas kalian habis!" titahnya lagi.

"BERHENTI!"

"MWO?!"

Junsu melotot dengan kehadiran Yoochun yang tiba-tiba. Disusul dengan Yunho di belakangnya. Situasi apa ini?

Yoochun berjalan dengan emosi ke arah Junsu dengan mata memerah.

OH!

Kenapa lagi dengan wajah kekasihnya itu? Junsu benar-benar kebingungan.

"Hentikan latihan ini dan kembali ke ruang klub kalian!" perintah Yoochun dengan nada emosi. Junsu tersentak melihat kekasihnya—mantan ketua klub musik itu berteriak. Baru kali ini Junsu melihat Yoochun semarah itu. Dan Junsu tidak tahu atas dasar apa kemarahan Yoochun itu. Karena sebelum Yoochun datang tidak ada masalah apapun yang terjadi diantara mereka.

"Tapi Chunnie, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi—"

"Mana Jaejoong?" tanya Yoochun masih dengan anda tinggi. Anggota klub yang lain hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa melihat ketua mereka yang terdahulu begitu emosi saat menyebutkan nama Jaejoong. Mata Yoochun mencari sosok Jaejoong namun tak menemukannya di antara anggota klub musik. Yoochun menarik nafas ketika salah satu anggota klub berbisik menyebutkan nama Jaejoong sambil menunjuk sosok Jaejoong yang baru saja muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Ada apa mencariku?" tanya Jaejoong datar. Ia meletakkan dua bungkusan plastik besar yang ia bawa di atas tanah lapangan yang bersalju tipis. Yoochun berbalik menghadap Jaejoong, tanpa memandang wajah Jaejoong dia berkata.

"Ke ruanganku sekarang." kata Yoochun dingin.

"Apa? Kenapa tidak bicara disini saja? apa kau tidak lihat kami sedang latihan?" jawab Jaejoong dengan nada kesal. Ketika baru sampai membeli minuman untuk para anggota klubnya dia malah di sambut oleh sikap Yoochun yang aneh serta ekspresi wajah Junsu yang kebingungan.

"IKUT KATAKU SEKARANG!" Yoochun berteriak keras sampai urat di tenggorokannya menegang. Sontak seluruh orang yang berada di sana terkejut tak terkecuali Jaejoong.

"Yoochun/Chunnie!"

Awalnya Jaejoong tersentak oleh bentakan dari Yoochun. Apalagi bentakan itu di lakukan Yoochun di depan teman-teman dan anggota klubnya serta Yunho yang entah kenapa ada disana juga. Karena tidak ingin memancing emosi lagi, akhirnya Jaejoong mengalah. Meredam emosinya.

"Ara.." Jaejoong memberi isyarat pada salah satu anggota klubnya untuk mengambil makanan yang ia beli. Dia sendiri berjalan duluan di belakang Yoochun. Mengikuti langkah namja yang sudah membentaknya itu dengan ogah-ogahan. Di ikuti Junsu dan Yunho di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Jae."

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya tepat setelah Yoochun memasuki ruangannya di ikuti Yunho di belakang Jaejoong dan Junsu yang berada di posisi terakhir tak lupa menutup pintu ruangan presiden sekolah itu.

Dahi Jaejoong berkerut, tidak mengerti maksud dari kalimat Yoochun.

"Aku memberikanmu jabatanku berharap kau dapat memimpin klub dengan baik dan penuh tanggungjawab, karena aku tahu hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya karena Junsu harus mengurusiku setiap hari—" tangan Yoochun terkepal, yang Junsu tahu Yoochun sedang berusaha menahan emosinya jika seperti itu. Ketika Junsu akan mendekat Yoochun pun mencegahnya.

"Tetap di situ, Suie." nada suara Yoochun mendingin, membuat Junsu tertegun sejenak. Namun itu tak membuatnya menyerah untuk berjalan maju hingga tangannya di tahan oleh cengkraman dari tangan Yunho.

"Chunnie.."

Yunho menggeleng, berusaha memberikan pengertian pada Junsu kalau ia mendekat pun tidak akan terjadi hal apapun.

"Kita sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu menjadi berubah dalam sekejap. Dan jujur aku tidak mengerti dengan sikap dinginmu selama ini. Tapi hanya satu yang ku minta, jangan libatkan orang lain dalam masalahmu. Selesaikan masalahmu dengan Yunho secara bijak."

Yoochun berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar penyakit asma nya tidak kambuh. Masih pada posisi yang sama, membelakangi tiga orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar anggota klub yang pernah ku pimpin berkeluh kesah padaku tentang latihan yang tidak masuk akal itu. Aku memberikan klub musik tugas berat tahun ini bukan tanpa alasan, bukan karena aku memihak satu orang atau klub lain. Kita hanya perlu bekerja sama agar peringatan ulang tahun sekolah tahun ini tetap sukses seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya."

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, merenungi kata demi kata yang meluncur dari bibir Yoochun. Menurutnya, tidak ada yang salah selama ini. Ia hanya ingin penampilan klub musik nanti sesuai harapan semua anggotanya. Melatih secara gencar dan rutin pun bukan tanpa alasan. Bukan untuk menyiksa mereka, bahkan tidak pernah sedikit pun tersirat pikiran itu.

"Kau tahu Jae? Rasa kemanusiaanmu sepertinya telah hilang."

DEG!

"Kau bahkan tidak peduli dengan anggotamu yang sakit, anggotamu yang kelelahan, anggotamu yang—"

"Bukan begitu Chunnie! Jaejoong—"

"Diam Suie."

"Ini bukan sekolah militer Kim, musik itu memang keras. Tapi sekali lagi, ini bukan militer—"

"Tapi—mengenai anggota yang sakit Jaejoong dan aku—"

"KU BILANG DIAM SUIE!"

PRAAANG!

Vas bunga dari keramik yang Jaejoong sengaja belikan langsung dari China saat ia berlibur tahun lalu sebagai hadiah atas kemenangan Yoochun dalam pemilihan presiden sekolah kini telah hancur berkeping-keping. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna kali ini. ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong melihat Yoochun yang biasanya sering bertingkah mesum dan konyol kini sedang murka. Apalagi sampai merusak sebuah barang dan kebetulan itu adalah barang pemberiannya.

"Kesimpulannya, aku rasa tugasmu sudah—"

"ANDWAE!"

"—Selesai. Silahkan keluar dari ruanganku dan selamat tinggal, Kim."

Junsu menangis dan berteriak, ia melepaskan cengkraman Yunho dengan kasar dan langsung menghampiri Yoochun yang kini telah terduduk di kursi kebesarannya sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak menyesal, hanya saja ia tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa bersikap sekasar dan emosi seperti itu pada Jaejoong, sahabatnya sejak kecil yang selalu paling lemah dan paling menderita diantara mereka. Sahabatnya yang bertahun-tahun memendam sendiri rasa sakitnya, dan hari ini Yoochun menambah rasa sakit itu.

Jaejoong masih diam di posisinya, tangannya terkepal dengan kuat disamping tubuhnya, matanya menatap lurus lantai marmer yang ia pijak. Jaejoong masih tidak mengerti dimana letak kesalahannya, ia tidak bisa menerima perlakuan orang-orang padanya seperti ini. ia harus membela dirinya sendiri. Tapi.. apa guna nya kalau tidak ada orang yang berpihak padanya?

"Baiklah.." putus Jaejoong. Ia rasa keputusan Yoochun sudah benar adanya, mungkin mereka sudah tidak satu visi dan satu tujuan lagi. Jadi, untuk apa bertahan?

.

.

.

Pojokan Rumah Author :

Halo? Lama sekali ya baru update.. maaf beribu maaf karena kesibukan dan kemalasan yang melanda jadi baru bisa update. Chapter ini sengaja di buat agak lebih panjang sebagai permintaan maaf, walaupun mungkin belum kelihatan gregetnya/? Dan inti permasalahannya, yang jelas masalah lain bertambah. Aku akan membuat ini menjadi rumit~

Hohoho!

Ada yang berpikiran untuk menaikkan ratingnya? Tapi untung bagian ending jelas sekali ada kejutan untuk kalian semua yag setia review dan menunggu f ini update. Aku ga kehilangan semangat sama sekali malah ide yang lain selalu muncul setiap hari.

Intinya, pantengin terus ya ff ini kalau kalian masih penasaran dengan endingnya~

Jalja/?

Salam,

Nyangiku.

Ada yang mau tanya-tanya atau sekedar mengenal lebih dekat denganku? Atau tanya tentang kapan ffnya yang lain update atau tentang ff baru?

Bisa hubungi di line id : nyangiku2049, wa : 089638929792, atau fb messanger : Hinagiku Shiroyuki


	6. Chapter 6

**Winter Story**

 **Cast** :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Serta cast lainnya

 **Rated :** T—M

 **Warning :** Boys love, Yaoi, GSHeechul [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

 **Disclaimer :**

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

by

 **Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Minnie, kapan kita latihan menyanyi sambil menari? Selama ini aku hanya berlatih fisik dan beberapa gerakan saja, aku sudah tidak sabar!" Jaejoong menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang semula berada di atas sofa menjadi di lantai kemudian berguling-guling seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

Changmin menghentikan kunyahan di mulutnya sejenak. "Tubuhmu itu baru sembuh dari sakit hyung, dan sakitmu kemarin itu parah, parah! Dan aku akan menghentikan latihan sementara." putus Changmin kemudian ia melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda karena melihat tingkah ajaib dari Jaejoong.

"Aaa.. aku ingin latihan, aku ingin bisa menari sambil bernyanyi sepertimu. Aku ingin mengalahkan hyungmu.." Jaejoong terus merajuk. Berguling kesana dan kemari seperti kucing manja dan Changmin semakin tidak peduli dengan rajukan Jaejoong. Changmin malah semakin asyik memakan cemilannya satu persatu.

CTAK!

Gerakan Jaejoong terhenti setelah Dongwook menyentil keningnya. Namja senior itu bersimpuh di hadapan Jaejoong hanya untuk menghentikan tingkah ajaib namja cantik itu.

"Kau baru saja sembuh, pikirkan tubuhmu jangan egomu Kim." kemudian namja yang diam-diam memiliki perasaan pada Changmin itu ikut memakan cemilan milik Changmin, meskipun Changmin sempat menolak cemilannya diambil namun Dongwook tetap memaksa dan akhirnya Changmin hanya bisa mendengus melihat Dongwook memakan cemilannya secara gratis.

Apakah benar itu cemilan milik Changmin?

Mari kita mundur ke waktu saat Jaejoong datang.

Satu jam yang lalu.

"Dongwook hyung! Dongwook hyung!" Jaejoong terus berteriak melupakan bel rumah Dongwook yang masih pada posisi nya semula yaitu di samping pintu. Tak lupa namja yang beberapa hari lalu terlihat lemah tidak berdaya yang kini telah segar bugar itu memukul-mukul pintu rumah bercat hitam abu itu dengan ganas. Mungkin orang yang kebetulan lewat di depan rumah Dongwook akan berpikir kalau namja cantik itu sedang panik memanggil si pemilik rumah karena sesuatu hal yang mendesak, padahal kenyataannya ia hanya terlalu bersemangat hari ini.

"YA! Kim Jaejoong rumahku itu masih memiliki bel tahu!" suara namja pemilik rumah yang baru saja kembali dari Jepang karena suatu urusan itu mulai terdengar mendekati pintu rumahnya. Jaejoong tersenyum lebar menunggu pintu itu terbuka.

"Siapa yang datang hyung?" omo! Mata Jaejoong melotot, bukankah itu suara Changmin? ada apa namja bernama kecil 'Minnie' itu dirumah Dongwook tengah hari bolong? Bahkan tanpa Kyuhyun yang kini sedang di Jepang mengurusi kepindahannya kembali ke Seoul.

Apa jangan-jangan dua namja berstatus seme dan uke itu sedang..

"Kim Jaejoong imnida, aku datang kesini membawa makanan untuk dua orang namja yang berada dalam satu rumah entah sedang melakukan apa.." saat pintu terbuka, Jaejoong tersenyum aneh ke arah Dongwook dan Changmin yang hanya memandangnya heran.

Apa maksud dari perkataan namja pecinta gajah itu?

Changmin tidak peduli. Tapi mendengar kata makanan dalam kalimat Jaejoong ia pun bergegas menghampiri Jaejoong dan langsung menyambar dua buah bungkusan plastik yang ada di tangan namja cantik itu.

"Kau yakin sudah sehat Jae?" tanya Dongwook sedikit khawatir dan bingung karena Jaejoong sejak tadi terus saja memasang senyum yang.. aneh. Mata bulatnya terlihat berseri-seri dengan bibir yang membentuk lengkungan lebar namun tak selebar senyuman Kuchisake onna urban legend dari Jepang yang selalu di takutinya saat tinggal di Jepang dulu.

Jaejoong mengangguk berkali-kali—masih dengan senyumnya. Kemudian entah kenapa ia menutup mulutnya menahan tawa dan langsung melesat masuk ke tempat Changmin berada.

Dongwook mengela nafasnya, sepertinya ia banyak melakukannya akhir-akhir ini. "Aku semakin mengkhawatirkan anak itu.." gumamnya.

.

.

"Aku baru sadar, ternyata menyanyi sambil menari itu sulit sekali. Kemarin aku mencobanya lagi dan aku gagal lagi. Minnie, berapa lama kau berlatih sampai bisa mahir seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong yang kini telah ada di hadapan Changmin. Menatap namja yang sejak tadi terus mengunyah makanan dengan intens.

"Ng.. mungkin sekitar lima tahun—"

"MWO?! Haishhh lalu aku harus berapa lama lagi berlatih? Pertunjukan kruang dari dua bulan dan aku belum hafal gerakan dance itu dan aku belum—"

Changmin memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar ocehan Jaejoong.

"Minnie, ngomong-ngomong kenapa hyungmu memilih lagu Keep Your Head Down? Apa dia sengaja ingin menjatuhkanku?" Jaejoong kali ini berbicara dengan mode serius. Melihat perubahan cara Jaejoong berbicara, Dongwook hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Aku pikir sih begitu, melihat dari arti liriknya yang secara tidak langsung merupakan suatu sindiran—"

"Tuh kan! Beruang jelek dan bau itu memang mau menghancurkanku! Aaaa.. dasar beruang jelek bau yang sangat kucintai—ups!" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, menyadari kata-katanya barusan yang terang-terangan mengakui kalau ia mencintai Yunho. Wajahnya sintak ikut memerah karena malu.

TRAK!

Changmin meletakkan kaleng minuman bersoda yang baru saja di minumnya setengah dengan kasar. Kalau boleh jujur sejak tadi kepalanya benar-benar pusing terus mendengar ocehan Jaejoong dan gaya bicara Jaejoong yang aneh serta berubah-ubah, di tambah dengan senyumannya yang aneh itu sejak tadi sangat menganggunya. Apa saat di rawat di rumah sakit kemarin dokter salah memberikannya obat? Sehingga Kim Jaejoong yang biasa menghilang?

Jaejoong melotot melihat reaksi Changmin yang agak kasar menurutnya, dan dengan angkuh Jaejoong kembali berkata, "Wae? Kau tidak suka aku menjelekkan hyungmu? Kka.. adukan saja sana, biarkan kami ribut satu lawan satu kemudian—Hmmpph!"

"HAHAHA!"

Dongwook akhirnya tertawa puas melihat mulut Jaejoong di bekap oleh Changmin agar diam dan tidak mengeluarkan suara lagi. Kalau dengan tindakannya ini Jaejoong tidak diam juga, Changmin bersumpah akan langsung membawa Jaejoong kerumah sakit khusus penyakit kejiwaan. Namja jangkung itu sudah cukup pusing dengan satu Kim Jaejoong. seandainya Jaejoong yang sedang dalam mode 'tidak jelas' ini di belah menjadi dua, Changmin bersumpah ia akan terjun ke sungai Han.

"Dongwook-hyung, apa kau punya kaus kaki yang belum di cuci hyung? Aku rasa aku membutuhkannya sekarang untuk orang ini.." Changmin menyeringai setan, seringai yang selalu keluar ketika otak evilnya sedang dalam mode on setelah rasa pusing mendera kepalanya.

Jaejoong menggeleng dengan mata melotot, ia masih belum bisa mengeluarkan suaranya karena bekapan Changmin di mulutnya cukup keras, apalagi tangan namja itu juga lebar sehingga tidak ada celah sama sekali untuk suara Jaejoong merambat lewat udara. Lubang hidung Jaejoong bahkan sampai tertutup sebagian.

.

.

"Min, apa hyungmu mengatakan bagian mana yang akan di nyanyikan dan bagian mana yang harus ku nyanyikan saat kolaborasi nanti?" kali ini Jaejoong bertanya dengan tenang. Setelah melakukan negosiasi dengan Changmin akhirnya namja jangkung itu setuju tidak akan menyumpal mulut Jaejoong dengan kaus kaki bau milik Dongwook setelah berhasil mendapatkan paket makan gratis dimana pun dari Jaejoong selama satu bulan tanpa syarat dan ketentuan yang berlaku.

"Ani, dia tidak mengatakan padaku tentang apapun. Dia hanya bilang kalau kau belum menyetujui lagu yang di rekomendasikannya. Dia juga mengatakan kalau kau belum menyerahkan formulir kepada Yoochun hyung."

Jari lentik Jaejoong yang sejak tadi bergerak di atas layar tabnya yang menampilkan page berisi lirik lagu Keep Your Head Down pun terhenti.

Jaejoong tersentak mengingat hal penting itu, dia belum menyetujui, memberikan saran lagu yang lain dan yang terpenting ia belum memberikan formulirnya pada Yoochun. "Oh iya!" beberapa detik kemudian Jaejoong teringat lagi sesuatu yang lebih penting dari semua hal tadi, yaitu..

..Dia telah di pecat dari jabatan ketua klub oleh Yoochun kemarin.

Jaejoong berubah ekspresi menjadi murung, dan itu membuat Dongwook dan Changmin kebingungan.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu yang tidak kami ketahui, Jae?" tanya Dongwook.

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana tentang kelanjutan klub musik?" tanya Junsu pada Yoochun yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya, Yoochun sedang di kejar deadline untuk menyelesaikan daftar siswa yang bermasalah tiga bulan terakhir untuk di serahkan pada guru pembimbing.

"Lanjutkan saja latihan untuk pertunjukkan kalian dan kolaborasi." jawab Yoochun singkat. Mata nya tidak beralih juga dari laptopnya dan itu membuat Junsu memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana dengan pertunjukkan kolaborasi antara aku dan Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho yang ternyata juga ada di dalam ruangan itu. Ia duduk di sofa yang biasa di duduki oleh Jaejoong dan meminum cokelat panas di gelas hello kitty berwarna pink milik Jaejoong juga. Kalau sampai Jaejoong tahu property miliknya sedang di gunakan tanpa ijin, di jamin namja cantik itu akan mengacak-acak ruangan Yoochun detik itu juga.

"Lanjutkan saja kolaborasinya, aku rasa Junsu bisa menggantikannya." Junsu melotot saat Yoochun menyebutkan namanya.

"Aku tidak bisa!" protes Junsu. "Aku kan sudah punya pertunjukkan sendiri, aku tidak mau menggantikan Jaejoong!" tolak Junsu mentah-mentah. "Aku sudah menyiapkan pertunjukkan ini dari tahun lalu, apa kau tidak kasihan padaku, Chunnie?" mata sipit Junsu berkaca-kaca, dia sedang mencoba meminta belas kasihan dari sang kekasih.

Yoochun menghela nafasnya tanpa melihat wajah sang kekasih yang masih memelas. Tanpa di lihat pun Yoochun tahu sang kekasih akan terus memasang wajah itu sampai Yoochun menuruti pintanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Kim Kibum kau saja yang menggantikan Jaejoong untuk duet dengan Yunho!" namja berkulit putih yang juga ada di dalam ruangan itu—selain Yunho—tersentak saat Yoochun menyebutkan namanya.

"A—aniya! Aku tidak bisa menyanyi sambil menari!" Kibum langsung menolak dengan tegas, sebenarnya bukan hanya itu satu-satu nya alasan. Alasan lain dia menolak itu adalah karena Choi Siwon—sang kekasih yang merupakan seorang eksekutif muda itu sangat tidak suka Kibum berhubungan dengan laki-laki lain dalam hal apapun.

"Tapi kan masih ada waktu dan kau masih bisa berlatih." desak Yoochun. Bahkan ia sampai menghentikan kegiatan dan menatap orang-orang yang ada di ruangannya dengan tatapan frustasi.

"Tidak bisa!" Kibum memekik.

Junsu masih memelas.

Dan Yunho hanya memasang wajah datar sejak tadi.

"Haruskah aku?" tanya Yoochun dengan wajah memelas yang mulai menyamai Junsu.

Junsu, Yunho dan Kibum kompak menggangguk dengan cepat.

"Itu tanggung jawabmu."

"Semua salahmu, Chunnie."

"Ketua harus berpikir keras."

"Hahh…"

.

.

.

Yoochun kembali memasuki ruang klub yang selalu ia rindukan, ruangan yang selalu berisik dengan obrolan para anggotanya. Ruangan dimana kau dapat berekspresi dengan bebas mengenai seni musik. Ruangan yang tidak akan terdengar suara apapun keluar contohnya seperti suara desahan sangat keras yang pernah Junsu keluarkan saat mereka bermain disana—ups!

Kenapa Yoochun jadi memikirkan tentang pengalaman intim yang pernah mereka lakukan disana?

Kembali ke tujuan awal, Yoochun.

"Mana Kim Jaejoong?" Yoochun masuk dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok namja cantik yang telah dikenalnya sepuluh tahun lebih. Seluruh anggota yang sedang berlatih masing-masing tertegun. Menatap lurus pada sang presiden sekolah.

Dalam hati bertanya, bagaimana mungkin sang presiden sekolah yang telah memecat ketua mereka malah mencarinya disini? Bukankah di pecat itu berarti ia telah di keluarkan dan tidak akan pernah ada lagi di sini?

Itu lah yang di pikirkan sebagian anggota. Ah.. baru tiga hari tidak di pimpin oleh Jaejoong mereka mendadak merindukan sosok tegas dan baik hati itu. Sosok yang baik hati dan mendadak berubah semenjak kedatangan siswa baru bernama..

'Jung Yunho!' batin Kibum. Akhirnya dia bisa memecahkan juga alasan kuat yang menjadikan ketuanya itu berubah selama ini. Karena menurut penelitiannya dan penyelidikannya selama ini, sang ketua sebelum bertemu dengan Jung Yunho terlihat baik-baik saja. Dan setelah bertemu si Jung Yunho lah ketuanya itu menjadi berubah drastis.

"Dia tidak ada disini, Sunbae." Kibum menjadi orang pertama yang menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun.

"Kami tanpa ketua sekarang." jawab salah satu anggota yang lain. Hingga Junsu yang baru saja dari ruang klub dance di sebelah datang dengan wajah kebingungan melihat kekasihnya ada di dalam ruang klub musik. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Dia adalah ketua kalian yang baru," kalimat Yoochun membuat Junsu tersentak kaget. Sejak kapan dia menjadi ketua klub musik? Baginya hanya ada satu ketua dan itu Kim Jaejoong!

"Aku menolak." kata Junsu tegas dan jelas.

"Kau tahu sanksinya kalau menolak Kim Junsu." Yoochun mendesis, ini pertama kalinya sang kekasih menolaknya bahkan di depan umum sekaligus. "Ikut aku sekarang!" suara pekikan Yoochun membuat seluruh anggota kembali terdiam, mereka seperti kembali pada suasana ketika Yoochun membentak dan memanggil Jaejoong ke ruangannya hingga mereka mendengar kabar langsung resmi dari Yoochun kalau ketua mereka di berhentikan secara tidak hormat.

Junsu terlihat acuh dengan bentakan Yoochun, masa bodoh kekasihnya itu marah atau pun mengamuk nantinya karena Junsu menolak perintahnya. Toh pada akhirnya Park Yoochun lah yang akan tunduk pada Kim Junsu.

Pasangan itu pun keluar dari ruang klub menyisakan anggota yang lain.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian rasakan setelah tiga hari tanpa Kim Jaejoong sebagai ketua kita?" tanya Kibum yang ternyata menjabat sebagai sekretaris klub musik. Dia berdiri dengan tegap di tempat Jaejoong biasa memimpin mereka.

Salah satu anggota mulai mengangkat tangannya, meminta ijin untuk berbicara. "Aku merasa kesepian tidak mendengar suaranya ketika menyanyi dan memimpin kita.." kemudian ia tertunduk seperti menyesali sesuatu.

Anggota yang lain satu persatu memberikan pendapatnya, "Tidak ada yang memperhatikan kita saat latihan."

"Awalnya aku memang kesal dengan keputusannya tentang pemanasan keliling lapangan saat diluar turun salju dan dingin, tapi aku merasakannya sendiri kalau aku merasa lebih baik dan lebih bersemangat saat latihan. Aku sekarang mengerti, di balik pemanasan itu pasti ada tujuan nya tersendiri yang tidak kita ketahui." Anggota lain yang tidak mengutarakan hanya mengangguk setuju atas apa yang dikatakan temannya itu.

"Aku juga merasa lebih sehat dan aku rasa musim dingin kali ini tidak begitu dingin."

"Soal sakit kemarin, sebenarnya bukan karena metode latihan ketua. Aku memang salah makan kemarin."

"Dan aku memang lupa membawa mantelku sehingga aku jatuh sakit."

"Dan, aku sendiri memang sedang tidak fit kemarin akibat lupa meminum vitaminku." Lanjut Kibum mengakhiri kalimat demi kalimat yang di utarakan teman-temannya.

"Apa kalian ingin Kim Jaejoong tetap menjadi ketua kita? Ingin klub musik ini tetap maju dan mengharumkan nama sekolah?" Kibum akhirnya tersenyum senang saat seluruh anggota dengan kompak menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui kalau mereka tetap ingin Kim Jaejoong sebagai ketua klub musik.

Tanpa Kibum sadari kalau salah satu anggota yeoja yang di ketahui bernama Taeyeon sedang memainkan ponselnya mengirim suatu pesan pada seseorang setelah mengambil fotonya tanpa ijin.

.

.

.

"Kibumie imut sekali eoh? Tapi kenapa dia malah memihak pada Kim Jaejoong yang telah membuatnya sakit selama tiga hari?! Memang apa hebatnya Kim Jaejoong itu?" Siwon berbicara sendiri sambil memandangi layar ponselnya yang sedang menampilkan sosok Kibum berdiri dengan tegap di depan anggota klub musik yang di ikutinya.

Siwon kembali membuka map berisi profil lengkap Jaejoong yang di dapatkannya dari orang suruhannya.

Kim Jaejoong anak dari Kim Hankyung yang merupakan seorang pengusaha yang tergabung dalam satu relasi bisnis dengan sang Appa. Adik dari Kim Hyunjoong teman semasa kuliahnya dulu.

Kim Jaejoong si anak kebanggaan Toho Internasional School berkat prestasi nya di bidang musik.

"Haruskah aku membatalkan balas dendam ini demimu, sayang?"

.

.

.

"Dan kau—ugh! Telah berani—ahh.. menolakkuhh di depan yang lainhh.." salah satu lengan junsu memegang dengan erat handle pintu di depannya. Sedangkan tangan yang lain berada di pinggang Yoochun yang sejak tadi berada di belakangnya. Tubuh mereka menempel—tubuh Junsu bahkan menempel di pintu kayu berukiran tumbuh-tumbuhan itu sudah dua puluh menit lamanya.

"A—akuhh.. hanya.. mengatakanhh.. apa yang inginhh.. ku—katakanhh.." tubuh Junsu semakin tersentak-sentak menabrak pintu yang di tempelinya itu. Yoochun terus memasukinya tanpa ampun. Mungkin orang lain akan berpikir kalau Junsu akan mendapat hukuman yang sama atau lebih ringan dari Jaejoong mengingat ia adalah kekasih sang presiden sekolah. Namun kenyataannya ini lah hukuman untuknya karena telah membantah Park Yoochun.

"Kau ingin aku memanggil Jaejoong kembali ke klub musik?" Yoochun mengangkat tubuh Junsu ala bridal style dan menjatuhkannya di atas sofa yang biasa Jaejoong duduki. Kalau sampai Jaejoong tahu sofa kesayangannya—sofa yang dibawa dari rumahnya—itu di pakai berhubungan intim, percayalah Jaejoong pasti akan mengamuk dan meminta ganti rugi dengan sofa baru.

"Akankah kau mengabulkannya, Chunniehh?" Junsu mendesah sambil kembali membawa Yoochun ke dalam sebuah ciuman panas.

Yoochun melepaskan tautan Junsu dan mulai mempersiapkan kembali miliknya untuk memasuki Junsu dan menghukum namja itu hingga namja berwajah imut itu memohon untuk menyerah.

"Semua tergantung Yunho, sayang.."

.

.

.

Ponsel berwarna putih itu bergetar dengan layar yang menyala menampilkan foto seorang namja yang sedang serius dengan makanannya. Foto itu diambil secara diam-diam beberapa waktu yang lalu oleh si pemilik ponsel.

Foto itu muncul sebagai pertanda kalau namja yang berada di foto tersebut menghubunginya.

"Wae Minku-ah?" sudah lama sekali namja yang kini duduk di bangku perkuliahan itu memanggil nama kecil namja itu dengan leluasa tanpa rasa bersalah dalam hatinya.

["Apa hyung ada dirumah?"] tanya orang diseberang telepon itu.

Dongwook berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya untuk menghirup udara segar guna menghilangkan rasa gugupnya ketika sang pencuri hati menanyakan keberadaannya untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ne, ne aku aku ada dirumah. Kebetulan jadwal kuliahku sudah selesai." Dongwook memegangi dadanya, merasakan degupan jantungnya semakin cepat saat menjawab pertanyaan dari namja itu.

["Bagus! Aku akan kesana untuk menumpang makan, ne?']

BRUK!

Dongwook menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai balkon kamarnya. Awalnya dengan percaya diri ia berpikir kalau Changmin akan mengajaknya pergi keluar meskipun bukan sebuah kencan. Tapi ternyata.. dia datang untuk.. menumpang.. makan?

"Hyung, Kyuhyun bertanya padaku apakah ada barang atau makanan yang ingin hyung beli di jepang? Dia akan membelikannya sekalian dengan titipan milikku." benar saja yang dikatakan namja tiang listrik itu soal menumpang makan, lihatlah namja itu sedang asyik memakan es krim terakhir milik Dongwook dengan lahap. Sambil sesekali jemarinya mengetik pesan di ponselnya.

Dongwook terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Sepertinya tidak ada." jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah." Changmin kembali mengetik pesan untuk sang kekasih yang kini berada di negeri sakura untuk mengurusi kepindahannya. Sambil memakan es krim vanilla itu Changmin sesekali tertawa dan tersenyum sendiri dengan ponselnya. Hal itu membuat Dongwook sedikit sebal. Keberadaannya seperti sebuah angin lalu bagi Changmin. Selalu begitu dan selamanya mungkin akan begitu terus.

Dongwook tidak tahan dengan situasi ini, dimana ia dan Changmin berada dalam satu tempat hanya berdua saja. Terbiasa dengan keadaan Kyuhyun sebagai orang ketiga dan kini orang itu sedang berada jauh di Jepang sana untuk mengurus kembali kepindahannya ke Korea mengikuti jejak si tiang listrik yang sudah duluan pulang ke Korea bersamanya. Dongwook tidak bisa menjamin kalau perasaan senang yang membuncah dalam dadanya dapat di kendalikannya dengan baik.

"Min.." panggil Dongwook lirih. Matanya sejak tadi terus memperhatikan bibir Changmin yang belepotan es krim. Sekali saja Dongwook mohon dalam hati. Ijinkan ia mengecap rasa manis bibir yang tidak akan pernah ia miliki itu.

"Ne, hyung—hhmpph!"

Sendok perak itu jatuh ke lantai dengan keras. Es krim yang berada di atasnya perlahan meleleh terbawa suasana ciuman panas yang terjadi diantara dua bibir namja berbeda usia itu.

Saling mengecap dan mendominasi. Kita hanya bisa melihat saja siapa dari mereka yang akan menang dalam pertarungan panas itu.

.

.

Jaejoong kembali terkekeh sendiri. Wajahnya memerah malu. Sesekali pandangan matanya melihat ke atas langit-langit ruang santai kediaman Dongwook.

Changmin yang berotak jenius bersumpah, Jaejoong pasti sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak pantas untuk di pikirkan saat ini. Sesuatu yang bisa di bilang.. mesum mungkin? Atau sesuatu hal nista yang lain? Entahlah.

"Kenapa dengan Jae-hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun, namja evil yang sudah kembali ke seoul kemarin malam.

"Sejak pulang dari sekolah dia terus bertingkah seperti itu. Aku khawatir sekali dengan kondisi kejiwaannya." Dongwook benar-benar tidak tahan dengan sikap Jaejoong akhir-akhir ini. Sejak dia mengatakan kalau klub musik libur latihan beberapa hari, namja cantik itu selalu datang setiap hari sepulang sekolah ke rumah Dongwook dan bersikap konyol seperti itu.

Terkadang ia tersenyum sendiri, tertawa sendiri bahkan menangis ataupun marah-marah sendiri tanpa sebab. Dan itu sudah di mulai ketika hari dimana Jaejoong datang dengan dua kantung makanan saat Changmin kebetulan ada di rumah Dongwook untuk mengambil charger ponselnya yang tertinggal.

Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali ke Seoul, selesai mengurus kepindahannya dari Jepang dan akan mulai bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Changmin dua hari lagi. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Jaejoong dengan seksama. Namja imut yang pernah satu tempat penitipan anak dengan Jaejoong itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal dari namja cantik yang berbeda dua tahun dengannya. Jaejoong memang terlihat ceria di luar, namun dari dalam bola matanya Jaejoong tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan namja cantik itu dari mereka semua.

Meskipun Kyuhyun tidak mendalami ilmu psikologi dengan serius, setidaknya ada satu kutipan yang pernah dia baca satu kali. Dengan otak jeniusnya yang setara dengan Changmin—bedanya Changmin jarang menggunakan otaknya itu dibandingkan Kyuhyun—namja imut itu bisa langsung tahu bahwa Jaejoong tidak sedang baik-baik saja, ada suatu masalah berat yang sedang di hadapinya dan berusaha di tutupinya dengan rapat.

"Biasanya orang yang banyak tertawa dan terlihat bahagia justru menyimpan banyak kesedihan dan masalah besar yang berusaha di tutupinya dengan rapat."

BRUK!

Jaejoong yang sedang asyik menonton musik video lewat ponselnya tak sengaja menjatuhkan ponselnya itu begitu saja saat kalimat Kyuhyun selesai terucap dari bibir mungilnya.

"Apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu, babykyu? Dan Jae-hyung! Kenapa juga ponselmu bisa terjatuh saat kau memegangnya seerat itu?" Changmin berbicara sambil mengunyah mochi isi matcha yang dibawa Kyuhyun dari Jepang. Tak ada rasa curiga sedikitpun dalam pikirannya tentang perkataan Kyuhyun dan jatuhnya ponsel Jaejoong secara bersamaan itu. Karena Changmin terlalu asyik dengan kekasih makanannya.

"A-aniya.." dengan panik Jaejoong kembali mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh itu agar tidak membuat Changmin dan Dongwook curiga. Dan pergerakan Jaejoong itu di tangkap oleh mata Kyuhyun dengan sangat baik. Jaejoong bukan hanya panik, tapi juga gugup. Seperti seorang penjahat yang tertangkap basah sedang melakukan kejahatan.

Jaejoong tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memasang wajah polos sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Berhentilah, Kibum-ah."

Kibum tersentak mendengar Jaejoong kembali menolak permohonan Kibum dan anggota yang lain agar Jaejoong kembali memimpin klub. Ini sudah kelima kalinya dalam dua hari Kibum terus mengikuti Jaejoong kemanapun dan memohon agar namja cantik itu mau kembali pada klub musik untuk memimpin latihan.

"Tapi ketua—" ucapan Kibum terputus saat Jaejoong menunjuk Kibum agar berhenti mengikutinya lagi.

"Aku bukan ketua mu lagi." kata Jaejoong setenang mungkin. "Dan ku mohon hentikan ini semua sebelum aku murka." Lanjut Jaejoong kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Kibum segera. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat takut-takut sekretaris klub musik itu kembali membuntutinya.

"Apa kau akan melupakan pertunjukan kita begitu saja, ketua?" Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya mendengar kata-kata Kibum. Namja cantik itu terdiam. Awalnya Kibum pikir Jaejoong akan berpaling kembali dan menjawabnya, tapi ternyata itu salah.

Kim Jaejoong hanya diam selama beberapa detik.

Dan saat akan melangkah kembali lagi-lagi suara Kibum menghentikan langkahnya Jaejoong sejenak, "Apa kau tidak ingin membuktikan kemampuanmu pada Jung Yunho.. ketua?" lirih Kibum.

Mendengar nama Yunho disebut oleh Kibum, Jaejoong akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu segera. Tahu apa namja snow white itu tentang Yunho? Dan memang apa yang harus di buktikan Jaejoong pada Yunho? Untuk apa? Untuk membuat Yunho menyukainya? Untuk membuat hubungan mereka kembali baik? Bukankah itu hanya mimpi saja?

Oh, betapa menjadi begitu emosionalnya Jaejoong ketika mendengar nama itu.

.

.

"Bangun anak malas, sepanjang hari kau hanya tertidur terus. Apa anak Umma tidak berlatih menyanyi lagi eoh? Apa anak bungsu Umma ini sudah bosan bernyanyi? Kalau begitu berhenti dan jadi anak pintar dalam pelajaran seperti hyungmu." ceramah dari Heechul kembali di hiraukan oleh Jaejoong. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya sang Umma membuka gorden kamarnya agar cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam kamar yang di sulap seperti gua oleh Jaejoong.

Hari sudah mulai sore, dan namja cantik itu sama sekali tidak keluar dari kamarnya, bahkan beranjak satu centi pun dari kasurnya.

"Terus lah berbicara sendiri Umma," Jaejoong kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal boneka gajahnya untuk menghalau cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya. Meski langit tidak terlalu cerah, namun bagi Jaejoong cahaya matahari yang samar itu cukup menganggu tidurnya.

"Ya, ya. Umma akan berbicara sampai kau bangun KIM JAEJOOONG!" Heechul berteriak dengan suara indahnya yang akhir-akhir ini sudah jarang Jaejoong dengar karena terlalu sibuk berada di luar rumah—lebih tepatnya untuk berlatih dance dan memimpin klub, tentunya sebelum dia di berhentikan.

Jaejoong akhirnya bangun dari tidurnya sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Haisssssh!"

Umma rella kembali tersenyum manis setelah teriakannya lagi-lagi berhasil membangunkan sang putri tidur. Entah kenapa tenggorokan wanita paruh baya itu—yang memang sedang di landa radang tenggorokan ringan—merasa lebih enakan ketika berteriak pada anak bungsunya setelah beberapa waktu ia tidak meneriaki anak nakalnya itu.

"Turunlah dan sapa tamu kita," kata Heechul sebelum pergi dari kamar Jaejoong.

"Tamu? Tamu siapa?! Siapa yang bertamu sore hari begini?!" teriakan Jaejoong kembali menggema sampai ke telinga tetangga sebelah. Dua orang namja kakak beradik yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Seolah tidak terusik oleh teriakan yang sudah terbiasa di dengar mereka semenjak pindah kembali rumah itu.

"Tumben kau tidak pergi dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya sang kakak yang sedang sibuk di dapur dengan bahan masakan, kompor yang menyala dan buku resep yang ia baca.

Changmin melirik Yunho sebentar, ingin melihat apa yang sedang di lakukan kakak nya itu. "Sedang malas."

"Tumben sekali, biasanya kau begitu menempel dengan Kyuhyun." ujar Yunho, masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Aku? Menempel padanya? justru dia yang selalu mengikutiku kemana pun hyung, bahkan setiap kami berfoto selalu dia yang menciumku duluan, ah.. membayangkan itu jadi membuatku gemas!" Changmin memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan gemas sambil membayangkan wajah Kyuhyun dalam pikirannya

"Itu tandanya dia sedang mengklaim miliknya Min, dia sememu kan?" tanya Yunho lagi dengan nada mengejek. Membuat Changmin merubah posisinya yang semula berbaring sambil memainkan ponsel menjadi duduk tegak.

"MWO! Seme?! Dia itu tidak ada tampang seme sama sekali Yunho! Bukankah itu sudah jelas?" protesnya dengan menggebu-gebu. Bahkan tanpa disadari memanggil nama kakaknya sendiri tanpa embel-embel 'hyung' saking semangatnya.

Sang kakak terkekeh. "Tapi saat kalian berdua, dia yang lebih dominan diam dibandingkan denganmu yang terlalu manja padanya Min." kata Yunho lagi berusaha menjatuhkan Changmin.

"Hyung sok tahu, diam saja! hyung sendiri, kapan mengklaim milikmu itu.. hyung?" Changmin mencondongkan tubuhnya—yang entah sejak kapan tubuh tinggi itu sudah berada di samping Yunho— ia berbicara tepat di depan telinga sang kakak dengan nada ejekan yang cukup menusuk Yunho tepat di jantungnya.

"Ehem! Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar Dongwook hyung? Sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya, apa dia begitu sibuk?" Yunho berdehem mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan dengan menanyakan kabar Dongwook—seniornya saat di jepang dulu—yang sudah beberapa waktu tidak di temuinya.

"Kau yang sok sibuk hyung, Dongwook hyung selalu ada bersama kami." Changmin kini duduk di meja makan dan membuka toples berisi cemilan yang baru tadi pagi Yunho penuhi isinya.

"Begitu ya.. hah, aku memang terlalu sibuk memikirkan banyak hal yang rumit." Yunho menutup buku resepnya, lagi-lagi ia menyerah untuk memasak. Membeli masakan di luar memang keputusan yang baik untuk saat ini, karena moodnya mendadak menjadi jelek saat teringat suatu hal. "Hahaha, sepertinya aku akan cepat tua dengan ini semua." Yunho terlihat tertawa di paksakan.

"Kau memang sudah tua hyung!" ejek Changmin lagi.

"Changmin!"

.

.

.

"Kalian berdua?"

"Ah, ketua!"

"Aloha, Jae-hyung."

"Kenapa kalian bisa berada disini?!"

Jaejoong masih dengan penampilan bangun tidurnya yang sama sekali tidak di hiraukannya. Rambut yang sedikit berantakan, mata yang masih enggan untuk terbuka dan mulutnya yang sesekali menguap malas serta jangan lupakan piayama motif beruangnya yang kusut di sana sini akibat durasi tidurnya yang lama. Meskipun sang Umma mengatakan kalau ada 'tamu' yang ingin bertemu dengannya, ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan penampilan absurd nya itu.

Dan meski sekarang dia sedang memasang ekspresi terkejut dengan sosok 'tamu' di hadapannya, Jaejoong masih belum juga menghapus jejak air liurnya yang mengering di sudut bibir plumnya.

"Kami tidak saling kenal ketua," suara yang ia kenali sebagai Kibum—hanya namja snow white itu yang masih memanggilnya 'ketua' untuk saat ini meski Jaejoong sudah 'dipecat' dari jabatannya—menjawab lebih dulu.

"Bukan itu yang ku tanyakan, Kibum-ah." Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa yang terletak berlawanan arah dengan 'tamu' nya itu. Tanpa rasa canggung kembali memejamkan kedua matanya sambil memeluk boneka gajah yang sengaja di pajangnya di sofa tersebut.

"Awalnya aku ingin mengajak Changmin keluar, tapi sepertinya dia sedang sibuk hyung." satu suara lagi di dengar Jaejoong, dengan mendengar nama Changmin saja Jaejoong langsung tahu siapa 'tamu' nya yang lain. Suara itu tidak maskulin, jadi itu bukan Dongwook. Lagi pula Dongwook tidak pernah mengajak Changmin pergi keluar tanpa Jaejoong dan kekasih hatinya.

"Anak tiang itu sibuk? Sejak kapan?" Jaejoong berbicara sambil terpejam, entah kenapa matanya begitu berat untuk terbuka dan badannya lemas untuk duduk tegak serta kepalanya yang pusing karena langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya tanpa lebih dulu berdiam diri menatap langit-langit kamarnya seperti biasa ia lakukan. "Dan kau—" tunjuk Jaejoong tepat pada Kibum yang hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan datar.

"Aku memang sengaja datang kesini untuk melihat kabar ketua, karena sejak kemarin aku tidak melihat ketua berada di sekolah." Kibum menjawab sebelum Jaejoong selesai dengan kalimatnya.

Mendengar kalimat Kibum barusan membuat Kyuhyun menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh selidik. Sedang Jaejoong sendiri merasa tertampar untuk segera sadar dari keadaannya yang setengah sadar itu.

"A, aku merasa tidak enak badan sehingga langsung p-pulang kerumah untuk istirahat." jawab Jaejoong dengan gugup. Tidak tegas seperti biasa Kibum dengar. Dan itu membuat Kibum tersenyum dalam hati karena hari ini ia dapat melihat sisi lain dari ketuanya yang tegas itu.

"Begitu.." Kibum menghela nafasnya, awalnya Kibum pikir Jaejoong benar-benar akan pergi dari hadapan mereka karena muak terus di terror olehnya. "Jadi, apakah ketua sudah memikirkan kembali untuk pergi latihan lagi dan memimpin kami meski Ketua Yoochun belum menyetujui untuk mengembalikan jabatanmu?"

.

.

.

"Jelaskan pada kami, hyung." Changmin berdiri melipat kedua tangannya dengan angkuh di depan Jaejoong. Dua sosok yang lain terlihat lebih santai dari Changmin. Dongwook yang duduk di lengan sofa dan Kyuhyun yang duduk asyik dengan PSPnya.

Jaejoong merasa menjadi kecil ketika di suguhi tatapan tajam Changmin yang berisikan intimidasi. Ia ingin berbicara dan menjelaskan semuanya secara jelas dan rinci namun ia terlalu gugup.

"A, aku rasa—"

"BICARA YANG BENAR HYUNG!" Changmin memotong kalimat Jaejoong dengan tegas. Kesal dengan gelagat Jaejoong yang sejak tadi hanya diam, terlihat berpikir, akan mengeluarkan suara tapi tak kunjung juga. Membuat Changmin hilang kesabaran.

"CHWANG! / MIN!"

Doe eyes Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca saat Changmin membentaknya dengan emosi, mengingatkannya pada saat dimana Yoochun membentaknya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Walau bagaimanapun, sebenarnya saat itu Jaejoong juga ingin menangis seperti ini. Saat Yoochun membentak dan menuduhnya serta tanpa pikir panjang memecatnya sebagai ketua klub dengan alasan yang tidak ia mengerti saat itu. Tapi saat itu Jaejoong gengsi, ia terlalu angkuh sehingga dapat dengan mudah menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Dan menerima keputusan itu saat itu juga tanpa bisa memprotes Yoochun.

Namun di hadapan mereka bertiga, para namja yang selama ini rela melatihnya dance dari awal hingga saat ini. Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa lagi menutupi kesedihan hatinya. Dan Jaejoong pun menangis sejadi-jadinya persis seperti seorang siswa taman kanak-kanak yang terlambat di jemput sang Umma. Seperti dulu pernah ia alami.

Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Dongwook lantas menjadi terkejut dengan reaksi yang Jaejoong berikan. Tapi hanya Dongwook yang berusaha membuat Jaejoong agar berhenti menangis. Kyuhyun dan Changmin, sepasang kekasih itu kompak kembali memasang wajah marah dan kesal.

Changmin yang marah pada Jaejoong karena ketidakjujurannya dan Kyuhyun yang marah pada Changmin karena sudah membentak Jaejoong dengan kasar.

Hidung bangirnya bertambah merah, kedua matanya sembab serta kedua pipinya basah oleh air mata yang terus bercucuran. Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan tangisannya membuat Jaejoong yang tangisnya mulai sesegukan menjelang reda kembali menangis dengan kencang.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu kalau kau tidak menjelaskan semuanya sekarang juga hyung." Kyuhyun berucap dengan dingin. Dan membuat Jaejoong tersentak. Jadi, Kyuhyun bukan marah pada Changmin karena namja itu membentaknya? Jadi kemarahan mereka berdua sama?

Bukan Jaejoong tidak ingin menjelaskannya dan kembali menutupi semuanya, hanya saja ijinkan Jaejoong untuk menumpahkan kesedihannya sebentar lagi. Hatinya masih sesak dan sakit.

"Beri waktu untuknya istirahat sebentar. Dia sudah menangis sampai seperti ini, kalian berdua berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu!" Dongwook akhirnya ikut emosi juga karena sikap sepasang kekasih itu begitu egois menurutnya. Jaejoong itu orang yang rapuh, meski ia pemalas dan cengeng tapi Dongwook tahu, jika Jaejoong sudah sampai menangis dan tidak bisa berkata-kata pasti masalah yang ia hadapi begitu menyakitkan dn sulit baginya.

"Hah.."

Mereka berdua kompak menghela nafas dan mengubah ekspresi wajah mereka menjadi biasa, meski wajah Kyuhyun masih terlihat jutek.

"A-aku dikeluarkan o-oleh Yo-yoochun dari klub m-musik—"

"Lalu?"

"Alasannya?"

Sepasang kekasih itu kembali kompak menjawab Jaejoong, bahkan begitu bersemangat sehingga memotong kalimat Jaejoong.

"Yoochun mengira aku menyiksa anggota klub dengan latihan yang gila. Awalnya aku memang melakukan itu," Kyuhyun dan Changmin sontak melotot mendengar kalimat Jaejoong. ketika hendak protes Jaejoong memotong duluan. "Maksudku, membuat jadwal latihan tanpa libur untuk membuat fisik dan mental mereka kuat! Aku ingin pertunjukkan nanti sempurna. Aku hanya menyuruh mereka lari lapangan seperti yang biasa kalian suruh padaku dan sedikit peregangan otot.." Jaejoong menarik nafasnya.

"Tapi, melihat beberapa anggotaku jatuh sakit di tambah denganku, aku berpikir ulang. Dan kemudian mengubah latihan itu dengan memberikan mereka libur beberapa hari. Membelikan mereka makanan setiap hari sebagai penebus kesalahanku, meskipun aku tidak menghapus lari lapangan dan peregangan otot." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, sadar akan kesalahan yang di lakukannya.

"Aigoo.." Dongwook memijat keningnya yang tidak terasa pusing. "Lalu, apa kau tahu apa tujuan yang kau buat itu, Jae?" tanya Dongwook.

"Aku hanya ingin pertunjukkan nanti sempurna dan tanpa kesalahan. Aku membuat latihan sulit di awal demi hasil yang bagus.." Jaejoong kembali menghela nafasnya. "..awalnya. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya ambisiku sendiri. Aku terlalu berambisi untuk membuktikan diri pada Yunho sehingga mengorbankan yang lain.." Jaejoong kembali menampakkan raut wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Aku tidak marah soal itu, hyung." Jaejoong menatap Kyuhyun yang akhirnya bersuara juga.

"Aku rasa itu tidak buruk kok. Itu sah-sah saja, hanya saja yang tidak aku sukai dari hyung adalah.." Changmin pun bersuara, Jaejoong menatap penuh perhatian pada dua namja berotak jenius itu.

"Hyung tidak jujur pada kami!" bentak Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Jaejoong tersentak kaget. Membuat detak jantungnya mendadak berpacu cepat.

"Kenapa hyung tidak bilang saja dengan jujur kalau hyung di berhentikan secara tidak hormat oleh Yoochun?!" anak bungsu keluarga Jung itu sepertinya tidak mau kalah dengan sang kekasih yang duluan membentak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendekat ke arah Dongwook dan bersembunyi di pada bahu namja itu, meminta pertolongan. "Aku hanya takut kalian datang pada Yoochun dan menghajarnya habis-habisan.. itu saja." cicit Jaejoong sambil menutupi wajahnya pada bahu lebar Dongwook.

"Aigo.. Jae, mana mungkin kami melakukan hal itu, iyakan?" kata Dongwook melirik Kyuhyun dan Changmin untuk meminta persetujuan.

"Justru kami akan menghiburmu hyung." suara Changmin kini berubah lembut, ia tersenyum tanpa Jaejoong lihat.

"Aku juga takut kalian menghentikan melatih danceku karena aku tidak akan pernah tampil di pertunjukan.." lanjut Jaejoong.

"Kau akan tetap tampil hyung."

"Apa?"

"Kita hanya butuh Jung Yunho."

.

.

"Apa ada yang menganggumu hyung?" tanya Changmin pada Yunho yang akhir-akhir ini semakin sering melamun. Yunho mematikan musik yang di putar di ponselnya dan kembali duduk di sofa ruang tengah kediaman Jung setelah berlatih beberapa gerakan.

"Tidak.. aku hanya sedang bingung saja." jawabnya pelan. Keringat mengalir di peluhnya dampak dari gerakan dance yang ia buat tadi. Dimanapun, kapanpun, jam berapapun jika ada waktu luang si sulung Jung itu memang senang berlatih menari sehingga tariannya dan stamina tubuhnya sekuat sekarang.

Changmin mengambil remote televisi dan menyalakan televisi layar datar itu meski sebenarnya ia tidak berminat untuk menonton acara apapun. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pertunjukkan ulang tahun sekolahmu, hyung?" tanya Changmin sesuai dengan rencana yang telah disusunnya dalam otak.

"Seperti itu lah.." Yunho kembali menjawab Changmin dengan singkat tanpa ada tanda-tanda kalau hyungnya itu akan mencurahkan isi hatinya dengan segera seperti si ember pecah Kim Jaejoong yang hanya dengan satu ancaman keluar semua keluh kesahnya.

Ini akan sedikit sulit. Batin Changmin.

.

.

.

Kibum memperlambat langkah kakinya saat namja berwajah imut itu muncul dari belokan dan memotong jalannya lalu berjalan mendahuluinya. Secara kebetulan ternyata mereka terus berjalan dengan arah dan langkah yang sama. Jika posisinya seperti ini, mungkin Kibum terlihat seperti seorang penguntit. Sehingga Kibum pun memutuskan untuk lebih memperlambat langkahnya agar terdapat jarak dengan namja itu.

Langkah namja imut dengan mantel coklat yang membalut tubuhnya itu terhenti. Membuat Kibum ikut terhenti karena terkejut. Benar-benar posisi seorang penguntit yang ketahuan oleh orang yang di untit.

"Apa kau dari Toho Internasional School?" namja berlesung pipi itu berbalik dan langsung bertanya pada Kibum.

Kibum memperhatikan pakaiannya, saat ini ia mengenakan seragam sekolah yang di balut mantel tebal hadiah dari sang kekasih dengan tas yang berada di punggungnya.

"Tepat sekali. Kim Kibum, salam kenal." Kibum tersenyum manis. Entah kenapa melihat wajah namja itu membuat Kibum tanpa disadarinya memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri pada namja yang baru di temuinya itu. Merasa namja berwajah imut itu tidak berbahaya dan mengancam nyawanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun menjawab. "Bisa minta waktumu sebentar?"

"Tentu saja."

Dan kini dua pelajar berbeda tingkat itu duduk berhadapan di sebuah kedai es krim tak jauh dari kompleks rumah Jaejoong. Keduanya masih terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing—sepertinya tidak juga. Kibum mulai memakan es krim vanilla pesanannya dan Kyuhyun memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

.

.

.

"Hyung," panggil Changmin pada sang kakak yang setia menemaninya di rumah besar keluarga Jung beberapa bulan terakhir.

Yunho yang sedang membuat tugas sekolahnya menoleh sebentar pada sang adik yang sejak tadi hanya menatap layar televisi dengan malas. Seharusnya jika memang tidak berniat menonton televisi bukankah lebih baik mematikannya agar menghemat penggunakan listrik? Pikir Yunho dalam hati.

"Apa?" akhirnya Yunho membalas panggilan Changmin setelah diam beberapa detik.

"Apa kau tidak punya cerita menarik mengenai kehidupan sekolahmu, hyung?" tanya Changmin. Belum juga Yunho hendak menjawab, Changmin kembali bersuara. "Misalnya seperti kisah percintaan atau persaingan cinta atau tersakiti karena cinta atau—"

"Stop Min! bertanya lah satu persatu." Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi, ingin rasanya menyumpal bibir tebal itu dengan kamus bahasa inggrisnya yang tebal. Mereka memang jarang berbicara satu sama lain seperti ini, sehingga Yunho agak frustasi mendengar pertanyaan adikinya yang beruntun ketika bocah jangkung itu sekali bersuara. Seperti wartawan yang sedang mewawancarai narasumbernya.

"Baiklah, jadi apa kau tidak ingin menceritakan kisah hidup yang ingin ku ketahui?" tanya Changmin lagi, sedikit ngawur dan tidak di mengerti oleh orang yang memiliki penyakit telat berpikir, seperti Jaejoong contohnya. 'Kisah hidup yang ingin ku ketahui?' Pertanyaan macam apa itu? pikir Yunho. Bukankah lebih baik kalau ia bertanya, 'aku ingin mengetahui kisah hidupmu' itu lebih bagus?

Adiknya itu memang jenius yang terlampau jenius sehingga senang membuat orang bingung dengan perkataannya.

"Sejak kapan kau ingin tahu kisah hidupku, Min? bukankah sejak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun kau melupakanku sebagai hyungmu dan hanya memanfaatkan uangku saja?" jawab Yunho tanpa pikir panjang sekaligus menyindir Changmin yang selalu hanya meminta uang saku pada Yunho seperti ia meminta pada Appa sendiri. Yunho pun mendadak berpikir keras, curiga dengan gelagat Changmin yang tiba-tiba dan aneh.

"Omo! Apa aku begitu? kenapa mendadak aku amnesia?" Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah meladeni Changmin yang sepertinya mulai eror.

"Aku serius hyung,"

"Mwo?"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kim Jaejoong?"

.

.

.

"Apa kau mengenal Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point pada Kibum yang sedang asyik memakan es krimnya, disini kenyataannya Kyuhyun lah yang lebih muda dari Kibum, tapi entah kenapa Kibum terlihat lebih imut di banding Kyuhyun dengan tingkahnya yang kekanakan itu. Memakan es krim dengan lahap dan antusias.

"Ketua maksudmu?" Kibum malah berbalik bertanya.

"Jadi, kau anggota klub musik yang Jaejoong ketuai?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Kibum mengangguk satu kali.

"Ah.. kebetulan sekali. Bisa ceritakan padaku apa yang selama ini terjadi dalam klub kalian?"

Kibum meletakkan sendok es krimnya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh selidik. "Apa kau mata-mata?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dengan pertanyaan Kibum. Kenapa dia mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu tentangnya? Batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku adalah teman dekat Jae-hyung, a.. maksudku Kim Jaejoong."

"Kau pacarnya?" Kibum kembali bertanya dan kembali mengagetkan Kyuhyun dengan pertanyaan yang diajukannya.

"Aku teman masa kecilnya!" pekik Kyuhyun. Awalnya Kyuhyun pikir ini akan mudah, tapi ternyata namja imut yang di temuinya di jalan itu cukup unik. Ternyata penampilannya benar-benar telah menipuku.' batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

 **ToBeContinue**

.

.

Pojokan Rumah Author :

Halo? Masih ada mengingatku? '-')/ mengingat FF yang sudah errr dua bulan mungkin tidak update?

Oke, aku akan mengatakan alasan kenapa aku ga update selama itu meskipun mungkin kalian tidak akan peduli dengan alasan ini. Tapi aku rasa aku harus mengatakannya supaya hati ini plong rasanya~

Pertama, masalah kerjaan. Jujur, kerjaanku memang ringan tapi cukup melelahkan fisik sehingga setiap hari meski pulang kerja sore aku udah keabisan tenaga dan pikiran untuk ngurusin FF.

Kedua, satu bulan kemaren waktu bulan ramadan kerjaanku bertambah dua kali lipat. Di tambah waktu di bulan puasa yang cukup pendek pada malam hari karena adanya salah tarawih dan sahur. Alhasil badan ga bisa di ajak kompromi dan pengennya cuma istirahat dan aku banyak kekurangan tidur.

Ketiga, disaat FF udah siap publish dan sudah di cek kekurangannya dan akhirnya aku bisa juga libur menjelang lebaran dan sesudah lebaran selama kurang lebih dua minggu sebelum masuk kerja lagi, sepupuku yang kisah nyatanya diangkat jadi FF dengan judul **'Hospital Couple in Love'** dengan penyakitnya yang diceritakan di FF itu kambuh lagi dan harus bedrest di rumah sakit lagi, tepat dua hari sebelum hari lebaran sampai hari kamis kemarin tanggal 21 july dan.. akibatnya aku harus nenemin dia disana full ga pulang kerumah, meski lebaran sempet pulang dan ngerayain tanpa dia dirumah. Jujur, ga bisa berkutik saat harus menginap dirumah sakit. Saat hati pengen lanjutin semua FF yang ada dan pengen update namun apa daya tidak memungkinkan. Dan sampai sehari mau masuk kerja pun aku masih dirumah sakit :""" sampai laptop yang di hibernate habis baterainya.

Jadi mohon memakluminya dan aku janji akan berusaha cepat update FFku ini dan FFku yang lain ditengah kesibukan kerjaku.

Maaf juga kalau aku udah ngecewain kalian semua, dan maaf juga aku udah curhat panjang lebar :""

Masih belum terlambat kan? Karena ini masih bulan syawal. Minal aidin walfaidzin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin dariku ^^)v

Soal lanjutan FF ini, masih ada yang penasaran dan mantengin updatennya terus?

Tunggu kejutan kelanjutan FF ini terus ya~! review boleh sekali~ fav, follow alhamdulillah~

Salam,

Nyangiku.

Numpang promosi IG : nyangiku2049. Jajla/?


	7. Chapter 7

**Winter Story**

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Serta cast yang lainnya

 **Rated : T—M**

 **Warning :** Boys love, Yaoi, GSHeechul [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

 **Disclaimer :**

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

by

 **Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hari itu ketika kami sedang latihan Yoochun-sunbae, sang presiden sekolah mendatangi kami dan langsung bertanya kemana perginya ketua kami yang kebetulan saat itu sedang pergi membeli minuman untuk kami. Ketika ketua datang Yoochun-sunbae pun langsung membentak ketua dengan kasar. Ketua sendiri terlihat kebingungan dengan kemarahan Yoochun-sunbae padanya. Begitu pun dengan yang lainnya. Dengan penuh emosi Yoochun-sunbae menyuruh ketua untuk datang ke ruangannya." Kibum memotong pembicaraannya saat layar ponselnya menyala dan bergetar. Ia meminta ijin pada Kyuhyun untuk menecek ponselnya sebentar.

Kyuhyun menunggu dengan tenang. Setelah Kibum selesai dengan ponselnya Kyuhyun kembali serius mendengar cerita dari Kibum.

"Lalu apa lagi yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kami tidak tahu jelas, karena kami langsung di bubarkan untuk pulang saat itu. Tapi pada keesokan harinya, kami tidak mendapati ketua di ruang musik . Yoochun-sunbae datang dan mengatakan kalau ketua bukan ketua kami lagi dan menyuruh kami tetap melanjutkan latihan kolaborasi dengan klub dance."

"Klub dance yang di ketuai Jung Yunho, maksudmu?"

Awalnya Kibum kebingungan dengan kalimat Kyuhyun namun akhirnya ia pun mengangguk. "Oh iya, sewaktu Yoochun-sunbae mendatangi kami di lapangan kalau tidak salah ada ketua Yunho disana. Aku curiga kalau semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Jung Yunho." Kibum terlihat serius berpikir.

"Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun pun semakin penasaran lagi mengorek informasi yang ada pada Kibum yang kebetulan orang terdekat Jaejoong di sekolahnya, apalagi namja imut itu mirip seperti Jaejoong si ember pecah, sekali bertanya akhirnya dia sendiri yang bercerita tentang semuanya. Ini akan sepertinya namja ini pun menyadari dampak Yunho bagi Jaejoong selama ini, namja ini bisa diajak kerjasama.

"Aku sudah bergabung dalam klub musik sejak pertama aku menginjakkan kaki di Toho International School dan aku cukup mengenal ketua Jaejoong saat Yoochun-sunbae masih menjabat sebagai ketua klub musik. Dulu, ketua Jaejoong sangat hangat dan ramah serta baik hati." kedua mata Kibum seperti menerawang sesuatu, mungkin saja ia sedang mengingat suatu kenangan indah yang pernah di laluinya. Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Entah kenapa sejak kedatangan Jung Yunho sebagai siswa pindahan dan langsung terkenal karena skill dancenya, perlahan ketua mulai berubah. Aku curiga kalau ini ada hubungannya. Omong-omong, kau juga mengenal Jung Yunho?" tanya Kibum akhirnya menyadari kalau Kyuhyun tahu kalau klub dance sekolahnya di ketuai oleh Yunho. Ah, mungkin saja Yunho begitu terkenal sehingga Kyuhyun pun saja tahu, benar kan? Bisa saja. Pertanyaan itu berputar dalam otak Kibum.

Tepat sasaran!

Analisis Cho Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah salah. Namja imut itu benar-benar menyadari perubahan sikap Jaejoong sejak kedatangan Yunho kembali ke dalam kehidupannya.

"Ah, kebetulan adik Jung Yunho adalah pacarku." jawab Kyuhyun jujur. Baru kali ini ia mengakui Changmin sebagai kekasihnya di depan orang lain, kalau sampai Changmin tahu, sudah pasti si tiang listrik itu akan besar kepala.

"Omo! Kenapa dunia begitu sempit?" sudah dapat di tebak kalau Kibum sedang terkejut mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Jadi, pada intinya saat ini Jaejoong sudah lama tidak latihan lagi bersama anggota klub?"

"Ya begitu lah. Bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu Yoochun-sunbae sempat memaksa pacarnya Kim Junsu menggantikan Ketua untuk tampil dalam kolaborasi dengan Jung Yunho dan klubnya. Tapi tentu saja Junsu-hyung menolaknya karena ia sudah punya pertunjukkan sendiri. Bahkan dia sempat menunjukku, tapi aku menolaknya mentah-mentah karena yang layak tampil hanya ketua Kim Jaejoong!"

.

.

.

"Jadi, siapa yang bisa membantuku membuat Jung Yunho menceritakan kisahnya padaku?" Changmin baru kali ini terlihat begitu frustasi di hadapan Kyuhyun dan Dongwook. Berbuat jahil dan jahat memang keahliannya, tapi membuat Yunho menceritakan hal pribadinya adalah hal yang paling sulit bagi Changmin. Sudah banyak usaha yang Changmin lakukan agar Yunho mau bercerita padanya tentang perasaannya pada Jaejoong. Mulai dari mengikutinya kemanapun, tidur satu kamar dengannya, bahkan mau susah payah memakan masakannya yang sangat tidak enak. Semua sudah Changmin lakukan dan hasilnya tetap saja nihil.

Bukankah seharusnya namja itu merasa bahagia tak terkira karena akhirnya bisa pergi dan pulang sekolah dengan sang kekasih?

Padahal hari ini adalah hari pertama namja bermarga Cho itu belajar di sekolah yang sama dengan Changmin,

"Bukankah kau bilang kalau ini akan mudah, Min?" tanya Dongwook. Ya, dua hari yang lalu namja jangkung itu menyombongkan diri dengan mengatakan kalau hyungnya itu adalah mudah dalam diajak kompromi. Tapi hari ini ia malah merengek meminta bantuan.

Changmin mendesah sambil merebahkan tubuh jangkungnya di sofa, "Awalnya ku pikir begitu. Tapi ternyata sulit sekali membujuk si Yunho itu untuk membuka suaranya. Dongwook-hyung, bisakah kau ikut membantu?" pertama kalinya ia mengakui bahwa ia gagal. Changmin pun memasang wajah memelas. Berharap Dongwook akan langsung mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Err.. aku rasa itu akan sulit juga. Karena sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya." Dongwook terlihat kebingungan dengan permintaan Changmin padanya. Walau sebenarnya ia ingin sekali langsung membantu Changmin yang ia sayangi. Apa boleh buat? Karena Dongwook sendiri sudah tidak terlalu dekat dengan Yunho semenjak kakak-beradik Jung itu meninggalkannya di Jepang dan kembali ke Korea.

"AH YA! Bagaimana kalau Dongwook hyung saja yang berbicara pada Yunho-hyung? Mungkin saja jika berbicara dengan yang lebih dewasa Yunho-hyung akan lebih mudah bercerita. Dibandingkan dengan adiknya yang menyebalkan." Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya membuat dua manusia yang sedang frustasi dan kebingungan di depannya menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Rupanya namja imut itu sejak tadi tidak memainkan PSPnya, bukankah itu suatu hal yang langka?

Changmin yang baru sadar di ejek menyebalkan pun mencebilkan pipinya.

"Err.. aku tidak yakin. Aku lebih yakin padamu Min, karena kau kan pandai mengompori orang." Dongwook lagi-lagi memilih Changmin untuk melaksanakan rencana mereka. Changmin menggeleng. Menolak. Dongwook mengangguk. Memaksa.

"Kalau begitu kalian berdua bekerja sama saja. Dongwook hyung yang mengorek informasi dari Yunho-hyung dan Changmin yang terus menerus meneror Yunho-hyung, memanasinya agar Yunho terpancing dan mau membujuk Yoochun untuk menjadikan Jaejoong ketua klub musik lagi. Dan Changmin juga harus memanasi Jaejoong-hyung agar dia mau berusaha dan berlatih bersama Yunho-hyung agar momen antara mereka berdua semakin banyak sehingga mereka cepat menyadari perasaan cinta yang tumbuh sejak lama dalam hati mereka." Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan sendiri dengan begitu riangnya, membuat Changmin dan Dongwook saling berpandangan. Aneh, heran, bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang tidak biasa barusan.

Tapi dibalik tingkah ajaibnya itu, solusi Kyuhyun di rasa memang yang paling baik sejak awal. Changmin benar-benar menyesal tidak mendengarkan saran itu beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Dan akhirnya mereka akan hidup bahagia bersama kita~!" Changmin dan Dongwook memandang ngeri ke arah Kyuhyun yang tidak biasanya terhanyut dalam khayalannya sendiri begitu dalamnya. Biasanya yang sering melakukannya Changmin ataupun Jaejoong.

"Memang sarannya lebih baik sejak awal." Dongwook pun ikut menyerah mengikuti cara Kyuhyun yang pernah di tolak Changmin dengan sombongnya.

"Jadi ini misi untuk kami?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias. Ia sudah yakin 100% bahwa misi ini akan berhasil dan berjalan dengan lancar.

"Misi Changwook. Selamat berjuang sampai es dalam hati Kim Jaejoong mencair~!"

.

.

"Dongwook-hyung!"

Dongwook menoleh saat namanya di panggil, hanya ada empat orang di sekitarnya yang memanggilnya dengan embel-embel hyung, Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, dan si duo evil Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Pasangan evil itu sedang berada di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan menemani sang ice Prince(ss) berbelanja kebutuhannya.

Dan Dongwook yang memang sudah memiliki janji dengan seseorang saat ini menyimpulkan bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah Jung Yunho orang yang saat ini sedang ada dalam misinya.

"Apa kabar, Jung Yunho?"

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau akan terus begini?" tanya Changmin yang mulai lelah melihat tingkah Jaejoong akhir-akhir ini. Namja itu berlatih dance setiap hari sambil menangis, terkadang bahkan sambil marah-marah tidak jelas kemudian kembali murung seperti orang yang kehilangan separuh nyawanya. Meski saat ini mereka sedang bersenang-senang dengan berbelanja di mall—sebenarnya yang bersenang-senang disini hanya Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun. Changmin sendiri menderita karena harus membayar belanjaan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan begini sampai aku lulus dari Toho Internasional School." jawab Jaejoong acuh. Ia kemudian kembali asyik melihat-lihat belanjaan miliknya dalam paperbag.

Changmin menepuk dahinya. Semoga membujuk Jaejoong tidak sesulit membujuk hyungnya.

"Kau akan membiarkan cinta pertamamu berakhir mengenaskan seperti ini hyung? Tidakkah ada keinginanmu dalam hatimu untuk mengakhiri kemarahanmu pada hyungku? Dia sudah berusaha untuk mendekatimu dengan baik-baik hyung. Tapi hyung malah membuat tembok raksasa sehingga ia segan padamu." Changmin sepertinya sudah mulai melancarkan misinya.

"Kalau begitu suruh dia menghancurkan temboknya saja!" Kyuhyun hampir saja tertawa mendengar jawaban Jaejoong yang nyeleneh.

"CK! dia bahkan melakukannya setiap hari hyung. Tapi, KAU!—" Changmin memotong kalimatnya, "Apa hyung mau melihat Yunho-hyung bersama orang lain? Hyungku juga manusia, kalau dia sudah lelah denganmu dia bisa mudah berpaling. Apalagi dia bilang padaku kalau wakilnya itu memberi tanda-tanda kalau ia menyukai hyungku."

Jaejoong tertegun mendengar Changmin. Sedangkan namja itu malah memberikan seringai pada sang kekasih sebagai sinyal agar ikut membantu untuk mempengaruhi Jaejoong.

"Lee Taemin maksudmu? Namja itu memang sejak awal selalu iri padaku!" kata Jaejoong. Ia mulai terlihat kesal.

"Hyung tidak kasihan dengan cintamu itu hyung? Yunho hyung setiap hari selalu terlihat murung sambil memandangi foto masa kecil kalian." bohong Changmin. Ia melakukan itu agar Jaejoong semakin mempercayainya. "Bukankah itu jelas sekali kalau hyungku itu menyukaimu juga hyung? cintamu itu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti yang hyung kira selama ini." untuk yang ini Changmin tidak berbohong. Meski ia tidak tahu pasti tentang perasaan hyungnya itu pada Jaejoong, tapi Changmin tahu kalau Yunho juga mencintai Jaejoong sejak mereka pertama bertemu.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah bujuk Junsu atau siapapun agar Yoochun mengembalikan jabatanmu kembali. Apa hyung mau latihan hyung selama ini sia-sia? Apa hyung mau tidak jadi tampil dalam pertunjukkan itu?" tambah Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya!"

CK.

Benar-benar mudah sekali mempengaruhi seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Benar kan?

"Tapi.. aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya."

Gubrak!

.

.

.

Hari itu seluruh anggota klub musik sibuk merapihkan ruangan klubnya dengan semangat baru yang seolah terisi penuh kembali. Menghiasi beberapa sudut dinding dengan beberapa ornament kecil seperti pita dan kertas warna-warni. Tak lupa beberapa balon dan huruf yang di rangkai menjadi satu membentuk tiga buah kata sambutan yang tertulis 'SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI' berukuran sekitar tiga puluh centi meter setiap hurufnya.

Junsu dibantu dengan Kibum disampingnya sedang merapihkan bento hangat yang tadi mereka beli bersama di kedai dekat sekolah. Ketika kibum membuka satu kotak bento tersebut, udara dari pendingin ruangan menyebarkan bau harumnya bento sederhana itu sehingga anggota yang lain pun satu persatu mulai menghampiri tempat dimana Junsu dan Kibum berada untuk mengambil jatahnya masing-masing.

"Aku harap dia akan menyukai ini semua," ujar Kibum setelah mengunyah jatah bentonya. Mereka semua duduk berdekatan melepas lelah sejenak setelah pagi hingga siang tadi menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih bersama.

Besok adalah hari pertama kembalinya sang ketua untuk memimpin, sehingga mereka begitu bersemangat latihan hari ini serta tak lupa untuk membuat kejutan kecil-kecilan yang nantinya akan di persembahkan untuk sang ketua yang telah mereka rindukan sosoknya.

"Dia pasti terharu. Aku yakin itu." kata Junsu penuh keyakinan. Mengingat Jaejoong pada dasarnya adalah orang yang baik hati dan ramah. Tentu saja ia akan senang dengan kejutan yang akan mereka berikan nanti.

Apa yang terjadi saat ini tentu saja adalah hasil dari kerja keras Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Dongwook juga Kibum yang berada di balik layar tanpa Junsu dan Yoochun tahu. Yang Junsu tahu hanyalah Yoochun mendadak memberinya kabar kalau Yunho meminta padanya agar Jaejoong diangkat kembali menjadi ketua klub musik lagi karena Yunho prihatin dengan nasib anggota klub musik yang semakin hari semakin kacau setelah di tinggal oleh Jaejoong.

Dan jika semua itu tetap di lanjutkan, maka rencana kolaborasi untuk penampilan mereka di ulang tahun sekolah terancam gagal karena klub musik selalu kacau saat melakukan latihan tanpa adanya kepemimpinan Jaejoong.

Dengan mudah Yoochun menyetujuinya, karena sejak awal memang keputusan ada di tangan Yunho. Karena yang mengusulkan penampilan kolaborasi adalah Yunho. Sebenarnya pada saat memecat Jaejoong pun jujur saja Yoochun tidak tega, dan tentu saja Yunho pun marah besar pada Yoochun. Tapi mendengar banyaknya keluhan dari siswa lain tentang Jaejoong akhirnya Yoochun pun terpaksa melakukan itu karena tugas dan tanggungjawabnya sebagai presiden sekolah.

CLICK!

Pintu ruang klub musik mendadak terbuka membuat seluruh atensi anggota berpindah ke arah pintu.

"Ck. Aku pikir Jaejoong yang mendadak muncul. YA! Park jidat! Lain kali ketuk dulu pintunya!" Junsu sama sekali tidak terlihat canggung di depan teman-temannya mengejek Yoochun sang presiden sekolah. Jelas saja ia kesal karena jantungnya sudah terlanjur kaget takut-takut yang masuk barusan adalah Jaejoong. Karena kalau Jaejoong datang sekarang maka rencana pesta kejutan kecil-kecilan mereka akan gagal.

"Tenang saja, Jaejoong sedang ada di ruanganku bersama Yunho." jawab Yoochun santai. Tangannya tanpa dosa mencomot jatah bento milik Junsu yang baru dibuka dan sama sekali belum disentuhnya.

"Di ruanganmu..? MWO?! APA YANG SEDANG MEREKA LAKUKAN?! JANGAN BILANG?!" seluruh anggota klub serempak menutup telinga saat Junsu mulai berteriak karena kaget.

"Suie-baby kecilkan suaramu. Mereka berdua tidak sedang melakukan apapun. Hanya ku tinggal sebentar untuk menjemputmu." orang-orang yang berada di sekitar Yoochun dan Junsu—termasuk Kibum pun bernafas lega mendengar Yoochun mengatakan kalau Jaejoong sedang bersama Yunho. Itu tandanya kalau ada hal penting yang harus mereka diskusikan.

.

.

.

"Kalau tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi, aku mohon ijin untuk pamit." Junsu menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang mendadak berubah formal hari ini. Sejak tadi namja cantik itu terus saja diam dan bertingkah kaku. Pandangan matanya lurus dan serius, tidak banyak merespon dan protes seperti biasa ia lakukan.

"Ah, ya baiklah. Aku rasa pembicaraan kali ini selesai sampai disini." kini pandangan Junsu beralih pada Yoochun yang juga ikut menjadi formal.

Kalau dipikir-pikir memang ini pertama kalinya mereka berbicara bersama sejak kejadian dimana Jaejoong marah besar pada rapat satu bulan yang lalu. Apalagi kejadian dimana Yoochun memecat Jaejoong dengan tidak hormat. Semenjak itu mereka tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain bahkan sekedar bertegur sapa. Apalagi Jaejoong cenderung menghindari kontak dengan mereka. Apakah ini tanda hubungan persahabatan mereka yang mulai merenggang?

Junsu benar-benar khawatir tentang itu. Bukannya dia hanya diam saja dengan perubahan Jaejoong selama ini, Junsu benar-benar peduli. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia bertindak bahkan sekedar bertanya pada Jaejoong. Junsu selalu ikut terbawa emosi ketika Jaejoong mulai berbicara dan bertingkah kasar sehingga ia malas untuk peduli.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ijin pamit. Aku harus mengawasi anggota klubku berlatih." Yunho terlihat bangkit duluan dari meja rapat. Lalu di susul Jaejoong di belakangnya. Hanya Yunho yang membungkuk sopan sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan presiden sekolah sedangkan Jaejoong sudah berlalu duluan dengan cueknya.

"Chunnie-ya apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan mereka berdua?" tanya Junsu pada sang kekasih.

Yoochun mengangkat bahunya, "Aku rasa tidak ada. Mereka terlihat normal." walau sebenarnya dalam hati Yoochun menyadari jarak aneh diantara mereka.

"Ku rasa persahabatan kita saat ini sedang di uji." Yoochun tertegun mendengar Junsu berkata seperti itu. Apakah kekasihnya itu baru menyadarinya?

"Sejak awal persahabatan kita memang di pertaruhkan disini."

.

.

.

"Tunggu—Jaejoong-ah," Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya ketika suara Yunho tiba-tiba memanggil. Jaejoong pun langsung membalikkan badannya untuk berhadapan dengan namja musang itu.

"Ye?" jawabnya singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan urusan kita berdua?" tanya Yunho. Membuat Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, dia pun mulai menghampiri Yunho untuk mendengar lebih jelas lagi maksud dari pertanyaan Yunho.

"Err.. maksudku urusan kolaborasi kita berdua." jelas Yunho agar tidak membuat sebuah kesalahan yang lain. Yunho yang terlihat gugup malah memundurkan langkahnya dengan refleks. Jaejoong yang semula kebingungan pun akhirnya mengerti, dalam hati Jaejoong sempat berpikir Yunho akan berbicara tentang masalah mereka di masa lalu namun ternyata bukan itu. Jaejoong sedikit kecewa.

"Ku serahkan semuanya padamu. Toh kita hanya tinggal latihan saja kan?" jawab Jaejoong santai. Setelah berhasil membuang rasa kecewanya, Jaejoong berusaha untuk tenang.

"Um.. ya.. bagaimana kalau kau melatihku lebih dulu? Maksudku, kita latihan vokal lebih dulu baru beralih ke dance." Yunho kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan mulut dan pikirannya. Kalimat yang telah di rangkai susah payah di ruangan Yoochun tadi benar-benar keluar berantakan dari mulutnya.

"Aku setuju. Besok sepulang sekolah." putus Jaejoong tanpa mau mendengar jawaban setuju dari Yunho. Jaejoong langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terdiam dalam posisinya.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin cepat-cepat menjauh dari Yunho untuk bersorak gembira.

.

.

.

"SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI~!"

"OMO!"

Jaejoong terlihat begitu terkejut ketika memasuki ruang klub yang sangat di rindukannya. Seluruh anggota klub bertepuk tangan dengan semangat bahkan ketika Jaejoong masih berdiri di ambang pintu, senyum bahagia tak henti mereka berikan pada Jaejoong hingga tanpa terasa doe eyes bening itu berkaca-kaca. Jaejoong sungguh tidak menyangka semuanya akan menyambutnya dengan seceria ini mengingat perlakuan buruk yang selama ini pernah Jaejoong lakukan pada mereka.

Jaejoong berputar, matanya memandang setiap sudut ruangan yang mereka sulap menjadi seperti tempat pesta. Balon warna-warni serta tulisan berukuran besar itu, tak lupa sebuah kue berukuran persegi yang besarnya hampir menyamai meja belajar milik sekolah. Jaejoong merasa seperti sedang diberikan pesta kejutan ulang tahun.

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan," wajah Jaejoong mulai memerah dan membuat seluruh anggota termasuk Kibum dan Junsu tertawa. Jaejoong yang mereka kenal perlahan mulai kembali.

Niat awal Jaejoong ingin mulai hari pertamanya kembali menjabat ketua klub musik dengan sedikit latihan pemanasan, namun apa daya seluruh anggota telah menyiapkan ini semua dengan susah payah. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari dengan berpesta.

Memulai kembali keakraban mereka yang sempat hilang akibat keegoisan Jaejoong.

"Ketua, kapan kita akan melakukan pemanasan diluar lagi? aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bermain salju!" Jaejoong hampir tersedak kue saat mendengar salah satu anggotanya yang dulu pernah sakit karenanya. Kibum yang melihat Jaejoong langsung memberikan segelas air untuknya.

"Ya, aku setuju denganmu. Sudah lama sekali rasanya badan ini tidak bergerak." anggota yang lain pun menambahkan.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. Dalam hati bertanya, apakah mereka sedang menyindirnya?

Menyadari keterdiaman Jaejoong, Junsu pun mulai membuka suara. "Aigoo.. jangan berpikir macam-macam tentang kami Joongie-ya. Kami sungguh-sungguh mengenai pemanasan diluar ruangan seperti waktu itu." Junsu tersenyum.

"Tapi.." Jaejoong merasa gugup dan bingung hendak menjawab apa.

"Tenang saja, kami tidak akan sakit kali ini." tambah Kibum.

"Aku rasa.. kita tidak perlu melakukan itu lagi."

"Mwo? Kenapa? Padahal kami sangat ingin berlatih seperti itu lagi. Benar kan teman-teman?" kata Junsu. Semua anggota mengangguk dengan kompak kecuali satu orang yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Taeyeon-ah juga setuju kan?" tanya Kibum pada Taeyeon si ketua geng girls generation paduan suara yeoja bentukan klub musik. Sejak tadi hanya yeoja itu yang terlihat sibuk sendiri.

"Ah? Ye! Tentu saja aku juga setuju dengan kalian." Taeyeon tersenyum manis.

"Kau lihatkan Jaejoong-ah?" Junsu mencoba meyakinkan Jaejoong bahwa apa yang Jaejoong lakukan pada mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu tidaklah saja. Mereka mengerti apa yang Jaejoong tidaklah buruk.

"Tapi karena itu semua kalian menderita.." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aniya! Kami mengerti sekarang tujuan ketua melakukan itu semua. Dan kami merasakan efeknya. Maka dari itu jangan hentikan latihan itu," Kibum kembali meyakinkan Jaejoong.

"Tenang saja, si jidat lebar itu tidak akan memecatmu lagi kok. Bahkan untuk memarahimu saja tidak akan berani, aku berani menjamin. Kau percaya kan pada kami Jaejoong-ah?" Junsu pun tersenyum lega setelah melihat Jaejoong mengangguk kecil. Seluruh anggota sekali lagi bertepuk tangan dengan gembira.

Semoga dengan memulai awal yang baru ini seterusnya akan berjalan dengan indah.

.

.

.

"Dengan kembalinya Kim Jaejoong menjadi ketua klub musik, itu artinya ketua pada akhirnya akan mulai berlatih kolaborasi bersama dengannya kan?" ujar Taemin si wakil ketua klub dance. Dari nada bicaranya, namja imut itu dari awal memang kurang menyukai Jaejoong.

"Ya, setelah sekian lama menunggu." Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi komentar Taemin.

"Aku harap ia bisa mengejar ketinggalan kita dengan kemampuannya. Apalagi waktu kita hanya tinggal satu bulan lagi sedangkan pertunjukkan klub kita dengan klub musik banyak sekali. Hah.. aku rasa aku akan minta cuti panjang setelah perayaan ulang tahun sekolah berakhir."

"Ya, kita akan liburan panjang musim dingin."

.

.

.

"Omo omo omo! Besok aku akan mulai berlatih dengan si beruang itu! kalian tahu?!" Jaejoong kembali bertingkah aneh di hadapan Dongwook, Changmin dan Kyuhyun setelah beberapa hari yang lalu namja itu terlihat galau. Lihatlah namja cantik itu berguling-guling tidak jelas di ruang tamu Dongwook.

Mereka sudah mendengar kabar kalau Jaejoong diangkat kembali menjadi ketua klub musik dan bisa mulai berlatih kolaborasi dengan Yunho.

"Akhirnya Kim Jaejoong kembali. Selamat datang hyung!" sambut Changmin yang baru kembali dari dapur mencari makanan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan besok? Haruskan aku berdandan cantik?" Jaejoong mulai mengambil cermin hello kitty nya dan berpose imut membuat Kyuhyun menggeleng pasrah melihat tingkah unik itu.

"Kau akan berlatih bersama hyung. Bukan berkencan." kata Kyuhyun mengingatkan supaya namja cantik itu tidak lupa daratan.

Jaejoong menghentikan aktivitasnya mengagumi diri sendiri dan kini ia tertegun. "Benar juga. Kami hanya akan melaksanakan tugas kami. Hiks.."

"Aigo.. aku benar-benar mulai pusing dengan tingkahmu Jae." Dongwook tak tahu lagi harus berkomentar apa. Meski pun ia lega telah menyelesaikan misinya dengan sukses.

.

.

.

Awalnya dua sosok itu terlihat canggung ketika harus berduaan dalam satu ruangan yang cukup besar itu. Ruangan dimana Jaejoong biasa memimpin dengan caranya, katakanlah itu daerah kekuasaannya dan namja bermata musang itu hanya tamu disana.

Keduanya terlihat malu dan gugup dengan dirinya masing-masing. Meski Jaejoong berusaha mengalihkan rasa gugupnya dengan cara berpura-pura merapihkan kertas partitur miliknya yang jelas tidak berantakan, tapi itu sepertinya tidak berhasil. Berkali-kali Jaejoong mencuri pandang ke arah Yunho yang juga sedang mengalihkan rasa gugupnya dengan cara berjalan-jalan ke seluruh ruangan mengamati semua benda yang ada disana seolah-olah ia baru pertama kali bertamu ke ruangan itu. Jujur saja ini bukan kali pertama Yunho memasuki ruang klub musik. Sudah tak terhitung banyaknya langkah kaki Yunho menginjak ruangan ini.

Hingga Jaejoong duduk di kursinya dan Yunho pun datang memulai pembicaraan. "Ehem! Apa bisa kita mulai latihannya?" tanya Yunho setenang mungkin, meski jantungnya berdegup cepat. Kalau mereka terus berada dalam situasi canggung seperti ini, Yunho yakin latihan perdananya akan gagal.

Jaejoong yang awalnya tertegun dengan Yunho yang tiba-tiba mengambil kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengannya pun tersentak. "Err.. Apa kau pernah belajar bernyanyi sebelumnya?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, Jaejoong malah ikut bertanya. Hanya itu yang bisa dikeluarkan mulut seksinya meski dalam otaknya puluhan pertanyaan mengantri untuk Yunho.

Kedua kakinya bergetar samar akibat rasa gugup yang menderanya. Semoga saja wajah malunya itu tidak terlalu terlihat. Harap Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak tampak berpikir, ia langsung menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong dengan cepat tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun. "Belum."

Jaejoong mengangguk kecil. "Lalu.. Apa kau bisa memainkan alat musik?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Entahlah apa karena rasa gugupnya yang belum sepenuhnya hilang atau memang Jaejoong penasaran dengan dua pertanyaan tentang Yunho yang melayang di dalam pikirannya dan paling ingin ditanyakannya.

Yunho tersenyum kecil. Ia begitu senang karena untuk pertama kalinya mereka berbicara sedekat ini dengan normal tanpa ada kebencian. "Aku bisa memainkan gitar." jawabnya mantap.

Ah.. Jaejoong kembali mengangguk.

Bukankah Yunho itu benar-benar mengagumkan? Jerit Jaejoong dalam hati. Bahkan ia bisa memainkan alat musik serumit gitar selain kemampuan dancenya yang luar biasa itu. Yunho benar-benar membuatnya semakin menggebu-gebu.

Kemudian Jaejoong pun melirik Yunho yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam tasnya dan menyadarkan Jaejoong dari dunia fangirling. Jaejoong yang memang penasaran tidak perlu lagi mencuri pandang untuk tahu kertas apa yang diambil Yunho itu karena Yunho langsung menunjukkannya pada Jaejoong. Kertas itu Yunho letakkan di atas meja agar Jaejoong bisa membacanya dengan jelas.

"Aku dengar dari Yoochun kau sudah menyetujui tentang lagu ini, jadi soal pembagian suara aku serahkan padamu yang lebih ahli." Yunho kembali tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya. Dalam hati Jaejoong ia kembali menjerit senang karena berkali-kali Yunho memberikan senyum tampannya itu padanya dengan tulus. Hanya pada Jaejoong, karena kini mereka hanya berdua saja. Apa lagi tadi Yunho bilang kalau Jaejoong adalah ahli dibidangnya, bukankah itu adalah sebuah pujian?

Tapi pada kenyataannya sebisa mungkin Jaejoong menjaga ekspresinya agar datar dan tidak terlihat murahan. Hei, gengsi Kim Jaejoong itu tinggi tahu!

"Aku sudah mendengar lagu itu beberapa kali.." bohong Jaejoong. Padahal setiap pagi, siang dan malam dia mendengarnya tanpa bosan. Bahkan Jaejoong sampai menyanyikannya ketika mandi dan hendak tidur. "Sebelum membagi part lagunya, kita harus menyamakan suara kita agar tidak terdengar kacau nantinya." kata Jaejoong seolah ia adalah seorang yang paling ahli disini seperti apa yang dikatakan Yunho.

"Baiklah. Kita bisa memulainya sekarang," ujar Yunho santai.

Jaejoong berdiri dari kursinya hendak menuju papan whiteboard, entah kenapa Yunho pun ikut berdiri mengikuti Jaejoong. Tapi sedetik kemudian Jaejoong berbalik tepat saat Yunho berjalan satu langkah ke arahnya sehingga kini mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Keduanya mungkin saja sedang menahan nafas karena kaget dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Dengan tinggi badan yang hanya terpaut beberapa centimeter, Jaejoong harus terpaku dengan kepala yang sedikit mendongak tak sengaja bertatapan mata dengan manik musang tajam Yunho dan juga bibir heart shape yang dulu sering memanggil namanya dengan imut.

Enam tahun sudah cukup untuk membuat Yunho menjadi setampan dan segagah itu.

"Lalu.. Apa kau tahu dimana nada dasar suaramu?" tanya Jaejoong sedikit gugup. Takut adegan dalam drama yang sering di tontonnya menjadi kenyataan—Jaejoong berkhayal kalau Yunho mencium bibirnya dengan lembut—Jaejoong pun membalikkan badannya lagi, mengambil spidol hitamnya dan menulis beberapa kata yang membuat Yunho dibelakangnya lagi lagi tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu." bohongnya. Sepertinya Yunho akan membuat latihan ini menjadi lama agar momen kebersamaannya dengan Jaejoong lebih banyak lagi. Lihatlah, keduanya berbohong satu sama lain.

"Sudah kuduga.." Jaejoong telah selesai membuat empat garis mendatar dengan beberapa notasi balok pada papan whiteboardnya. "Aku akan mengajarimu dulu dari awal."

Yunho kembali mengikuti langkah Jaejoong menuju piano putih Yoochun. Setelah sebelumnya tersenyum senang melirik papan whiteboard berisi tulisan indah Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong kini sudah duduk didepan piano putih itu dan mulai membuka tutup yang menutup tuts piano tersebut .

Jemari lentiknya mulai menekan batang pipih putih yang menimbulkan suara dentingan nada Do rendah dan mulut kecilnya pun mulai mengeluarkan suara indahnya yang rendah nan merdu.

Yunho hanya memperhatikan Jaejoong dengan serius tanpa mau satu detik pun melewatkan apa yang ada pada diri Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Hei, mereka sedang bicara apa?" Changmin menggeser paksa dua makhluk imut nan manis yang kini serius dengan laptop miliknya. Sejak tadi dirinya benar-benar tidak diberi kesempatan untuk melihat siaran langsung acara lovey dovey dua sejoli yang saling merindukan di layar laptop berukuran empat belas inchi tersebut.

Dongwook hanya mendesah pasrah karena sekarang sisa dirinya sendiri yang tidak kebagian tempat menonton dan kini ia hanya bisa diam. "Aku hanya mengingatkan agar kalian tidak menghapus rekaman itu sebelum aku melihatnya." kata Dongwook sekedar mengingatkan dua manusia yang sedang terhanyut adegan live romantis yang mereka tonton.

"Apa yang hyung katakan? Tentu saja kami akan menyimpan ini!"

"SSTT!"

Changmin kembali membungkam mulutnya dengan roti setelah mendapat dia tatapan tajam dari snow white dan raja iblis yang berada dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Nyalinya langsung ciut mendapatkan dua tatapan tajam itu.

"Besarkan saja volumenya! Haissh aku benar-benar tidak mendengar apapun!" kata Changmin frustasi. Sudah tidak menonton dari awal, tidak mendengar suara apapun. Percuma saja ia susah payah bersempit-sempit diantara dua makhluk manis itu. Liciknya lagi mereka berdua malah saling berbagi headset tanpa memperdulikan Changmin yang juga ikut menonton diantara mereka. Akhirnya dengan wajah frustasi Changmin menghampiri Dongwook yang sejak tadi terus saja memandangi punggung snow white dan raja iblis yang asyik berduaan.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk menonton rekamannya saja, Min." kata Dongwook berusaha menghibur Changmin yang senasib dengannya.

"Omo! Bukankah jelas sekali kalau mereka berdua gugup?"

"Kyaaa.. ketua imut sekaliii~ dan omo! Kenapa mereka tidak berciuman saja? Bukankah itu sudah posisi yang tepat?"

Komentar mereka berdua ketika melihat rekaman latihan kolaborasi perdana antara Yunho dan Jaejoong di ruang musik lewat kamera mini yang Kyuhyun pasang diatas AC dan speaker kecil yang Kibum pasang dilangit-langit.

"Hah..."

Dongwook dan Changmin hanya bisa menghela nafas mereka melihat duo evil itu asyik berdua.

.

.

.

"Aku rasa latihan hari ini cukup." Jaejoong menutup kembali tuts piano Yoochun kemudian menggeser duduknya untuk menghadap Yunho yang sejak tadi berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kini Yunho sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada piano Yoochun.

"Apa banyak yang harus kuperbaiki dari caraku bernyanyi?" tanya Yunho. Jujur saja sejak awal Yunho berbohong kalau dirinya tidak bisa menyanyi, dia sengaja membuat suaranya sumbang dan tidak enak didengar agar membuat Jaejoong lebih lama lagi melatihnya bernyanyi.

"Ya.. cukup banyak." Jaejoong mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju ke mejanya. "Berlatihlah terus, jenis suaramu sudah bagus. Hanya perlu sedikit saja di perbaiki. Oh ya, sampai bertemu besok diruang—"

"Bagaimana kalau latihan dancenya kita tunda dulu? Maksudku, bagaimana kalau satu minggu ini kita terus berlatih vokal dan minggu depan baru mulai dengan dancenya?" kata Yunho memotong kalimat Jaejoong. Jaejoong awalnya tampak bingung dengan saran Yunho barusan.

"Apa ada masalah jika latihannya dibuat selang seling?" tanya Jaejoong. Awalnya menurut perjanjian mereka akan berlatih selang seling, satu hari berlatih musik dan satu hari berlatih dance. Begitu terus selama enam hari penuh dalam satu minggu mengingat hari pertunjukkan akan semakin dekat dan hari ini saja baru pertama kali mereka mengadakan latihan awal.

"Tidak.. aku tidak masalah. Hanya saja, aku takut kau terlalu kelelahan dan ya.. jatuh sakit seperti waktu itu." Yunho sangat takut Jaejoong tersinggung dan marah dengan permintaan sepihak Yunho. Perasaannya mendadak was was.

Jaejoong tertegun saat mendengar nada khawatir dari Yunho tentang kondisi tubuhnya yang memang belum pulih sepenuhnya akibat sakitnya bulan lalu.

"Aku tidak masalah."

"Kalau begitu.. maukah pulang bersama?"

.

.

.

"Aigoo.. satu minggu penuh melatihnya bernyanyi! Kau tahu Min? Hyungmu itu benar-benar—"

"Romantis? Menyebalkan? Menggemaskan?"

Changmin benar-benar mulai lelah mendengar Jaejoong terus mengatakan hal yang sama selama tiga puluh menit lamanya. Padahal tanpa di beritahu pun Changmin sudah tahu duluan dari rekaman yang duo uke evil tentang malu-malu kucingnya Kim Jaejoong.

"Ish. Yang menyebalkan itu kau Min!" ejek Jaejoong. Changmin hanya memutar bola matanya, sudah bosan mendengar ejekan tentangnya.

"Fokuslah hyung, dan hentikan latihan solomu itu sementara. Siapkan tenagamu untuk menghadapi latihan neraka bersama Jung Yunho." Jaejoong memandang Changmin dengan serius setelah Changmin selesai dengan kalimatnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" baru saja Jaejoong akan menanyakan hal itu, Kyuhyun yang datang dan langsung duduk di dekat Changmin lebih dulu bertanya.

"Jaejoong-hyung juga akan tahu sendiri nantinya."

Jaejoong pun hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya tidak puas dengan jawaban Changmin yang membuatnya penasaran.

.

.

.

Ini adalah saat yang paling di tunggu oleh Jaejoong juga Yunho. Dalam hati sudah sejak lama keduanya begitu antusias dengan datangnya hari ini, meski mereka menyembunyikan perasaan satu sama lain dengan begitu rapat namun sorot mata mereka tetap tidak bisa berbohong.

Hari ini untuk kesekian kalinya mereka akan berlatih hanya berdua saja. Karena jujur saja, dibandingkan dengan para anggota klub yang mereka pimpin, sebagai ketua mereka telah tertinggal jauh sekali dalam hal berlatih. Dengan waktu tiga bulan yang di berikan dan mereka hanya memiliki sisa satu bulan setengah lagi untuk berlatih, mereka harus bekerja lebih keras lagi dari yang telah anggota lain lakukan.

Ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong menginjakkan kakinya ke dalam ruang klub dance, ruang yang dulu tidak pernah Jaejoong hiraukan dan sempat menjadi tempat yang amat Jaejoong benci keberadaannya semenjak di pimpin oleh Yunho. Padahal dulu Jaejoong benar-benar acuh dengan tetangga sebelahnya tersebut, bahkan bertegur sapa dengan ketua serta anggota terdahulu saja hanya seperlunya. Dan kini mereka berdua benar-benar memiliki urusan yang amat serius. Bekerja sama demi menjaga nama reputasi sekolahnya.

Suasananya tidak terlalu buruk seperti yang Jaejoong bayangkan. Namun menurutnya ruang klub musik jauh lebih baik dari ruangan ini. Ruangan ini terlalu sederhana, yang mencolok hanya cermin-cermin besar yang memantulkan bayangannya. Lantainya pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang ada dirumah Dongwook. Ingin rasanya menambahkan satu set sofa berwarna pink di ujung ruangan yang kosong itu.

Bahkan ruangan yang sama tempatnya berlatih dirumah Dongwook mungkin lebih berwarna dari pada disini. Benarkah cinta pertamanya Jung Yunho begitu betah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam disini?

Jaejoong benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Tanpa sengaja atensi Jaejoong beralih pada sebuah gitar yang berdiri rapi di pojokan dekat loker kecil. Dalam hati penasaran siapa pemilik gitar tersebut, apa ada salah satu anggota klub dance yang juga menyukai musik?

Sebelum pikiran Jaejoong semakin jauh tentang pemilik gitar tersebut, suara Yunho menyadarkan Jaejoong.

Namja tampan itu kini telah mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai dan cocok untuk digunakan latihan dance. Jaejoong sendiri sudah berganti pakaian duluan tadi, lebih tepatnya Jaejoong datang ke ruang klub Yunho sudah dengan pakaian santainya dan siap berlatih dengan Yunho.

"Jujur saja, aku bingung kita akan mulai latihan dari mana," Yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku lebih tidak mengerti tentang ini," bohong Jaejoong. Orang Korea Selatan itu terkenal senang sekali mengekspresikan segala perasaan lewat tarian, tapi terkecuali bagi Jaejoong. Namja itu lebih senang bernyanyi dibandingkan menari dan tertarik untuk mendalami saja semenjak Jung Yunho kembali ke kehidupannya.

"Bagaimana dengan pemanasan?" tawar Yunho. Tanpa berpikir panjang Jaejoong pun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju, ini saatnya ia mengalah dan menuruti apa yang Yunho perintahkan, toh saat dirinya yang mengajari Yunho vokal pun namja itu mengikuti apa yang di katakan olehnya.

Dan kini dua namja berbeda pribadi itu duduk berdua di atas lantai kayu ruangan klub dance. Kaki mereka berdua sama-sama terjulur ke depan. Awalnya saling berhadapan, tapi melihat Jaejoong kesulitan dalam melakukan peregangan menyentuhkan tangan pada ujung kaki, Yunho pun menghampiri Jaejoong dan membantunya tanpa sungkan.

Tangan berkulit tan itu tanpa ragu menyentuh punggung Jaejoong dan menekannya pelan agar Jaejoong bisa menyentuh ujung sepatunya dengan mudah. Awalnya Jaejoong tersentak dengan sentuhan lembut itu, namun akhirnya Jaejoong pun berusaha untuk setenang mungkin meski jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

Setelah jari lentik itu menyentuh ujung sepatunya, Yunho pun kembali pada posisinya yang semula berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Kali ini Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk mengulurkan tangannya masih dengan posisi kaki yang terjulur ke depan, bahkan kedua kaki namja tampan itu malah merapat pada kaki Jaejoong sehingga telapak kaki mereka yang terbalut sepatu kets saling bersentuhan. Jaejoong sempat bingung dengan maksud Yunho, tapi melihat namja itu terus memberikan isyarat agar Jaejoong menjulurkan tangannya, akhirnya Jaejoong menurutinya. Memberikan dua tangan lentiknya untuk di sentuh Yunho tanpa ragu.

Dan apa yang terjadi?

Tidak ada yang spesial. Yunho hanya menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong dengan erat sambil menariknya dan otomatis kakinya yang menyentuh kaki Jaejoong mendorong kedua kaki Jaejoong.

"Lakukan hal yang sama sepertiku secara bergantian," perintah Yunho. Jaejoong tentu saja pernah melakukan pemanasan ini bersama dengan Kyuhyun di latihan pribadinya bersama Changmin dan Dongwook sehingga Jaejoong tidak terlalu kaget dan bingung dengan apa yang Yunho maksudkan.

Jaejoong hanya kecewa Yunho bukannya melakukan hal lain yang lebih romantis.

"Omo!"

Jaejoong dan Yunho menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu. Namja cantik bertubuh kurus itu menutup mulutnya kaget melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depan matanya.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud menganggu, tapi ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan dengan ketuaku sebentar." ucapnya tertuju pada Jaejoong. Namja itu berjalan ke arah Yunho, sang ketua dan memberikan isyarat meminta waktu sebentar untuk berbicara. Kedua tangan yang tidak sengaja masih saling menggenggam pun akhirnya terlepas setelah Yunho melepaskan lebih dahulu.

Jaejoong sendiri tidak merespon kalimat Lee Taemin sama sekali. Ekspresinya malah terkesan cuek. Entahlah perkataan Changmin waktu itu mengenai Taemin mendadak terngiang di otaknya.

Jaejoong hanya diam sambil memperhatikan gerakan jam digital yang terpasang di tengah-tengah ruangan sambil berpikir utnuk memasang jarum yang sama di ruangan klubnya.

"Jaejoong-ah, aku rasa kita harus menunda latihan hari ini," Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dengan wajah bersalahnya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ada masalah kecil yang terjadi."

Ekspresi Jaejoong berubah menjadi murung, Yunho tahu pasti Jaejoong kecewa karena latihan perdana mereka harus gagal.

"Kalau kau ingin tetap berlatih, aku bisa menyuruh Taemin mengajarimu. Dia hafal semua gerakan dance nya." tawar Yunho bermaksud agar Jaejoong tetap dapat berlatih dasar-dasar gerakan dancenya meski itu bukan olehnya agar Jaejoong tidak semakin kecewa.

Berlatih dengan Taemin?

Hell no!

Mana sudi Jaejoong di ajari oleh Taemin yang jelas sekali tidak menyukainya, itu sama saja penghinaan.

"Tidak usah, aku akan belajar dari video saja. Lebih baik selesaikan dulu masalahmu, dan.. aku pamit sekarang." Jaejoong sangat kecewa. Jelas saja, hari yang telah lama ditunggunya kini harus berakhir dengan seperti ini?

Jaejoong pun langsung keluar dari ruangan klub dance tanpa basa-basi. Ia akan langsung pulang kerumahnya dan mengurung diri. Itu yang Jaejoong pikirkan.

Taemin yang melihat perubahan wajah Jaejoong terlihat marah saat melewatinya pun hanya tertawa. Tentu saja ia tertawa setelah Jaejoong meninggalkan ruangan klub dance. Kalau sampai ia tertawa saat Jaejoong masih ada, bisa dipastikan aka nada keributan.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Cepat kita urusi mereka." kali ini giliran Yunho yang terlihat marah padanya. Ck. Taemin benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa dua namja itu bisa kompak marah padanya. Memangnya apa salah Taemin?

"Aku rasa dia marah padamu, ketua."

"Marah? Memangnya apa salahku?" tanya Yunho. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa telah membuat salah pada Jaejoong.

"Haish. Ketua memang tidak peka, pantas saja Kim Jaejoong itu sangat membencimu." Yunho semakin kebingungan dengan yang di ucapkan Taemin.

Dan selamat pada Taemin yang telah sukses membuat Jaejoong menambah rasa bencinya pada Yunho.

.

.

.

Pojokan Rumah Author :

Oke.. aku tahu ini sudah sangat lama ga update. Aku ga akan kasih tahu alasannya karena alasannya masih sama dengan yang sebelumnya. Peace ^^v

Maaf kalau chapter ini kurang greget dan lebih sedikit dari sebelumnya, jujur saja untuk chap ini aku kehilangan ide. Aku bakal tebus kekecewaan kalian di chapter depan, semoga masih ada yang nunggu ff ini sampai tamat hihi.

Terima kasih untuk yang membaca, mereview dan memfav ff ini serta yang setia nunggu ff ini update.

Salam,

Nyangiku.


	8. Chapter 8

**Winter Story**

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Serta cast yang lainnya

 **Rated : T—M**

 **Warning :** Boys love, Yaoi, GSHeechul [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

 **Disclaimer :**

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

by

 **Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sebenarnya apa yang hyung lakukan pada Yunho-hyung sehingga dia bisa semudah itu membuat Yoochun mengangkat kembali Jaejoong-hyung menjadi ketua klub musik?" Kyuhyun benar-benar penasaran dengan cara Dongwook membujuk Yunho. Dalam satu kali pertemuan bahkan namja itu langsung berhasil. Berbeda dengan adiknya yang sudah berusaha dengan keras.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun," jawab Dongwook.

Changmin menyipitkan kedua matanya, menatap Dongwook dengan penuh curiga. "Bohong. Hyung pasti berbohong."

"Maksudmu?"

"Mustahil dalam sekali bertemu hyung berhasil." Changmin kembali meremehkan keberhasilan Dongwook. Itu semua Changmin lakukan semata hanya untuk membuat Dongwook membeberkan apa yang sudah di lakukannya pada sang hyung. Sejak tadi mereka berdua terus dibuat penasaran.

"Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu." sombong Dongwook. Memang benar, hanya bertemu satu kali dengan Yunho pada hari itu dan dua hari kemudian Jaejoong memberi kabar kalau Yoochun memintanya kembali menjabat sebagai ketua klub. Entah apa yang di lakukan Dongwook hanya akan menjadi rahasianya dan Yunho.

"Percuma saja Chwang, dia tidak akan mengatakannya meski kita memohon tiga hari tiga malam." Kyuhyun akhirnya mengakui pasrah.

"Hahaha."

.

.

"Jaejoong mencintaimu." Yunho terkejut mendengar kalimat Dongwook. Tanpa basa-basi, tanpa memberitahu Yunho apa alasan namja yang pernah menjadi kakak kelasnya saat di Jepang dulu memintanya untuk bertemu. Dan namja itu langsung mengatakan hal yang begitu.. mengejutkan untuk Yunho.

"Maksud hyung?" tanya Yunho. Yunho masih dalam situasi antara kaget dan bingung yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Dia masih mencintaimu Yun. Dan dia sangat mencintaimu meski dia terlihat begitu membencimu." lanjut Dongwook melupakan suatu hal amat penting.

"Hyung.. mengenal Jaejoong?" ah, awal yang bodoh untuk Dongwook. Ia lupa kalau Yunho tidak tahu bahwa ia mengenal Jaejoong dengan baik.

Dongwook menepuk keningnya, menyadari kebodohannya. "Maaf aku melupakan itu. Ya, aku mengenal Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong orang yang dulu pernah kau ceritakan padaku." Dongwook tersenyum. "Orang yang kau cintai sampai saat ini."

Dulu sekali, saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang Yunho selalu murung setiap hari terutama saat musim dingin tiba. Namja itu enggan keluar dan bermain salju dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Ia selalu memilih berdiam diri di ruang seni sekolah sambil menatap sendu salju yang turun dari balik jendela. Dongwook yang saat itu merupakan seniornya bersimpati dan memutuskan untuk memulai sebuah pertemanan dengan Yunho. Dongwook mengajak Yunho untuk bergabung dalam klub seni sekolah yasng diikutinya dan sejak itu mereka bersahabat sampai Dongwook lulus sekolah dan memutuskan untuk berkuliah di Korea.

Yunho sering bercerita pada Dongwook alasannya kenapa dirinya enggan berhubungan dengan salju dan musim dingin karena semua itu mengingatkannya pada cinta monyetnya yang masih ia cintai sampai sekarang. Yunho menceritakan segalanya tentang Jaejoong yang selalu dirindukannya setiap hari bahkan hingga kini mereka sudah sama-sama berada di Korea. Mereka selalu berhubungan meski ini pertemuan pertama mereka sejak Yunho pulang ke Korea. Tentu saja tanpa di ketahui siapapun termasuk Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Lalu apa bagaimana hubungan Dongwook dan Jaejoong berawal?

Yaitu saat Jaejoong kembali bertemu dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun—yang ternyata teman satu penitipan anak dengan Jaejoong. Changmin memperkenalkan Jaejoong pada Dongwook yang ternyata adalah junior Hyunjoong di kampusnya. Oh, betapa benang takdir mereka tidak sengaja saling terhubung satu sama lain. Dunia yang begitu sempit.

"Bagaimana hyung tahu bahwa aku masih mencintainya? Sedangkan setiap hari Jaejoong selalu menyakitiku lagi dan lagi." Yunho tersenyum miris. Ternyata selama ini namja itu pun merasakan sakit hati yang mendalam dengan sikap dan perlakuan Jaejoong padanya. Di satu sisi Yunho selalu berusaha perhatian pada Jaejoong tapi di sisi lain kadang namja itu pun merasa lelah karena Jaejoong tidak pernah menghargainya bahkan melihatnya sedikitpun.

Tapi mendengar Dongwook mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong juga mencintainya membuat satu perasaan lega dalam hatinya. Tidak seharusnya Yunho menyerah semudah itu hanya karena Jaejoong telah berubah. Apalagi Yunho sendiri tahu bahwa perubahan Jaejoong karena ulahnya di masa lalu.

"Bujuk Yoochun. Jadikan Jaejoong ketua klub musik lagi. Lanjutkan pertunjukkan kolaborasi kalian. Buktikan bahwa kau juga masih mencintai dan menyayanginya sampai saat ini. Jangan pernah menyerah mengejar Jaejoong dan membuat namja itu melihatmu. Karena sesungguhnya Jaejoong pun melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu." Dongwook menenggak es kopi cappucinno nya untuk yang terakhir. Melihat perubahan raut wajah Yunho yang tadinya begitu emosional mendengar Dongwook datang menemuinya hanya untuk membahas Jaejoong kini berubah.

Senyum cerah Yunho untuk yang pertama kalinya, akhirnya Dongwook melihatnya.

Sangat mudah bukan membujuk Yunho?

Dongwook menang dengan mudah.

Ini berkat mereka berdua yang tidak memutus hubungan pertemanan meski mereka berbeda umur, status dan pernah terpisah wilayah dan waktu. Mereka selalu menyempatkan sedikit waktu untuk menanyakan kabar masing-masing dan bercerita sedikit tentang kehidupan yang mereka lalu setiap hari.  
.

.

Jaejoong menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan banyak pertanyaan yang membingungkannya, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?

Kenapa Yoochun tiba-tiba mengiriminya pesan untuk menemuinya di ruangan Presiden Sekolah besok pagi?

Ruangan yang memiliki banyak kenangan bagi Jaejoong. Disana ia pernah bersembunyi ketika membolos kelas, disana ia selalu memergoki sepasang kekasih yang juga sahabatnya itu berbuat mesum. Disana juga untuk yang kedua kalinya Jaejoong bertemu cinta monyetnya yang telah lama pergi dan disana juga lah ia dibuat hancur berkeping-keping ketika Yoochun memecatnya dari jabatan ketua klub musik. Jaejoong bergidik ngeri bila mengingat kejadian itu.

Jangan-jangan.. Apa Yoochun akan memarahinya lagi karena sesuatu?

Ah, Jaejoong hampir saja melupakan suatu hal penting dalam hidupnya. Hari-hari yang di laluinya selama ini terasa sepi dan kurang meski Dongwook, Changmin dan Kyuhyun selalu menemaninya.

Junsu dan Yoochun. Dua sahabat yang dulu selalu membelanya ketika di ejek orang lain karena lemah. Dua sahabat yang dulu tidak pernah sejengkal pun meninggalkan Jaejoong meski mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan serius. Mereka tidak pernah mengabaikan Jaejoong sedikitpun.

Tapi semenjak Yunho datang..

Semua itu berubah. Apa ini akhir dari persahabatan mereka?

Apa memang harus begini? Jaejoong sendirian.

.

.

.

"Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu, Chunnie-ah?" Yoochun dan Yunho menoleh bersamaan ke arah Junsu karena Junsu mendadak berbicara setelah meletakkan cokelat panas untuk Yunho. Meski ini bukan saat yang tepat karena sebenarnya yang memiliki urusan dengan Yoochun adalah Yunho, bukan dirinya.

"Hal apa itu?" tanya Yoochun sambil memberi isyarat pada Yunho agar namja itu menahan dulu maksud kedatangannya saat ini. Yoochun ingin lebih dulu mendengar permintaan kekasihnya itu.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap kasar pada Jaejoongie?" pinta Junsu dengan wajah memelas yang membuat siapapun merasa iba.

"Maksudmu?" bukan hanya Yoochun yang kaget mendengar apa yang Junsu pinta, tapi juga Yunho.

Junsu menarik nafasnya. Ia telah memikirkan hal ini sejak hari buruk yang menimpa Jaejoong terjadi.

"Jangan membentaknya lagi, jangan berprasangka buruk padanya, jangan menghardiknya terus dan yang terakhir… bisakah membuatnya menjadi ketua klub musik dan memimpin kami lagi?" Junsu benar-benar tidak dapat lagi menahan emosinya. Kesedihan yang mendalam melihat sahabat masa kecilnya itu menderita setiap hari. Junsu memang pernah membenci Jaejoong karena sikap namja itu yang semakin hari semakin buruk, bahkan namja itu telah berubah drastis jika dibandingkan dengan Kim Jaejoong yang dulu.

Seseorang tidak akan pernah berubah jika tidak ada alasannya.

Dan ternyata Junsu pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti Kibum dan teman-temannya yang lain. Jaejoong berubah semenjak kedatangan Yunho kembali pada kehidupannya. Junsu memang tidak menyalahkan Yunho yang tiba-tiba datang kembali. Hanya saja mungkin Jaejoong lah yang justru tidak siap, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Yunho dengan baik sehingga ia membuat pertahanan diri dengan membentuk pribadi baru yang angkuh.

"Ah.. padahal aku tadinya yang akan meminta hal itu pada Yoochun. Tapi ternyata kau mendahuluiku." Yunho tertawa pelan kemudian tersenyum.

"M-mwo?" kali ini gantian Junsu yang terkejut sendirian. Sedangkan Yoochun terlihat santai-santai saja karena dia sudah tahu suatu hari Junsu pun akan meminta hal itu pada Yoochun. Sebenarnya Yoochun sudah lama memprediksikan hal yang di rencanakannya.

"Jadikan Jaejoong ketua klub musik lagi demi kita semua."

.

.

"Pimpin kembali klub musik." satu kalimat itu sukses membuat doe eyes Jaejoong membulat. Baru dua minggu namja berdahi lebar itu memecatnya dan kini ia meminta Jaejoong untuk kembali memimpin klub?

Jaejoong belum menjawab Yoochun meski Junsu yang berada disamping Yoochun terus menyemangati Jaejoong dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Lanjutkan kolaborasi dengan klub dance. Buat perayaan ulang tahun sekolah tahun ini tak terlupakan hingga sepuluh tahun ke depan." Jaejoong masih diam. Karena tidak ingin menunggu lama kata setuju dari bibir Jaejoong Yoochun pun kembali pada kegiatan rutinnya yaitu mengecek siswa yang bermasalah dan mengurusi beberapa dokumen persiapan untuk perayaan ulang tahun sekolah nanti.

"Kuanggap diamin sebagai persetujuan. Cepatlah pergi dan urusi semua anak buahmu itu—"

Kali ini gantian Yoochun yang membulatkan matanya karena kaget. Begitu pula dengan Junsu, bagaimana tidak namja cantik yang sejak tadi berdiri kaku di hadapannya kini melompat kegirangan ke arah mereka berdua dan langsung menghadiahi mereka dengan pelukan hangat.

Senyuman lebar yang sudah lama tidak di lihat oleh Junsu dan Yoochun pun kini terukir manis di wajah Kim Jaejoong.

Akankah persahabatan mereka yang Yoochun pertaruhkan kembali seperti semula?

.

.

.

Setelah satu minggu tidak akan kabar dari Yunho dan Jaejoong sama sekali belum berlatih dance dengannya, akhirnya Jaejoong pun bermaksud melaporkannya pada Yoochun dengan di temani oleh Junsu.

Kenapa dengan Junsu? Karena Jaejoong benar-benar memiliki sedikit trauma pada Yoochun sahabatnya itu setelah pernah di marahi untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidupnya. Jaejoong takut di marahi habis-habisan lagi oleh Yoochun maka dari itu ia meminta Junsu sang kekasih Yoochun untuk melindunginya jika Yoochun kembali marah, Junsu sudah pernah menjamin itu dan Jaejoong percaya padanya.

"Kau yakin Yoochun tidak akan marah?" Jaejoong sekali lagi bertanya hal yang sama pada Junsu. Junsu menghentikan langkahnya untuk membuang nafas frustasinya.

"Aigo Joongie, aku kan sudah pernah mengatakan padamu. Aku berani menjaminnya Yoochun tidak akan marah lagi padamu apapun yang terjadi, oke?" Jaejoong mengusap dadanya pelan. Memantapkan hati menerima jika Yoochun kembali membentaknya. Meski Yoochun selalu bersikap biasa saja pada  
Jaejoong tapi Jaejoong sudah terlanjur trauma.

"Aku hanya sedikit khawatir saja," Junsu tersenyum mendengar Jaejoong, apa yang dikatakannya tidak sesuai dengan yang ia siratkan melalui bahasa tubuhnya. Disitu terlihat sekali Jaejoong benar-benar takut pada Yoochun.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu membelamu mulai sekarang." kata Junsu mantap. Mereka berdua tersenyum kemudian bergandengan tangan menuju ruangan Yoochun.

.

.

.

"Aigo.. jadi sampai saat ini kalian belum berlatih dance juga? Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan selama ini? berkencan?" Yoochun tidak terlihat marah ataupun kesal pada Jaejoong malah namja cassanova itu menggoda Jaejoong sambil menahan tawanya.

"YA!" Jaejoong menutup mulutnya, sadar telah tidak sengaja berteriak sekeras itu. Ia takut Yoochun tersinggung marah padanya. Tujuan Jaejoong datang ke tempat ini adalah untuk mengadukan Yunho padanya, tapi kenapa ia malah menggoda Jaejoong?

"Hahaha." dan tawa Yoochun pun akhirnya pecah. Melihat reaksi reflek Jaejoong sangat lucu menurutnya. "Yunho sedang mengurusi anggota klubnya yang cedera saat sedang latihan minggu lalu, maka dari itu ia menunda latihan kalian." jelas Yoochun setelah bisa mengendalikan dirinya kembali.

"Kenapa tidak mengatakannya terus terang padaku? Jadi aku tidak perlu menunggunya terus setiap hari." Jaejoong memajukan mulutnya sebal. Hal seperti ini lah yang membuat Jaejoong selalu membenci Yunho, namja bermata musang itu selalu saja menyampaikan sesuatu tidak secara langsung padanya.

Sudah Yoochun duga kalau namja cantik itu selalu menunggu Yunho setiap hari untuk melatihnya.

"Bukankah dia sudah menyuruh Taemin mengantikannya untuk melatihmu?" tanya Yoochun. Yunho memang menitipkan pesan pada Yoochun agar Taemin lah yang mengajari Jaejoong dance selama Yunho tidak ada.

"Aku tidak mau." tolak Jaejoong tegas.

"Lagi pula siapa yang mau diajari oleh si kurus itu?" Junsu ikut berbicara membela Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya manggut-manggut mengiyakan Junsu.

"Memangnya ada masalah dengan Taemin? Kenapa kalian terlihat kompak sekali tidak menyukainya?" tanya Yoochun heran. Setahunya Taemin bukan orang yang jahat dan tidak pernah membuat masalah apapun dengan siapapun.

"Tidak tahu!" jawab Junsu dan Jaejoong kompak. Aigo.. Yoochun benar-benar merasa kepalanya pusing menghadapi sepupu jauh itu ketika sudah merajuk seperti ini.

.

.

.

Hari ini seharusnya adalah jadwal Jaejoong untuk kembali melatih vokal Yunho sekaligus menyamakan suranya dengan suara Yunho. Jaejoong sudah menunggu Yunho tiga puluh menit lamanya di ruang klub musik dan belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan namja itu.

Dalam hati Jaejoong sudah benar-benar kesal dan sesak. Ingin rasanya ia kembali menolak atau bahkan membatalkan kolaborasi itu jika Yunho terus saja bersikap seperti ini, tidak memberi kabar dan kepastian yang jelas. Setidaknya kirim lah satu pesan pada Jaejoong, bukankah mereka sudah pernah bertukar nomor ponsel beberapa waktu yang lalu?

Bukankah dia sendiri yang mengatakan kalau sebagai ketua harus berlatih sepuluh kali lebih keras dari anggota yang lain apalagi mereka sudah banyak tertinggal dari yang lain. Tapi apa? Namja itu bahkan belum melatih Jaejoong dance sama sekali. Padahal Jaejoong sudah melatih vokalnya dengan cuma-cuma satu minggu penuh. Melatih anggota klubnya dengan baik. Satu minggu ini Jaejoong sudah berusaha keras.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat," suara itu pun akhirnya muncul. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Aku baru saja akan memulai latihan sendiri tadinya," kata Jaejoong angkuh, seolah tidak membutuhkan Yunho disini untuk di latihnya lagi.

"Aku minta maaf." Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan membungkuk sebentar. Jaejoong tidak merespon pemintaan maaf Yunho dan bagi Yunho itu bukan suatu masalah yang penting ia sudah mengutarakan permintaan maafnya.

"Bisa kita mulai saja latihannya? Waktu kita semakin menyempit dan belum ada hasil. Hah.. aku ragu apakah kolaborasi menyebalkan ini akan sukses." keluh Jaejoong sambil membuka tutup piano Yoochun dan mulai memainkan notasi lagu Keep Your Head Down yang telah di kuliknya.

"Tunggu—" Jaejoong mengentikan jemarinya dan menoleh ke arah Yunho dengan tatapan malas. "Apalagi?"

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita mulai latihan dance kita yang sempat tertunda, aku berjanji kali ini tidak akan ada yang menganggu kita sedikitpun." tawar Yunho. "Itu pun jika kau mau." lanjutnya.

Jaejoong menarik nafasnya, jemarinya berhenti total dari tuts piano. Ditutupnya kembali piano putih itu dan tanpa kata pergi meninggalkan Yunho sendirian.

Dan kini mereka telah berpindah ke ruang klub sebelah, yaitu ruang klub dance. Jaejoong yang terpaksa menggunakan seragam sekolahnya—karena ia tidak membawa baju ganti—yang mulai berantakan akibat dari beberapa gerakan dance yang mulai Yunho ajarkan tadi dan langsung di praktekan olehnya.

Yunho memulai dengan memperlihatkan lebih dulu semua gerakan dance yang ada pada lagu yang di pilihnya itu. Jaejoong benar-benar merasa takjub pada namja itu. Tak salah julukan King of Dance cocok melekat padanya, lihat saja baru di intro lagu gerakan namja itu benar-benar penuh energi.

Tatapan mata musangnya begitu tajam. Yunho begitu menikmati gerakan tiap gerakan dalam lagu itu. Penghayatan, seolah lagu itu memang di ciptakan untuknya dan gerakan dance itu ia yang menciptakannya. Yunho bergerak sambil menyanyikan lirik lagu tersebut meski tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya hanya menggerakkan bibir heart shape nya itu.

Jaejoong baru menyadari bahwa ada gerakan dimana ia akan menari dibelakang Yunho dan sebaliknya. Pada bagian ia menari dibelakang Yunho dan terhalang oleh tubuh besarnya mungkin Jaejoong akan merasa baik-baik saja. Tapi bagaimana jika pada bagian Jaejoong harus menari di depan Yunho?

Omo, Jaejoong tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana ia akan gugup nantinya. Yunho akan menatapnya dari belakang dengan jelas.

Belum lagi bagian dimana mereka akan bernyanyi saling berhadapan seakan sedang berbicara satu sama lain—Jaejoong sungguh hafal setiap gerakan di tiap detik lagu itu karena ia melihat musik video nya setiap saat—Aduh, membayangkannya membuat secuil konsenterasi Jaejoong hilang.

"Bagaimana? Terlihat sulit?" Yunho sudah menyelesaikan seluruh gerakan dalam lagu itu. Jaejoong dengan polosnya menggeleng, lalu setelah menyadari kalau ia harus pura-pura tidak tahu menahu tentang dance Jaejoong pun mengangguk cepat.

Yunho tersenyum kecil. "Mari kita mencobanya pelan-pelan. Gerakan tiap gerakan pasti akan kita taklukan."

Dan kini mereka berdiri berjajar menghadap cermin besar yang memantulkan setiap gerakan yang mereka lakukan. Yunho mencontohkan satu gerakan dan meminta Jaejoong untuk mengulanginya. Satu kali, dua kali bahkan sampai tiga kali, sampai Yunho merasa Jaejoong melakukan gerakannya dengan benar.

Setelah di rasa Jaejoong mampu meniru satu gerakan dengan cepat, Yunho pun menambah gerakannya. Dari dua, tiga hingga empat gerakan sekaligus. Jaejoong harus mengulangi gerakan itu secara berurutan terus menerus.

DEG!

Jaejoong mendadak menghentikan gerakannya. Ia terdiam dalam posisinya beberapa detik. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya.

'gawat terasa lagi.' gumam Jaejoong dalam hati. 'aku harus bagaimana?' gumamnya lagi.

Melihat Jaejoong yang hanya diam sedangkan ia sendiri sibuk mencontohkan gerakan membuat Yunho bingung.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu Jae?" tanya Yunho sedikit khawatir.

Jaejoong yang sudah dapat mengontrol dirinya pun tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan." Yunho membalas senyum Jaejoong. "Bergeraklah dengan pelan, tidak usah menggunakan tenagamu dulu." kata Yunho sekali lagi memberikan instruksi pada Jaejoong setelah memberikan contoh gerakan. Gayanya memerintah seperti seorang boss besar. Padahal Jaejoong pun begitu ketika memimpin anggota klubnya.

"Ck." Jaejoong yang terlanjur kesal dengan Yunho yang mendadak mengganti jadwal latihan mereka hanya bisa berdecih. Meski di awal tadi Jaejoong sempat terpana oleh pertunjukkan Yunho yang menarikan lagu itu dari awal hingga akhir, tapi melihat Yunho melatihnya seperti ini membuat Jaejoong kesal.

Kalau saja Jaejoong tidak ingat perkataan Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Dongwook agar berpura-pura untuk tidak bisa melakukan gerakan dance sama sekali, Jaejoong benar-benar tidak ingin begini. Jaejoong pikir Yunho akan mengajarinya dengan intim dan romantis, tapi nyatanya? Namja itu hanya memberikan contoh gerakan dan Jaejoong harus langsung mencobanya sampai bisa. Lagu mengulangnya. Satu, dua, tiga gerakan di ulang berkali-kali dan itu membuatnya kesal.

Meski kenyataannya Jaejoong sudah menguasai gerakan dance yang Yunho ajarkan padanya—karena belajar lebih dulu bersama trio ChangKyuDong tapi entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa ada yang beda dengan metode yang Yunho ajarkan padanya dibanding tiga manusia itu.

Mungkinkah ini yang Changmin katakan untuk merasakan sendiri bagaimana rasanya di latih oleh Jung Yunho?

Bayangan Jaejoong tentang Yunho yang seksi ketika mengajar dance benar-benar musnah sudah. Padahal ini latihan perdana mereka. Masih ada latihan-latihan lain sampai hari pertunjukkan tiba.

Ekspektasi dan reality memang selalu tidak sama!

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai tanpa perlu menjaga image nya lagi. Dengan baju seragam yang beberapa kancingnya mulai lepas Jaejoong benar-benar lelah kali ini, di latih oleh Yunho dua kali lebih kejam dibandingkan dilatih oleh tiga manusia yang kini sedang sibuk di luar sana. Apalagi di tambah dengan Jaejoong yang harus berlatih dengan seragam sekolah yang menyulitkan gerakannya. Sebenarnya Yunho tadi sudah menawarkan pada Jaejoong untuk menggunakan baju miliknya, tapi Jaejoong langsung menolak.

Mana sudi Jaejoong menggunakan baju Yunho dan saling berbagi keringat dengannya? Padahal baju yang Yunho tawarkan adalah baju bersih yang baru saja di ambil dari laundry. Meski dalam hati sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak ingin menolak tawaran itu. Namun demi menjaga image lagi-lagi Jaejoong menolak dan berujung menyusahkan dirinya sendiri.

Yunho sendiri sedang meminum air mineralnya dengan tenang tak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong berada sambil sesekali melirik Jaejoong yang sedang bernafas kelelahan. Senyuman kecil tercetak di bibir hatinya.

'Tidak terlalu sulit juga melatih Jaejoong, meski namja itu terkadang terlihat kesal padaku'. Batin Yunho.

Mereka pun memulai kembali latihan mereka. Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum jam makan malam. Mereka sudah sepakat akan menyelesaikan latihan sebelum makan malam setiap hari.

Yunho tertangkap sering tersenyum sendiri saat melihat Jaejoong yang berusaha meniru dan mengulang kembali gerakan yang Yunho ajarkan padanya. saat namja cantik itu kesulitan, selalu saja ada tingkah lucu yang di lakukannya. Seperti saat ini, namja itu sedang mengumpat tidak jelas sendiri.

"Sialan. Benar-benar sialan. Kenapa ini sulit? Biasanya mudah. Tch." umpat Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa di bagian gerakan yang banyak menggerakkan kaki Jaejoong begitu kesulitan. Apa mungkin karena tenaganya sudah terkuras?

Atau mungkin kakinya kurang panjang? Karena Jaejoong menarikan tarian bagian Choikang Max, yang merupakan member TVXQ yang memiliki tinggi yang luar biasa seperti Changmin.

Entah kenapa latihan dengan Yunho membuat Jaejoong merasa dua kali lebih lelah. Tapi namja yang melatihnya itu masih terlihat segar bugar. Sebesar apa sih stamina beruang jelek itu?

"Apa kita akan memulai gerakan lain? Atau kita akan selesai sampai disini?" Jaejoong masih terlihat tidak bersahabat, terdengar dari nada bicaranya yang ketus pada Yunho. Sejak awal latihan dan sampai sekarang Jaejoong begitu pada Yunho.

"Aku rasa cukup sampai disini, aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan. Kita masih akan banyak berlatih setelah ini." kata Yunho sambil menghampiri Jaejoong dan memberikannya sebuah handuk kecil untuk Jaejoong gunakan menyeka keringatnya yang mengucur deras meski di luar sana salju turun perlahan.

Jaejoong hanya menatap sebentar handuk yang Yunho berikan tanpa sedikitpun tanda-tanda akan diambil dan digunakan olehnya. Tangan Yunho masih melayang di udara sambil memegang handuk tersebut.

"Baiklah. Aku akan langsung pulang sekarang." Jaejoong bangkit mengambil tasnya yang berada di sudut ruangan, tak lupa juga menggunakan kembali mantel mahalnya. Ingat, masih musim dingin dan salju sedang turun di luar sana meski Jaejoong masih merasa kepanasan.

Yunho mengangguk. Kenapa niat baiknya selalu di abaikan oleh Jaejoong?

'mungkin saja dia lelah.' batin Yunho mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Tunggu—" Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruang klub dance. "Hm?" Jaejoong yang lelah berat hanya bergumam menjawab panggilan Yunho.

"Maukah kau pulang bersamaku lagi?"

.

.

.

Sama seperti sebelumnya di tempat yang sama yaitu mobil Yunho, mereka berdua diam tanpa kata. Sesekali hanya saling mencuri pandang. Sepanjang jalan terus begitu. Suasana di luar mobil sudah dingin dan mereka membawa suasana dingin itu ke dalam mobil yang kini sudah terparkir di depan rumah Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih telah melatihku dengan sabar." ucap Yunho tiba-tiba disaat Jaejoong sedang melepas seatbeltnya. Setelah selesai entah kenapa Jaejoong tidak langsung keluar seperti biasanya. Jaejoong masih duduk dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

"Terima kasih juga atas hal yang sama." Yunho tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Jaejoong yang singkat.

"Semoga dengan ini hubungan kita—" kalimat Yunho terputus saat Jaejoong menatapnya dengan serius.

"Bisakah membuka kuncinya?" pintanya.

Yunho tertegun. "Kunci.." memangnya apa yang terkunci disini? "Aigo, maaf aku lupa." Mungkin ini efek gugup. Tapi sebenarnya Yunho itu terkadang memang pelupa.

Ternyata Yunho masih mengunci seluruh pintu mobilnya. Pantas saja lengan kurus Jaejoong yang tadi sudah memegang door handle kembali terdiam. Konyol sekali Ynnho mengira Jaejoong akan merespon kembali kalimat basa-basinya.

Dan pintu mobil sedan itu pun terbuka, Jaejoong mulai keluar tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih lagi. Namja cantik itu keluar begitu saja seperti seseorang yang keluar dari taksi.

"Jaejoong-ah!" panggil Yunho.

Jaejoong menoleh, Yunho ternyata mengikutinya keluar dari mobil dan kini ia sudah berada dibelakang Jaejoong. Tangan kurus itu di tariknya dengan lembut hingga tubuh kurus Jaejoong hampir bertubrukan dengan Yunho. Tapi sebelum itu Yunho menahannya, ia menahan kepala Jaejoong.

Dan mendadak namja tampan itu mencium keningnya. Entah untuk apa maksudnya. Jaejoong masih belum tersadar atas ciuman kejutan yang Yunho berikan dan hanya ia bisa diam. Yunho yang sadar akan tingkah bodohnya yang amat beresiko itu segera memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh dari Jaejoong. Sebelum namja cantik itu tersadar Yunho pun memasuki mobilnya dan melaju ke bangunan yang tepat berada di sebelah rumah Jaejoong dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

Namja itu kabur setelah berhasil mencium Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Junsu tersenyum ketika melihat Jaejoong kadang tertangkap sedang menghafal gerakan dance ketika istirahat latihan di klub musik. Jadwal mereka memang benar-benar padat sekali karena waktu pertunjukkan semakin dekat sehingga sering memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk berlatih. Mungkin bisa di bilang dua ketua klub itu yang paling sibuk akhir-akhir ini karena latihan mereka yang sempat tertunda. Sedangkan para anggota yang lain tinggal melakukan latihan pemantapan saja.

Junsu yang akan bernyanyi solo sambil di iringi piano oleh Yoochun bahkan sudah tidak pernah latihan lagi karena mereka sudah sangat sempurna meski tanpa latihan. Anggota paduan suara Girls Generation akan bernyanyi sambil di iringi tarian dari klub dance. Sedangkan Kibum dan anggota yang lain yang tersisa akan bernyanyi mengiringi Taemin dan yang lainnya menari. Begitu lah kerja sama saling mengiringi yang di usulkan Yoochun dan Yunho untuk perayaan ulang tahun sekolah mereka yang selalu meriah.

Tidak terasa mereka telah berlatih selama tiga minggu lamanya. Setiap hari hanya berlatih dan berlatih berdua saja. Masing-masing tidak ada yang mengalami kendala ketika harus melatih satu sama lain. Semua berjalan lancar meski Jaejoong berpura-pura bodoh tapi yang Yunho rasakan kalau Jaejoong itu mudah di latih. Begitu sebaliknya.

Untuk bagian vokal Jaejoong menjamin tidak ada masalah sama sekali. Ternyata suara Yunho tidak sejelek yang dikatakannya. Latihan vokal mereka telah lancar, begitu pula dengan latihan dance nya. Jaejoong sudah hafal semua gerakan yang diajarkan Yunho—padahal sebenarnya ia memang sudah hafal sebelum berlatih dengan namja itu. Dan kini hanya tinggal bagian akhir yaitu berlatih menari sambil bernyanyi. Itu adalah hal terakhir yang harus di persiapkan dan yang paling sulit bagi Jaejoong.

Ketika dilatih oleh Changmin, Jaejoong hanya sempat beberapa kali mencoba menari sambil bernyanyi dan Jaejoong sungguh belum menguasai itu. Jaejoong sempat was-was mengingat cara Yunho melatihnya yang cukup tegas. Untuk masalah gerakan dancenya Jaejoong sudah tidak mengalami kesulitan. Tapi menyanyi sambil melakukan gerakan dance secepat itu?

Jaejoong kurang yakin.

Yunho mulai menyalakan instrument lagu Keep Your Head Down dari DVD player milik klub dance. Jaejoong sudah pada posisinya dan bersiap-siap untuk memulai latihan. Bagian bait pertama Jaejoong memang masih aman karena belum bagiannya menyanyi maupun menari tapi dalam hati saja Jaejoong sudah benar-benar gugup luar biasa.

Dan bait kedua lagu dimulai, Jaejoong bergerak dengan mudah tanpa kesulitan. Bagian vokal pun Jaejoong merasa aman karena ia menyanyikan lagu itu sesuai dengan jangkauan nadanya, tidak disamakan dengan Choikang Max yang notabene bersuara melengking seperti Changmin.

"Ini ke lima kalinya kau membuat kesalahan. Fokuslah Jae." Yunho kembali menegur Jaejoong yang terus saja melakukan kesalahan di beberapa part. Entah itu ia melupakan lirik bagian yang harus di nyanyikannya, melupakan gerakan yang seharusnya di lakukannya, bahkan terkadang namja itu terdiam sendiri tidak melakukan apapun seperti melupakan semuanya.

"Bukan mauku untuk melakukan kesalahan terus Jung!" kata Jaejoong tidak mau kalah. Jaejoong bukannya tidak focus hanya saja ia kebingungan ketika harus bergerak sambil bernyanyi. Mengatur nafas itu benar-benar sulit.

"Aku bukan menyalahkanmu, aku hanya memintamu untuk fokus saja!" mendengar pembelaan Jaejoong Yunho pun sedikit kesal. Yunho hanya bermaksud mengingatkan Jaejoong, tapi namja itu malah marah padanya.

"Arra.. aku akan fokus, dan setelah itu aku melakukan kesalahan lagi dan kau menyuruhku kembali fokus! Aku benar-benar lelah Yunho-ah." keluh Jaejoong. Jaejoong menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan kasar ke lantai sambil membuang nafas kasarnya berkali-kali.

"Baiklah cukup sampai disini saja." putus Yunho.

Jaejoong melirik jam digital yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan lewat waktu makan malam. Bukankah luar biasa mereka telah berlatih hingga lupa waktu. Sudah di pastikan Jaejoong akan sampai kerumah malam hari.

'si Seo-Eomma pasti akan mengomeliku lagi.' batin Jaejoong kurang ajar telah mengatai Heechul sebagai Ibu tirinya.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Yunho saat di lihatnya Jaejoong melamun sendiri sambil menatap jam digital.

"Ani. Baiklah aku pulang duluan." Jaejoong mengambil tasnya dengan buru-buru dan membuat Yunho semakin heran. Namja cantik itu bahkan hanya membawa ponselnya dan melupakan tas nya.

"Kim Jaejoong!" panggil Yunho lagi-lagi selalu saat Jaejoong akan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Wae? Aku sedang buru-buru Seo-Eomma pasti akan marah-marah lagi jika aku telat pulang terus." akhirnya Jaejoong tidak sengaja mengatakan alasannya pulang terburu-buru. Padahal tadinya ia mau menyembunyikannya dari Yunho karena memalukan seorang ketua klub musik yang terkenal angkuh dalam memimpin latihan anggota klubnya sering di marahi sang Eomma karena sering pulang telat.

Yunho malah tersenyum dan itu membuat Jaejoong merasa kesal.

"Kenapa kita tidak pulang bersama saja setiap hari?" kata Yunho. "Bukankah rumah kita bersebelahan?" lanjutnya.

Rona merah mulai menjalar di kedua pipi Jaejoong mendengar Yunho kembali mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama lagi.

"Aku.."

.

.

.

"Aku minta maaf sekali lagi karena selalu membuat Jaejoong pulang telat. Ini karena tanggungjawab kami sebagai pengisi acara untuk ulang tahun sekolah nanti, Ahjumma. Maafkan aku karena melatih Jaejoong hingga lupa waktu." Yunho sekali lagi menunduk pada Heechul yang sudah menunggu Jaejoong di depan gerbang rumahnya sambil memegang pemukul lalat yang akan di gunakannya untuk memukul pantat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang mendengar penjelasan Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum kaku pada Heechul.

"Aigoo.. kalau saja anak pemalas ini mengatakan padaku sejak awal aku jadi tidak perlu khawatir." Yunho tersenyum lega karena pengertian Heechul.

"Tapi.. bukankah selama ini kau bilang berlatih bersama Kyuhyun dan Dong.. dan Min.. ah aku lupa siapa mereka. Yang kuingat hanya Kyuhyun saja—" Jaejoong melotot mendengar Heechul menyebut nama Kyuhyun dan hampir juga menyebut nama Dongwook dan Changmin kalau Jaejoong tidak buru-buru memotong kalimat Heechul.

"Ah, Seo-Eom—maksudku Eomma mungkin salah dengar. Mana mungkin aku berlatih dengan Kyuhyun? Hahaha bahkan dia sedang sibuk dengan sekolah barunya." Jaejoong benar-benar panik saat ini. Bagaimana kalau Yunho cutiga padanya? dan bertanya padanya tentang itu?

Jaejoong coba melirik namja itu sebentar. Namja itu hanya memasang wajah datarnya tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

"Ah, masa bodoh. Eomma mau masuk saja kedalam." dan Heechul pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam suasana canggung.

"Nah, Yunho-ah sampai bertemu besok dan selamat malam." Jaejoong tersenyum manis lalu membungkuk sebentar pada Yunho dengan sikap aneh yang membuat Yunho bingung luar biasa. Sebenarnya Jaejoong melakukan hal itu agar Heechul tidak curiga dengan hubungannya dengan Yunho yang selama ini memang kurang baik. Karena saat ini Heechul belum benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah gara-gara sedang membujuk Heebum kucing peliharaannya yang duduk ditangga didepan pintu masuk utama. Masih ingat kan tangga yang berjajar rapi di rumah kediaman Kim itu?

Yang Heechul tahu bahwa mereka masih berteman baik hingga kini meski sempat terpisah. Entahlah Hechul mendapatkan pendapat itu darimana, melihat Jaejoong bersama Yunho saja baru kali ini.

Setelah Jaejoong mengucapkan salam segera bergegas masuk ke dalam rumahnya bahkan sampai berlari dan melupakan tangga.

Yunho masih berdiri dengan banyak pertanyaan dalam otaknya.

Salah satunya adalah, tentang sikap Jaejoong yang berubah menjadi absurd saat mengucapkan salam tadi. Kemana perginya Jaejoong yang angkuh?

Yunho tersenyum kecil mengingatnya. Sisi lain Kim Jaejoong yang sangat di rindukannya selama ini akhirnya bisa di lihatnya meski hanya sebentar.

.

.

.

Cup!

Hhmmp!

Mata Jaejoong membulat saat bibir berbentuk hati itu menciumnya tiba-tiba. Sedangkan Yunho masih diam dalam posisi itu. Piano putih Yoochun menjadi saksi adegan ciuman itu. Ciuman yang tak pernah Jaejoong bayangkan akan terjadi.

Ia memang sering berkhayal bahwa ciuman pertamanya akan di berikan pada Yunho suatu hari nanti meski ia membenci namja itu saat ini dan lihatlah sekarang, malah namja tampan itulah yang merebut duluan ciuman pertama Jaejoong setelah pernah merebut ciuman pertama Jaejoong di keningnya.

Masih dalam posisi dimana Jaejoong duduk di atas kursi yang ada didepan piano dan Yunho yang berdiri tepat disampingnya—yang kini tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Jaejoong sedikit membungkuk karena mencium bibir plum itu. Bibir hati itu masih asyik mengecap setiap inci rasa dari bibir Jaejoong yang selalu menggodanya setiap saat. Semakin dalam ciuman itu, lagi dan lagi. Yunho seakan tidak rela melepaskan rasa manis Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku." Yunho pun tersadar saat di rasa nafas Jaejoong

mulai melemah akhirnya melepaskan ciuman itu lalu memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit. Mempersiapkan diri dan hatinya mendengar kata makian dan amarah yang akan Jaejoong keluarkan. Benar-benar bahaya karena Jaejoong sejak tadi hanya diam saja tidak melawan Yunho.

Yunho masih menunggu Jaejoong tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

Yunho benar-benar menyesal telah terhanyut oleh merdunya suara lembut Jaejoong yang bernyanyi penuh penghayatan satu lagu yang Jaejoong bilang adalah salah satu lagu favorite nya, yaitu Doushite Kimi wa Suki Natte Shimattan Darou. Single berbahasa Jepang milik boyband papan atas DBSK saat mereka masih dalam formasi lima anggota.

Suara Jaejoong yang mengalir indah di telinga Yunho benar-benar membuatnya lupa diri. Perasaan cinta pada Jaejoong yang sudah penuh dalam hatinya tidak dapat ia tahan lagi. Lagu itu benar-benar mengakili perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Akibat lagu itu pula Yunho nekat melakukan ha itu, yaitu mencium bibir pinkish Jaejoong yang sejak dulu memang selalu diincarnya.

"Oh, jadi ini yang ketua bilang sedang berlatih dengan keras?" tiba-tiba Taemin datang ke ruangan klub musik yang sama sekali tak pernah di kunjunginya sekalipun.

Jaejoong pun tersadar dan mengalihkan matanya pada Taemin yang masuk ke wilayah kekuasaan Jaejoong tanpa ijin.

"Aku melihat semuanya, kalian memang berlatih dengan keras sekali bahkan sampai seintim itu." Taemin menyeringai pada Jaejoong sedang Yunho terlihat sedikit gugup saat tahu Taemin mencarinya.

"Berhenti bicara dan jelaskan maksudmu datang ke ruanganku!" Jaejoong mulai marah sekarang. Namja imut yang di bencinya itu sudah masuk ke ruangannya tanpa ijin dan berkomentar pedas membuat Jaejoong kesal.

"Omo. Ketua klub musik mulai marah. Aku datang untuk menjemput Ketuaku untuk mengecek anggotanya. Tidakkah kau ingat bahwa ini belum jadwal kalian berlatih?" sindir Taemin pada Jaejoong yang di kiranya sudah menyuruh Yunho untuk berlatih vokal padahal ini adalah jadwal Yunho untuk berlatih bersama anggota klubnya.

Ah, Yunho hampir saja lupa. Tujuannya datang ke klub musik sebenarnya memang bukan untuk berlatih vokal namun memberitahu Jaejoong kalau latihan mereka di undur satu jam karena Yunho masih harus mengecek latihan para anggotanya. Tapi karena melihat Jaejoong sedang bernyanyi penuh penghayatan sendirian Yunho jadi melupakan tujuannya dan malah mencium Jaejoong hingga Taemin datang dan mungkin saja memergoki mereka.

"Ini memang bukan jadwalku melatihnya. Dia datang sendiri kesini jadi jangan menyalahkanku!" Jaejoong bangkit dan menutup piano Yoochun dengan kasar. Tidak peduli kalau piano mahal itu sampai lecet.

Taemin sempat terentak melihat Jaejoong membanting tutup piano dengan kasar. Entah kenapa namja cantik itu sepertinya begitu membenci dirinya, padahal Taemin sendiri tidak memiliki dendam apapun pada Jaejoong. Dia hanya berusaha menggoda mereka berdua namun sepertinya Jaejoong salah menangkap maksud Taemin. Sebaiknya Taemin cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum Yunho memarahinya di depan Jaejoong.

"Maafkan ketidaksopanan anggota klubku. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Sampai bertemu jam empat nanti disini Jae." pamit Yunho pada Jaejoong yang kini sedang membuang muka karena tidak ingin melihat Taemin yang sudah tidak ada di ruangan itu.

Setelah memastikan Yunho keluar dari ruangan klub musik dan menutup rapat pintu, Jaejoong tersenyum lega. Mendadak wajahnya merah padam mengingat kejadian yang terjadi sebelum Taemin datang yaitu, ciuman yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Yunho.

Jaejoong mengambil cermin hello kitty nya yang selalu di simpan dalam saku seragamnya. Menatap pantulan bibir plum yang sedikit membengkak akibat ciuman panas Yunho. Meski ragu Jaejoong pun menyentuhkan jemarinya pada bibir plumnya.

"Menyesakkan."

.

.

.

"Kim Jaejoong sepertinya cemburu padaku," Taemin menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai bersandar pada jendela koridor. Sedangkan Yunho masih berada jauh beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berada. Taemin menahan Yunho untuk berbicara sebentar soal Jaejoong.

"Kenapa dia harus cemburu padamu?" tanya Yunho setelah sampai di tempat Taemin berada dan ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping namja itu.

"Tentu saja karena aku selalu berada di sekitar ketua saat latihan," kata Taemin kemudian tertawa karena teringat suatu hal lucu. Ketika Jaejoong sepanjang hari terus menatapnya tajam sambil cemberut karena Taemin selalu berada di dekat Yunho.

"Sepertinya Kim Jaejoong sangat membenciku ya?" Yunho menatap Taemin dengan serius. Namja itu malah tersenyum kecil.

"Bukankah ini bukan kali pertama klub musik dan klub dance berkolaborasi? Kalian pasti sudah mengenal lama Jaejoong dan akrab dengannya. Mana mungkin ia membencimu tanpa alasan yang jelas." kata Yunho sok tahu. Padahal dirinya saja belum satu tahun bersekolah di Toho.

"Aigo.. lihatlah ketua membelanya. Hah.. wajar sekali ya, karena ketua kan mencintainya." sindir namja itu. Taemin menyeringai. Yunho mulai salah tingkah karena ketahuan menyukai Jaejoong, Taemin pun langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tahun lalu ia melakukan pertunjukkan solo dengan begitu sempurna hanya diiringi oleh anggota klubnya, dan tahun lalu juga tidak ada kolaborasi seperti ini." alis Yunho berkerut. Bukankah Yoochun pernah mengatakan kalau kolaborasi itu rutin setiap tahun? Tanya nya dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri.

"Maksudku, sebelumnya kami hanya berkolaborasi biasa. Saling mengiringi satu sama lain dan berlatih sesekali. Tidak sampe bertukar materi apa yang akan di tampilkan saat hari pertunjukkan seperti sekarang." Yunho mengangguk mengerti.

'pantas saja mereka tidak akrab satu sama lain meski ruangan mereka bersebelahan.' batin Yunho.

"Kalau Kim Jaejoong benar cemburu padaku, sepertinya ini akan menarik."

.

.

.

"Hah.." Jaejoong tidak mengerti kenapa Yunho melatihnya dengan begitu kerasa seperti ini, setiap hari begini. Ia memerintah seperti tidak memakai perasaannya, padahal selama yang Jaejoong lihat Yunho tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini jika sedang melatih anggota klubnya.

Kemana Yunho yang selalu ramah melatih yang lain? Kenapa saat melatihnya Yunho berubah drastis? Apakah Yunho benar-benar sudah membenci Jaejoong sehingga menjadikan momen latihan kolaborasi ini sebagai ajang balas dendam atas sikap Jaejoong padanya selama ini?

Jaejoong sebenarnya sudah tidak tahan dari awal Yunho melatihnya kejam seperti ini. Menyesal saat itu tidak memaksa Changmin untuk mengatakan padanya alasan kenapa di latih oleh Yunho benar-benar beda daripada di latih oleh mereka bertiga. Bisa jadi Changmin pun dulu di latih seperti ini oleh Yunho hingga ia sekarang begitu mahir menari sambil bernyanyi.

'berpikir positif Kim Jaejoong.' Jaejoong berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Meski Jaejoong sudah memendam kesal ini sejak pertama kali ia di latih oleh Yunho.

Agar Yunho tidak lagi membentak, dan menyuruh Jaejoong untuk mengulangi lagi dan lagi Jaejoong pun memutuskan untuk memperlihatkan kemampuannya pada Yunho. Bahwa dirinya sudah bisa melakukan gerakan dance dengan baik berkat latihan pribadinya bersama ChangKyuDong.

Mulai hari ini Jaejoong memutuskan untuk lebih serius lagi.

"Baiklah kita lebih serius lagi." melihat Jaejoong yang sepertinya kesal dengan metode latihannya, Yunho memutuskan untuk melatih namja itu lebih keras lagi. Lupakan kalau ia begitu menyayangi Jaejoong. Yang Yunho inginkan saat ini adalah Jaejoong dapat menampilkan pertunjukkan kolaborasi mereka nanti dengan hasil yang sangat bagus.

Kali ini ia tidak akan berbaik hati lagi.

Mereka kembali berposisi berdiri berjajar. Memulai bernyanyi sambil menggerakkan tubuh mereka sesuai dengan penyanyi duo itu lakukan.

Suara Jaejoong keluar tanpa kesalahan begitu juga gerakannya. Yunho pun begitu. Namun ternyata ambisi mereka berdua itu, khususnya Yunho membawanya pada kesalahan lainnya.

"Geser sedikit untuk memberi jarak agar kita tidak berbenturan," perintah Yunho. Jaejoong pun menuruti apa yang di katakan namja itu karena tidak ingin berdebat disaat seperti ini.

Tapi tetap saja mereka selalu saja hampir berbenturan. Jaejoong mulai kesal dengan Yunho, kenapa namja itu berlatih begitu bersemangat dan berambisi seperti itu sih? seakan hari esok adalah hari pertunjukan. Apa dia tidak lelah seperti itu terus?

Karena terus memikirkan Yunho begitu serius membuat Jaejoong tidak fokus dan hal fatal itu pun terjadi.

"OMO!"

Mata musang Yunho membulat, tanpa disadarinya bahwa ia baru saja melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang amat fatal. Jaejoong yang memang berposisi di sampingnya ketika bait lagu yang Jaejoong nyanyikan setelah dirinya, lengan Yunho yang bergerak dengan power penuh tidak sengaja memukul Jaejoong dan—

BRUK!

Jaejoong terjatuh ke lantai kayu yang mereka pijak, dengan keras dan menyakitkan. Lututnya mendarat duluan pada lantai kayu itu. Dan diikuti suara seperti sesuatu yang patah terdengar samar di telinganya.

"AARRGGGHH!" rintihan itu. Teriakan keras yang tak tanggung-tanggung itu membuat orang-orang yang berada di ruang sebelah—ruang klub musik yang notabene kedap suara sampai berhamburan keluar. Jaejoong rasa sesuatu hal yang fatal telah terjadi padanya. Terjadi lagi padanya namun kali ini sepertinya lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya.

Belasan pasang mata itu yang membulat sempurna saat di lihatnya Jaejoong meringis di lantai sambil memegangi salah satu lututnya. Air mata tak dapat lagi di tahan oleh namja cantik itu. Tubuh kurusnya bergetar menahan sakit yang menjalar hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dan tak lama namja cantik itu pun pingsan karena tidak kuat menahan rasa sakitnya.

"JAEJOONG-AH!"

"KETUA!"

Setelah teriakan keras itu, Jaejoong tak sadarkan diri disana. Dengan lutut yang mulai membengkak dan membiru. Jaejoong tidak mengingat apapun.

.

.

.

"Tempurung lutut kirinya mengalami dislokasi dan ada sedikit keretakan. Kalau tidak segera di tangani maka akan terjadi infeksi. Aku rasa Kim Jaejoong-ssi benar-benar harus menghentikan kegiatan yang mengharuskan ia menggunakan kedua kakinya. Ia harus menerima perawatan serius dan beristirahat total."

"Apalagi aku juga menemukan cedera lain pada Jaejoong yaitu, pergelangan kaki kanannya membengkak. Sepertinya ia pernah terkilir dan di biarkan begitu saja, luka itu sudah cukup lama hingga sepertinya ia sudah biasa dengan rasa sakitnya."

Kata-kata dokter tadi masih terngiang jelas di telinga Junsu, Yoochun dan Yunho yang kebetulan sedang berada dikamar rawat Jaejoong ketika dokter yang menangani Jaejoong datang untuk memeriksa keadaan namja itu.

"Itu artinya Jaejoong tidak bisa melakukan pertunjukan kolaborasi? Ini mimpi buruk!" Junsu mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Musibah ini benar-benar di luar kendali mereka. Yoochun pun sama frustasinya. Tepat dua minggu lagi adalah waktunya pertunjukkan. Hari ulang tahun sekolah. Ketika semua orang sedang sibuk mendekorasi sekolah musibah ini malah menimpa mereka.

"Bagaimana ini Yoochun-ah?" tanya Yunho. Namja itu sejak tadi terus memasang wajah bersalah yang teramat dalam pada Jaejoong. Meski nyonya Kim Heechul sudah memaafkannya atas kecerobohannya telah membuat anak bungsunya itu terluka, tapi Jaejoong benar-benar mengabaikan Yunho. Namja itu terlihat marah dan dendam sekali pada Yunho.

"Aku harus memikirkan ini lebih dulu lalu mengkonsultasikannya pada kepala sekolah." kata Yoochun. Ia harus memikirkan alternative lain.

"Maafkan aku.. ini semua karena aku yang terlalu keras melatihnya.." sesal Yunho.

.

.

.

"Mwo? Namja itu kecelakaan?" Siwon terlihat menyeringai. Duduk dengan santai di kursi kebesarannya. "Hahaha!"

"Sisanya akan ku bereskan dengan tanganku, dengan keadaan tidak berdaya begitu pasti akan lebih mudah membalasnya." Siwon kembali membuka computer tabletnya di atas meja kerjanya yang luas, melihat-melihat sebuah data yang selama musim dingin ini telah menyita perhatiannya. Seseorang yang selalu di dengar ceritanya dari seseorang yang ia sayangi. Seseorang yang begitu di kagumi sang kekasih.

Kim Jaejoong Profile.

Siwon mengakhiri percakapannya dengan seseorang di ujung telepon sana kemudian kembali membaca dengan serius halaman demi halaman yang berisikan data lengkap Jaejoong yang selama ini didapatnya dari orang suruhannya.

"Sepertinya balasan untukmu datang lebih awal tanpa," Siwon kembali tertawa sambil mengetuk-ngetuk foto Jaejoong pada computer tabletnya. Foto Jaejoong saat memimpin latihan kolaborasi dengan angkuhnya. Jika mengingat ketika foto itu diambil—yang juga bersamaan dengan datangnya kabar buruk mengenai sang kekasih yang jatuh sakit akibat ulah Kim Jaejoong—emosi Siwon selalu naik dengan cepat.

Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, rasa sakit menjalar dalam hatinya.

Kekasih imutnya yang bahkan tidak pernah di sakitinya itu dengan mudahnya di buat sakit oleh Kim Jaejoong. Akibat keegoisan dan ambisinya sendiri yang selalu ingin terlihat sempurna, mengorbankan mereka yang tidak mengetahui cerita sebenarnya.

Orang bodoh mana yang mengadakan latihan fisik di saat musim dingin dan turun salju lebat? Dan lagi latihan itu di adakan diluar ruangan. Di tambah dengan jam latihan yang gila dan tidak masuk akal.

Sehingga membuat kekasihnya itu harus terbaring lemah di rumah sakit selama tiga hari lamanya tanpa ada yang menengoknya meski sebentar, karena mereka beralasan untuk latihan—lagi. Meski si egois Kim Jaejoong sempat datang sebentar. Tapi tetap saja rasa kesal dan jengkel serta ingin membalaskan dendam masih ada dalam hati seorang Choi Siwon.

Meski selama ini ia hanya bisa mengawasi dari jarak jauh. Dan belum mengambil tindakan tegas untuk memberi pelajaran pada Kim Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana rasanya di celakai oleh orang yang kau cintai, Kim Jaejoong?"

Tak lama ponsel Siwon kembali bergetar, kali ini sebuah pesan di terimanya. Pesan dari orang suruhannya selama ini.

Kim Taeyeon.

' _Rumah sakit Universitas Toho. Kamar rawat VIP nomor 6.'_

"Akan ku tambah rasa sakit itu."

.

.

.

"Eomma harus bertemu dokter sebentar. Katanya Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Dongwook akan datang sebentar lagi. Sudah jangan menangis lagi anak Eomma.. benar-benar manja!" Heechul akhirnya bisa mengingat nama Changmin dan Dongwook dengan benar. Yeoja cantik itu pun meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sedang menonton TV sendirian.

Hanya Kim Heechul Eomma yang tidak sedih dan menjadi lemah melihat anaknya terbaring kesakitan begitu. Lagi pula anak itu sudah bekerja keras cukup lama, mungkin ini saatnya dia istirahat sejenak. Itu yang Heechul pikirkan.

Jaejoong memutar bola nya malas melihat sang Eomma meninggalkannya di kamar rawat sendirian lagi.

"Hah…" Jaejoong menghela nafas dengan berat kemudian Jaejoong menatap nanar kakinya yang di gips dan di gantung agar tidak berubah posisi. Jaejoong bersumpah kakinya benar-beanr sakit, pegal dan mulai mati rasa. Ia hanya bisa berbaring dan berbaring sejak kemarin. Punggungnya benar-benar ngilu padahal baru dua hari.

Bagaimana jika ia harus bedrest sampai satu tahun? Tidak!

"Ini semua.. JUNG YUNHO BRENGSEK!" Jaejoong kembali berteriak kencang tanpa di dengar siapapun.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

"Sudahlah hyung, jangan menangis terus.. air matamu itu tidak akan membuat lututmu cepat sembuh—ouch! Appo.."

Changmin meringis kesakitan setelah Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Changmin tanpa perasaan. Salahkan mulut lebarnya itu yang baru saja mengeluarkan kalimat tidak berguna di saat Jaejoong sedang menangis sedih. Apalagi mereka baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan Jaejoong.

"Bersemangatlah Jaejoong-ah.. kau pasti akan sembuh dan.." kalimat Dongwook terpotong saat Jaejoong mulai berbicara dengan emosionalnya.

"Melakukan pertunjukkan kolaborasi dengan lancar? Hiksh.. omong kosong! Dokter bilang perlu satu bulan atau bahkan satu tahun agar lututku ini kembali berfungsi seperti semula, kalian tahu?!" Jaejoong kembali menangis kencang. Untung saja ini ruang rawat VIP sehingga pasien kamar sebelah tidak akan terganggu oleh suara tangisnya. "Ini semua gara-gara JUNG YUNHO!"

Changmin menutup telinganya saat Jaejoong meneriakan nama sang hyung dengan keras dan penuh emosi.

"Arra.. arrra ini salah hyungku." meski Changmin tidak berada disana dan melihat kejadian yang sebenarnya, Changmin percaya bahwa Yunho memang bisa mencelakai siapapun saat di latih dance olehnya yang memiliki power luar biasa.

Ya.. ini memang salah Jung Yunho. Ini adalah kecerobohan seorang Jung Yunho yang terlalu bersemangat melatih Jaejoong.

"Maka dari itu bersemangatlah, jangan pernah lelah untuk terapi hyung.." hibur Kyuhyun.

"Hanya pikirkan untuk sembuh. Jangan pikirkan hal lain Jae." Dongwook pun tak lupa memberikan nasihat.

Ketiga namja itu benar-benar terkejut ketika mendengar kabar Jaejoong mengalami musibah saat sedang berlatih bersama Yunho. Meski belum tahu cerita sebenarnya dan kronologi bagaimana kecelakaan itu terjadi.

"Hancur. Hidupku sudah hancur! Arrrgggh!" Jaejoong kembali berteriak dengan keras sambil memukul-mukul kasur tempatnya terbaring tak berdaya. Satu kakinya benar-benar mati rasa dan tidak dapat di gerakkan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas nama hyungku, Jae-hyung.." entah kenapa Changmin mendadak menitikan air mata. Padahal namja itu anti menangis. Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menubruk Jaejoong dan memeluk namja itu erat. Entah kenapa ia juga merasa bersalah sekali, merasa bahwa ini juga adalah kesalahannya meski kenyataannya sang hyung lah yang salah.

Harusnya saat itu Changmin mengatakan dengan jujur saja pada Jaejoong untuk berhati-hati saat di latih dance oleh Yunho. Agar menjaga jarak dengan hyungnya jika sedang berlatih. Karena bukan hanya Jaejoong yang menjadi korban seperti ini, dirinya pun pernah mengalami hal yang sama dulu. Sangat berbahaya jika berada di sekitar namja itu saat namja bermata musang itu sedang semangat berlatih dance.

"Aigo.. Changminie, jangan seperti ini.." Jaejoong membalas pelukan Changmin. Jaejoong tersadar, tidak ada gunanya juga ia menagis. Ini sudah terjadi dan dia hanya bisa menerimanya.

"Lupakan kolaborasi bodoh itu. Jangan pikirkan lagi. Cepatlah sembuh hyung, setelah itu kita makan yang banyak—aww!" Changmin meringis, melepas pelukannya pada Jaejoong dan menatap Kyuhun dengan memelas. Namja itu baru saja menjambak rambut Changmin tanpa perasaan.

"Disaat sepertri ini kau masih memikirkan soal makan?!" marah Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya diam sambil mengusapi rambutnya.

"Hahaha!" Jaejoong mendadak tertawa. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat Changmin dan Kyuhyun bertengkar soal makanan. Kyuhyun memang selalu cemburu pada Changmin ketika namja itu selalu ingat makanan dibanding dirinya.

Dongwook yang duduk di sofa tak jauh dari Jaejoong sejak tadi hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan iba. Remaja ceria dan berambisi, Kim Jaejoong benar-benar memiliki hidup yang pelik dan penuh dengan hal tak terduga.

"Kami akan menginap." kata Kyuhyun. "Kau akan ikut juga hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Dongwook. Dongwook mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban tidak tahu. Karena tidak ada kesepakatan untuk menginap ketika mereka akan berangkat menjenguk Jaejoong tadi.

"Tidak. Kalian harus sekolah besok."

"Malas."

CTAK!

Dan remote TV melayang pada Changmin. Lagi-lagi namja itu yang selalu teraniaya.

"Aku sendiri saja. Kalian bisa datang lagi besok." usir Jaejoong pada tiga temannya itu. Terutama pada Changmin yang selalu malas belajar mentang-mentang berotak jenius.

"Baiklah kami pulang." Dongwook keluar duluan. Kyuhyun menyeret Changmin yang bertingkah lebay seakan tak ingin berpisah dari Jaejoong. Tangannya yang sudah di tarik oleh Kyuhyun masih berusaha menggapai Jaejoong dengan susah payah dengan matanya yang berlinang air mata. Benar-benar dramatis kelakuan Changmin.

"Apakah ini sedikit menghiburnya?" tanya Changmin setelah keluar dari kamar rawat Jaejoong yang dulu pernah di tempati namja itu saat ia jatuh sakit akibat kelelahan. Changmin sudah bersikap biasa demi menjaga image karena saat ini mereka sudah berada di lorong rumah sakit untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"Sedikit." jawab Kyuhyun. Padahal namja imut itu pun sedikit tidak yakin, dalam bayangannya Jaejoong saat ini mungin sedang kembali berteriak frustasi sambil melempar-lempar semua barang yang ada di dekatnya untuk melampiaskan kemarahanya pada Yunho yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti itu. Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"Jae-hyung pasti sangat terpuruk. Dia sudah berlatih sangat keras selama ini, dan semuanya harus berakhir begitu saja?" kata Changmin. Namja itu kembali sedih dan kesal yang bercampur aduk.

"Pasti ada cara lain agar ia tetap tampil dalam pertunjukkan." Dongwook sepertinya sedang memikirkan ide bagus.

.

.

.

ToBeContinue

 **Pojokan Rumah Author :**

Gimana? Gimana? Gimana?

Sudah terbawa emosi kah?

Aduh maaf ya kalo misalnya aku selalu lupa nulis TBC di akhir chap—aku takut ada yang sadar dan malah ngeflame kekhilafan aku—tiga huruf capital itu memang selalu mudah di lupakan fuuhh.. semoga aku ga lupa dengan mereka di FFku yang lain.

Ada yang kaget dengan chap ini? atau ada yang udah nebak duluan tentang chap ini?

Hayo jawab~

Tolong jangan marah sama Yunho karena kejahatannya yang tidak disengaja itu ya :" sebenernya dia ga bermaksud begitu kok.. suerr deh. Bakal ada jawabannya di chap depan. Bagi yang kecewa kalau chap ini masih sedikit dari yang sebelumnya, aku minta maaf… karena kebutuhan cerita jadi terpaksa di cut di situ huhuhu..

Yah, dengan updatenya chap 8 ini maka 2 chap lagi Winter Story ini tamat loh..

Ada kejutan lain di chap terakhir. Terus apa yang bakalan terjadi sama Jaejoong ya? apa dia bener-bener ga bisa ikut pertunjukkan karena cederanya itu ataukah..?

Yah pokoknya pantengin terus aja FF ini bagi yang penasaran dengan endingnya gimana. Btw, kayanya aku bakal post FF ini juga di wattpad kalau udah tamat. Silahkan mampir-mampir ya~! nanti ku kasih tau penname nya ^^v

Sampai jumpa di chap depan. Oh ya, jangan lupa baca FFku yang baru "Angel, Human and Devil." Hihi disana lebih banyak YunJae momennya #promosi

Salam,

Nyangiku.


	9. Chapter 9

**Winter Story**

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Serta cast yang lainnya

 **Rated : T—M**

 **Warning :** Boys love, Yaoi, GSHeechul [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

 **Disclaimer :**

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

by

 **Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

Kabar mengenai cederanya ketua klub musik Kim Jaejoong menyebar secara cepat di sekolah. Seluruh siswa benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan namja itu dan juga nasib festival perayaan ulang tahun sekolah yang waktunya tinggal menghitung hari.

Bagaimanapun juga klub musik benar-benar menjadi salah satu klub yang berperan yang besar dalam memperingati ulang tahun sekolah. Sebagian kesuksesan festival perayaan ulang tahun itu tergantung dari hiburan yang di suguhkan oleh klub musik. Karena para siswa yang bernaung dalam klub tersebut memiliki suara yang tidak bisa di remehkan lagi, pertunjukkan mereka selalu sempurna seperti layaknya artis papan atas dan tentu saja penampilan mereka selalu di nantikan oleh para pengunjung yang datang ke sekolah mereka.

"Ini benar-benar masalah besar, jadi sekarang kami harus bagaimana Ketua?" tanya Kibum yang mewakili Jaejoong menghadiri rapat dadakan yang Yoochun adakan di ruangannya dan di hadiri para ketua klub yang sudah memiliki tugas masing-masing.

"Tenanglah, pertunjukkan kalian akan tetap berlanjut hanya saja ada sedikit perubahan pada pertunjukkan yang seharusnya ketua kalian lakukan. Kepala sekolah sudah menyerahkan semuanya padaku. Aku akan memikirkan lagi alternative lain, serahkan saja padaku. Kalian jaga diri dan kesehatan kalian baik-baik. Karena sebentar lagi adalah harinya." Yoochun memang selalu terlihat tenang dalam situasi apapun, itulah yang membuatnya memang pantas menjabat sebagai Presiden Sekolah. Semua masalah di atasinya dengan baik.

"Kalian bisa bubar sekarang, kecuali kau Kim Kibum dan Jung Yunho." para ketua klub ekstrakulikuler pun membubarkan diri hingga tersisa Kibum dan Yunho disana.

"Apa ada ide dari kalian berdua?" tanya Yoochun pada Kibum dan Yunho.

Kibum menggeleng. "Tidak."

Yunho juga hanya diam tidak berniat menjawab. Perasaannya masih di penuhi rasa bersalah pada Jaejoong sehingga ia kurang fokus akhir-akhir ini. Yunho sudah kehabisan ide. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah mendapatkan maaf dari Jaejoong bagaimanapun caranya itu. Apapun akan dilakukannya.

Junsu menghela nafas, jujur saja tanpa perlu di tanya pun ia dan Yoochun sebenarnya tidak mempunyai ide juga.

"Aku.. punya solusi untuk ini semua."

Semua mata tertuju pada pintu masuk ruangan Yoochun. Disana, namja bertubuh jangkung dengan dua orang di belakangnya yang tertutupi oleh tubuh jangkungnya masuk begitu saja tanpa persetujuan dari sang pemilik ruangan.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan Taeyeon-ah. Mengakulah padaku sekarang!" Kibum menghalangi jalan Taeyeon saat yeoja itu kembali tertangkap sedang mengambil foto Kibum secara diam-diam. Bukan hanya kali ini Kibum menangkap yeoja itu sedang mengawasi gerak-geriknya dan Jaejoong. Sudah lama bahkan mungkin semenjak mereka memikirkan tentang perayaan ulang tahun sekolah.

"Apa tujuanmu melakukan ini sebenarnya?" tanya Kibum lagi. Yeoja itu bungkam. "Kali ini aku benar-benar tidak akan membiarkanmu lagi. Aku tanya sekali lagi, sebenarnya apa maksudmu melakukan itu?" Kibum menatap tajam yeoja bertubuh mungil yang kini tertunduk di hadapannya.

Pikiran Kibum yang memang sedang penuh dengan berbagai masalah akhirnya tidak dapat lagi mengontrol emosinya ketika melihat yeoja itu hanya diam saja padahal dengan jelas Kibum telah bertanya dua kali pada yeoja bertubuh mungil bersuara indah tersebut.

"KATAKAN PADAKU!" Taeyeon melotot. Namja wakil ketua klub musik yang selama ini dikenalnya manis dan ramah mendadak berubah kasar padanya. Bahkan Kibum tak segan-segan mencengkram dagu Taeyeon yang lebih pendek darinya.

"A—aku hanya di—disuruh o—leh se—se..orang!" nafas Taeyeon tercekat jika Kibum terus memperkuat cengkramannya seperti ini. Mungkin ini alasan Siwon—sepupunya—begitu takut pada Kibum, sang kekasih. Namja manis itu bisa berubah kejam jika sudah kesal.

"Siwon?" entah kenapa hanya nama itu yang terlintas dalam pikirannya saat ini. Karena tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa di curigai selain kekasihnya itu. Tidak ada yang orang lain yang memungkinkan menyuruh seseorang berbuat aneh seperti mengawasi seseorang selain Siwon.

"Uhuk.. uhuk!" Taeyeon terbatuk-batuk setelah Kibum akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda yeoja itu akan mengaku atau mengiyakan nama yang di sebut Kibum.

"A-aku hanya melakukan apa yang di perintahkan, Kibum-ah! Ku mohon jangan keluarkan aku dari klub.." yeoja itu meraih tangan Kibum dan menggenggamnya erat. Sangat takut sekali kalau ia akan di keluarkan dari klub yang sudah dua tahun diikutinya.

"Aku bersumpah hanya di suruh, aku tidak pernah berniat untuk mencelakakan Ketua! Aku bersumpah!" Taeyeon terus saja memohon pada Kibum, dia benar-benar trauma Kibum akan berbuat kasar lagi padanya apalagi namja imut itu mulai terlihat kesal. Taeyeon hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar ia selamat.

"Choi Siwon?" Kibum lagi-lagi menyebut nama sang kekasih yang telah di pacarinya cukup lama. Entahlah Kibum begitu yakin kalau yang menyuruh Taeyeon adalah kekasihnya. Karena Kibum teringat satu hal tentang Siwon yang begitu overprotektif padanya dan pernah bersumpah akan membuat balasan pada siapapun yang berani menyakitinya.

"Katakan padaku apa rencana Siwon pada Ketua. Maka kau akan ku ampuni sekarang juga." ucap Kibum dingin. Taeyeon pun dengan mantap menceritakan semua detailnya pada Kibum sampai-sampai membuat Kibum menggertakkan giginya menahan emosinya pada Siwon yang di jam-jam seperti ini sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai eksekutif muda.

.

.

.

"Cedera Jae-hyung tidak terlalu parah, sehingga minggu depan pun ia sudah bisa pulang meski masih harus memakai gips dan kruk." Changmin menjeda kalimatnya untuk sekedar mencicipi cookies choco chip yang di suguhkan untuknya. Berjalan kaki dari gerbang sekolah menuju gedung khusus ekstrakulikuler Toho International School cukup membuat perutnya lapar. Apalagi begitu datang Junsu membuatkan mereka masing-masing satu cangkir cokelat panas dan menyuguhkan cookies chocochip enak. "Kuenya enak—ehem!"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan tatapan membunuh sebelum namja itu mengganti topik membicarakan Jaejoong ke cookies choco chip. Karena tujuan mereka sampai membolos sekolah adalah untuk membicarakan tentang Jaejoong bukan makanan.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Junsu yang sudah tidak sabar mendengar solusi dari Changmin yang katanya bisa jadi alternative pengganti duet kolaborasi Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Ganti lagu itu. Kita semua ini bisa bernyanyi, kan?" Changmin menunjuk Yoochun, Junsu, Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Dongwook serta dirinya sendiri. "Kau! Kau! Kau! Dan Aku!" Mereka semua yang ada di ruangan Yoochun tidak mengerti dengan maksud Changmin bertanya seperti itu.

"Ya.. kalau di pikir-pikir kita semua ini memang mempunyai suara bagus, oh! Apa kau bermaksud untuk membentuk sebuah boyband Min?" tanya Junsu polos. Changmin menepuk keningnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku pikir bagaimana jika kita semua bernyanyi saja tanpa ada dance-dance sama sekali. Seperti boyband Dongbangshinki yang terkenal itu loh. Kita bernyanyi bersama-sama dengan Jae-hyung juga." jelas Changmin.

Semua orang tampak berpikir sambil membayangkan ide Changmin itu.

"Idemu lumayan juga," Yoochun mengangguk berkali-kali. Ide Changmin memang cukup masuk akal disaat mendesak seperti ini. Karena jika mereka tetap kekeuh dengan pertunjukkan kolaborasi seperti Yunho dan Jaejoong waktu mereka tidak akan cukup.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Yunho? Bukankah dia hanya bisa menari saja? meski ia sudah berlatih vokal dengan Ketua Jaejoong, aku rasa suaranya tidak akan seimbang dengan kita. Jika tidak seimbang dan harmoni maka akan jelek hasilnya." kata Kibum. Changmin menggerak-gerakkan jarinya ke kiri dan kanan. Membuat mereka menatap Changmin dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hyung mengakulah bahwa selama ini pun kau selalu juara menyanyi saat di Jepang." kata Changmin kemudian menunjuk Yunho.

Kini semua mata tertuju pada Yunho. Bukankah namja itu si juara dance?

"Benarkah itu Yunho-ah?" tanya Junsu. Yunho hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menoleh pada daun pintu dengan tatapan sinis takut-takut yang datang menjenguknya Yunho lagi. namja itu sudah cukup membuat Jaejoong muak saat ini karena selalu datang setiap hari dan mengatakan hal yang sama pada Jaejoong, yaitu meminta maaf.

Sesosok namja yang tidak di kenali Jaejoong masuk tanpa ijin ke dalam kamar rawatnya dengan senyum sinis. Lesung pipi namja itu seakan mengejek Jaejoong yang tidak mempunyai lesung pipi yang sama seperti namja itu.

"Kim Jaejoong." ucap namja berpenampilan formal itu. Jas mahal, sepatu mengkilap dan rambut klimis. Jangan lupa bau harum dari parfum mahal yang semerbak ketika namja itu masuk.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Jaejoong. Heran kenapa namja asing yang lebih dewasa darinya itu mengenalinya padahal ini kali pertama Jaejoong bertemu dengannya. Mungkinkah itu teman Hyunjoong yang datang? Umur mereka sepertinya hampir sama.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, namja itu malah duduk di sofa yang di peruntukkan untuk tamu yang menjenguk dan duduk disana dengan angkuh sambil melipat tangan didepan dada.

"Akhirnya Tuhan membalasmu. Hahaha!" tawanya begitu menyeramkan dan licik. Jaejoong semakin tajam menatap namja itu guna mengimbangi tawa seram tersebut berhubung Jaejoong tidak bisa turun dari tempat tidur karena kakinya yang gips.

Apa maksud dari perkataannya barusan? Memangnya apa yang telah di lakukan Jaejoong padanya sehingga Jaejoong harus mendapatkan balasan?

Jaejoong pun tidak mengerti balasan apa itu? yang lebih penting, Jaejoong tidak mengenal siapa namja itu.

"Kau namja angkuh," namja yang belum Jaejoong ketahui namanya itu menunjuk Jaejoong tanpa ijin, "Sombong dan sok tahu yang telah membuat kekasihku menderita." lanjutnya. Kali ini Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, kekasihnya? Siapa lagi itu? Jaejoong benar-benar tidak mengerti situasi ini.

"Tadinya aku yang akan membuatmu menderita, tapi ternyata namja yang kau cintai lah yang ternyata menyakitimu." namja itu kembali tersenyum sinis.

Orang yang di cintai Jaejoong? apa namja itu juga mengenal Yunho?

"Keluar dari kamarku sekarang. Maaf aku tidak mengenalmu, mungkin kau salah orang." ya, mungkin yang dia maksud Kim Jaejoong yang lain yang juga di rawat di rumah sakit yang sama dengannya. Kim Jaejoong yang benar-benar bermasalah dengannya.

"Aigo.. mana mungkin aku salah? Bahkan aku mendapatkan segala informasi dan apa yang terjadi padamu dari orang terdekatmu. Mustahil salah." sombong namja itu.

Astaga Tuhan.. Jaejoong semakin tidak mengerti dengan namja itu.

"Haruskah aku melakukan ini agar kau semakin menderita?" namja itu menghampiri Jaejoong yang benar-benar tidak dapat melakukan apapun karena sebelah kakinya yang di gips. Namja itu tersenyum lebar tapi menyeramkan, seperti joker dalam film Batman. Dari yang Jaejoong lihat namja itu sepertinya akan melakukan sesuatu padanya karena tangan kanan namja yang penuh wibawa itu terkepal kuat di atas kaki Jaejoong yang di gips.

"Diam disitu Choi Siwon!" suara teriakan menghentikan apa yang akan di lakukan tangan namja klimis itu. Waktunya benar-benar tepat. Terlambat sedikit saja mungkin Jaejoong akan dalam bahaya.

Namja berlesung pipi yang bernama Choi Siwon itu kini memasang eksoresi horror. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dimana Kibum berdiri disana dengan wajah menyeramkan. Kibum? Apa hubungannya dengan Kibum?

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf dengan sikap kekasihku ini ketua, dia memang selalu bersikap angkuh seperti itu. Dan tidak pernah berpikir panjang dalam bertindak. Selalu mengandalkan orang suruhan sehingga bodoh seperti ini." Kibum menatap Siwon sinis. Sedangkan namja itu hanya menunduk seperti merasa kecil dan tak berdaya.

"Apa kau terluka ketua? Apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu? Aku benar-benar akan membalasnya atas nama ketua." Kibum mengecek setia inchi tubuh Jaejoong untuk memastikan namja cantik itu baik-baik saja.

Jaejoong tersenyum kaku pada Kibum. "Aku sungguh baik-baik saja, Kibum-ah." karena Kibum datang disaat yang tepat sehingga Siwon belum sempat melakukan apapun padanya.

Kibum bernafas lega. Lalu menghadiahi Siwon dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi seperti seorang istri yang kesal pada suami nya karena ketahuan membuat hal memalukan. "Benar-benar bodoh. Siwonnie bodoh! Aku benci padamu!" Kibum membuang mukanya dari Siwon.

Namja itu terkejut dan langsung membujuk Kibum agar namja cantik itu mau memaafkannya.

Satu kesimpulan yang Jaejoong dapatkan, kekasih namja itu adalah Kibum.

"Aku sudah tahu kelakuan absurd kekasihku ini dari Taeyeon, orang yang di bayarnya untuk mengawasi setiap gerak-gerikmu, ketua. Sepertinya dia sudah salah paham selama ini." jelas Kibum. Dan alasan ini pula yang membawanya datang kerumah sakit untuk bertemu Jaejoong dan menjelaskan semuanya, tentang yang di lakukan Taeyeon dan kekasihnya itu. Tapi ternyata tanpa di duga dan kebetulan kekasihnya itu datang duluan sebelum Kibum.

"Maksudmu?" Jaejoong sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang Kibum maksud. Tahu Kibum sudah punya kekasih saja tidak, apalagi tentang kekasihnya itu yang tadi sempat mengancam Jaejoong.

"Begini," jeda Kibum. "Ketua ingat kan saat aku sakit karena mengikuti pemanasan di luar waktu itu?" Jaejoong mengangguk. Mana mungkin Jaejoong dapat melupakan satu kebodohannya itu, bahkan dia masih hafal siapa saja yang jatuh sakit saat itu.

"Nah, namja bodoh ini mengira ketua sengaja membuatku sakit. Menuduh ketua sudah menyiksaku. Padahal sudah kujelaskan berulang kali kalau aku sakit karena lupa meminum vitaminku. Dan ternyata selama ini dia membayar Taeyeon yang ternyata juga adalah sepupunya sendiri untuk menjadi mata-matanya dan melaporkan semua gerak-gerikku dan ketua kepadanya. Apa yang aku lakukan dan ketua lakukan padaku. Dan sebenarnya dia juga sudah menyusun rencana untuk mencelakakan ketua." Kibum kembali menatap Siwon dengan tatapan sinis. Ingin rasanya memukuli namja itu sampai babak belur ketika tahu ia akan mencelakakan Jaejoong karena hal sepele. "Tapi ternyata ketua tidak sengaja kecelakaan duluan saat latihan dengan Jung Yunho." lanjutnya.

Omo.. hanya karena itu?

Menyeramkan.

Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya bergidik ngeri mendengar bahwa namja itu ingin Jaejoong celaka.

"Dan tanpa ku lakukan toh kau sudah celaka sendiri oleh orang yang kau cintai." kata Siwon pelan. "Arrghh! Appo!" namja itu meringis setelah Kibum mencubit pahanya dengan sadis. Sudah tahu salah masih saja berkata kasar.

"Kalau begitu, aku benar-benar meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya Tuan." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Siwon yang menyadari kata 'Tuan' itu tertuju padanya pun terkejut. Bukankah seharusnya ia yang meminta maaf pada Jaejoong atas semua tuduhannya itu? apalagi tadi Siwon sudah berkata kasar pada Jaejoong, bukannya membalas Siwon, tapi namja itu malah bersikap hormat padanya.

"Tidak! jangan begitu, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu. Apalagi hyungmu adalah teman kampusku dulu. Aku minta maaf karena kesalahpahamanku padamu." oh.. dia teman Hyunjoong ternyata. Jaejoong tersenyum. Pantas saja Jaejoong merasa tidak begitu asing ketika bertemu dengan namja itu tadi. Mungkin mereka pernah bertemu juga di suatu tempat namun tidak Jaejoong sadari.

"Aku sungguh meminta maaf karena telah membuat kekasihmu jatuh sakit beberapa waktu lalu." Jaejoong kembali meminta maaf. Kibum benar-benar merasa tidak enak hati pada Jaejoong.

"Aigo.. aigo ketua, hentikan itu. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf atas namanya." Kibum menjitak kepala Siwon karena kesal namja itu sejak tadi hanya diam. Sedangkan Jaejoong entah kenapa malah tersenyum geli melihat Kibum begitu gemas menyiksa kekasihnya itu apalagi kekasihnya itu hanya pasrah dan diam saja. Kontras sekali dengan penampilannya yang terlihat penuh wibawa.

Siwon tersadar. Jaejoong tidaklah sombong dan angkuh seperti yang dia dengar. Namja itu sebenarnya baik hati dan lemah. Terlihat dari senyumnya itu. Namja itu hanya berusaha menutupi sisi rapuhnya dengan membangun sikap angkuh. Memalukan sekali Siwon yang sudah jelas lebih dewasa dan terlihat berwibawa itu sampai salah paham pada Jaejoong yang berumur jauh di bawahnya.

"Baiklah untuk mengakhiri kesalahpahaman ini, aku minta maaf Kim Jaejoong." Siwon bangkit lalu membungkuk di depan Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah. Mari lupakan itu semua. Hahaha."

Ketika satu kesalahpahaman pun terselesaikan.

.

.

.

"Dasar bodoh."

Yunho menoleh. Changmin mengatainya dengan santai tanpa melihatnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho.

"Hyung bodoh. Hyung bodoh karena hyung sudah melukai orang yang hyung cintai dengan tangan hyung sendiri." Changmin tersenyum sinis sambil memeluk toples cemilannya.

Emosi Yunho mendadak naik, dengan gerakan cepat ia menghampiri Changmin dan mencengkram kerah kaus yang di gunakan dongsaengnya itu. Bahkan satu tangannya sudah membentuk kepalan tinju. Changmin hanya mendecih. Yunho semakin mempererat cengkramannya dan sedikit lagi akan memukul dongsaengnya itu.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya!" Yunho berteriak dengan penuh emosi.

BUGH!

Kepalan tangan itu memukul sofa. Tentu saja, mana tega Yunho kalau harus memukul adik kesayangannya sendiri hanya karena ia emosi? Itu mustahil.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi yang aku sesalkan karena hyung sudah menyiksa Jaejoong selama ini." kata Changmin lagi. Wajahnya masih terlihat santai meski Yunho baru saja memberikan tinju yang keras pada sofa di belakangnya. Bahkan di saat seperti itu ia masih sempat mengambil keripik kentang dari dalam toples dan memakannya.

"Kapan aku menyiksa Jaejoong?!" suara Yunho meninggi, di tuduh dan di tuduh membuatnya muak. Bukan hanya Changmin yang juga menuduhnya saat ini, seluruh siswa di sekolahnya pun menghujat Yunho. Entah datangnya dari mana rumor tersebut, mereka membicarakan kalau Yunho sengaja mencelakakan Jaejoong agar Jaejoong gagal memberikan pertunjukkan pada perayaan ulang tahun sekolah dan namanya semakin bersinar di sekolah. Entahlah mereka mendapatkan pemikiran licik tersebut dari mana.

Bahkan mereka mengait-ngaitkan semua kejadian yang terjadi pada Jaejoong—saat Jaejoong di pecat dari jabatan ketua klub musik—adalah ulah Yunho juga.

"Sejak kita akan pindah ke Jepang dulu." Changmin dengan santai kembali mengunyah keripik kentangnya. "Hyung menyiksa perasaan Jaejoong-hyung selama bertahun-tahun. Tanpa kepastian, tanpa hyung mengungkapkannya. Tanpa memberinya sedikit harapan. Bukankah hyung masih mencintainya?" tanya Changmin.

"Kenapa hyung terus menyiksanya? Kenapa hyung tak juga menyatakan padanya? mengatakan kalau hyung juga mencintainya? haruskah Jae-hyung yang melakukannya lagi? dan hyung tidak menjawabnya lagi sehingga ia semakin tumbuh menjadi orang yang angkuh untuk menutupi hatinya yang sakit." lanjut Changmin. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan dan di rencanakan Changmin saat ini sampai ia berani menantang emosi sang hyung sampai seperti ini.

"Jangan sok tahu!" sepertinya emosi Yunho sudah mencapai puncaknya saat ini hingga Yunho pun tidak pikir panjang lagi untuk membela dirinya dan menyakiti Changmin.

BUGH!

Aww.. ternyata bukan mustahil Yunho memukul adiknya itu. Lihatlah, ia memukul Changmin dengan mudahnya hingga adiknya itu meringis kesakitan dan berlari keluar rumah. Pasti mengadu pada kekasihnya—Kyuhyun bukan makanan.

Padahal pembicaraan mereka belum selesai.

.

.

.

"Kenapa dengan wajahnya?" tanya Jaejoong pada Kyuhyun saat melihat Changmin hanya diam sambil cemberut memegangi pipinya yang memar dan membengkak. Sejak tadi Changmin terus menghiraukan pertanyaan Jaejoong sehingga Jaejoong pun bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Habis berkelahi dengan kucing hyung, biasa memperebutkan ikan asin." jawab Kyuhyun asal.

"Mwo? Jangan bilang Heebum yang kau aniaya Min! jawab aku!" bukannya prihatin dengan kondisi Changmin, Jaejoong malah teringat dengan kucing Ummanya yang memang terkadang sering tertangkap mata oleh Jaejoong sedang berada dirumah keluarga Jung.

"Jangan dengarkan Kyuhyun, hyung! aku tidak berkelahi dengan siapapun!" kata Changmin. Jaejoong pun hanya mengangguk. Changmin kan anak baik. Mustahil juga namja itu berkelahi bahkan dengan kucing sekalipun.

"Tapi.. benarkah bukan dengan Heebum?"

"Arrrghh!" pertanyaan Jaejoong itu membuat Changmin frustasi.

"Selamat siang," awalnya mereka bertiga pikir yang masuk itu adalah perawat atau pun dokter yang akan mengecek keadaan Jaejoong, tapi ternyata itu adalah Dongwook yang datang bersama Kibum, Yoochun dan Junsu. Tak lupa juga dengan Yunho yang berada di belakang mereka memasang wajah bersalahnya.

Jaejoong yang awalnya tersenyum melihat Junsu dan Yoochun yang akhirnya datang juga menjenguknya mendadak berubah kesal saat melihat Yunho yang juga ikut dengan mereka. Yunho yang melihat Changmin sedang duduk bersama Kyuhyun pun semakin merasa bersalah. Adiknya itu sepertinya sedang kesakitan memegangi luka pukulan yang dibuatnya semalam.

"Wah, tidak sangka akan seramai ini eu kyang kyang!" Junsu tertawa, Jaejoong pun ikut tersenyum mendengar tawa Junsu yang sudah lama di rindukannya. "Haruskah aku membeli makanan di luar untuk kita semua?" tanya Junsu.

Changmin yang mendengar kata makanan pun kembali bersemangat. "Bagianku, 3 porsi ya hyung!" pinta Changmin.

Junsu menatap Changmin sebal. "Dompetku sepertinya tertinggal, aku rasa tidak usah jadi saja." kata Junsu. Changmin pun berdecih mendengar alasan kuno Junsu. Kenapa tidak bilang jujur saja kalau ia tidak mau membelikan Changmin karena makannya banyak.

"Jae, apa tidak terganggu dengan kedatangan kami yang sekaligus ini? kalau kau merasa terganggu kami akan pulang sekarang." tanya Dongwook. Jaejoong menggeleng. Justru ia senang jika suasana kamar rawatnya ramai begini. Setiap malam Jaejoong selalu tidur sendiri tidak ada yang kedatangan mereka Jaejoong merasa terhibur.

Jaejoong mengabsen satu persatu orang yang datang dengan matanya, saat menemukan satu sosok yang saat ini dibencinya ekspresi Jaejoong pun berubah. "Aku tidak keberatan dengan kedatangan kalian, jika saja orang itu tidak ada disini." kata Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho sinis.

"Aku.. minta maaf Jae—"

"Sudahlah, berhenti meminta maaf karena maafmu tidak akan membuatku sembuh detik ini juga!" Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya dengan angkuh.

DEG!

Yunho benar-benar merasa tertampar dengan kalimat Jaejoong barusan. Hatinya berdenyut mendengar kalimat pedas itu dari bibir plum Jaejoong. Sudah berkali-kali Yunho mendatangi Jaejoong untuk melihat keadaannya tapi baru kali ini namja itu bersuara dan berkata kasar begitu. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Yunho yang merasakan hal itu, hati Jaejoong pun merasakan sakit ketika lagi-lagi harus mengatakan hal kasar pada Yunho.

"Baiklah. Aku pamit sekarang, besok aku akan datang lagi." kata Yunho sambil membungkukkan badan kepada semua orang yang ada disana. Kemudian dengan senyum yang terukir di wajah penuh rasa bersalahnya, namja itu pun keluar dari kamar rawat Jaejoong. Meski begitu, Yunho benar-benar tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Jaejoong.

"Tunggu Yun! Ck! Aigo Jae.. berhenti berkata kasar sebentar saja tidak bisakah?" tanya Junsu. Menatap iba kepergian Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Kau juga! Sebagai adik bukankah seharusnya kau marah pada Jaejoong karena hyungmu sudah diperlakukan seperti itu?!" semprot Junsu pada Changmin yang terlihat cuek sekali.

"Urusannya bukan berarti urusanku, hyung." jawab Changmin santai.

.

.

.

"Jadi.. aku bisa tetap tampil dalam kolaborasi?" tanya Jaejoong setelah situasi yang sempat memanas tadi telah mereda.

Yoochun dan Junsu mengangguk.

"Tapi.. aku.. maksudku, kakiku.." Jaejoong menunjuk kakinya yang kini tidak dapat di gerakkan.

"Lupakan kolaborasi bodohmu dengan Yunho, Kepala sekolah sudah resmi membatalkannya." kata Yoochun tegas.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Jaejoong seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang Yoochun sampaikan.

Yoochun dan Junsu kembali mengangguk.

"Tapi.. apa yang bisa kutampilkan sedangkan berdiripun aku tidak bisa.." Jaejoong menunduk sedih menatap kakinya yang masih di gips. "Dan lagi.. waktu kita hanya satu minggu.." Jaejoong menatap satu persatu orang yang ada disana dengan tatapan memelas.

Junsu tersenyum. "Tentu saja suaramu!" katanya penuh semangat.

"Suara.. ku?" tanya Jaejoong pelan sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Junsu mengangguk dengan semangat. "Kita bernyanyi bersama. Kita akan bernyanyi bersama. Aku, Junsu, kau dan Changmin juga Kyuhyun." kata Yoochun dengan Junsu yang bersemangat menunjuk orang yang ada disana satu persatu.

"Kenapa mereka?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjuk Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, itu permintaan kepala sekolah. Mereka kan calon siswa baru yang akan masuk melalui jalur prestasi ke sekolah kita nanti. Jadi, kepala sekolah ingin mereka ikut memeriahkan ulang tahun sekolah kita tahun ini." jelas Yoochun. Jelas ini adalah perintah langsung dari Kepala Sekolah setelah membicarakannya melalui pembicaraan yang alot. Bukan karangan Yoochun semata.

"Begitu.." Jaejoong mengangguk. Dan tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu atau bisa dibilang seseorang yang mungkin saat ini nasibnya tidak akan jelas jika kolaborasi mereka di batalkan dan diganti begitu saja. Seseorang yang di usirnya tadi. Seseorang yang terus datang setiap hari menjenguknya memohon maaf padanya dengan senyum tulus.

"Lalu.. Bagaimana dengan—"

"Yunho? Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, dia akan baik-baik saja dengan penampilannya sendiri." kata Yoochun seakan tahu apa yang akan Jaejoong tanyakan.

"Ani! Aku sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan orang yang telah membuatku celaka seperti ini." bohong Jaejoong. Meski dalam hati rasa bencinya pada Yunho bertambah karena gara-gara Yunho dirinya menjadi seperti ini, tapi jujur saja Jaejoong masih saja memikirkan dan mengkhawatirkan namja itu setiap hari. Rasa cintanya pada Yunho lebih besar dari rasa bencinya pada namja itu.

"Jadi setelah kau pulang kerumah, kita bisa mulai latihannya. Oke? Lagu yang kami pilih adalah lagu kesukaanmu kok. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir akan kesulitan dalam berlatih karena kami percaya suara merdumu tidak mengalami masalah sedikitpun." Junsu memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak melakukan itu pada Jaejoong. Dulu ketika mereka masih kecil Junsu selalu melakukannya saat Jaejoong merasa sedih karena selalu di ganggu teman-temannya yang lain karena kelemahan Jaejoong.

"Lagu.. kesukaanku?"

.

.

.

"Lagu Bolero ini benar-benar sesuai dengan Jaejoong. Semoga rencana kita ini berhasil. Untuk sementara kami meminta tolong padamu, Kyuhyun-ah untuk menggantikan part yang akan di nyanyikan Yunho agar Jaejoong tidak curiga nantinya. Bisa kan berpura-pura sementara saja?" jelas Junsu pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang tak lama setelah Changmin datang ke ruang klub musik Toho International School.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali kok jika itu demi Jaejoong-hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Membuat Changmin gemas sendiri pada kebaikan hati sang kekasih. Meski dalam hati Changmin ingin sekali Kyuhyun ikut bernyanyi juga dalam pertunjukkan. Tapi namja imut itu malah menolak dengan alasan kalau suaranya tidak cocok untuk menyanyikan part U-know yang akan di nyanyikan oleh Yunho dalam lagu tersebut meski sebenarnya mereka bisa saja mengubah nadanya dan menyamakan suara Kyuhyun yang bertipe tipis seperti Junsu, tapi namja itu tetap saja tegas menolak.

"Baiklah kita akan lakukan latihan kita bersama Yunho hari ini, kita tunggu sampai namja itu datang." kata Junsu kemudian duduk diatas pangkuan Yoochun dan memainkan piano putih yang akan digunakan Yoochun untuk mengiringi latihan mereka kali ini.

"Tentu saja dia akan datang, kalau tidak datang kita seret saja dia dari ruangan sebelah." kata Changmin. Kyuhyun sendiri diam tidak melakukan apapun selain memandangi kemesraan Junsu dan Yoochun dengan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya.

'Inikah yang selalu Jae-hyung lihat setiap hari jika bersama dengan mereka? Melihat mereka bersamaan dengan hati iri? Apakah ini juga sama seperti yang Dongwook-hyung rasakan jika aku dan Changmin sedang asyik berduaan? Mungkinkah Dongwook-hyung merasakan sakit hati yang mendalam setiap hari?' batin Kyuhyun. Namja itu akhir-akhir ini memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang cukup rumit.

"Kejam sekali pada hyung sendiri, sepertinya aku sudah gagal menjadi seorang kakak bagi Changmin." Yunho datang dengan senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan. Wajah namja itu benar-benar terlihat kusut sejak kejadian buruk waktu itu.

"Kau kusut sekali Yun," tanya Yoochun. Tumben sekali namja itu mengkhawatirkan orang lain selain kekasihnya, Junsu.

Yunho menunjuk kantung matanya yang menghitam, "Ah, ini? aku benar-benar merasa kelelahan karena harus berlatih keras sendirian." jelasnya.

"Iya, kau berlatih bernyanyi sampai pagi hingga aku bangun kesiangan dan terlambat kesekolah." tambah Changmin.

"Itu sih salahmu sendiri!" semprot Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang," Yunho kembali datang untuk menjenguk Jaejoong dengan sebuket bunga lily putih kesukaan Jaejoong. Tidak peduli kenyataannya kemarin ia baru saja di usir Jaejoong di depan teman-temannya. Saat ini Jaejoong kebetulan sedang di cek rutin sekaligus di beri obat oleh perawat.

Perawat muda itu tersenyum melihat Yunho dan buket bunga lily yang lagi-lagi dibawanya. Mereka berpapasan hampir setiap hari ketika Yunho hendak menjenguk Jaejoong, perawat itu mengira Yunho mungkin adalah kekasih Jaejoong karena ia datang setiap hari.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Jangan lupa untuk istirahat. Aku permisi," pamit perawat tersebut. Yunho pun tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali sampai perawat itu hilang dari balik pintu.

"Apa kabarmu hari ini Jae? Aku datang membawa bunga kesukaanmu lagi," Yunho menatap sendu ke arah Jaejoong yang lagi-lagi menghiraukannya. Namja cantik itu hanya diam dan fokus pada layar televisi. Dia tidak berniat menjawab sapaan Yunho sama sekali.

Yunho meletakkan buket bunga lilynya diatas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur Jaejoong. Lalu duduk di kursi tak jauh dari Jaejoong. Ia hanya duduk memperhatikan Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Terkadang matanya sesekali melirik kaki Jaejoong yang masih di gips. Kini gips itu sudah penuh dengan tanda tangan dari teman-teman yang sempat menjenguk Jaejoong untuk memberinya semangat. Hanya tanda tangannya yang tidak ada disana.

"Apa kau haus? Atau ingin makan sesuatu? Aku akan membantumu," tanya Yunho.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mematikan televisi yang di tontonnya lalu melirik ke arah Yunho sebentar, menatap bunga lily yang dibawa namja itu. Tangan kurus Jaejoong menggapai buket bunga lily putih yang harum itu, tanpa menatapnya sedikitpun ia melemparkan buket bunga itu jauh-jauh darinya di depan mata Yunho. Kemudian meletakkan remote televisi yang di pegangnya di tempat bunga tadi berada.

Yunho menarik nafasnya kuat-kuat. Ia harus sabar dan sabar. Matanya menatap Jaejoong yang lagi-lagi memalingkan wajahnya dari Yunho dan memejamkan kedua matanya berpura-pura tidur. Selalu saja begitu respon yang Jaejoong berikan padanya.

Yunho lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum. Matanya sempat melirik buket bunga lily yang tadi di lempar Jaejoong ke tempat yang sama, disana bukan hanya ada buket bunga lily yang barusan di buang Jaejoong. Tapi disana ada dua bahkan empat lebih buket bunga lily putih yang selalu Yunho bawa tergeletak tak karuan karena selalu di lempar Jaejoong tiap kali namja itu datang membawanya.

"Baiklah aku pamit sekarang, aku masih ada urusan. Cepat sembuh Jae, ayo kita berlatih bersama lagi." Yunho kali ini mungkin tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya, air matanya bahkan sudah keluar dari ekor matanya meski baru setetes saja. Entah kenapa hatinya benar-benar sakit kali ini, lebih sakit dari mendengar kata-kata kasar ketika Jaejoong mengusirnya kemarin, bukan juga karena perlakuan Jaejoong padanya. Tapi karena Yunho merasa sudah hampir kehabisan akal untuk membuat Jaejoong mau memaafkannya. Namja itu keluar dari kamar rawat Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya membungkuk pada Jaejoong dengan sopan sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya.

Jaejoong berbalik, menatap punggung Yunho yang bergetar dan mulai menjauh sampai hilang di balik pintu. Setetes air mata yang sama pun keluar dari ekor mata Jaejoong. Pandangan Jaejoong beralih pada kumpulan buket bunga lily yang selama ini selalu dilemparkannya kesana. Jika saat ini bisa pun ia ingin mengambil semua buket bunga lily yang telah di lemparkannya itu dan memeluknya dengan erat-erat.

"Maaf.."

.

.

.

Hari ini Jaejoong meminta untuk pulang kerumah dan melakukan rawat jalan karena tidak betah terus sendirian dirumah sakit. Meskipun dirumah pun ia selalu sendiri karena anggota keluarganya sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, setidaknya masih ada Heebum hewan peliharaan sang Eomma yang selalu berjalan-jalan berkeliling rumah.

"Apa kau yakin sudah bisa berjalan sendiri Jae?" kata Junsu yang ikut membantu kepulangan Jaejoong karena jadwalnya sedang kosong.

Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil menyisir rambutnya mengangguk. "Aku sangat yakin. Lagipula kan ada ini," Jaejoong menunjukkan kruk untuk membantunya berjalan sementara. Cederanya ada di tahap ringan sehingga ia bisa pulang cepat. Bahkan tadi malam ia sudah bisa bangun sendiri dari tempat tidurnya tanpa di bantu oleh perawat. Dan tadi pagi pun Jaejoong sudah bisa berjalan meski masih pelan.

Junsu menatap Jaejoong sendu, sudah banyak yang dialami sahabatnya itu. Semoga musibah yang terjadi pada Jaejoong menjadi hal buruk terakhir yang terjadi pada namja cantik yang sangat disayanginya itu. Bersyukur sekali Jaejoong masih bisa tegar menghadapi semuanya bahkan namja itu tidak malu untuk memakai kruk sebagai alat bantu untuk membantunya berjalan.

"Administrasi telah selesai, ayo sekarang kita pulang!" Heechul terlihat bersemangat saat tahu anaknya bisa pulang hari ini, jadi ia tidak perlu lagi repot-repot bolak-balik kerumah sakit untuk menengok anak bungsunya tersebut. Meskipun kepulangan anaknya itu tidak di temani sang suami tercinta karena namja keturunan cina itu sedang ada urusan di kampung halaman leluhurnya—cina.

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu dengan pelan-pelan mencoba berdiri sendiri, saat Junsu ingin membantunya Jaejoong menolak. Ia ingin berusaha sendiri lebih dulu. Toh tadi pagi ia berhasil sendirian.

"Pelan-pelan saja oke?" kata Junsu. Sambil membantu Heechul membawa barang bawaan Jaejoong ia berjalan di belakang Jaejoong.

"Jika sering berjalan seperti ini aku yakin aku akan cepat sembuh," kata Jaejoong bersemangat. Meski masih berjalan pelan tapi Jaejoong percaya diri kalau ia sudah bisa berdiri maka ia akan bisa tampil dalam perayaan ulang tahun sekolah tanpa masalah.

"Oh? Yunho-ah, mau menjenguk Jaejoong? sayang sekali hari ini ia sudah pulang. Untung saja kita bertemu disini!" suara Heechul menghentikan langkah Jaejoong. Di lihatnya namja bermata musang itu sedang membungkuk sopan pada Heechul yang berdiri cukup jauh dari Jaejoong dan Junsu berada.

"Ah, ne. Kalau begitu biar ku bantu Ahjumma," tawar Yunho. Tanpa permisi namja itu mengambil barang bawaan Jaejoong yang berada di tangan Heechul.

"Aigo.. tidak perlu, bawaan Jaejoong tidak banyak kok. Lebih baik awasi saja anak itu, kalau jatuh langsung tangkap saja!" Heechul yang merasa lega dengan keberadaan Yunho pun berjalan duluan menuju parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya dan menjemput Jaejoong di pintu masuk utama rumah sakit.

"Wah! Yunho? Kebetulan sekali." Junsu terkejut dengan kedatangan Yunho yang kebetulan. "Kau baru datang? Apa di sekolah sudah tidak sibuk?" tanya nya.

"Semuanya sudah aman terkendali." Yunho mengangguk. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya nya. Junsu menggeleng.

Jaejoong yang melihat percakapan mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkah kakinya meninggalkan dua namja yang sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu.

Saat Jaejoong melewati Junsu, ia pun terkejut. "Joongie-ya, kau mau kemana? Jangan berjalan terlalu cepat begitu! ya!" Jaejoong mengacuhkan panggilan Junsu dan terus berjalan secepat mungkin mengabaikan rasa sakit di kakinya dan rasa pegal karena harus berjalan dengan satu kaki yang terangkat.

"Biar aku yang susul dia," kata Yunho saat didengarnya ponsel Junsu berdering. Ia memberi isyarat pada Junsu untuk lebih dulu mengangkat panggilan teleponnya takut-takut telepon itu berisi hal penting. Namja itu langsung mengejar langkah Jaejoong dengan mudah.

"Jae!" panggil Yunho. Jaejoong malah menambah lagi kecepatan jalannya. Yunho semakin khawatir lalu mengejar Jaejoong saat dilihatnya ada seorang anak kecil berlarian di dekat Jaejoong dan sedikit lagi akan menyenggol namja itu.

"Kya!"

BRUK.

"Hampir saja." Yunho tepat waktu menangkap tubuh kurus Jaejoong yang hampir terjatuh. Anak kecil yang menyenggolnya pun langsung meminta maaf berkali-kali saat di lihatnya keadaan Jaejoong yang sedang tidak baik.

"Lain kali jangan berlarian sembarangan, oke?" kata Yunho lalu tersenyum manis. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya berdecih sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan tangan Yunho di bahu dan pinggang rampingnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" pekik Jaejoong kesal. Namja itu terus saja memegangi tubuhnya tanpa ijin.

"Maaf.."

"Omo! Kau baik-baik saja Jae?" tanya Junsu dengan nafas terengah-engah tidak sengaja melihat Jaejoong hampir jatuh tadi.

.

.

.

"Kita akhiri saja sampai sini Chwang." Kyuhyun membuang wajahnya kesamping setelah mengatakan hal itu, enggan bertemu muka dengan Changmin.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Kyu?" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam. Akhir-akhir ini namja itu selalu menghindari Changmin dan berusaha menjaga jarak dengannya. Padahal setahu Changmin mereka tidak sedang dalam masalah, hubungan mereka selama ini baik-baik saja sepeti biasanya.

"Aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini saja." kata Kyuhyun lagi. Mendengar hal itu membuat Changmin langsung mencengkram kedua bahu  
Kyuhyun dengan erat. Tidak peduli sedang berada dimanapun mereka saat ini.

"Jelaskan padaku apa maksudmu!" Changmin masih berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya, tentu ia bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti apa maksud Kyuhyun barusan. Entah kenapa disaat seperti ini Kyuhyun malah menambah masalah lagi sedangkan masalah tentang Jaejoong saja belum selesai.

"Aku ingin kita putus Chwang! Aku sudah tidak tahan denganmu!" Kyuhyun tidak dapat lagi menahan air matanya, ia tidak benar-benar mengatakan hal itu dari dalam hatinya. Tentu saja Kyuhyun sungguh tidak ingin mengakhiri hubungan dengan Changmin yang telah terjalin selama cukup lama tanpa ada masalah apapun yang menimpa mereka. Meskipun kadang Changmin membuatnya kesal karena lebih mementingkan makanan daripada dirinya. Toh bukan hanya Changmin yang begitu, Kyuhyun pun kadang lebih mementingkan game di PSPnya daripada Changmin. Mereka impas.

Tapi, melihat Dongwook terus memandang Changmin dengan penuh cinta setiap hari membuat Kyuhyun selalu di hantui rasa bersalah. Kyuhyun sudah tahu sejak lama. Sejak Changmin mengenalkan Dongwook sebagai sahabat Yunho padanya. Dan di pertemuan pertama itu Kyuhyun sudah tahu bahwa Dongwook sudah mencintai Changmin lebih dulu daripada dirinya.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun memang bukan bertemu karena cinta, awalnya mereka bersahabat sejak Changmin pindah ke sekolahnya. Kedekatan mereka bahkan melebihi sepasang kekasih. Kemanapun mereka selalu berdua hingga tanpa sadar Kyuhyun telah jatuh cinta pada Changmin. Hingga suatu hari Changmin tiba-tiba mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kyuhyun dan entah kenapa Kyuhyun pun dengan mudah menerimanya meski hingga saat ini Kyuhyun masih curiga dengan alasan Changmin tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya waktu itu, apakah Changmin melakukan hal itu untuk menghindar dari perasaan Dongwook?

Sampai saat ini pertanyaan itu masih menghantui Kyuhyun.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa Kyu! Tidak akan pernah bisa." Changmin mulai mengeras. Ia tidak akan pernah mau kehilangan Kyuhyun satu jengkal pun. Changmin sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, meskipun mereka masih remaja labil tapi Changmin benar-benar telah merasakan cinta yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun. Changmin mencintai Kyuhyun dengan tulus.

"Tapi aku sudah lelah dengan ini semua Changmin-ah!" oh, lihatlah bahkan namja imut itu sudah memanggil Changmin dengan formal melupakan panggilan kecil untuk Changmin yang diciptakan sendiri olehnya. "Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu jika ada orang lain yang selama ini terluka karena cintaku.." Kyuhyun menunduk. Ia tidak ingin terus-terusan memperlihatkan air matanya pada Changmin, Kyuhyun tidak ingin tambah merasa bersalah pada Changmin.

"Dongwook-hyung maksudmu?" Changmin mendesis. Seakan berat untuk menyebut nama namja yang selama ini ada disekitar mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya diam tidak menjawab. Sudah jelas sekali hanya ada satu nama orang yang mencintai Changmin selain dirinya, yaitu Dongwook. Namja yang sudah lebih dulu ada bersama Changmin jauh sebelum Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling mengenal satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Dongwook menghentikan langkahnya di depan pagar rumah Jaejoong saat di lihatnya Kyuhyun dan Changmin sedang berbicara berdua di anak tangga menuju pintu utama rumah Jaejoong. Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka begitu serius.

Mereka memang ada janji hari ini untuk menjenguk Jaejoong yang telah pulang kerumahnya. Ketika Dongwook akan memanggil mereka, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya saat di lihatnya Kyuhyun seperti sedang menangis sambil menunduk dan Changmin yang terlihat sedang emosi.

"Dongwook-hyung maksudmu? Aku bahkan tidak mencintainya sama sekali!" Changmin berteriak keras. Cukup sampai terdengar oleh Dongwook yang kini mencoba bersembunyi di balik tembok yang berdiri kokoh disamping pagar rumah Jaejoong. Berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak terlihat oleh mereka berdua.

"Tapi dia sangat mencintaimu Changmin-ah! Aku bisa merasakannya, dan aku melihatnya setiap hari kalau dia begitu mencintaimu!" Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak mau kalah dengan Changmin.

"Biarkanlah dia dengan perasaannya. Kita, bukankah kita saling mencintai satu sama lain? Aku tahu ini berlebihan untuk remaja seumur kita, tapi.. kau juga mencintaiku kan, Kyunnie?" sepertinya emosi Changmin mulai mereda. Namja itu benar-benar terlihat lemah sekarang. Changmin benar-benar khawatir dengan jawaban yang akan Kyuhyun berikan padanya.

"Aku.. tidak pernah mencintaimu Changmin-ah—"

Dongwook membulatkan kedua matanya, apakah perasaannya pada Changmin benar-benar telah membuat masalah besar untuk mereka? Lihatlah sampai-sampai Kyuhyun bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri.

"BOHONG!" teriak Changmin sampai urat-urat di lehernya menonjol. Changmin tahu Kyuhyun sedang berbohong.

"Aku—hhmmpptt!"

Changmin tidak tahan, dia ingin lagi mendengar kalimat menyakitkan dari mulut kecil Kyuhyun sehingga Changmin pun mencium namja itu agar menghentikan semua yang di lakukannya. Awalnya Kyuhyun menolak ciuman Changmin dan berusaha melepaskan bibir namja itu dari bibirnya, tapi saat merasakan rasa asin menyusup di sela ciuman mereka, Kyuhyun sadar kalau Changmin saat ini sedang menangis.

" _Hanya ada tiga hal yang bisa membuatku menangis."_

" _Apa itu, Chwang?"_

" _Pertama adalah makanan. Alasannya karena aku tidak bisa hidup jika aku tidak mendapat makanan."_

" _Lalu yang kedua?"_

" _Yang kedua adalah Jaejoong-hyung. Alasannya karena Jaejoong-hyung sudah kuanggap sebagai Eommaku sendiri sejak pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, dan aku sangat yakin kalau suatu hari nanti ia akan menjadi kakak iparku, maka dari itu jika terjadi sesuatu padanya aku pasti akan menangis."_

" _Jadi aku menjadi yang ketiga? Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus menjadi yang ketiga? Aku membencimu Chwang!"_

" _Tunggu dulu, dengar dulu penjelasanku. Kenapa kau menjadi yang ketiga? Karena kau adalah orang pertama berhasil mencuri hatiku dan membuatku merasakan cinta yang selama ini Jae-hyung dan Yunho-hyung rasakan."_

"Maafkan aku Chwang.. aku minta maaf.."

.

.

.

Dongwook memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak dan sakit.

Jadi.. selama ini tanpa sengaja perasaan cintanya pada Changmin telah menyakiti Kyuhyun?

Bodoh. Dongwook menyadari kebodohannya yang selama ini terlanjur sudah di lakukannya. Bagaimana bisa ia terus mencintai seseorang yang mencintai orang lain? Ia telah menyakiti dua orang yang saling mencintai dengan rasa cinta yang selama ini di jaganya.

Seharusnya Dongwook sadar dari awal bahwa rasa cintanya itu sia-sia. Sejak awal rasa cintanya itu sudah salah sasaran. Changmin sejak awal hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang 'hyung' tapi kenapa ia malah menganggap Changmin sebagai cintanya?

Bahkan rasa cintanya itu telah membuatnya egois tidak memikirkan seseorang yang lebih mencintai cintanya itu. Meskipun Dongwook mencintai Changmin jauh sebelum Kyuhyun mencintai Kyuhyun namun apa daya, cinta harus memilih dan cinta pun telah memilih. Telah memilih mereka berdua untuk bersatu, telah memilih Kyuhyun. Bukan memilih dirinya dan Changmin yang bersatu.

Dan akhirnya Dongwook pun juga harus memilih dan merelakan cintanya itu bersama dengan orang lain. Meskipun sakit dan kesal juga marah karena kalah dan harus mengakhiri cintanya itu. Tapi Dongwook tidak akan pernah melupakan cintanya pada Changmin, ia hanya akan menguburnya bersama kenangan masa lalunya.

"Selamat tinggal, Changmin-ah."

.

.

.

Jaejoong memandangi Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Dongwook bergantian dengan seksama. Ada yang tidak beres dengan ketiga pelatih dance nya itu. Jaejoong yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang sama-sama bermata merah dan bengkak. Juga bibir yang sama-sama membengkak serta sikap cuek mereka satu sama lain. Dongwook yang terus saja menghindar dan menjaga jarak dari Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Memasang wajah datar dan terkadang menundukkan kepalanya seperti merasa bersalah ketika tak sengaja matanya melirik ke arah Changmin dan Kyuhyun berada. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit sejak mereka datang dalam diam dan terus begitu. Membuat Jaejoong gerah.

"Aku akan mengusir kalian sekarang juga jika kalian tidak menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi diantara kalian bertiga." kata Jaejoong tegas. Merasa tidak di hargai karena tidak di beritahu tentang yang terjadi di antara mereka. Hei, walau bagaimanapun Jaejoong menganggap mereka bukan lagi seorang 'teman' tapi sahabat dan keluarga.

Mustahil tidak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka bertiga. Pasti ada sesuatu.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak mood saja," kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya sedang kenyang saja," jawab Changmin.

"Aku hanya sedang pusing dengan tugas kuliahku," alasan Dongwook.

Jaejoong menyipitkan kedua matanya, menatap lebih tajam tiga namja yang sedang duduk berhadapan di sofa yang ada dalam kamarnya itu.

Kyuhyun sedang tidak mood, itu masih masuk akal. Tapi, Changmin yang merasa kenyang? Itu benar-benar mustahil. Dan Dongwook yang sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliah? Sama mustahilnya karena minggu lalu Dongwook mengatakan kalau kuliahnya sedang santai.

"Kali ini aku sungguh akan turun dari tempat tidur dan menjitak kalian satu persatu," Jaejoong sudah bersiap-siap untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, masa bodoh dengan rasa sakit pada lutut dan pergelangan kakinya. Demi menyelesaikan masalah yang menimpa sahabatnya itu, Jaejoong akan menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Jangan!"

"Hentikan!"

"Tetap disitu Jae!"

"Hah.." Jaejoong menghela nafasnya begitu berat seperti seorang ahjumma yang pasrah dengan kelakuan anak nakalnya.

"Kami memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami," kata Kyuhyun memulai duluan. Jaejoong pun sontak melotot.

"Tidak! Dia bohong hyung!" sanggah Changmin.

Sepasang kekasih itu saling berpandangan dan melempar tatapan kesal. Sampai Jaejoong ingin menyentil kening Kyuhyun dan Changmin agar mereka menghentikan hal itu.

"Lalu, Dongwook-hyung?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku.. begini sebenarnya, Changmin-ah.." Changmin menoleh saat Dongwook memanggil namanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun terlihat gugup sendiri menebak-nebak apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Dongwook.

"Aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, biarlah Jaejoong jadi saksinya hari ini—"

"Wae? Wae? Saksi apa?! Ada apa ini?!"

Mereka kenal suara itu, itu suara Junsu yang masuk tanpa ijin ke dalam kamar Jaejoong tanpa lebih dulu mengetk pintunya. Dengan Yoochun, Kibum dan juga Yunho. Sepertinya ini benar-benar akan menjadi sulit untuk Dongwook.

Lihatlah mereka semua duduk seperti membentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan Jaejoong sebagai titik pusatnya, meski Jaejoong tidak berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Di sebelah kiri tempat tidur Jaejoong ada Junsu dan Yoochun yang duduk bersebelahan setelah menarik satu sofa panjang yang tidak di duduki. Sedangkan di sebelah kanannya ada Kibum yang duduk di atas tempat tidur Jaejoong karena tidak kebagian sofa—sofa terakhir yang tersisa Kibum berikan pada Yunho untuk duduki. Dan di depan mereka lah ada Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Dongwook yang duduk berjajar menghadap mereka semua seperti tiga terdakwa yang siap di adili.

"Karena kalian semua lengkap ada disini, maka sekalian saja menjadi saksi." pasrah Dongwook.

"Jujur saja.. selama ini aku sudah lama mencintai Changmin." kata Dongwook pelan tanpa basa-basi. Ia ingin menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat.

"MWO?!"

"Tch."

"Sudah kuduga."

Hanya Junsu yang memperlihatkan ekspresi kagetnya. Yoochun yang diam-diam sudah menyadari hal itu sejak pertama kali bertemu mereka. Kibum yang hanya diam karena tidak mengerti situasi. Yunho yang juga hanya diam karena tidak ingin ikut campur. Kyuhyun juga diam dan menghela nafasnya karena sudah menduga pengungkapan perasaan Dongwook. Serta Changmin memasang wajar datar. Jaejoong sendiri yang entah kenapa malah berdecih.

"Kalian selama ini terus saja berpura-pura, baru sekarang ingin menyelesaikannya? YA!" Junsu memukul kepala Jaejoong yang bertingkah seperti Eommanya—Heechul jika sedang mengomel dengan suara luar biasa—karena Junsu merasa Dongwook belum selesai dengan penjelasannya dan tidak sepantasnya Jaejoong langsung mengomel seperti Heechul yang hobinya memang mengomel.

"Tapi tenang saja, Kyuhyun-ah," Dongwook menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah mengubur dalam perasaanku itu. Aku memang sangat mencintai Changmin," kali ini pandangannya pindah pada Changmin. "Tapi.. aku sadar aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan Changmin karena takdir kalian untuk bersama. Kalian berdua saling mencintai. Jadi untuk apa aku terus menyakiti kalian dengan perasaanku ini?"

"Jadi, kumohon jangan putus dengan Changmin. Oke? Jaga Changmin baik-baik karena dia benar-benar mencintaimu Kyu."

Dongwook tersenyum. Kyuhyun kaget dengan pernyataan Dongwook lalu menatap namja dewasa itu tidak percaya. Tadinya Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin merelakan Changmin untuk bersamanya, tapi kenapa malah namja itu yang merelakan perasaannya sendiri dan merasakan sakit?

"Dongwook-hyung.." Kyuhyun benar-benar sedih. Namja itu sungguh berhati besar.

"Aigo.. ketika Dongwook mengatakan hal itu kenapa aku jadi merinding?" Changmin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri membayangkan sesuatu hal yang hanya dia sendiri yang tahu.

"Hahaha!" Dongwook tertawa. "Aku tidak mengharap respon apapun dari kalian semua. Anggap ini selesai dan kumohon jangan membahas ini lagi." Dongwook lagi-lagi tersenyum. Tidak ada sedikitpun wajah terluka yang di tunjukkannya, namja itu sepertinya benar-benar tulus dan ikhlas melepas Changmin.

Justru malah Changmin lah yang kini menatap Dongwook dengan rasa bersalah. Rasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membalas perasaan tulus Dongwook.

"Aigo.. kakiku mendadak sakit. Aigo.." Jaejoong memegangi kepalanya padahal ia mengatakan kalau kakinya yang merasa sakit. Entah kenapa Yunho refleks dan segera bangkit dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

"YA! kenapa beruang jelek ini ada disini juga?!" rupanya Jaejoong baru sadar kalau sejak tadi Yunho ada disana juga. Yunho yang mendengar Jaejoong menyebutnya beruang jelek pun hanya bisa menepuk keningnya.

"Titisan Heechul-ahjumma baru menyadarinya.." kata Yoochun membuat semua yang ada dalam kamar Jaejoong tertawa.

'Biarlah perasaan ini berada didalam dasar hatiku.'

.

.

.

"Kalau latihannya saja sudah sebagus ini, aku yakin penampilan kalian akan sukses!" Kibum bertepuk tangan girang di tempat duduknya setelah melihat Junsu, Yoochun, Changmin dan Kyuhyun selesai latihan bersama Jaejoong.

Ya hari ini mereka melakukan latihan 'pura-pura' bersama Jaejoong. Saat latihan bersama Jaejoong maka yang akan menjadi 'suara Yunho' adalah Kyuhyun dan jika sedang latihan bersama Yunho maka yang akan menjadi 'suara Jaejoong' adalah Kibum. Latihan asli bersama Yunho akan di lakukan setelah ini di kediaman sebelah, yaitu kediaman Jung tempat tinggal Jung bersaudara itu.

"Santai saja Jae.. jangan pikirkan apapun. Jangan terlalu berambisi, yang penting kau sudah berusaha dengan keras untuk tampil nanti. Hasilnya biarlah orang yang menilai. Oke?" sudah lama Jaejoong tidak mendengar kata-kata baik dari Yoochun. Yang Jaejoong ingat selalu saja ketika Yoochun memarahinya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Masalah kostum dan yang lainnya telah beres ditangan siswa yang tergabung dalam 'seksi wardrobe' yang di bentuk secara khusus. Mereka hanya tinggal datang dan menampilkan hiburan untuk pengunjung dengan semaksimal mungkin. Jaejoong pun sudah membuang rasa malunya yang akan tampil dengan kruk. Biarkan ini menjadi pengalaman paling berkesan di hidupnya. Kapan lagi ada seorang yang akan menghibur dengan kondisi yang sedang tidak baik sepertinya?

Tidak peduli apa respon para pengunjung nanti. Karena yang ia berikan adalah pertunjukkan dari suara emasnya bukan dari penampilan fisiknya. Toh rasa sakit di kakinya perlahan mulai menghilang karena ketekunan Jaejoong melatih kakinya untuk berjalan.

Tingga tiga hari lagi dan setelah itu semuanya akan berakhir dan ia bisa memulai hidup dengan tenang.

Tapi.. bagaimana dengan rasa cintanya pada Yunho?

Haruskah ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti Dongwook?

.

.

.

"Latihan selesai!" Changmin bertepuk tangan di latihan terakhirnya. Kali ini mereka berlatih dengan rekaman suara Jaejoong yang sedang bernyanyi—yang didapatkannya dari Jaejoong dengan pemaksaan dan seribu alasan yang di karangnya—guna memantapkan latihan terakhir mereka itu.

Walau ada Kyuhyun sebagai pengganti, tetap saja Jaejoong yang harus tampil kan?

Meski menggunakan rekaman, Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempol mereka itu tandanya mereka telah berhasil.

Junsu melompat kegirangan dan Yunho yang bernafas lega. Meski tidak bisa berlatih langsung dengan Jaejoong, mendengar suara namja itu dari rekaman saja sudah membuatnya senang. Apalagi suara mereka berlima benar-benar memiliki harmony dan chemistry yang cocok serta kuat. Jujur saja Yunho akui ini pun kolaborasi pertamanya dengan Changmin dan tidak menyangka jika sura tenor adiknya itu bisa masuk dalam jenis suara mereka yang berbeda dan bisa terdengar sangat merdu.

Ini juga berkat bantuan Kibum yang mengatur nada mereka dan membagikan bagian lirik yang harus mereka nyanyikan dengan baik. Tak lupa dengan Kyuhyun yang membantu menjadi suara pengganti yang juga selalu mengoreksi mereka jika ada nada yang kurang pas di telinganya yang tajam.

Semoga apa yang di rencanakan mereka kali ini berhasil dan tidak gagal seperti sebelumnya.

Semoga mereka bisa mengakhiri semuanya dengan indah.

.

.

.

 **Pojokan Rumah Author :**

Yang penasaran dengan lanjutan ini mana suaranya?

Yang nunggu lanjutan FFku yang lain mana suaranya?

Maaf kalau lagi-lagi harus update lama hihi.. maafkan sekali lagi maafkan daku dengan segala alasan yang daku punya~

Chapter ini berisi klimaks dari masalah yang masing-masing mereka alami jadi Yunjae momennya agak sedikit sekalinya ada tapi bukannya so sweet malah menyakitkan hihihi. Apakah alurnya ini terlalu kecepetan? Kalo iya, maafkan daku karena memang FF ini di rancang dengan chapter yang sedikit supaya kalian ga bosan bacanya. Yang penting urusan kesalahpahaman mereka selesai kan? Hihi /maksa.

Chapter depan adalah ending chapter~ bagaimana? Makin penasaran kan? Atau ada yang udah nebak-nebak ending apa yang bakal muncul? Kalo udah ada yang nebak bolehnya komen di kotak review.

Seperti biasa aku ga bisa balas review dari kalian satu persatu. Hanya ucapan terima kasih yang bisa aku ucapkan buat kalian semua yang sudah memfavorite, memfollow, dan mereview FF tidak jelas dan penuh drama ini. Semoga kebaikan hati kalian berujung manis~ /apasih.

Serta maafkan kesalahan typo yang selalu muncul karena mata ini kadang lelah untuk membaca ulang terus menerus. Jangan salahkan mata minusku, oke.

Kalau ada yang puas dengan ceritaku ini, silahkan berikan komentar yang baik dan beradab terserah mau lewat fb kek, ig kek, bbm kek, whatsapp kek terserah. Asal jangan kasar, karena aku tahu kalian yang baca FF ini adalah orang yang terpelajar semua~ komen positif atau negative aku terima dengan baik kok~ tenang princess baik hati kok wkwkw.

Salam,

Nyangiku.


	10. Chapter 10 END

**Winter Story**

 **Cast :**

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Kim Junsu

Park Yoochun

Shim Changmin

Serta cast yang lainnya

 **Rated : T—M**

 **Warning :** Boys love, Yaoi, GSHeechul [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]

 **Disclaimer :**

Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

by

 **Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang di tunggu seluruh siswa Toho International School, awal musim semi yang bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun sekolah yang selalu di rayakan dengan meriah setiap tahunnya. Selama satu hari penuh sekolah akan mengadakan festival yang dibuka untuk umum. Siapapun boleh datang dengan membayar sejumlah tiket masuk.

Seluruh siswa berpartisipasi dalam perayaan tersebut, setiap kelas memiliki tugas masing-masing untuk membantu memeriahkan festival. Ada yang bertugas menjadi penata hias sekolah, membuka stand makanan, ada yang menjadi bagian keamanan untuk mengamankan ramainya festival, ada yang menjadi petugas kebersihan guna menjaga sekolah mereka tetap bersih dan bebas dari sampah, dan lain-lain.

Ada sekelompok siswa yang di berikan peran khusus dalam memeriahkan ulang tahun sekolah, mereka menjadi bagian yang memberikan hiburan kepada para pengunjung yaitu para klub ekstrakulikuler yang ada di sekolah tersebut. Mereka akan menunjukkan kemampuan mereka selama mereka belajar dalam klub. Semua klub akan memberikan hiburan mereka masing-masing.

Ada dua klub paling favorite dan terkenal selalu sukses menghibur para pengunjung yang datang selama bertahun-tahun, yaitu klub dance dan klub musik Toho International School. Penampilan mereka selalu di tunggu-tunggu setiap tahunnya karena pertunjukkan yang mereka suguhkan tak kalah dengan artis Ibu kota.

Tapi tahun ini ada yang berbeda dari tahun sebelumnya, yaitu kolaborasi. Bukan hal yang aneh memang kolaborasi antara klub musik dan klub dance. Tapi dengan diangkatnya ketua baru bernama Jung Yunho yang membawa ide segar untuk mereka dengan membuat lebih banyak variasi pertunjukkan, rasanya tahun ini akan menjadi tahun yang tak terlupakan bagi siapapun yang terlibat.

Klub musik yang biasanya hanya berkolaborasi biasa, yaitu saling mengiringi di beberapa penampilan saja, misalnya saat ada anggota klub musik yang menyanyi akan di iringi oleh beberapa penari dari klub dance. Itu semua di ubah total atas ide dari Jung Yunho. Ia membuat klub musik saling bertukar peran, dalam arti mereka akan melakukan bagian mereka masing-masing—saling mengiringi—ketika klub musik tampil maka klub dance akan mengiringi dengan tarian dan begitu pula dengan klub dance yang biasanya hanya menari dengan kaset rekaman tahun ini mereka akan menari di iringi oleh musik dan nyanyian live dari klub musik. Kemudian para ketua mereka pun akan melakukan hal tidak pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya, yaitu bernyanyi berduet sambil menari bersama-sama.

Tapi rencana itu harus gagal karena musibah tak terduga terjadi pada ketua klub musik yang tidak sengaja jatuh dan cedera ketika sedang berlatih dengan ketua klub dance sehingga membuatnya tidak mungkin untuk tampil. Tapi dengan ide cemerlang dari calon siswa jalur prestasi yang juga adik dari ketua klub dance Jung Yunho yaitu Jung Changmin mereka mengganti penampilan itu dengan sesuatu yang lebih baru.

Dan disini lah Jaejoong berada, dengan pakaian sederhana setelan kemeja berwarna putih yang tidak di kancing seluruhnya ia duduk menunggu giliran mereka untuk tampil dengan tenang sambil memegangi kruk untuk membantunya berjalan.

Jaejoong telah melakukan penampilannya yaitu bernyanyi solo tanpa di iringi tarian dari klub dance dan saat ini adalah gilliran Kibum yang akan bernyanyi solo dengan iringan dari beberapa anggota dance karena lagu yang Kibum bawakan agak upbeat. Penampilan duet dari Yoochun dan Junsu pun sudah terjadi sebelum penampilan solo Jaejoong. Pada jadwal ketiga setelah acara pembukaan yang di isi oleh seluruh anggota klub dance serta Yunho sang ketua dan iringan oleh musik dari band klub musik.

Senang rasanya penampilan berjalan sesuai dengan jadwal yang telah di susun dengan baik tanpa sedikitpun kendala meski tadi di awal ada sedikit keributan karena antrian panjang pengunjung yang penasaran dengan festival tahun ini.

Mereka semua yang berada di belakang panggung begitu sibuk menanti giliran mereka menampilkan yang terbaik membawa nama sekolah.

"Kyu? Kenapa kau belum juga berganti pakaian?" tanya Jaejoong saat di lihatnya Kyuhyun yang melintas didepannya masih menggunakan pakaian biasa, padahal kostum untuk mereka sudah di sediakan khusus oleh bagian wardrobe.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ah, iya hampir saja aku melupakannya. Sebentar ya aku ganti baju dulu!" pamitnya pada Jaejoong dan yang lain. Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun sudah siap sejak tadi dan kini mereka sedang sibuk masing-masing.

Awalnya Jaejoong merasa aneh pada Kyuhyun yang tidak biasanya melupakan sesuatu hal yang penting. Disaat mereka semua sudah siap kenapa ia malah terlihat begitu santai? tidak terlihat kalau ia merasa gugup ataupun was-was dengan penampilan yang akan mereka tampilkan nanti.

Kibum sudah selesai dengan penampilannya, Jaejoong melihatnya dari layar televisi yang terhubung langsung dengan kamera yang ada di depan panggung, namja snow white itu sukses menampilkan penampilan solo yang selalu di idamkannya. Keren bukan? Seperti acara pertunjukkan live di televisi saja. Hal itu di lakukan agar para pengisi acara yang tidak bisa melihat langsung di bangku penonton ikut juga menikmati hiburan yang teman mereka tampilkan. Selain menghibur mereka pun juga sekaligus terhibur.

Sejak tadi ada satu sosok yang sangat Jaejoong cari dan Jaejoong nantikan penampilannya, yaitu Yunho.

Namja itu memiliki penampilan sendiri sebagai ketua klub tapi entah kenapa penampilan dancenya belum juga di mulai. Padahal Jaejoong tadi sudah melakukannya dengan baik dan berharap penampilannya itu di lihat juga oleh Yunho. Dan sekarang tinggal menunggu giliran penampilan khusus darinya, Changmin, Junsu. Yoochun dan Kyuhyun menggantikan penampilan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang resmi di batalkan.

"Min, kenapa Kyuhyun belum datang juga? Sepuluh menit lagi giliran kita kan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil membaca kertas jadwal acara yang di bagikan pada seluruh orang yang ada disana. Jaejoong benar-benar gelisah sendirian. Junsu dan Yoochun terlihat tenang sekali dan Changmin yang begitu cuek.

"Baiklah aku akan menghubunginya karena jika aku menyusulnya itu tidak akan sempat," Changmin menjauh dari mereka dan mulai menghubungi Kyuhyun dengan ponselnya. Padahal ini adalah penampilan perdana kekasihnya bersama mereka, tapi bagaimana bisa Changmin begitu tenang dan tidak heboh dan ribut seperti biasa?

"Semangat Jae! Kita pasti sukses!" semangat Junsu. Yoochun hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk sayang kepala Jaejoong. Dan lagi mereka berdua yang malah memberikan semangat pada Jaejoong, bukankah mereka harusnya pun ikut khawatir karena Kyuhyun yang harusnya tampil bersama mereka belum juga muncul?

"Ah, sudah giliran kita kah?" tanya Changmin saat di dengarnya pembawa acara sudah menyebut nama mereka. Sesekali ia merapihkan penampilannya di depan cermin besar yang di sediakan tak jauh dari mereka berada. "Tenang saja Kyuhyun akan menyusul kita nanti setelah kita naik ke panggung." kata Changmin berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong yang terus saja memasang wajah gelisah.

Ada apa dengan orang-orang disini? Kenapa mereka tenang sekali?

Jaejoong pun akhirnya mengangguk kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dibantu oleh Changmin karena untuk naik ke panggung Jaejoong harus menaiki beberapa anak tangga. Semoga apa yang Jaejoong khawatirkan hilang setelah kakinya menginjakkan panggung. Semua akan beres dan sukses. Jaejoong berdoa sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. 'kumohon sukseskan penampilan kami.' doanya dalam hati.

Sekarang ini mereka sudah berada di atas panggung, Jaejoong berdiri di tengah-tengah masih di pegangi oleh Changmin, di sebelah kanannya ada Junsu dan Yoochun yang berdiri berdampingan. Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun belum juga muncul ke atas panggung.

"Katanya lagu yang akan mereka bawakan kali ini berbahasa Jepang,"

"Omo! Benarkah? Katanya juga ini adalah lagu kesukaan ketua Jaejoong. Uh.."

"Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat lagi penampilan special dari ketua klub musik kita yang tunggu-tunggu, meski dengan kondisi nya yang sedang tidak sehat sang ketua kita yang bersuara merdu ini tetap bersemangat untuk menghibur kita semua. Omo! Jangan lupakan juga sang presiden sekolah kita yang sudah bekerja sangat keras satu tahun ini memimpin kita semua dan sang wakilnya yang selalu setia menemaninya dalam melaksanakan tugas nya dan jangan lupakan si jangkung calon siswa yang akan bergabung di sekolah kita semester baru nanti," begitulah basa-basi dari Leeteuk dan Yesung sang pembawa acara.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi kalimat mereka, Junsu dan Yoochun yang terus melambai pada penonton dan Changmin yang bersikap sok keren. Jaejoong masih belum tenang karena Kyuhyun belum juga muncul dan lagi merasa aneh karena nama Kyuhyun tidak juga di sebut oleh Leeteuk dan Yesung.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai saja penampilan spesial dari mereka dan kejutan yang akan muncul nanti~!"

Musik pun mulai di putar, Kyuhyun belum juga muncul meski Jaejoong berusaha terus mencari Kyuhyun dari kerumunan penonton yang duduk rapi di bangku yang di sediakan. Hingga mata Jaejoong membulat saat sosok Kyuhyun berjalan dengan santai sambil tersenyum dan duduk di bangku penonton paling depan yang sejak tadi memang kosong. Di sebelahnya ada Dongwook yang sudah duduk duluan. Setelah duduk namja imut itu melambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong dengan senyum lebar dengan Dongwook yang tak lupa memberikan semangat untuk mereka.

"Yami ni ukabu.. Tsuki ni stage ni.. Odoru kimi wo.. Yume mitanda.." Junsu memulai bait pertama lagu dengan suara tipis yang merdu dan membuat merinding. Kenapa namja bersuara lumba-lumba itu terlihat tenang di saat mereka yang harusnya bernyanyi berlima kini masih berempat. Lalu siapa yang akan menyanyikan bagian Kyuhyun? Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati.

Dan semoga saja wajah khawatir Jaejoong tidak terlihat saat ini.

"Fukai.. fukai.. yume no kizu no.." Yoochun mulai menyanyi dengan nada rendah yang menenangkan.

Changmin yang berdiri di samping Jaejoong menepuk lengan namja itu pelan di sela musik yang masih berputar dan setelah ini merupakan bagian Kyuhyun yang seharusnya bernyanyi lalu Changmin berbisik di telinga Jaejoong mengatakan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jaejoong semakin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Hitotsu.. hitotsu se owanaide.." Jaejoong cukup terkejut mendengar suara yang menyanyikan bagian yang seharusnya di nyanyikan Kyuhyun, Jaejoong sangat kenal suara itu karena walau bagaimana pun mereka pernah berlatih bersama meski hanya sebentar.

Jaejoong mencoba bergerak sedikit untuk menoleh ke belakang dan melihat siapa sosok itu tapi Changmin memegang tangannya erat sebagai kode agar Jaejoong tetap tenang karena saat ini mereka sedang berada berada di atas panggung sehingga Jaejoong pun mengurungkan niatnya

Jantung Jaejoong berpacu dengan cepat, bukan karena ia mengalami serangan demam panggung mendadak tapi karena suara teriakan kagum dari penonton tiba-tiba bergemuruh keras ketika suara itu muncul dari belakang mereka. Jaejoong penasaran. Benar-benar penasaran.

"Daremo kimi no semeyashinai .. Kimi wa kimi de ireba ii sa.." Yoochun kembali menyanyikan bagiannya dengan tenang di iringi suara tipis dan samar dari 'orang itu'. Kemunculannya masih belum bisa Jaejoong lihat.

Jaejoong kali ini merinding mendengar suara namja itu terdengar merdu di belakangnya tanpa ada tanda-tanda ia akan bergabung bersama mereka ke depan. Tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau namja yang selama ini terkenal dengan kemampuan menarinya bahkan juga memiliki suara semerdu itu hingga Jaejoong ragu untuk menyanyikan bagiannya. Tapi meski bagaimanapun ia harus tetap menyanyi dengan maksimal.

"Kikasete itoshiku hakanaku.." ini adalah bagian refrain yang di nyanyikan Jaejoong bersama Junsu dengan suara Junsu yang terdengar samar. "Tsubasa ki de kanareru bolero.." Jaejoong menyanyikannya dengan tepat tanpa kesalahan sedikit pun meski ia sedang gugup. Jaejoong menyanyikan bagiannya dengan merdu dan penuh penghayatan membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merinding.

"Maiagare kimi no kanashimi no. Iyasaseru basho ni mitsukeru sa.." Changmin pun menyanyikan bagiannya nya dan Junsu dengan nada tinggi yang menakjubkan.

"Kurai heya no naka.. mitasareru omio mado kara afure. Yume ga tsunoru.." ini bukan kali pertama Jaejoong menyanyi berdua dengan Yoochun, tapi entah kenapa di lagu ini kolaborasi mereka benar-benar maksimal.

"Tsuki hikari shita.. kamoshara ni kibou no rhythm wo kizamu.. yume ga tsunoru.." Kyuhyun dan Dongwook tersenyum bersamaan melihat Changmin dan Yunho menyanyikan bagian mereka bersama-sama. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Kyuhyun dan semuanya melihat kakak beradik itu berduet.

"Kimi ga kimi rashii no wa jiyuu ni habataku kara.. daremo shirukoto no nai kotae sagashite.." lumba-lumba memang dikenal sebagai satu-satunya hewan yang bisa bernyanyi, dan salah satunya adalah Junsu. Seluruh anggota klub musik bertepuk tangan mendengar bagian solo Junsu yang menakjubkan.

"Oh~"

"Let you dance away!"

"Don't you know!"

"I'll stand by your side.."

Dan ini lah bagian yang membuat Jaejoong tidak tahan lagi untuk menoleh ke belakang melihat sosok Jung Yunho yang menyanyikan bagian Kyuhyun, tidak peduli meski mereka sedang tampil di atas panggung. Tapi sial karena terlalu terburu-buru mengejar bagiannya setelah Changmin selesai dengan nada tingginya, kruk yang membantunya berdiri malah terjatuh, dan di saat yang tepat lagi-lagi Yunho menangkap tubuh Jaejoong sebelum ia terjatuh. Yunho berdiri dibelakangnya dan memegangi pinggang ramping Jaejoong dengan erat.

Namja itu tersenyum tulus pada Jaejoong menjadi penopang agar Jaejoong tidak jatuh lagi karena ulahnya.

"Fly away.. fly away fly to the top.. fly forever.."

Yunho tak kalah menghayati bagian yang di nyanyikannya, suaranya tidak pernah di duga oleh siapapun kalau akan semerdu ini karena yang mereka semua tahu kalau Yunho itu hanya jago soal dance. Nadanya pas dan tidak ada sumbang sedikitpun.

Jaejoong ingin menangis, bukan karena sedih tapi karena terharu. Ini semua pasti sudah di rencanakan. Yunho, apa sebegitu inginnya namja itu mendapatkan maaf dari Jaejoong? sehingga ia berbuat hal ini?

"Itsumademo.."

"Kimi wo terasu tsuzukeru yo.."

"Mi mamoru yo.."

"Koko ni demo.."

"Mamoru kara.."

Sedikit lagi, setelah refrain ini sekali lagi di nyanyikan maka lagu yang mereka nyanyikan akan selesai. Jaejoong masih diam dalam posisi yang sama, ia tidak berani menoleh untuk melihat Yunho yang ternyata juga memakai pakaian serba putih. Melihat tangan Yunho yang berada di pinggang rampingnya saja membuat wajahnya memanas.

Apalagi ketika Jaejoong yang harus mengakhiri lagu ini mulai bernyanyi, tangan Yunho semakin erat memegangi pinggangnya. Membuat Jaejoong bergetar gugup.

Setelah lagu selesai tepuk tangan meriah pun serempak terdengar keras saling bersahutan. Penampilan mereka benar-benar menakjubkan, bahkan Kibum dan Siwon yang juga ikut menonton sampai terharu. Mereka merasa semua perasaan Yunho dan Jaejoong tersampaikan pada masing-masing lewat lagu itu, jelas terlihat dari cara mereka menyanyi. Meski sedekat itu dan mereka tidak saling berpandangan seperti Junsu dan Yoochun yang bernyanyi sambil berhadapan.

Suara musik benar-benar telah hilang. Junsu dan Yoochun tak henti tersenyum puas dengan penampilan mereka dan Changmin yang memberikan kedipan mata nakal pada Kyuhyun yang di ketahuinya menonton mereka dari kursi paling depan.

Tepuk tangan amat meriah masih terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Penampilan luar biasa menakjubkan yang tidak akan di lupakan oleh siapapun yang ada di Toho International School. Penampilan mereka benar-benar seperti grup penyanyi papan atas membuat siapapun yang melihat dan mendengar suara nyanyian mereka merasa merinding.

Pada saat itu Jaejoong berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Yunho dari tubuhnya dengan paksa, karena ia tidak sanggup untuk menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sambil menahan sakit ia berusaha berjalan tertatih tanpa kruknya untuk meninggalkan panggung setelah sebelumnya mencengkram lengan Changmin meminta untuk membantunya pergi dari sana. Jaejoong tidak tahan lagi, ia ingin sendiri dan menangis.

Junsu dan Yoochun terkejut dengan yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong. Namja itu tidak memberikan salam atau ucapan terima kasih pada penonton dan itu adalah suatu hal yang kurang sopan.

"Kim Jaejoong!" panggil Yunho dengan suara lantang dan keras saat melihat Jaejoong yang akan pergi begitu saja. Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Entah kenapa tidak ada sedikit pun suara yang terdengar di sekitar mereka saat Yunho memanggil namanya dan ketika ia menghentikan langkahnya. Suasana mendadak hening seakan-akan mereka semua yang ada disana telah di buat kompak agar membuat suasana ini terjadi.

"Ku mohon, dengarkan aku satu kali ini saja," lanjut Yunho. Jaejoong masih diam dalam posisinya dengan tangan yang semakin erat memegangi Changmin. "Aku.. datang kembali bukan untuk menyakitimu. Aku kesini untuk mengatakan hal yang seharusnya sudah kukatakan sejak dulu." Yunho menarik nafasnya panjang, biarlah semua yang menonton menjadi saksinya. Dongwook saja berani mengungkapkan isi hatinya di depan mereka, kenapa Yunho tidak bisa?

Biar seluruh dunia tahu yang sebenarnya. Isi hatinya selama ini.

"Aku.. Jung Yunho menyayangimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, dan aku juga mencintaimu sampai detik ini."

Air mata Jaejoong jatuh setelah Yunho mengatakan hal itu, meskipun ia tidak menoleh sama sekali ke arah Yunho tapi Jaejoong sungguh belum benar-benar turun dari panggung. Ia hanya berdiri tak jauh dari Yunho berada, yaitu pada anak tangga menuju belakang panggung karena langkah kakinya terasa berat hingga ia tertahan disitu.

Penonton yang menyaksikan drama itu mungkin ingin ending yang bahagia, seperti Jaejoong yang berlari ke arah Yunho lalu mereka berpelukan dengan erat. Sayang itu hanya angan belaka. Namja cantik itu bahkan tidak juga menoleh dan benar-benar sudah akan turun dari panggung.

"Meskipun hanya satu kali, dengarkanlah nyanyianku. Aku tidak memintamu untuk melihatku. Tapi dengarkanlah aku kali ini saja." musik mulai kembali terdengar. Yunho pun mulai menyanyikan lagu Love In The Ice yang juga berbahasa Jepang yang di pilihnya. Jaejoong masih memegangi Changmin dengan erat agar tubuhnya tidak jatuh lagi.

"Bawa aku pergi Min." pinta Jaejoong.

Saat langkah kaki berat Jaejoong telah benar-benar turun dari atas panggung namja cantik itu pun jatuh merosot ke lantai, bersimpuh karena sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan kakinya yang melemah akibat dari pernyataan dari Yunho yang telah di tunggunya bertahun-tahun. Nyanyian Yunho terdengar begitu dalam hanya dapat didengarnya disana. Yunho menyanyikannya lagu tersebut dari dalam hatinya.

Semua yang mendengarnya dan melihat drama dari atas panggung pun ikut terharu dan terbawa perasaan.

Setelah selesai Yunho membungkukkan badannya sopan untuk berpamitan dan bergantian penampilan dengan klub drama. Tak lupa dengan senyum lega yang menghiasi wajahnya dan tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton yang puas atas penampilan solo Yunho yang di ketahui sebagai ketua klub dance. Setelah turun dari panggung mata musangnya langsung mencari sosok Jaejoong. Kakinya terus melangkah lalu berlari ke setiap sudut sekolah hanya untuk mencari keberadaan Kim Jaejoong yang tidak ditemukannya di setiap sudut belakang panggung.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Jangan lari terus!" bentak Changmin pada Jaejoong yang terus saja mengoceh padanya untuk membawanya pergi jauh dari Yunho. Namja cantik itu masih dalam posisi yang sama yaitu duduk di lantai menangis tidak berdaya.

Kalau Changmin terus menuruti namja cantik itu, maka masalah mereka berdua tidak akan selesai juga. Seluruh pengisi acara dari klub musik dan klub dance serta klub yang lain tersentak mendengar Changmin membentak Jaejoong didepan mereka semua. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang hendak protes ataupun sekedar membantu Jaejoong untuk bangkit. Mendengar namja jangkung bersuara tenor itu membentak Jaejoong saja membuat mereka semua ciut.

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri sekarang." gumam Jaejoong di sela tangisnya.

"Kalau begitu, pergilah sendiri. Selesaikan masalahmu karena ini terakhir kalinya aku membantumu hyung." Jaejoong terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Changmin. Terdengar menyakitkan di hatinya.

"Kau harus menyelesaikan masalahmu, Jae-hyung. Seperti kami menyelesaikan masalah yang kami miliki." tambah Kyuhyun yang sudah bergabung dengan mereka setelah berlari sekuat tenaga menuju belakang panggung ketika melihat Jaejoong meninggalkan panggung dengan cara yang tidak sopan saat Yunho mengutarakan isi hatinya. Namja imut itu langsung menggenggam satu tangan Changmin yang kosong sedangkan tangan Changmin yang lain masih di genggam oleh Jaejoong.

Tidak ada yang berani bersuara lagi disana, yang lain hanya menjadi penonton disana termasuk Yoochun dan Junsu yang juga ada disana pun ikut diam.

"Baiklah." Jaejoong melepaskan pegangannya pada Changmin tanpa ragu. Benar, ia harus menyelesaikan ini sendirian karena ini adalah masalahnya. Sudah cukup mereka semua terseret ke dalam masalahnya dan kini ialah yang harus menyelesaikannya sendiri. Jaejoong berusaha bangkit dari duduknya tanpa bantuan dari kruk—karena kruknya tertinggal di panggung—ataupun orang-orang disana, sambil menahan rasa sakit di sebelah kakinya.

Namja cantik itu berlalu tanpa menoleh. Berjalan sambil menggusur kakinya. Sungguh kasihan.

.

.

.

Langkah Yunho terhenti di depan ruang presiden sekolah, tempat dimana Yunho dan Jaejoong bertemu untuk kedua kalinya setelah terpisah bertahun-tahun. Pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah saat Yunho tanpa sengaja melihat Jaejoong terjatuh di depan rumahnya. Entahlah instingnya mengatakan kalau sosok yang di carinya itu sedang berada di sana sendirian. Karena ruang kerja Yoochun itu memang menjadi salah satu tempat favorite nya selain ruang klub musik yang di pimpinnya.

Disana, sosok namja cantik itu sedang duduk sambil meminum cokelat panas dari cangkir hello kitty kesayangannya dengan tubuh yang sesekali bergetar. Suara isakan dan gumaman kecil tak henti keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Yunho berjalan kesana dan langsung berlutut di depan Jaejoong. Tangannya mengusap lembut lutut Jaejoong yang dibungkus oleh celana bahan putih. Meski tidak sopan dan tanpa persetujuan Jaejoong, Yunho menggulung celana panjang yang memang di buat lebih longgar agar lutut sampai pergelangan kaki Jaejoong yang masih di balut gips pas dikenakannya. Hal itu membuat wajah Jaejoong tertunduk untuk melihat sapuan tangan Yunho. Jaejoong tidak marah atas perbuatan Yunho tersebut. Ia malah kebingungan di tambah dengan Yunho yang lalu mengambil sebuah spidol berwarna pink dari dalam saku celananya dan mulai membuat sebuah tulisan yang membuat mata Jaejoong membulat.

'Aku mencintaimu. Kim Jaejoong to Jung Yunho. Cepat sembuh sayang.'

Tulisan itu di buat pada bagian yang entah kenapa Jaejoong pun bingung tak ada seorang pun yang menuliskan kata-kata motivasi ataupun tanda tangan disana. Bagian itu seperti telah di sengaja di kosongkan untuk di isi oleh Yunho.

"Aku tahu meski aku memperlakukannya dengan lembut seperti ini, rasa sakitnya masih tetap kau rasakan." Yunho tersenyum menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh sayang. "Maafkan aku.." gumamnya pelan.

Jaejoong masih diam dan hanya menatap lurus pada tulisan tangan Yunho. Namja cantik itu sedang berpikir, otaknya sedang memproses kata-kata untuk di ucapkannya, karena jika tidak lebih dulu di pikirkan Jaejoong yakin yang akan keluar dari mulut kecilnya adalah sebuah kalimat kasar. Bukan kalimat baik untuk segera menyelesaikan semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi diantara mereka sepanjang musim dingin yang telah berlalu kemarin. Ia harus menyelesaikannya secara baik-baik sehingga kelak ketika mereka di pertemukan kembali dalam satu urusan yang sama tidak ada lagi kecanggungan.

Jaejoong sadar atas sikapnya yang kasar dan sok angkuh selama ini pada Yunho tidak akan ada ujungnya. Dan juga sikap Yunho yang terlalu baik meski setiap hari selalu dikasarinya. Jaejoong harus merobohkan tembok angkuh yang di bangunnya bertahun-tahun dengan memberikan satu kata penyelesaian yang akan membuat Yunho bernafas lega. Dan membuat semua masalah yang ada sepanjang musim dingin berakhir sekarang juga.

"Biarkan aku merasakan sakitnya juga, kau boleh berbuat apapun padaku sebagai balasannya." kata Yunho lagi. Dengan segala kesungguhan namja musang itu menatap Jaejoong. Membuat Tangan Jaejoong bergetar hebat. Jaejoong kembali bingung dan ia mendadak gugup ketika ujung lidahnya akan mengeluarkan kata penyelesaian tersebut hingga ia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya dengan cara lain.

Jemari lentik yang bergetar itu meraih spidol yang masih berada dalam genggaman Yunho. Dengan gugup Jaejoong membuka tutup spidol pink tersebut dan mulai mengarahkannya pada gips di lututnya.

Ujung spidol itu mulai menuliskan sebuah huruf di tempat kosong dekat tulisan Yunho. Dengan pelan namun pasti dan mata Yunho yang selalu mengawasi setiap gerakan jemari itu. Akhirnya mata musang itu pun ikut tersenyum bersamaan dengan senyuman yang terukir di bibir hatinya setelah melihat Jaejoong selesai dengan tulisannya.

'Aku memaafkan semua kesalahanmu. Jung Yunho. Terima kasih atas segalanya.'

Air mata bahagia akhirnya keluar dari kedua mata musang Yunho. Tanpa ragu ia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan erat. Dan namja itu pun mulai menangis bahagia.

"Terima kasih." Yunho tersenyum.

Jaejoong masih diam memasang ekspresi datar namun tak lama kemudian senyum kecil terukir masih di wajahnya.

Masih belum selesai.

.

.

.

"Cokelat panas yang ada disini rasanya paling enak dibandingkan yang lain. Ini bukan berasal dari Korea kan?" Yunho memulai basa-basi dengan menanyakan soal cokelat panas yang sedang Jaejoong minum. Padahal tanpa di tanya pun Yunho tahu kalau cokelat panas itu berasal dari Jepang karena di Jepang ia sering meminum itu.

Jaejoong hanya diam dan kembali meneguk cokelat panasnya.

Oke tidak di respon tidak apa-apa.

Yunho kembali mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana setelah sebelumnya ia hampir saja lepas kendali hendak mencium Jaejoong setelah mendengar penerimaan maafnya dari Jaejoong. Dengan penuh rasa gugup Yunho pun mengalihkan pikirannya, ia memutuskan membuat coklat panas untuknya sendiri. Yunho berjalan cepat menuju lemari kecil yang selalu tersimpan cangkir, cemilan serta cokelat panas instan yang entah kenapa tidak pernah habis meski setiap hari selalu di suguhkan untuk orang yang datang ke dalam ruangan Yoochun tersebut.

Padahal Yoochun dan Junsu mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak pernah peduli dengan lemari hello kitty pink berserta isinya tersebut. Lemari itu milik Jaejoong, semua property hello kitty yang ada disana adalah milik Jaejoong. Begitu baiknya namja cantik itu selalu peduli pada propertynya yang berada di tempat orang lain.

"Bolehkah aku—"

"Tidak."

Yunho meletakkan kembali cangkir hello kitty dan satu sachet cokelat panas yang akan di seduhnya karena tidak mendapat ijin dari sang pemilik. "Baiklah." Yunho kembali menuju sofa tempat Jaejoong duduk.

Dan saat Yunho telah duduk disana dua detik kemudian Jaejoong bangkit dari sana, tapi sebelum itu namja cantik itu menyerahkan cangkirnya yang masih berisi cokelat panas pada Yunho.

Dengan langkah yang setengah di seret Jaejoong menuju property nya. Mengambil cangkir dan sachet cokelat panas yang tadi Yunho keluarkan dan mulai menyeduhnya dengan air panas yang berasal dari dispenser yang lagi-lagi bermotif hello kitty.

Yunho menatap cangkir yang di berikan Jaejoong. Disana ada cap bibir Jaejoong yang entah kenapa tertinggal disana, apa namja cantik itu menggunakan lipstick? Atau lipbalm?

"Minumlah. Yang itu rasanya manis. Dan yang ini rasanya sangat pahit, kau tahu?" Jaejoong menunjukkan bungkus cokelat panas yang tadi diambil Yunho. Yunho baru sadar jika ia salah mengambil sachet bungkus cokelat panasnya.

Di dalam lemari itu memang terdapat dua macam cokelat panas, yang berasa manis dan pahit. Bodohnya Yunho melupakan itu.

Setelah mengaduk cokelat panas yang dibuatnya, Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya pada lemari di belakangnya dan mulai meminum cokelat panas yang masih mengepul dengan gerakan yang terlihat sensual di mata Yunho.

Karena lagi-lagi takut hilang kendali, Yunho pun buru-buru meminum cokelat panas bekas Jaejoong tanpa peduli kalau nyatanya cokelat itu adalah bekas minum Jaejoong.

'Aku rasa aku akan terkena diabetes setelah selesai meminum ini.' gumam Yunho dalam hati sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang begitu terlihat cantik, manis dan seksi di saat bersamaan dengan pakaian setelan kemeja putih yang belum di gantinya. Hanya saja yang berbeda seluruh kancing kemeja putih yang tadi hampir terbuka semua kini terkancing rapi. Yunho jadi teringat saat tidak sengaja refleksnya menangkap tubuh Jaejoong yang hendak terjatuh dan memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang diatas panggung tadi saat mereka bernyanyi.

Untuk yang satu itu Yunho benar-benar tidak merencanakannya. Niat Yunho benar-benar untuk membantu Jaejoong agar tidak terjatuh. Meskipun terjatuh biarkan itu Yunho yang berada di bawahnya agar Jaejoong tidak merasa kesakitan. Tapi lagi-lagi hal tak terduga Yunho rasakan, ternyata Jaejoong tidak mengancingkan kemejanya sehingga tangannya yang memegang erta pinggang ramping itu bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit halus Jaejoong.

Dan itu rasanya seperti menyentuh kulit halus bayi.

Yunho meminum cokelat panas dengan cangkir yang tertempel cap bibir Jaejoong dengan pemandangan manis dan sensual di hadapannya. Benar-benar seperti mendapat sebuah undian besar hari ini Jung Yunho!

.

.

.

"Kira-kira mereka bertemu tidak ya?" tanya Junsu pada Yoochun yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Bahunya terangkat acuh.

"Tidak tahu." jawabnya singkat. Junsu berdecih tidak puas dengan jawaban sang kekasih. Ia kemudian menatap Dongwook untuk mendengarkan pendapatnya. Saat Dongwook akan menjawab Changmin pun mendahului.

"Mereka pasti bertemu. Hyungku itu mempunyai radar di atas kepalanya yang akan selalu menemukan Kim Jaejoong dimana pun dia berada." kata Changmin dengan percaya dirinya. Kyuhyun yang sedang memakan gulali di sampingnya menjulurkan lidah ke arah Changmin meremehkan ucapan namja jangkung itu.

"Memangnya hyungmu itu kecoa yang mempunyai dua antena di kepalanya untuk mendeteksi siapa yang takut dan tidak takut padanya." ejek Kyuhyun.

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Kita hari ini bersenang-senang saja karena tugas kita selesai dengan sukses!" Kibum mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal ke udara dengan semangat. Akhirnya masa-masa yang berat telah berlalu. Sekarang sisa pertunjukkan telah berada di tangan klub lain dan mereka telah bebas tugas.

Changmin pun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Kibum, "KITA MAKAN!" teriaknya keras.

"BAIKLAH SIWONNIEKU YANG AKAN BAYAR!" teriak Kibum tak kalah lantang membuat Siwon membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar kekasihnya itu berkata seenaknya.

"YEAAY!" Junsu dan Changmin entah kenapa bisa berhigh-five ria mendengar Kibum. Dengan semangat membara mereka berlari meninggalkan yang lain menuju stand makanan dan terlihat dari kejauhan mulai mengambil semua makanan dengan kalap.

"Lihatlah apa yang telah kau lakukan, Kibum-ah." Kyuhyun menunjuk Changmin yang amat sangat bersemangat memakan makanan sambil memesan makanan yang lain.

Kibum tersenyum senang melihat Changmin dan Junsu kompak disana, "Biarkan saja." katanya santai. Siwon yang berada di sebelahnya sedang meratapi isi dompetnya yang sialnya hari ini begitu penuh dengan uang tunai dan akan habis dalam sekejap oleh para juniornya itu. Padahal tadinya niat namja berambut klimis itu membawa uang tunai karena ingin membelikan berbagai macam benda yang ada di bazaar untuk Kibum. Tapi apa yang di buat kekasihnya itu? membuatnya membayar seluruh makanan food monster dan kawan-kawannya?

"Aku rasa aku akan dapat masalah keuangan setelah ini." Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk bahu Siwon sebagai tanda simpati dan harap memaklumi kekalapan Changmin kekasihnya jika sudah berhadapan dengan makanan. Setidaknya uang Kyuhyun selamat hari ini karena tidak di pinjam oleh Changmin untuk membeli makanan.

"Apa kau mau membantuku, Dongwook-ah?" tanya Siwon pada Dongwook yang hanya diam saja jarang sekali berbicara. Dongwook menatap Siwon dengan tatapan malas. Tentu saja menolak permintaan Siwon. Hei, memangnya siapa Siwon? Mereka saja baru bertemu beberapa hari. "Baiklah." Siwon pun pasrah dan kembali diam.

"Aigo.. aigo.. kenapa Suie-ku malah ikut-ikutan si foodmonster itu. Aigo.. aku rasa aku cemburu!" Yoochun yang biasanya berwibawa kini menghilangkan segala wibawanya mulai mengejar Junsu dan Changmin yang kompak tertawa bersama sambil memakan makanan yang mereka pesan bahkan sesekali mereka saling menyuapi satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak cemburu, Kyu?" tanya Siwon pada Kyuhyun yang bisa terlihat santai melihat kekasih hatinya berduaan seperti itu dengan kekasih orang lain.

Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku? Lebih cemburu pada makanan itu dibandingkan dengan apapun." namja imut itu tersenyum miris lalu mengeluarkan PSPnya dan mulai bermain game. Changmin hanya akan berselingkuh dengan makanan dan ia pun hanya akan berselingkuh dengan PSPnya.

Kini Siwon beranjak pada Kibum yang sejak tadi hanya tersenyum dan sesekali tertawa melihat tingkah Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk di atas rumput rapi yang sebelumnya telah mereka lapisi dengan karpet bulu tipis yang khusus mereka siapkan.

"Bagaimana jika kita membayar makanan mereka secara patungan?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum. Ekspresi Kibum berubah dingin. Tanpa menoleh namja berkulit pucat itu berbicara dingin. Hawa-hawa musim dingin yang mulai hilang dan tergantikan angin hangat musim semi mendadak kembali Siwon rasakan.

"Baiklah tapi kita putus—"

"OKE! AKU AKAN MEMBAYAR SEMUANYA! SEMUANYA!" Siwon benar-benar sudah tidak dapat berkutik lagi dengan kata 'putus' yang Kibum ucapkan. Siwon bersumpah meski seluruh tabungannya habis ia rela asalkan Kibum harus terus bersamanya apapun yang terjadi.

Kibum tersenyum sambil melambai ke arah Jaejoong dan Yunho berada. Dua namja yang telah lama di nantikan kemunculannya oleh mereka itu sedang berjalan menuju mereka dengan…

..berdebat.

"Ayo sini biar ku bantu berjalan, krukmu kan sedang tidak ada." Yunho berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jaejoong. Kaki namja cantik itu masih terluka tapi entah kenapa langkah kakinya tetap saja cepat.

"Tidak perlu." tolak Jaejoong singkat. Yunho mengembuskan nafasnya. Meski tadi mereka sempat beberapa menit dalam suasana damai dan mesra, tapi kini mereka kembali pada suasana normal. Jaejoong yang ketus seperti biasa meski ketusnya itu agak berkurang sedikit. Yah, setidaknya namja cantik itu sudah mau melihat dan menganggap Yunho ada. Karena selama ini Yunho sudah di acuhkannya cukup lama.

"Bukankah akan bertambah sakit jika berjalan cepat begitu?" kata Yunho lagi. Ia masih berusaha membujuk Jaejoong agar mau di bantu olehnya.

Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Dongwook tersenyum melihat dua namja itu berselisih karena hal sepele.

"Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri!" kata Jaejoong semakin ketus. Yunho tentu saja tidak akan semudah itu menyerah. Karena dengan cara meminta melalui kata-kata tidak akan mempan maka Yunho akan melakukannya dengan tindakan.

"YA! YA! LEPASKAN AKU BERUANG JELEK BODOH!" Jaejoong berteriak panik saat Yunho tiba-tiba menganggkat tubuhnya untuk di gendong ala-ala bridal style dengan mudahnya. Tubuh Jaejoong memang masih saja ringan seperti dulu. Yunho sempat terdiam teringat masa lalu yang pernah mereka lalui.

.

.

"YA! Yunnie lepaskan Joongie~ nanti kalau Joongie jatuh bagaimana?" Jaejoong kecil merengek pada Yunho yang sedang berusaha menggendongnya. Beberapa saat yang lalu Yunho tidak sengaja mendorong tubuh mungil Jaejoong ketika akan menjahili namja cantik itu. Namun sialnya Yunho tersandung batu dan tidak sengaja mendorong Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong terjatuh ke tanah dan lututnya berdarah.

"Tenang saja, aku kan kuat. Lagi pula kau ini terlalu kurus boo.. pokoknya setelah sampai dirumah aku akan menyuapimu dengan banyak makanan!" Yunho telah berhasil menggendong Jaejoong yang berat badannya tak lebih dari dua puluh lima kilo di usianya yang menginjak sepuluh tahun.

Dengan wajah yang memerah Jaejoong pun mau tidak mau harus berpegangan erat pada leher Yunho agar tidak terjatuh karena saat ini Yunho menggendongnya ala pengantin yang selalu di lihatnya di dalam drama yang di tonton sang Umma. Entahlah kenapa Yunho tidak menggendongnya di punggung Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

"Kau mau memaafkanku kan Joongie? Karena aku sudah membuatmu kesakitan.." Yunho menatap Jaejoong lama. Jarak wajah mereka benar-benar dekat dan Jaejoong yang takut sekali Yunho melihat rona merah di wajahnya akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

"Tentu saja! aku akan selalu memaafkan semua kesalahanmu Yunnie.. apapun itu, karena Yunnie sudah sangat baik dan banyak membantuku selama ini." entah kenapa saat mengatakan hal itu Jaejoong malah memanyunkan bibirnya, membuat Yunho tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih Boo.. Jaejoongie.." bisik Yunho di telinga sensitive Jaejoong.

"Kembali kasih.. Yunnie."

.

.

"Bukankah semua ini de javu Jae?" kata Yunho tiba-tiba membuat Jaejoong berhenti memberontak melepaskan gendongan Yunho. Tanpa disadarinya lengan kurus namja cantik itu kini telah melingkar di leher Yunho karena ia takut terjatuh dari gendongan Yunho.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum kecut. "Ah, ternyata kau sudah melupakannya semudah itu."

Jaejoong semakin kebingungan. Memangnya saat kecil dulu mereka pernah ada dalam situasi yang sama seperti ini? tiba-tiba Jaejoong teringat saat Yunho tidak sengaja menyenggolnya ketika sedang berlatih dance dan membuatnya jatuh sampai cedera seperti ini. Dulu sekali, Yunho pun pernah satu kali membuat Jaejoong terluka dengan cara tidak sengaja mendorongnya dari belakang. Bukankah kejadian itu mirip sekali dengan yang Jaejoong alami saat di ruang klub dance waktu itu?

Bedanya dulu lutut Jaejoong hanya lecet dan sedikit berdarah, namun kali ini lututnya sampai harus di gips.

Mata Jaejoong membulat. Bagaimana mungkin kenangan itu bisa di lupakannya dengan mudah? Jaejoong hanya menyimpannya dalam hati karena jika mengingat hal itu, Jaejoong selalu merasa lemah dan terpuruk karena begitu merindukan Yunho.

"Aku selalu mengingatmu. Mengingat semua tentangmu." Yunho menolehkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong. Dalam jarak yang begitu dekat itu Yunho kembali melihat rona merah mulai menjalar pada kulit wajah Jaejoong persis seperti saat itu.

"Aku.. mencintaimu Boo.. Jaejoongie.." jantung Jaejoong berdegup kencang. Perutnya terasa tergelitik mendengar kalimat Yunho yang di ucapkannya pelan tepat di telinga sensitifnya membuat Jaejoong mulai salah tingkah. Yunho tersenyum. Di tengah keramaian orang yang berlalu lalang wajah namja musang itu mulai mendekati Jaejoong perlahan. Mata musangnya mulai terpejam setelah beberapa detik sempat menatap bibir pink Jaejoong. Sebelum hal yang pernah terjadi saat di ruang musik beberapa waktu yang lalu kembali terjadi Jaejoong memutuskan untuk bertindak.

"YA! YA! LEPASKAN!" namja cantik itu kembali memberontak. Tubuh, satu kakinya yang tidak terasa sakit mulai bergerak-gerak. Tak lupa tangannya yang lain—yang tidak berpegangan erat pada leher Yunho—mulai memukul-mukul tangan Yunho agar namja musang itu mau melepaskannya.

Yunho berdecih. Kesal karena gagal lagi mencicipi rasa manis bibir plum Jaejoong yang di rindukannya. Namja Jung itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepaskan gendongannya pada Jaejoong. Ia menurunkan Jaejoong dengan cukup kasar membuat Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya sebal. Mereka terdiam, tapi lima detik kemudian Yunho kembali menggendong Jaejoong. Kali ini namja musang itu menggendong Jaejoong di pundaknya seperti seseorang yang sedang memanggul karung beras. Kepala Jaejoong berada di belakang tubuh Yunho dan kakinya yang bergerak-gerak lagi-lagi memberontak minta diturunkan berada didepannya.

Junsu dan Yoochun yang melihat adegan lucu itu dari stand makanan tertawa senang. Sedangkan Changmin cuek sambil memakan makanannya.

"Pegangan!"

"YA! YA!" Jaejoong berteriak sambil memukuli punggung Yunho dan sesekali menjambak rambut cokelat Yunho membuat para pengunjung sempat melayangkan tatapan kaget pada mereka berdua. Yunho dengan cepatnya berlari sambil menggendong Jaejoong menuju tempat dimana Kyuhyun, Kibum, Siwon dan Dongwook berada.

.

.

.

"Kalian telah sukses membuat perayaan ulang tahun sekolah menjadi tak terlupakan untuk beberapa tahun ke depan, sebagai gantinya nilai kalian akan ku tambahkan. Dan musim panas nanti kalian akan di bebaskan dari tugas musim panas. Untuk semua yang sudah terjadi selama ini, terima kasih semuanya."

Rapat formal bersama kepala sekolah kali ini di akhiri dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh anggota yang hadir dalam rapat tersebut. Yoochun pun tersenyum lega saat salah satu tugas beratnya sebagai presiden sekolah telah di lakukannya dengan baik satu tahun ini. Dan dengan berakhirnya festival perayaan ulang tahun sekolah maka Yoochun akan meninggalkan jabatannya sebagai presiden sekolah dan kembali fokus menjadi siswa biasa yang akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan.

Dan ini lah hari dimana Jaejoong harus segera mengambil kembali barang-barang serba hello kitty nya yang di tata rapi di ruangan presiden sekolah selama hampir satu tahun lamanya.. Jaejoong masih aktif menjadi ketua klub musik, meski aktivitasnya mulai berkurang karena sebentar lagi ia akan naik kelas ke tingkat akhir. Itu artinya sebentar lagi Yunho dan Yoochun akan segera lulus dan melanjutkan ke universitas. Tugas Jaejoong saat ini hanya akan mengawasi anggota klubnya sesekali karena setelah festival perayaan sekolah aktivitas semua klub akan berjalan normal seperti biasa. Mereka akan berlatih jika ada anggota yang akan mengikuti perlombaan saja.

"Lalu kau masih membenci musim dingin dan diriku? Sebentar lagi aku akan lulus dari sekolah ini loh.." tanya Yunho yang mengajukan diri membantu Jaejoong mengemasi barangnya. Jika barangnya sebanyak ini Yunho merasa seperti Jaejoonglah presiden sekolah bukan Yoochun.

"Huh?" Jaejoong merespon Yunho dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maksudku.." Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan mulai mendekati namja itu. Ketika Yunho melangkah menujunya Jaejoong refleks memundurkan langkahnya. "Apa kau sudah mau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu?" tanya Yunho serius. Mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong yang ada dalam posisi canggung.

"Sepertinya sisanya akan ku suruh orang saja untuk menyelesaikannya," Jaejoong melirik jam dinding yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Ia sedang berusaha mengalihkan suasana tegang ini. "Aku harus pulang sebelum Umma mengomeliku—"

"JAE!" bentak Yunho. Pundak namja cantik itu di pegangi erat oleh Yunho.

Sudah dua bulan berlalu setelah pengungkapan perasaan Yunho pada Jaejoong dan selama itu pula Yunho terus saja mendekati Jaejoong untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari namja cantik itu.

Setiap kali Yunho bertanya hal yang sama, selalu saja Jaejoong mengalihkannya. Seperti saat ini.

"Aku.." Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam rasa gugupnya. Bukannya Jaejoong menolak Yunho, jujur saja dalam hati Jaejoong ingin berkata 'Ya.. aku mau' hanya saja ia belum siap jika ia harus menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho. Jaejoong takut Yunho akan meninggalkannya lagi seperti dulu makanya ia terus saja menghindar. Untuk memberikan maaf pada Yunho saja dia sampai berpikir keras memutar otak, apalagi jika harus menerima namja itu sebagai kekasihnya? Orang yang akan menemani kesehariannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu lagi." pasrah Yunho. Dia tidak menyerah. Yunho hanya harus bersabar menunggu sebentar lagi sampai Jaejoong luluh dan memberikan jawabannya. Jawaban 'IYA' atau 'TIDAK' Yunho sudah siap menerimanya.

"Hari semakin sore aku—"

"Bolehkah aku minta sesuatu padamu, Jae?" tanya Yunho. Namja itu menatap Jaejoong dalam membuat Jaejoong semakin gugup di buatnya.

"Apa?"

"Bolehkah aku.. menciummu kali ini saja?" tanya Yunho hati-hati. Memalukan memang ketika Yunho meminta hal itu pada Jaejoong mengingat saat ini situasi berbalik dimana Yunho yang terus saja mengharapkan Jaejoong untuk menjadi miliknya. Padahal dulu Jaejoong yang pertama mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Yunho.

Haruskah Jaejoong menyetujuinya?

Akankah Jaejoong membiarkan namja itu menyentuhnya?

Bukankah akan terasa sesak jika hal itu sampai terjadi? Bukankah itu akan semakin menyiksa perasaan Yunho yang selama ini di gantungnya?

Yunho menunggu jawaban dari Jaejoong. Tanpa disangka oleh Yunho, Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. Itu artinya Jaejoong mengijinkannya. Biar ini menjadi ciuman terakhirnya— jika mungkin nanti Jaejoong menolaknya.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Hanya dengan begitu saja orang pun bisa tahu kalau mereka itu saling mencintai satu sama lain. Meski mereka belum resmi terikat dalam suatu hubungan yang jelas tapi mereka sudah saling terikat satu sama lain sejak lama. Mereka seperti telah di takdirkan untuk bersama meski pernah terpisah jauh mereka akan tetap kembali bersama.

Perlahan wajah Yunho mulai mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Jaejoong. Dan satu gerakan lagi bibir hati dan bibir plum itu akan menempel dan..

"YUNHO! JAEJOONG!" suara lumba-lumba itu terdengar lantang bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu ruangan itu.

Lagi dan lagi harus gagal karena gangguan tidak penting.

"Kalian masih disini?" tanya Junsu polos.

Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya terdiam dalam posisi mereka tidak menoleh ke arah Junsu yang pasti sedang memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Mereka menunggu pertanyaan ataupun kalimat lain dari Junsu.

"Oh? Aku pikir kalian sudah pulang. Baiklah ku tunggu kalian di parkiran ya!" suara lumba-lumba itu akhirnya pergi. Menyisakan Yunho dan Jaejoong dalam posisi tanggung dan suasana romantis yang telah hilang total.

"Hmmphh.. Hahaha!" Jaejoong tiba-tiba tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Entah apa yang di tertawakannya hingga namja cantik itu sampai jatuh terduduk di sofa sambil tertawa geli. Yunho menghela nafasnya, mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Kenapa setiap ia ingin mencium Jaejoong selalu saja gagal?!

"Kenapa malah tertawa?!" tanya Yunho kesal. Jaejoong menggeleng dengan polos.

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jaejoong. Memasang wajah kesal yang kekanakan. Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya acuh. Biar saja Yunho merajuk begitu toh bukan salah Jaejoong.

"Bolehkah kita melanjutkan urusan kita tadi?" tanya Yunho akhirnya. Jaejoong menggeleng. Ia sudah berubah pikiran. Jaejoong berubah pikiran karena takut Yunho melakukan hal lebih padanya dan lalu kembali meninggalkannya sendirian.

Di tinggalkan sendirian, itu lah yang selalu Jaejoong takutkan saat ini. Sudah pernah di tinggalkan satu kali oleh Yunho membuatnya lebih berhati-hati dalam bertindak. Sebentar lagi pun namja musang itu akan lulus dan meninggalkan Jaejoong. Dan lagi-lagi pada akhirnya Jaejoong akan sendiri meski masih ada Junsu dan Kibum juga Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang akan menjadi adik kelas mereka.

"Sudahlah.. lebih baik sekarang kita pulang." Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk bahu kokoh Yunho. Ia meraih tas sekolahnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan presiden sekolah itu.

"Seperti biasanya, setiap kita pulang aku akan selalu mengatakan ini sampai hatimu luluh Jae.."

"Aku mencintaimu.. mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku, Kim Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil. Ungkapan perasaan cinta yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya namja itu katakan dan selalu saja di balas dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

Aku akan selalu menunggumu seperti menunggu datangnya liburan musim panas yang panjang.

Mulai saat ini aku akan selalu berkata langsung tanpa memendamnya.

Kini giliranku yang akan berjuang, diam dan dengarkan saja apa yang ku katakan setiap kali ada kesempatan.

Aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong. Semoga es yang menyelimuti perasaanmu cepat mencair.

.

.

.

Aku selalu menunggumu, meski sikapku selalu kasar padamu.

Aku hanya bingung untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ada dalam hatiku.

Aku ingin menerimamu, tapi aku takut.

Yakinkanlah aku dengan caramu, maka aku akan selalu melihat ke arahmu.

Tunggulah aku sampai kau merasa perjuanganmu telah sampai di akhir.

.

.

.

Selesai.

.

.

.

 **Pojokan Rumah Author :**

Yes.. I know I know I know~

Ending yang menyebalkan bukan?

Setelah sekian lama nunggu kepastian endingnya ternyata hasilnya begini :""

Setelah galau dengan lanjutan apa yang akan di buat jadilah ending menyebalkan ini hikshiks..

Maaf kalo endingnya begini, untuk semua yang udah nunggu FF ini update dan kecewa dengan ending ini, saya Nyangiku (di baca Nyan—giku) meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya :"" tolong jangan demo aku. Tolong jangan makan aku dagingku alot/?

Tapi tenang, ini bukan ending yang sesungguhnya. Tunggu ending yang sebenarnya di chapter bonus~

Salam,

Nyangiku.


	11. BONUS - epilogue

**Thank you, SUMMER!**

 **Cast :**

 **Jung Yunho**

 **Kim Jaejoong**

 **Kim Junsu**

 **Park Yoochun**

 **Shim Changmin**

 **Serta cast yang lainnya**

 **Rated : T—M**

 **Warning : Boys love, Yaoi, [Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran Author dan tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dan apapun.]**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Seluruh pemain disini bukan milik Author. Mereka adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Management serta Tuhan YME. Author hanya meminjam sebentar, ne!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_This story Original _**

 **by**

 **Nyangiku**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **If you don't like, Don't read it"**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ a/n :** **FF ini adalah sebuah song fic. Terinsirasi dari lagu Gomen ne Summer milik SKE48 diambil beberapa liriknya yang sudah di terjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia milik JKT48.].**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tidak suka? Jangan baca!**

.

.

 **Yang sudah mau menyempatkan membaca..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Onegaishimasu**

 **~Selamat membaca~**

.

.

Matahari bersinar sangat terik hari ini, minggu kedua musim panas dengan suhu cukup ekstrim hingga mencapai tiga puluh dua derajat celcius.

Panas. Berkeringat dan haus. Berada diruang ber ac dengan suhu paling rendah di temani cemilan semangkuk es serut dengan tiga rasa sirup manis dengan topping buah strawberry segar tentu saja sangat cocok menangkal panasnya cuaca di luar ruangan. Tak lupa dengan beberapa potong semangka merah segar.

Ah.. itu baru yang namanya menikmati musim panas yang menyenangkan.

Itu lah yang kini ada dalam benak namja berdahi lebar yang sedang sibuk mengumpat sambil mengipasi wajahnya dengan kipas bermotif hello kitty yang ia pinjam—rebut dari pemilik aslinya yang juga temannya yang kini tengah manyun karena kipas kesayangannya di pakai oleh namja berdahi lebar itu.

Anak sekolah sangat suka musim panas karena libur panjangnya namun tidak dengan tugas sekolah yang di berikan guru nya.

Para namja suka musim panas karena saat mereka pergi ke pantai banyak yeoja berpakaian renang minim.

Namun tidak dengan namja yang satu ini, namja berdahi lebar berlesung pipi yang sangat menyukai dingin dan membenci panas seperti halnya ia membenci keadaan dan keberadaannya saat ini.

"Kembalikan kipasku Jidat!"

"Tidak akan!"

"YA! Ku tendang jidatmu PARK!"

"Ku buang kipasmu KIM!"

"YA!"

Mereka lagi-lagi hanya berdebat berdua, seakan tidak ada orang lain lagi disana.

Bahkan sepertinya suara angin dan ombak yang berdebur hampir mengalahkan suara teriakan mereka yang terus bersahutan.

Tapi tunggu—

Sepertinya ada satu orang lagi yang kita lupakan. Namja yang berada di geladak itu sedang berteriak kegirangan sendirian.

"Kyaa! Disana! Itu lumba-lumba! Mereka melihat ke arahku! Ue Kyang Kyang!"

Mereka semua yang berada di kursi penumpang hanya bisa pasrah melihat tingkah si pecinta lumba-lumba.

"YA! KIM JUNSU! Aku tahu kau sangat antusias dengan laut karena laut adalah habitatmu dan kau sedang mencari kawanan lumba-lumbamu, tapi ku mohon BERHENTILAH BERTERIAK!" sepertinya namja bersenyum joker itu mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Belum cukup teriakan perebutan kipas Hello kitty di hadapannya, kini bertambah teriakan dari si lumba-lumba di geladak.

Niatnya ingin bermesraan dengan sang kekasih di perjalanan di tengah luasnya bentangan air laut yang sangat asin sepertinya tinggal angan-angan belaka.

"Sudahlah, biarkan mereka menikmati perjalanan ini." sepertinya hanya namja berkulit putih—sang kekasih yang sejak tadi bersikap tenang dan tidak terganggu sama sekali.

"Tapi Kibumie.." ugh.. dia pun mulai merajuk, tidak pantas sebagai seorang seme dan—

"Sepertinya liburan kali ini kembali menjadi ajang bermesraan mereka yang berpasangan." Namja jangkung berwajah kekanakan itu membuang wajahnya ke samping seolah-olah ingin muntah namun bukan karena ia mabuk laut. Melainkan karena adegan panas yang tersaji di depannya.

Lagi-lagi sepasang kekasih berbeda umur itu berciuman panas di depan umum!

"Sudahlah Chwang, selama mereka tidak menganggu kita bermain game, aku rasa tidak masalah." hibur namja berwajah imut yang sedang sibuk dengan PSP putihnya.

"Kenapa aku juga harus ikut sih?" namja berdahi lebar itu akhirnya mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Ayolah kapan lagi si pelit Jung Yunho itu mengajak kita liburan seperti ini," komentar Siwon setelah melepaskan ciumannya dengan sang kekasih. Sang kekasih yang duduk menempel di sebelahnya pun bertanya. "Pelit?"

"Ya, dia memang pelit kepada kita semua semua kecuali kepadamu, Kim Jaejoong." lanjutnya. Menunjuk namja cantik berbibir plum merah yang sejak tadi hanya memanyunkan bibirnya karena kalah berdebat dengan si dahi lebar.

"Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang saling membenci, kau tahu?" lanjut namja snow white itu sambil terus menyamankan diri dalam pelukan sang joker.

"Aku dan Yoochun? Tidak sama sekali!" Kim Jaejoong. Namja cantik berkulit pucat itu mendengus. Sepertinya ia sudah salah paham.

"Kau salah fokus, Jae." Yoochun menepuk dahi lebarnya. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya tidak peduli.

"Ya.. lupakan, Kim. Dan—ah ya Yunho-ah terima kasih atas ajakanmu ini. Keuanganku jadi sedikit irit karena liburan gratis ini. Hahaha!" dan si joker pun tertawa dengan tidak jelas. Merasa kerugiannya meneraktir makan mereka semua saat festival sekolah para remaja itu tergantikan dengan liburan gratis kali ini.

"Lihatlah siapa yang pelit disini." umpat Jaejoong.

Yunho—namja tampan yang mereka bicarakan pun akhirnya bergabung setelah mengubah mode kemudi dari manual menjadi otomatis. Sejak tadi ia berada di ruang kemudi kapal boat sehingga tertinggal percakapan tidak jelas teman-temannya.

"Hahaha. Musim dingin nanti kau harus mengantinya, Choi." jawab Yunho dengan santainya duduk di sebelah Jaejoong yang masih manyun dan Yoochun yang masih sibuk mengipasi dirinya sendiri tanpa mau berbagi anginnya.

"Oh ya terima kasih juga ya sudah mengajakku," seru Junsu yang masih asyik duduk digeladak sendirian. Tumben sekali bukan ia tidak menempel pada Yoochun? Terlalu asyik melihat saudaranya yang berada di dalam lautan.

"Hyung, tolong hentikan mereka hyung! Haishh!" Changmin—namja jangkung itu bergidik ngeri melihat Siwon dan Kibum yang semakin panas bermesraan di hadapan mereka. Lihat bahkan mereka sampai saling meraba-raba satu sama lain. Tapi tidak dengan kekasihnya—Kyuhyun yang masih asyik bermain PSP, tidak terganggu sama sekali.

"Hahaha! Siwon-ah, pindahlah ke dalam. Kalian selalu saja tidak tahu tempat," aktivitas sepasang kekasih itu pun akhirnya terhenti saat Yunho bersuara. Sambil berdecak kesal dan memutar bola matanya Siwon pun mengajak Kibum masuk ke dalam kapal boat. Sepertinya mereka akan melanjutkan aktivitasnya di dalam kamar sana.

"Dasar pervert."

"Hyung, perlukah aku menyuruh Yunho-hyung mengusirmu juga? Hentikan memajukan bibir seperti itu! kau tidak lihat sejak tadi Siwon terus memperhatikanmu? Dan Kibum, tolong urusi mata kekasihmu itu." entah karena efek perjalanan yang lama, atau karena terik matahari yang semakin panas, atau karena makanannya yang mulai habis, si foodmonster yang biasanya banyak diam kini malah mengomel-ngomel.

"Berhenti mengomel!" Kyuhyun pun mematikan PSPnya dan mulai menjepit bibir tebal Changmin.

"Aku akan berhenti mengomel kalau Yoochun mau mengembalikan kipasku." balas Jaejoong ketus. Ia melipat kedua tangannya angkuh di depan dada dan membuang mukanya ke samping dengan bibir yang semakin maju dan mata yang terpejam.

"Tidak akan."

"Haishh!"

"Dasar kekanakan." komentar Dongwook yang merasa tidurnya terusik sejak tadi.

"Yoochuna, bisakah?" pinta Yunho dengan nada lembut yang mengancam.

"Tidak Yun—baiklah aku akan ke ruang kemudi dan menyalakan AC disana sampai membeku!" sepertinya tatapan tajam namja bermarga Jung itu benar-benar ampuh. Entah lah ancaman apa yang terdapat dalam tatapan itu, yang jelas Yoochun langsung memberikan kipas itu pada Yunho. Coba saja sejak awal Jaejoong meminta tolong pada Yunho, mungkin ia tidak perlu mengomel dalam hati seperti yeoja yang sedang PMS.

Dan Yoochun pun ikut menghilang hingga tersisa Jaejoong dan Yunho dalam satu kursi yang sama. Junsu yang masih berada di geladak. Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang ikut masuk ke dalam dapur untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kelaparan. Dan Dongwook yang kembali tertidur pulas. Entah bagaimana jadinya, semenjak menaiki kapal boat mereka sikap mereka semua berubah tidak seperti saat mereka berada di sekolah.

"Kipasmu," Jaejoong tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya mendengar suara berat Yunho begitu dekat dengannya. Sebuah kipas berbentuk Hello Kitty berwarna pink terulur ke arahnya. Tidak terlihat lagi sosok Yoochun dan yang lainnya di sekitar mereka.

"Ah, ya. Terima kasih." Jaejoong mengambil kipas tersebut dengan cepat.

"Apa kau juga tidak suka dengan ajakanku ini?" tanya Yunho sedikit ragu. Melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong yang tidak bersahabat semenjak mereka meninggalkan pelabuhan membuatnya berpikir kalau Jaejoong sama seperti Yoochun yang tidak menyukai liburan musim panas ini.

"Aku? Tidak menyukai ajakanmu? Yang benar saja Yunho-ah, justru aku sangat—ah lupakan, Yun." Jaejoong menggigit sedikit bibirnya, guna meredam rasa gugupnya. Ini yang paling tidak ia suka, situasi dimana ia harus berada dalam satu waktu dan tempat yang sama dengan Yunho. Hanya berdua saja. Hampir saja ia kelepasan mengutarakan kesenangan hatinya saat Yunho mengajaknya berlibur bersama meskipun harus di temani yang lain.

'Konsenterasi Jaejoong. Kau tidak boleh OOC di depan Yunho'. Gumamnya berkali-kali dalam hati. 'Bersikaplah seperti saat musim dingin kemarin, saat Yunho datang dan membuat duniamu jadi menyebalkan.' Lanjutnya.

Yunho terlalu baik, tapi entah kenapa Jaejoong malah selalu bersikap _tsundere_ terhadap Yunho. Apa yang ada di dalam hatinya selalu saja keluar berbeda dari mulutnya. Padahal masalah musim dingin kemarin sudah selesai dan mereka semua kembali berdamai dan menjalani kehidupan sekolah dengan normal. Walaupun Yunho sudah mengutarakan perasaannya, dan menunjukkan sikap baiknya serta memperbaiki masa lalu, tapi sepertinya itu belum cukup bagi Jaejoong.

Ah.. semoga saja saat ini wajahnya tidak ikut memerah karena malu mengingat kejadian saat peringatan hari ulang tahun sekolah awal musim semi lalu. Dan saat mereka pernah gagal saat akan berciuman di ruang presiden sekolah dulu.

"Aku harap dengan ini hubungan kita menjadi lebih baik lagi.." selalu itu yang Yunho katakan. Sangat berharap apa yang dikatakannya itu segera menjadi kenyataan.

"Kau bilang apa barusan, Yun?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya—"

"Yunho-hyuuung! Apa itu pulaunya? Sedikit lagi kita sampai! Kyaa!" Jaejoong bernafas lega mendengar teriakan Junsu yang membahana dari arah geladak dan sepertinya kapal boat ini semakin bergoyang akibat lompatannya. Junsu sudah kembali ceria, dan kali ini Yoochun yang sedang tidak baik.

"YA! Lumba-lumba! Berhenti melompat atau ku lempar kau ke dasar laut!"

"Ue Kyang Kyang!"

.

.

.

"Haahhhh.. Akhirnya kita sampai juga.. Sepertinya aku akan menerima liburan kali ini," Yoochun menapakkan kaki nya lebih dahulu di atas putihnya pasir pantai. Setelah melihat pemandangan indah dan menyejukkan serta suasana pantai yang tenang sepertinya ia berubah pikiran.

"Pemandangan yang bagus bukan?" kali ini Siwon dan Kibum turun dari kapal boat berdua sambil berpelukan mesra.

"Aku tahu kalian tidak akan pernah kecewa dengan ajakan dari seorang Jung," Changmin berucap bangga dengan dua buah tas berukuran besar yang berisi makanan dan di ikuti dengan Kyuhyun yang asik memainkan PSP.

"Apa pulau ini benar-benar pulau pribadi?" tanya Siwon pada Kibum yang sedang sibuk membawakan barang-barangnya. Kibum mengendikkan bahunya, ia tidak tahu. Dan Jung Yunho yang masih ada di dalam kapal boat belum menjawab.

"Joongie! Kau tidak mau turun kesana? Yang lain sudah berkumpul, cepat! Cepat!" Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jengah. Tidakkah si lumba-lumba itu lihat kalau barang bawaan Jaejoong begitu banyak? Tentu saja ia akan turun ke daratan tapi setelah ia menurunkan barangnya satu persatu.

"Apa susahnya kau duluan saja pantat bebek! Kau tidak lihat apa yang ku bawa?" Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya pada tumpukan dua buah koper berukuran sedang di dekat kaki Jaejoong, dan sebelum Jaejoong memaksanya untuk membawakan barangnya akhirnya Junsu pun pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong. Merangkul mesra lengan sang kekasih. Ck.. sepertinya mereka mulai kembali lengket.

"Sialan!"

"Mwo? Yang lain sudah turun duluan? Jae, kau tidak turun?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sebal. Dia orang kedua yang bertanya 'mengapa Jaejoong belum turun'. Kalau sampai Dongwook atau yang lain juga ikut bertanya, Jaejoong bersumpah akan menyumpal mulut mereka menggunakan pasir pantai. Jaejoong bukan orang yang lambat, ia hanya kesulitan dengan barang bawaannya, itu saja.

"Biar ku bantu," tepat sebelum Jaejoong turun dengan barang bawaannya yang banyak, Yunho menarik salah satu koper yang berada di tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun menoleh. Mereka saling bertatapan sebentar dengan Yunho yang hanya menampakkan wajah dengan sebuah senyuman tulus.

"Tidak usah!" Jaejoong merebut kembali koper miliknya dari genggaman tangan Yunho. Dan melanjutkan kembali langkahnya menuju daratan.

"Kenapa sulit sekali untuk menggapaimu, Jae?"

"Kau harus terus bersabar, Yun. Kita semua tahu, kalau pada akhirnya Jaejoong akan kembali padamu." Dongwook menepuk pelan bahu Yunho. Memberinya sedikit semangat.

.

.

.

"Kau bilang ini pulau pribadi? Kenapa banyak pondok lain disini?" Siwon menatap Yunho penuh selidik. Sejak tadi ia memang penasaran dengan pulau yang katanya 'milik pribadi keluarga Jung'. Bukan tanpa alasan Siwon menanyakan hal itu, selain merasa sedikit di bohongi, setelah turun dari kapal boat ia langsung berkeliling bersama Kibum dan menemukan bahwa tidak hanya mereka yang berada disini.

Ada beberapa orang yang menempati pondok meskipun jarak mereka berjauhan.

"Ini memang pulau pribadi, tapi sekaligus di sewakan untuk umum." jawab Yunho santai. Ia menaiki anak tangga salah satu pondok yang berbeda dari pondok-pondok lain yang tak jauh dari pondok mereka berada.

"Mereka tidak akan menganggu kemesraan kalian hyung, tidak perlu khawatir. Semua pondok memiliki batas masing-masing, kau tidak lihat pagar-pagar itu?" Siwon pun mengangguk setelah mengikuti arah telunjuk Jung kedua itu.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya. Sekarang cepatlah buka pintunya!" titahnya seperti seorang raja yang berkuasa penuh. Ck. Dasar eksekutif muda.

Yunho tidak merespon hanya mengeluarkan kunci pondok tersebut dari dalam saku celananya, kemudian dengan santai masuk duluan ke dalam pondok yang sudah lama tidak di datanginya.

.

.

.

"Semuanya, jangan ada yang memilih kamar dulu," suara Changmin menghentikan semua aktivitas orang yang berada dalam pondok.

"Kenapa memangnya Min?" tanya Kibum. Tadinya namja cantik itu akan memilih kamar yang paling besar yang berada di dalam pondok atas perintah dari Siwon akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memainkan game untuk menentukan pembagian kamar, yang kalah akan tidur di kapal boat selama satu malam." Changmin tersenyum jahil diikuti oleh Kyuhyun yang sepertinya bersekongkol dengan Changmin untuk membuat game tersebut.

"Memangnya game seperti apa?" tanya Yoochun. Mendengar kata 'tidur diluar' membuat Yoochun termotivasi untuk memenangkan game tersebut, Yoochun benar-benar tidak ingin tidur diluar. Karena Yoochun sangat takut pada hantu.

"Kyu, ambil perlengkapan kita di kapal boat," titah Changmin. Bukannya menuruti Kyuhyun malah melipat kedua tangannya dengan angkuh.

"Kau menyuruhku, Chwang?" Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. Memangnya dia pelayan yang bisa di suruh seenaknya?

"A-ani.." jawab Changmin dengan nyali yang menciut akhirnya dirinya sendiri yang mengambil semua 'perlengkapan' yang akan digunakannya untuk bermain game.

"Anak itu selalu saja banyak ulah," keluh Jaejoong seenaknya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa panjang yang berada di ruang tengah.

"Aku bersumpah tidak tahu apa yang di rencanakannya," kata Yunho berusaha menjelaskan ketika Siwon menatapnya untuk meminta kejelasan.

"Aku hanya ikut-ikutan saja para hyung," kali ini Kyuhyun yang membela diri, ia memang menyetujui apa yang direncanakan Changmin, tapi sepertinya namja imut itu tidak akan ikut campur jika game buatan sang kekasih akan bermasalah nantinya.

Dengan susah payah akhirnya Changmin kembali dengan membawa sebuah mesin untuk karaoke yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan. Yunho sendiri kebingungan bagaimana adiknya itu tanpa sepengetahuannya sudah membawa barang merepotkan itu di dalam kapal boatnya.

"Tada~" Changmin berdiri dengan angkuhnya, "Kita akan bermain game karaoke~!" kemudian Kyuhyun ikut berpose tidak jelas di samping Changmin.

"Aigo.. apa maksudnya ini?" keluh Junsu, lama-lama Junsu lelah juga menghadapi tingkah kekanakan Changmin meski namja itu seru jika diajak bermain playstation ataupun sepak bola.

"Aku tidak ikutan." Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya.

"Kalau begitu hyung harus—" sempat lupa dengan hukuman yang akan diberikan jika kalah pada game itu, Jaejoong kembali menarik kata-katanya barusan. "Mari kita mulai game nya!" Jaejoong bangkit dari sofa lalu membantu Changmin mempersiapkan layar televisi dan mesin karaoke mini yang dibawanya. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak ingin tidur di luar dimana pun itu. Meski terkadang ia dapat tidur dimanapun ketika kelelahan, tapi tidur malam sendirian di tempat asing? Tidak terima kasih.

"Kita tidak boleh kalah Suie! Kalau kita kalah maka kita akan tidur diluar!" Yoochun terlihat panik melihat semua saingan nya mahir bernyanyi.

Jaejoong si nomer satu, si juara, si ahli dalam nada rendah dan tinggi serta mengontrol nada.

Junsu sang kekasih dan Kyuhyun yang ternyata memiliki kesamaan vokal yang tipis. Kibum yang juga bersuara merdu meski ia memang jarang memperdengarkan suaranya itu. Yunho yang ternyata tidak hanya pandai dance tapi juga pandai bernyanyi rap. Si Jung Changmin bocah yang dulu sangat menyebalkan itu bahkan ternyata memiliki suara tenor yang luar biasa dan yang terakhir si senior Dongwook yang juga memiliki suara tak kalah bagus dengannya.

Hanya satu orang yang tidak Yoochun ketahui kemampuan vokalnya, yaitu si eksekutif muda yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Kibum yang entah bagaimana ceritanya selalu ikut bergabung dengan mereka yang masih muda seperti tidak sadar akan umurnya yang sudah dewasa.

"Kalau kau kalah, aku tidak akan menemanimu tidur di luar Chunnie-ya~" ugh.. dan lagi kenapa Junsu malah bersikap egois?

"Jadi.. ini game individual?" tanya Yoochun? Changmin dan Kyuhyun kompak mengangguk.

"Tenang saja, jika aku menang aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian tidur di luar. Aku akan ikut dengan kalian karena kita adalah sahabat." Jaejoong tersenyum lebar meyakinkan diri pada Yoochun bahwa dalam game ini Kim Jaejoong lah yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang. Aih.. sisi angkuhnya kembali muncul.

"Tapi jika kau kalah, kau akan tidur di luar sendirian loh Joongie-ah." Junsu melirik Jaejoong dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Aku menarik kembali kata-kataku."

"Ue Kyang Kyang!"

"Baiklah kita mulai~!" Changmin sudah selesai dengan persiapannya, dan kini Kyuhyun yang bersiap dengan gulungan kertas berisi nama mereka yang sudah di masukkan dalam sedotan yang akan di gunakan sebagai undian urutan menyanyi.

"Tunggu! Kalau kita semua peserta, lalu siapa yang akan menilai kita? Kalian kan tahu, kadang mesin karaoke itu menyesatkan." tanya Dongwook.

Semua orang mengangguk setuju, jika mengandalkan mesin mungkin hasilnya akan tidak sesuai nantinya. Dan disini lah otak jenius Changmin kembali di uji.

"Ah, tentu saja akan ada jurinya." Changmin pun berteriak dengan nada tinggi entah pada siapa, "Paman Shin, bawa mereka masuk." dan tak lama beberapa orang masuk ke dalam pondok yang memang cukup luas itu. Sepuluh orang yang merupakan warga asli yang tinggal di pulau tersebut sekaligus bekerja pada keluarga Jung untuk merawat pulau dan resort ini.

"Mereka akan memberikan nilai dengan cara menuliskannya pada kertas putih yang sudah di bagikan paman Shin, totalnya kemudian akan di jumlahkan dan yang paling banyak jumlahnya tentu yang akan menjadi pemenang." jelas Kyuhyun. Ternyata game tersebut memang sudah di rencanakan secara matang oleh si duo evil.

Changmin tersenyum lebar, bangga akan rencananya yang begitu matang. "Mari kita mulai~!"

"Tunggu!"

"Apalagi Yoochun hyung?" Changmin memutar matanya ke arah Yoochun.

"Bisakah kita melakukan latihan dulu sebelum penilaian? Tiga kali kesempatan, bagaimana?" usul Yoochun setelah berpikir keras selama Changmin mempersiapkan semua di dorong oleh rasa kecewanya karena ia mendapatkan giliran pertama untuk bernyanyi.

"Ide bagus." meski Yunho sudah mendapatkan satu lagu yang di rasa cocok untuk dinyanyikannya, ia tetap menyetujui usul Yoochun.

"Dua kali kesempatan saja, kalau masing-masing mendapatkan tiga kali maka game ini akan selesai sampai makan malam, Min." Siwon dengan segala perhitungannya yang tepat mengoreksi usul Yoochun.

"Call."

"Call."

"Call."

"Baiklah game di mulai!"

.

.

.

"Aku akan menyanyikan original soundtrack descendant of the sun."

"Aku sepertinya akan menyanyikan lagu kesukaanku saja."

"Hyung, apa kau sudah tahu lagu yang akan kau nyanyikan?"

"Rahasia."

"Tch."

Game karaoke individual pun di mulai. Mereka satu persatu mulai melakukan pemanasan sebelum penilaian di lakukan. Yoochun yang entah kenapa dengan semangat yang berlebihan selalu saja berusaha menganggu siapa saja yang akan melakukan pemanasan. Seperti saat ini ia menganggu Jaejoong yang telah memilih satu lagu dan mulai bernyanyi.

Dengan wajah tenang Jaejoong pun mulai bernyanyi, tapi entah kenapa Yoochun kembali berulah dengan melakukan tarian aneh yang tidak sesuai dengan lagu bernada sedih yang Jaejoong nyanyikan.

"Aku rasa anak ini mulai gila. Aku sedang latihan jangan mengangguku!" Jaejoong berteriak frustasi. Ia merasa hanya saat bagiannya saja Yoochun benar-benar menganggunya dengan berbagai cara.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun Jae. Aku hanya berusaha membantumu membangun suasana." jawab Yoochun santai.

'suasana apanya?' teriak Jaejoong dalam hati. Satu kali lagi giliran latihan Jaejoong selesai dan dengan ini penilaian akan segera di mulai.

Yoochun masih saja menganggu Jaejoong, bahkan ketika Jaejoong akan mengganti lagu lagi-lagi namja itu menganggu.

"Aku menyerah." kata Jaejoong setelah memberikan mic yang di pegangnya pada Changmin ia pun kembali duduk manis dengan wajah yang di tekuk sebal.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku malu." sindir Junsu pada Yoochun. Yoochun mencium gemas pipi Junsu, "Ini demi kebaikan," ucapnya penuh keyakinan. Junsu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

.

.

.

Kertas penilaian telah di kumpulkan. Mereka semua telah bernyanyi dengan semaksimal mungkin agar mereka menang dan terhindar dari 'tidur diluar'. Tinggal menunggu di hitung dan pemenangnya akan segera didapatkan.

Paman Shin mulai menghitung dan telah mendapatkan hasilnya dengan mudah. Dan namja paruh baya itu pun mulai membacakan hasilnya di saksikan oleh mereka semua.

"Junsu totalnya tujuh puluh."

"Changmin delapan puluh."

"Dongwook tujuh puluh lima."

"Kyuhyun delapan puluh."

"Siwon dan Kibum di angka yang sama enam puluh lima."

"Kenapa pasangan itu memiliki nilai yang sama?" keluh Yoochun. Jantungnya berdegup kencang menunggu nilainya di bacakan.

Jaejoong terlihat santai, merasa percaya diri bahwa dialah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya. Nilainya pasti di atas sembilan puluh. Itulah yang Jaejoong pikirkan.

"Yoochun enam puluh."

Semua mata tertuju pada Yoochun yang mendadak pucat saat mendengar kalau nilainya saat ini adalah yang terendah dari yang lainnya. Hanya ada dua orang lagi yang belum di sebutkan nilainya yaitu para ketua klub yang dulu pernah bersaing satu sama lain.

Yoochun komat-kamit berharap nilai Yunho lebih kecil darinya karena jika Jaejoong yang lebih kecil darinya maka itu adalah suatu hal yang mustahil. Sempat berpikir Yoochun ingin protes kenapa suara indahnya dan penampilannya yang sudah sangat maksimal tadi kenapa hanya di berikan nilai serendah itu?!

Hidup dan matinya tengah di pertaruhkan saat ini. Siwon dan Kibum terlihat tidak peduli dengan hasil mereka, karena jika mereka harus tidur di luar pun Siwon telah berpikir akan menyewa pondok lain yang kosong hanya untuknya dan Kibum bagaimana pun caranya. Dongwook yang datang sendirian tanpa pasangan pun sudah pasrah jika nanti ia yang tidur diluar, karena meskipun mendapat kamar sendiri toh ia akan tetap sendiri.

Junsu sudah berpikir akan tidur saja di sofa dengan bantal bebeknya tanpa peduli dengan Yoochun. Egosinya Junsu.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun tentu saja sudah percaya diri akan mendapatkan kamar karena nilai mereka masih menjadi yang tertinggi saat ini.

"Jaejoong delapan puluh lima." Sudah di duga sebelumnya oleh yang lain kalau hasil Jaejoong akan tinggi. Tidak ada yang bisa menyamai suara lembut namja cantik itu. Jaejoong tersenyum bangga, dia memang selalu di takdirkan untuk menjadi pemenang. Melupakan nilai Yunho yang belum di sebutkan. Yoochun semakin was-was dan bersiap untuk berteriak keras.

"Yunho sembilan puluh."

"MWO?!"

Paman Shin dan sembilan penduduk yang lain bertepuk tangan dengan meriah saat mengumumkan Yunho sebagai pemenangnya. Yoochun yang kaget langsung pingsan dan Jaejoong yang membuka lebar mulutnya tidak percaya.

Bagaimana bisa lagi-lagi ia harus di kalahkan oleh Yunho?

"Keputusan juri tidak dapat di ganggu gugat dan terima kasih untuk paman Shin dan yang lainnya atas bantuannya. Silahkan kembali bekerja dan menikmati bonus yang telah kuberikan. Untuk pemenang silahkan memilih kamar yang disukai dan bagi yang kalah silahkan pasrah." Changmin mulai merapihkan kekacauan yang dibuatnya.

Yang lain hanya pasrah menunggu Yunho memilih kamar dan mendapatkan kamar sisanya.

"Ini tidak sengaja dibuat kan?" tanya Yoochun dengan penuh selidik. "Kau tidak menyogok paman Shin dan yang lain kan, Min? kenapa harus Yunho yang menang?" tanya Yoochun lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak! enak saja!" semprot Kyuhyun. Bagaimana mungkin kekasihnya memiliki pemikiran picik seperti itu meski Changmin memang kadang licik.

"Aku bersumpah ini pertama kalinya mereka mendengar Yunho-hyung bernyanyi, kami tidak pernah berkunjung kesini semenjak pindah ke Jepang. Dan mereka sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Yunho-hyung bisa bernyanyi dan aku tidak membayar mereka. Kalian percaya padaku, kan?" jelas Changmin dengan wajah yang dibuat memelas.

Jaejoong menghampiri Changmin dan mulai memeluknya sambil memberikan tatapan tajam pada Yoochun. Merasa kasihan melihat anaknya sampai memelas begitu. Melihat Jaejoong begitu menyayangi Changmin seperti anaknya sendiri membuat yang lain ikut menatap Yoochun tajam.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya jangan menatapku begitu." Yoochun tidak berani lagi protes setelah melihat Kyuhyun melotot untuk pertama kalinya. Namja imut itu terlihat cukup menyeramkan ditambah Junsu yang juga memelototinya karena sudah berkata tidak sopan. "Baiklah aku akan tidur di luar." pasrahnya.

"Min," panggil Yunho yang datang sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa hyung?" jawab Changmin yang muncul dari pelukan Jaejoong membuat Yunho sempat tersenyum kecut sebentar melihat adiknya bisa begitu dekat dengan mudah pada Jaejoong.

"Apa kau melupakan sesuatu? Kamar di pondok ini hanya ada lima buah." kata Yunho sambil menunjukkan angka lima menggunakan jari tangannya.

Semua mata tertuju pada Changmin. "Tentu saja tidak. Karena pada akhirnya kita semua akan tidur satu kamar dua orang." katanya santai.

"Sudah kuduga." komentar Kibum. Pondok ini tidak sangat luas jadi kemungkinan mereka akan berbagi kamar sangat besar.

"Yang mendapat hukuman tidur di luar hanya untuk malam ini saja, tenang saja sisanya kau boleh tidur bersama dengan kekasihmu sepuasnya hyung." tambah Kyuhyun. Yoochun bernafas lega, itu artinya hanya malam ini saja ia akan menderita.

"Yang mendapat nilai sama akan tidur satu kamar, ah tanpa berpacu pada nilai pun teman tidur kalian sudah otomatis kan?" Changmin menyeringai.

"Lalu aku bagaimana?!" tanya Jaejoong.

"Juara satu tentu saja dengan juara dua." Jaejoong melirik Yunho sebentar. Apa itu artinya mereka harus satu kamar?

"Aku akan tidur dengan Dongwook-hyung saja!" kata Jaejoong. Dongwook membuat tanda silang dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menolak Jaejoong mentah-mentah.

"Tidak terima kasih Jae. Aku ingin tidur tenang di liburan ini." Dongwook menunjuk satu kamar yang tersisa di dekat dapur. Yang lainnya sudah memasuki kamarnya masing-masing dan Dongwook sangat yakin kalau kamar yang pintunya masih tertutup itu adalah kamar yang akan di tempatinya.

"Apa kau ingin tidur diluar Jae?" tanya Yoochun, merasa kondisi Jaejoong bisa menjadi suatu keuntungan baginya, semoga namja cantik itu mau menggantikannya tidur di luar.

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dengan pesan yang tersirat berisi kalimat 'Apa kau bercanda?'

"Arrgh!" Jaejoong berteriak frustasi.

Apa ini telah di rencanakan?

Apa semua ini adalah sabotase Changmin seperti yang Yoochun curigakan tadi?

.

.

.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyentuh dan menganggumu. Aku akan tidur disana saja dan kau disini." Yunho menunjuk kursi kayu panjang yang ada di dekat jendela. Kursi tersebut memang cukup luas untuk berbaring.

Jaejoong hanya mendengus. Meletakkan kopernya di sudut ruangan mulai menjauhi Yunho. Yunho menghela nafasnya, jika semua ini memang hanya settingan Changmin, Yunho bersumpah semua ini tidak akan berhasil.

Yang ada Jaejoong malah akan semakin membencinya, mungkin. Dan niatnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya di sebuah moment yang telah di pikirkannya sejak lama mungkin juga akan gagal total.

Meski bagaimanapun Jaejoong masih memiliki hati nurani, membiarkan orang yang dicintainya menderita? Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak akan tega. Rasanya pasti akan sakit jika tidur di tempat datar seperti itu. "Kita akan tidur bersama apapun yang terjadi." putus Jaejoong final. Telapak tangan namja cantik itu di letakkannya di depan Yunho yang kini ada didepannya dan mungkin akan protes.

Yunho terdiam dan hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Malam ini kita tidak akan melakukan apapun? Maksudku, apa kita semua akan langsung beristirahat?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Sepertinya begitu, setelah makan malam sebaiknya tidak melakukan apapun karena seharian tadi kita belum istirahat sama sekali." Yunho telah selesai merapihkan barangnya kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di kamar.

"Makan malamnya sudah di siapkan, padahal aku berharap akan makan masakan Jae-hyung. Sedih sekali rasanya.." Changmin memang berkata sedih, tapi tidak dengan kedua tangannya yang begitu semangat memegang sumpit. Sejak datang makan malam memang yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu olehnya. Perutnya sudah berbunyi sejak tadi dan air liurnya mulai menetes perlahan.

"Yunho-hyung bilang kita tidak akan melakukan apapun malam ini," kata Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelah Changmin.

"Tentu saja kita perlu istirahat karena sudah lelah mengikuti permainan bodohmu itu," komentar Yoochun sinis.

"Oh iya, hampir saja lupa kalau ada yang akan tidur sendirian diluar~"

"Berisik!"

"Sebaiknya jangan lupa berdoa sebelum keluar nanti, Yoochun-ah." kata Siwon berusaha mengingatkan Yoochun agar tidak melupakan hal penting itu. Dasar namja religius.

Entah kenapa Yoochun mendadak merinding mendengar Siwon mengatakan hal itu. "Jangan menakutiku! Malam ini aku akan di temani Junsu kok."

Junsu mencubit pipi Yoochun dengan gemas, "Siapa yang mengatakan itu huh?" Yoochun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kemana Jaejoong?" tanya Dongwook yang sejak tadi belum melihat sosok Jaejoong datang bergabung dengan mereka. Yunho yang merupakan teman satu kamar Jaejoong pun otomatis menjawab.

"Tadi dia masih merapihkan barangnya, sebentar akan ku lihat." Yunho pun bangkit dari kursinya untuk mengecek keadaan Jaejoong.

Sepuluh menit sebelumnya.

"Kalau aku ikut makan malam maka Yunho dan aku akan masuk ke dalam kamar berdua secara bersamaan, ah tidak mungkin aku atau dia yang akan duluan. Dan dia akan langsung tidur disini dan.. dan.. Arrrgh!" Jaejoong sejak tadi terus mondar-mandir tidak jelas memikirkan kejadian atau kemungkinan yang akan terjadi setelah makan malam nanti. Giginya tak henti mengigiti jempolnya dengan gelisah.

Wajahnya mulai berubah merah saat sebuah khayalan yang hanya di ketahui olehnya terlintas dalam benaknya.

Jaejoong membayangkan ketika mereka berdua masuk dan tidur dalam satu kasur yang sama seperti sepasang pengantin baru yang akan melakukan—hentikan!

Jaejoong menampar pipinya sendiri saat adegan dewasa mulai terbayang-bayang. Jaejoong tidak sanggup lagi untuk membayangkan dirinya berada dalam situasi canggung bersama Yunho akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur dan melewatkan makan malam.

Biarlah yang lainnya khawatir dengan dirinya yang tidak juga muncul di ruang makan. Tidur adalah satu-satunya hal logis yang bisa di jadikan alasannya untuk menghindari situasi canggung yang mungkin akan terjadi malam nanti. Lagipula, tidak akan ada yang berani menganggu seorang Kim Jaejoong jika sedang tidur. Percayalah.

"Baiklah. Selamat tidur!" Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya lalu menutupnya dengan penutup mata berbentuk hello kitty yang dibawanya dari rumah. Merebahkan tubuhnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada. Untung saja saat ini ia memang sudah mulai mengantuk sehingga dengan mudahnya namja cantik itu terlelap beberapa menit kemudian.

Yunho membuka pintu kamar yang di tempati mereka berdua dengan pelan, takut-takut mengagetkan Jaejoong dan membuat namja itu marah.

Tak perlu membuang waktu lama bagi mata musangnya untuk menemukan sosok namja cantik yang dicintainya itu, yang kini sedang berbaring dengan nafas teratur di atas kasur king size kamar tersebut. Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat Jaejoong begitu nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Dan tentu saja ia tidak akan tega untuk membangunkan namja cantik itu dari tidurnya.

Tanpa menghampiri Jaejoong, Yunho kembali keluar dari kamar tersebut dengan lebih hati-hati agar tidak menganggu tidur Jaejoong.

"Mana Jae-hyung?" tanya Kibum saat melihat Yunho kembali sendirian.

"Dia sepertinya kelelahan dan tertidur," Yunho kembali mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi dan mulai memakan jatah makanannya. Yang lain sudah mulai makan duluan karena tidak ingin jatah makanan mereka di habiskan si foodmonster.

"Ck. Ibu gajah itu tidak akan bisa di ganggu jika sudah tidur," kata Junsu.

Yunho mengangguk. "Aku akan menyimpan jatah makanannya, siapa tahu tengah malam nanti ia terbangun dan lapar." Kibum bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai mengambil jatah makanan Jaejoong yang sejak tadi diincar Changmin.

"Jangan coba-coba untuk memakannya Min!" ancam Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuruuuk~

Ugh.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Tak lupa lebih dulu melepaskan penutup matanya. Perutnya mendadak terasa perih dan tidak dapat di tahan lagi. Bibirnya pun terasa kering dan tenggorokannya merasa kehausan. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan dirinya juga begitu mengantuk.

Lampu kamar yang di tempatinya tersebut gelap, itu tandanya Yunho mungkin sudah tidur. Jaejoong mencari ponselnya dengan susah payah dan mulai menyalakan senter mengarahkannya ke segala arah saat tidak di dapatinya tubuh beruang Yunho di atas tempat tidur yang saat ini di dudukinya.

Dengan mata yang setengah terpejam akhirnya Jaejoong menemukan sosok Yunho tertidur dengan mulut yang terbuka di atas kursi kayu yang tadi sore di tunjukkannya.

Namja itu benar-benar tidur disana dan membiarkan Jaejoong tidur sendirian. Dengan kepala yang masih terasa pusing Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menghampiri Yunho dan meminta tolong pada namja itu untuk mengantarnya ke dapur dan mendapatkan sedikit makanan untuk menganjal perutnya yang lapar.

"Yun—" Jaejoong dengan satu tangan memegang ponsel dan mengarahkan cahaya senter dari ponselnya ke tubuh Yunho memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya membangunkan Yunho karena tidak tega melihat namja itu tidur begitu pulas. Dengkuran halus sesekali terdengar di telinganya.

Jaejoong akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri ke dapur dan berpikir akan membangunkan Dongwook saja yang kamarnya kebetulan berada di dekat dapur. Atau ia akan mengurungkan niatnya karena matanya sebenarnya begitu lengket karena mengantuk. Tanpa disadari olehnya bahwa dengkuran halus Yunho berhenti.

"Ada apa Jae?"

"Omo!" Jaejoong mengusap dadanya terkejut di tengah rasa kantuknya dan hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya saat melihat mata Yunho tiba-tiba terbuka lebar saat hendak berbalik. Yunho menyipitkan matanya karena silau oleh cahaya senter pada ponsel Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang menyadari itu pun mengarahkan ponselnya ke langit-langit.

"Err.. itu.. aku.. ingin meminta di antar ke dapur untuk minum," bohong Jaejoong. Padahal niatnya kesana untuk mencari makanan.

Yunho tersenyum kecil. Benar dugaannya kalau namja cantik itu akan terbangun di tengah malam karena kelaparan. Tanpa banyak bicara Yunho pun bangkit dan mulai berjalan menuju saklar lampu untuk lebih dulu menyalakan lampu kamar itu. Setelah itu dia berjalan duluan keluar dari kamar dengan Jaejoong berada di belakangnya.

"Aku akan menghangatkan jatah makan malammu, tunggu saja disana dengan tenang." Yunho menunjuk salah satu kursi di meja makan yang tertata rapi. Tanpa suara Jaejoong pun duduk disana dengan tenang. Tangan Yunho dengan cekatan mengambil jatah makanan Jaejoong dari dalam kulkas dan mulai memasukkannya ke dalam microwave untuk di hangatkan.

"Tapi aku hanya haus—"

"Aku tahu perutmu sangat lapar Jae, sejak tadi bunyinya terus saja terdengar." Jaejoong cemberut mendengar Yunho tahu kalau ia memang sedang kelaparan. Jaejoong memang lapar, tapi kedua matanya pun juga terasa sangat mengantuk. Apalagi Yunho cukup lama menyiapkan makanannya sehingga tanpa sadar Jaejoong tertidur lagi.

Yunho meletakkan segelas air kemudian diikuti dengan sebuah nampan berisi satu set makanan lengkap seperti dari restoran ternama di atas meja dan membuat Jaejoong tersentak lalu terbangun. Jaejoong menggeleng, rasa kantuk di kedua matanya mengalahkan rasa lapar di perutnya. Kepala namja cantik itu kembali jatuh di atas meja, matanya terpejam.

Yunho mengambil satu buah kursi dan meletakkannya disamping kursi Jaejoong. Mengangkat bahu namja cantik itu mengguncangkannya pelan agar Jaejoong terbangun lagi.

"Andwae~" rengek Jaejoong dengan imut. Membuat Yunho jadi gemas sendiri.

"Tapi kau harus makan dulu Jae, sedikit saja. Kasihan cacing di perutmu itu kelaparan," bujuk Yunho.

"Andwae~" rengeknya lagi. Yunho menghela nafasnya. Di satu sisi Yunho kasihan melihat Jaejoong yang begitu mengantuk, disisi lain ia juga kasihan pada perut Jaejoong yang juga sedang kelaparan.

"Kau harus tetap makan Jae, aku akan menyuapimu. Setelah itu kau boleh kembali tidur. Oke?" Jaejoong mengangguk lemah di tengah kantuknya.

"Buka mulutmu aaa~" Jaejoong membuka mulutnya sesuai dengan apa yang Yunho katakan. Sendok berisi makanan itu mulai masuk ke dalam mulut kecil Jaejoong. "Sekarang kunyahlah," suruh Yunho lagi dan Jaejoong di ambang sadar dan tidur mengikuti apa yang Yunho suruh.

Yunho tersenyum saat sendok keempat kembali masuk ke dalam mulut Jaejoong. Perlahan kedua mata namja cantik itu mulai terbuka kembali. Sepertinya rasa kantuk namja bermarga Kim itu mulai hilang karena perut yang tadinya kosong mulai terisi.

Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu. Heran melihat Yunho terus saja tersenyum sambil terus menyuapinya seperti bayi besar dengan telaten.

"Aku sudah kenyang." kata Jaejoong dengan kesadaran yang sudah kembali penuh saat sendok selanjutnya akan Yunho arahkan pada Jaejoong. Yunho pun meletakkan kembali sendok berisi nasi tersebut pada tempatnya. Kemudian memberikan segelas air pada Jaejoong untuk di minumnya.

"Syukurlah." Yunho tersenyum lega melihat Jaejoong baik-baik saja, sejak makan malam tadi Yunho terus saja tidak tenang memikirkan Jaejoong yang melewatkan makan malamnya. Takut namja cantik itu sakit karena tidak makan sejak siang.

Setelah meletakkan gelas tersebut Jaejoong mengambil sendok yang masih terisi nasi beserta lauknya tadi dan mulai mengarahkannya pada Yunho.

"Buka mulutmu," suruh Jaejoong kali ini.

"Tapi aku sudah makan tadi." kata Yunho.

Jaejoong berdecak. "Sudah buka saja atau kucium kau beruang!" kata Jaejoong ketus.

"Sepertinya aku akan memilih di cium saja. Hahaha!" Yunho tertawa geli melihat wajah Jaejoong mulai memerah.

"Dasar alien!" Jaejoong memukul pipi Yunho pelan membuat namja tampan itu meringis dan detik itu juga Jaejoong memegangi pipi Yuno dan mengarahkan sendok berisi nasi itu ke mulut kecil Yunho. Tapi Yunho malah menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Buka mulutmu! Setiap satu suap maka aku akan menciummu satu kali!"

"CALL!" Yunho membuka lebar mulutnya dan membantu tangan Jaejoong memasukan sendok berisi nasi itu ke dalam mulutnya. Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya karena sudah salah bicara. Bodoh sekali apa yang di khayalkannya malah di katakan olehnya langsung.

"YA! aku salah bicara tadi! Ya!" kata-kata Jaejoong sepertinya sudah tidak di dengar lagi oleh Yunho. Namja tampan itu sibuk mengunyah makananya dengan cepat agar apa yang di katakan Jaejoong cepat terjadi.

Yunho menunjuk mulutnya yang telah kosong lalu menunjuk mangkuk berisi nasi dan lauknya. Memberi isyarat pada Jaejoong agar segera menyuapinya lagi. Jaejoong kembali berdecak sambil merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati.

"Sekarang mana ciuman untukku?" tanya Yunho.

Semburat merah mulai menyebar di wajah Jaejoong. "N-nanti saja! habiskan dulu se-semua!" Yunho mengangguk semangat.

Lima sendok nasi telah Yunho habiskan dan nampan yang tadinya berisi banyak makanan kini telah kosong. Yunho terus saja tersenyum riang saat tahu makanan yang disiapkannya untuk Jaejoong telah habis. Dan ini saatnya mendapatkan lima kali ciuman dari Jaejoong.

Tahu Yunho menunggu di cium Jaejoong pun buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya namun sebelum itu Yunho keburu menahannya. Yunho menarik lengan kurus namja cantik itu menariknya dan membawa tubuh kurus itu untuk jatuh di pangkuannya.

Jaejoong yang terkejut hanya bisa diam kaku dalam posisi itu, ingin bangkit namun kedua tangan Yunho mengurung tubuhnya.

"Kau harus menepati janjimu, Jae." Jaejoong masih terdiam sambil menggigit bibirnya gugup.

Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat Jaejoong hanya diam. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku saja yang menciummu," wajah kecil Yunho mulai mendekati Jaejoong perlahan untuk menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Kepalanya mulai berubah miring dan—

CUP!

Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong satu kali dengan lembut membuat pipi berkulit putih itu bertambah memerah. Jaejoong terkejut, ia pikir Yunho benar-benar akan mencium bibirnya, tapi ternyata malah mencium pipinya.

Merasa bersalah karena tidak juga menepati janji yang dibuatnya tadi, akhirnya Jaejoong pun memutuskannya. Namja cantik itu memegangi wajah kecil Yunho, memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat karena tak ingin melihat wajah tampan Yunho dan kemudian mulai mengecup bibir hati namja tampan itu.

Satu kecup.

Dua kecup.

Tiga kecup.

Empat kecup dan kali ini Yunho yang mulai memegang kendali. Kecupan kelima bukan lagi sebuah kecupan biasa, dua bibir berbeda bentuk itu mulai mendominasi satu sama lain. Saling membalas, menghisap, menjilat serta merasakan manisnya masing-masing perasaan cinta yang mengalir dari sana. Biarkanlah mereka saling merasakan cinta masing-masing.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka berdua tidur dalam kasur yang sama namun tidur saling membelakangi. Di tengah-tengah mereka ada sebuah bantal panjang bersarung hello kitty milik Jaejoong yang di letakkan disana sebagai batas wilayah masing-masing.

Saat ini keduanya sedang ada dalam kondisi canggung satu sama lain setelah adegan mesra di dapur yang mereka buat beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau sudah tidur Jae?" tanya Yunho. Merubah posisinya untuk menghadap ke arah Jaejoong yang membelakanginya.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, hanya mengangkat satu tangannya sebagai tanda kalau ia belum tidur.

"Sepertinya rasa kantukku hilang total." kata Yunho lagi. Jaejoong yang berada di sisi lain tempat hanya bisa menggenggam bantalnya erat. Masih terbayang saat momen dimana mereka berciuman dengan begitu mesra tadi di dapur.

Yunho akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur. Tidur satu ranjang bersama Jaejoong tanpa status yang jelas membuatnya tidak nyaman. Yunho takut ia lagi lagi hilang kendali seperti tadi ia hampir saja 'menyentuh' saat mereka berciuman tadi.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong yang juga memutuskan untuk bangkit. Dipaksakan tidur pun tidak bisa, jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat.

"Mau main bola?" tanya Yunho polos.

Jaejoong mendelik ke arah Yunho, "Yang benar saja? memangnya aku Junsu yang selalu mengajak main bola di waktu tidak logis begini?!"

Yunho terkekeh. "Hanya bercanda."

"Bagaimana jika kita bercerita tentang masa lalu?" kata Jaejoong pelan. Yunho tertegun sebentar. Apakah Jaejoong berniat untuk membahas kepergiannya dulu yang begitu tiba-tiba? Atau mengenai ungkapan perasaan Jaejoong yang tidak di jawabnya?

"Lupakan."

Jaejoong berjalan menuju jendela besar yang menghadap langsung ke laut dimana kursi kayu panjang yang tadi ditiduri Yunho berada lalu duduk disana . Kamar mereka kebetulan memang berada paling depan dan menghadap langsung ke laut.

"Lupakan saja semua kejadian di masa lalu dan kita mulai hidup yang baru."

.

.

.

Hembusan angin menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut halus milik namja cantik yang sedang duduk menyendiri di geladak boat milik Yunho yang berada di tepi pantai. Ia duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya menikmati kesendiriannya di temani suara alam. Terlihat peluh sedikit menetes dari pelipisnya. Meski panas yang ia rasakan, namun matanya terlihat sangat menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan.

Doe eyes cemerlang miliknya sesekali terpejam dan terbuka meresapi angin yang berhembus lembut meniup sela-sela rambutnya yang hitam legam. Ombak berdesir bergulung-gulung seakan saling mengejar. Lalu terpecah saat mendekati kapal boat kemudian meluas membentuk gulungan ombak kecil dan kembali ke tengah laut.

Tanpa namja cantik itu sadari, ada seseorang yang mendekat dan duduk disampingnya di tandai dengan sedikit bergoyangnya kapal boat berukuran sedang itu, meskipun dalam hati ia berpikir itu mungkin perbuatan ombak saja. Tapi nyatanya sosok itu hadir seakan hendak mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Jaejoong-ah," sapa seseorang itu. Jaejoong terdiam tanpa menoleh pun ia sangat hafal pemilik suara itu. Suara berat milik King of Dance yang sempat merebut sinar ketenarannya di sekolah.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Menghitung ombak?" tanyanya lagi, kali dengan nada mengejek. Bermaksud membuat suasana agak mencair.

Jaejoong masih terdiam lalu menoleh dan menghadiahkan tatapan tajamnya kepada orang itu.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu Jaejoong-ah," Yunho dengan cengiran khasnya. Namja tampan itu akhir-akhir ini memang sering terkekeh ataupun tertawa kecil pada Jaejoong.

"Bodoh," Jaejoong memukul bahu Yunho sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah malu karena melihat wajah Yunho dari jarak sedekat itu. Mereka memang sering berada dalam situasi ini, duduk berdua berdampingan entah itu di taman, di dalam kelas saat Yunho menghampirinya, saat rapat rutin dengan seluruh klub di sekolah, di dalam mobil saat Yunho mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang dan dalam situasi lainnya. Jangan lupakan saat tadi malam mereka saling menyuapi, berciuman mesra, dan tidur satu ranjang. Namun entah kenapa kali ini dengan di dukung suasana pantai yang hening dan hanya ada hembusan angin serta deburan ombak ia merasa agak canggung dan aneh.

Yunho terdiam kemudian menatap lurus hamparan laut biru. Memejamkan lalu membuka kembali mata musangnya. Menikmati semilir angin yang menggerakkan rambut cokelatnya sambil terus menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan begitu lega. Jaejoong sempat terheran-heran dengan apa yang di lakukan Yunho. Jaejoong juga terpana dengan yang dilakukannya, namja itu terlihat sangat tampan dan menawan jika di lihat dalam suasana ini. Dan akhirnya Jaejoong pun memutuskan mengikuti apa yang Yunho lakukan, yaitu menatap laut biru.

Kalau bisa diumpakan, laut biru yang luas itu sebagai penggambaran rasa sayang. Maka Yunho pun menggambarkannya. Kasih sayangnya kepada orang yang sedang duduk bersamanya saat ini. Rasa sayang yang selama ini ia pendam. Lama sekali. Sejak saat pertama mereka bertemu saat kecil dulu, saat mereka terpisah jarak dan waktu, terpisah karena ego masing-masing, hingga di pertemukan kembali saat remaja dengan masalah masa lalu yang belum terselesaikan hingga masalah baru yang datang silih berganti.

Jaejoong pun berpikir, laut biru itu seolah mengajari suatu arti. Arti sebuah keabadian, kasih sayang serta cinta yang telah Yunho ajarkan, bahwa dia tidak sendiri lagi seperti dulu. Banyak yang peduli padanya, meskipun dulu Jaejoong mengingkarinya. Dan ia tidak perlu lagi menjadi seorang yang angkuh untuk di akui. Dia hanya perlu menjadi dirinya sendiri, Kim Jaejoong yang natural.

Sebenarnya dalam hati, Jaejoong sangat senang saat tahu diajak oleh Yunho untuk berlibur ke tempat ini. Hanya kendalanya ia takut tidak dapat mengendalikan perasaannya. Dan disaat-saat seperti ini pun, saat dapat duduk bersebelahan dengan Yunho, dalam hatinya pun ia merasa bahagia dan nyaman. Hanya saja tak mungkin ia tunjukkan secara jelas. Meskipun Yunho sendiri sudah terbuka dan secara terang-terangan kalau ia sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Suasana ini membuat hatinya berdesir tenang.

Entah harus berterima kasih atau meminta maaf pada musim panas kali ini. Musim panas yang sama sekali tidak ia benci, berbeda dengan musim dingin yang dulu selalu ia benci setiap tahunnya. Yang jelas saat ini menyilaukan lah yang dilihat oleh Jaejoong. Saat matanya menatap wajah tampan dengan rahang tegas milik Yunho dari samping karena pancaran sinar matahari ditambah dengan warna rambut Yunho yang agak kecoklatan itu cukup membuat pipinya bersemu.

Dan didalam hati Yunho pun, ia sebenarnya ingin sekali menyentuh lembut sang putri es ini dengan hati-hati. Mencairkan hatinya yang masih sedikit membeku.

Namun..

 **DUAAAK!**

"Aw.. apa yang kau lakukan Jae? Sakit tau!" pekik Yunho meringis memegangi pipinya yang baru saja mendapat tinjuan gratis dari Jaejoong karena ketahuan saat akan menyentuh pipi sang leader vokal klub musik.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya Jung! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Jaejoong memberikan deathglare pada Yunho.

Yunho masih mengusapi pipinya. "Hanya iseng," jawabnya dengan senyum jahil.

"Hah..." Jaejoong hanya menghela nafasnya lalu menatap kembali laut yang sedari tadi ia tatap.

Sebenarnya Jaejooong tadi refleks bertindak seperti itu karena dia gugup dan malu takut kalau sampai wajahnya memerah dan ketahuan oleh Yunho. Dan yang lebih ia takutkan adalah.. Yunho kembali menciumnya tanpa ijin seperti saat di ruang klub dance dulu. Terkecuali ciuman yang semalam, itu terjadi atas keinginan keduanya.

"Maaf," ucap Yunho. Ia merasa bersalah dengan apa yang ia lakukan secara tidak sadar tadi. Itu akibat lamunannya tentang Jaejoong yang semakin jauh.

Keduanya terdiam.

'Maaf karena rasa cintaku ini menyiksamu' ucap Yunho dalam hati sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sedikit sesak. Terasa sangat pedih. Meskipun awalnya hanya bertemu secara tidak sengaja, menjadi teman, dan tak terasa makin lama perasaan itu semakin dalam meskipun Yunho tahu Jaejoong membencinya tapi itu tidak akan merubah perasaannya. Sama halnya juga yang dirasakan Jaejoong tanpa Yunho tahu.

'Yunho-ah.. tottemo suki desu..' gumam Jaejoong pelan dalam hatinya. Meski tidak pernah ke Jepang sama sekali, tapi Jaejoong bisa menggunakan bahasa itu tanpa yang lain tahu. Namja itu diam-diam belajar sendiri sejak tahu Yunho akan pindah ke Jepang dulu.

Hanya ada angin laut yang sejak dari tadi bertiup menuju keduanya. Bermaksud memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

'Maafkan karena aku mencintaimu' gumam mereka bersamaan dalam hati.

.

.

Setelah agak lama mereka terdiam seperti itu, akhirnya Jaejoong tiba-tiba tersenyum ke arah Yunho. Jaejoong heran saat melihat Yunho yang terdiam serius seperti sedang berpikir. Terlihat dari kerutan di dahinya.

Lalu Jaejoong membuka suara, "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Yun? Kelihatannya begitu serius?" tanya nya sedikit penasaran.

Ya.. Yunho memang sedang berpikir dalam hatinya. Yunho bingung bagaimana caranya ia dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya lagi kepada Jaejoong dan kembali meyakinkan Jaejoong untuk kembali menerimanya. Dan sebenarnya niatnya sejak awal mengajak Jaejoong dengan yang lainnya liburan kesini adalah karena Yunho bermaksud ingin lebih dekat lagi dengan Jaejoong yang begitu ia sayangi. Dan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Yunho yang sadar sedang diperhatikan oleh Jaejoong pun kemudian hanya tersenyum.

Lalu Yunho menatap langit.

Terlihat burung layang-layang putih terbang mengelilingi langit. Seperti memanasinya seakan berbicara, "Ayo cepat katakan!"

Ah, itu hanya khayalannya saja.

Yunho frustasi. 'Haruskah aku mengungkapkan perasaanku lagi? lalu aku di gantung lagi?' tanya nya adalam hati.

"Kau aneh." seru Jaejoong memasang tatapan jijik pada Yunho.

Yunho tertawa tanpa suara sambil membuka sepatu sneakersnya. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong lalu tangannya itu perlahan turun ke pipi Jaejoong dan mencubitnya gemas pipi tirus itu. Sebelum Jaejoong kembali memberikan tatapan membunuhnya, Yunho langsung berlari bagai buronan yang melarikan diri dari kejaran polisi. Berlari dari Jaejoong berharap Jaejoong akan mengejarnya.

Jaejoong yang kesal pun akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya sedari tadi duduk. Lalu mengejar Yunho yang sudah ada di pinggiran pantai.

Tanpa terasa mereka saling mengejar satu sama lain di pinggiran pantai. Sambil tertawa begitu senangnya. Mereka berlari seakan nafas mereka akan habis dan debaran pun terasa meningkat. Walau menghitung deburan ombak, tak akan ada habisnya untuk menggambarkan kesenangan mereka saat ini.

Yunho yang mempunyai postur tubuh yang sedikit lebih tinggi dan berbadan besar jauh berbeda dari Jaejoong tentu akan sangat mudah untuk berlari dan mengejek Jaejoong yang bertubuh kurus berpinggang ramping yang terlihat rapuh.

Terkadang Jaejoong pun terlihat cemberut kesal karena tidak dapat membalas keisengan Yunho. Dan Yunho pun merasa tidak tega, tapi ternyata itu adalah taktik Jaejoong saja untuk membalas Yunho.

Sungguh manis saat Yunho melihat wajah Jaejoong yang cemberut menahan kesal. Ingin sekali dia memeluk Jaejoong saat itu juga, menciumi dengan gemas kedua pipinya lalu merasakan bibir plum kemerahan namja cantik itu, tapi tentu dia tahan.

Mereka melanjutkan kembali aktivitas mereka. Saling mengejar. Lalu berlari dari kejaran ombak, saling menyipratkan air. Wajah mereka berdua tertawa dengan lepas dan bahagia.

.

.

Tetaplah musim panas..

.

.

Mereka kemudian berhenti dari aksi kejar-kejarannya sejenak. Bermaksud sebentar mengatur nafas yang tersengal.

"Kita berdua disinari cerahnya matahari dari tadi, kau tidak merasa kepanasan Jae?" tanya Yunho sedikit khawatir tanpa menunjukkan bahwa dirinya juga kelelahan karena terus berlari. "Kau terlihat sedikit lelah," lanjutnya lagi.

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Lumayan," jawabnya. Jaejoong bertumpu memegangi kedua lututnya sambil menyeka peluh dengan punggung tangannya.

Tapi mendadak Jaejooong mendelik ke arah Yunho, dengan wajah sebal dan bibirnya yang di pout dengan lucu. "Ini semua karena kau, Jung!" ucap Jaejoong sedikit kesal.

Yunho tertawa tanpa suara. Dan tawa itu di anggap Jaejoong sebagai sebuah ejekan.

"YA!" teriak Jaejoong makin kesal.

"Sudah ku duga dengan pinggang ramping itu, membuatmu cepat lelah." ledek Yunho.

"YA! tidak ada hubungannya!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya kekurangan cairan tubuh saja! tubuhku kan belum pulih dari penyakitku musim dingin lalu dan—omo! Omo! Aku lupa kalau cederaku juga belum sembuh total. Aigoo.. appo.. appo.." tubuh Jaejoong mendadak merosot jatuh ke atas pasir, memegangi pergelangan kakinya yang dulu pernah cedera akibat tersenggol Yunho saat sedang latihan kolaborasi. Kalau di lihat secara jelas, padahal yang pernah cedera itu adalah lututnya, bukan pergelangan kakinya.

Dengan panik Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong, cedera itu memang karena kesalahannya. Dan itu membuat Yunho menjadi sensitif dan terkadang over protectif pada Jaejoong.

"Mau ku gendong?" tawar Yunho. Dan kembali Yunho merasa bersalah karena sudah mengajak Jaejoong berlari.

Jaejoong menatap matahari sambil mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada leher Yunho. Panas dan silau.

'Tetaplah musim panas..'

'Lebih jauh menuju cakrawala di ujung sana. Agar kami terus berdua seperti ini..' ucap hati lirih Jaejoong tanpa ia sadari menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman pada punggung lebar dan kokoh Yunho.

.

.

Yunho terdiam menatap jejak kakinya dan kaki Jaejoong di atas pasir yang mulai menghilang tersapu ombak.

Mata musangnya terus saja menatap pasir pantai yang putih bersih itu tanpa merasa terbebani oleh berat badan Jaejoong yang ia bawa di punggungnya. Putih bersih seperti perasaan jujur. Yunho kembali berpikir, seakan pasir itu memaksanya untuk minta maaf pada Jaejoong atas sayangnya atas semua kesalahan yang pernah ia perbuat. Rasa sayang yang terlalu dalam.

Dalam hati sungguh ia ingin menyentuh Jaejoong lembut. Meskipun selama ini hanya teman dan masih teman. Sungguh itu terasa sedih. Karena sebesar apapun Yunho menyerah atas segala perjuangannya, akhirnya Yunho selalu jatuh hati lagi pada Jaejoong.

Angin laut menerpa Yunho menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Jae.." panggil Yunho lembut.

"APA!" jawab Jaejoong ketus. Tidak tahu apa kalau Jaejoong itu sedang merasakan kenyamanan? Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan tertidur.

Yunho hendak menoleh ke arah Jaejoong namun Jaejoong mencegahnya, "Lihat kedepan!" katanya ketus.

"Aku menyayangimu, sangat menyayangimu." ucap Yunho penuh keseriusan.

"A—apa?" Jaejoong sedikit tercengang. Bukan ia tidak mendengar jelas kalimat Yunho barusan, hanya saja.. Jaejoong kemudian tertegun.

"Jae? Hoi, Kim Jaejoong?" panggil Yunho, namun Jaejoong tidak merespon. Hingga ide jahil terlintas dalam otak Yunho.

"YA! YA! HENTIKAN JUNG!" Jaejoong berteriak kencang, sedangkan Yunho malah tertawa senang membawa Jaejoong yang ia gendong di punggungnya berlari.

"Kau bicara apa barusan? Aku tidak mendengarmu, hahaha!" Jung Yunho memang terkadang bisa iseng juga. Jaejoong yang kesal hanya bisa terus berteriak saling bersahutan dengan suara deburan ombak pantai.

.

.

Saat Yunho mulai memasuki jalan setapak menuju villa akhirnya ia kembali bersuara, "Ah, Jae, Err.. bisakah tidak kembali ke villa cepat-cepat?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa memangnya?" tanyanya.

"Ah tidak. Hanya saja.. aku ingin kau melihat matahari terbenam dulu," kata Yunho sedikit malu-malu.

Jaejoong menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Tapi ini masih siang,"

Yunho pun tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa. "Memang. Hehe. Yah kita tunggu saja sampai sore," katanya enteng.

"Tapi aku lapar Jung!" Jaejoong menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan brutal membuat pegangan Yunho pada kaki Jaejoong goyah.

"Kau lapar? Hm.. yasudah kalau begitu kita kembali ke villa dan kau memasak makanan untukku," usul Yunho. Hei, Jaejoong yang lapar kenapa juga ia harus memasak untuk Yunho?

"Kita tangkap ikan dulu,"

"Kau ingin makan ikan?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk tanpa di lihat Yunho.

"Baiklah kita menangkap ikan!"

.

.

.

"Itu itu sebelah situ. Tangkap yang itu! Jung!"

"Yang mana?"

Kini mereka berdua sedang berada di sisi lain pantai. Tepatnya di sebelah barat. Disana terdapat beberapa batu karang dari yang kecil hingga yang berukuran besar. Namun pemandangannya tak kalah indah dengan tepi pantai. Jauh agak ke sebelah kiri mereka, orang-orang banyak yang sedang memancing juga. Tapi mereka sepakat memilih tempat yang sepi agar tidak mengganggu orang-orang.

"Yang itu. Tuh! Aarrgh kau ini bodoh sekali sih!" teriak Jaejoong dengan semangat membara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk seekor ikan yang cukup besar di dalam air laut yang tidak terlalu dalam itu.

Yunho terlihat kebingungan. "Mana sih?" katanya sambil berputar-putar di dalam air laut yang hanya sebatas pinggangnya. Karena air laut sedang sedikit surut. Air lautnya bening jadi mudah untuk melihat ikan yang sedang berenang jika di lihat dari atas. Yunho sesekali menyelam, tapi tidak ia temukan ikan yang Jaejoong maksud.

"Itu disebelah kirimu!"

"Yang ini?" tanya Yunho setelah berhasil menangkap sebuah ikan kecil.

"Bukan." Jaejoong menggeleng.

Yunho melepaskan ikan itu lalu menangkap ikan yang lain.

"Yang ini?" Yunho menunjukan sebuah ikan yang lebih kecil yang berhasil ia tangkap lagi.

"BUKAN!"

"Lalu yang ini?" kata Yunho lagi sambil berusaha menangkap ikan yang agak besar sedikit.

"Bukan! Yang itu!" Jaejoong berteriak dan terus berteriak frustasi.

"Yang mana arrgh!" Yunho tentu saja lebih frustasi. "Yang ini?" tanyanya lagi. "Yah lepas.."

"Bodoh! Gunakan tanganmu dengan benar! Lagipula daritadi kau hanya menangkap ikan hias dan rumput laut! Mana bisa di makan!"

"Tapi kan ini sama-sama ikan!"

"Gunakan jaring atau tombak sana! Berenang ke tempat yang lebih dalam lagi!" perintah Jaejoong, cara nya memerintah mirip sekali saat ia sedang memimpin latihan klub musik dulu. Sangat tegas dan menyeramkan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jaejoong sudah mulai mengantuk dan ingin rasanya tertidur nyaman.

"Ya! Dapat! Hei jangan lari kau!" Yunho berbicara sendiri dengan semangat. "Hei, Jae, aku dapat ikannya nih,"

"Mana?" tanya Jaejoong malas sambil merebahkan tubuhnya. Ditopangnya kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang dilipat ke belakang,.

"Ini," Yunho tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan giginya. Jaejoong melirik sedikit.

Dan..

 **Byuuur~**

"Yah lepas!"

"Hah.. dasar bodoh." Jaejoong menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah akan ku tangkap lagi!" kata Yunho semakin semangat lalu menarik nafasnya menyelam ke tempat yang lebih dalam. Biarkanlah si Jung Yunho itu sibuk dengan tugasnya.

"Jae! Tangkap ini," kata Yunho yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul kembali ke permukaan.

"Mwo?" Jaejoong terbangun tiba-tiba seekor ikan berukuran besar mendarat tepat di wajahnya.

"JUNG YUNHO!" teriak Jaejoong murka. Jaejoong kaget. Tanpa rasa jijik di pegangnya ikan itu.

"Hehe,"

"Sudah, aku rasa ini cukup. Cukup untuk kita berdua,"

"Yah baiklah,"

"Ayo cepat naik," titah Jaejoong. Mengulurkan tangan kurusnya ke arah Yunho yang masih berada di dalam air.

Yunho tersenyum menerima uluran tangan Jaejoong dengan senang hati. "Terima kasih." Jaejoong tidak tahu, kalau di balik senyum Yunho ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi.

Saat Jaejoong hendak menarik tangan Yunho, tiba-tiba Yunho malah menariknya balik hingga—

 **BYUUUUR~!**

"JUNG YUNHO!" Keduanya jatuh bersamaan ke dalam laut dengan posisi berpelukan.

.

.

Jaejoong duduk sambil memeluk lututnya didepan sebuah tumpukan kayu yang dibakar dengan api yang tidak terlalu besar. Tubuh kurusnya bergetar. Dingin. Itu yang ia rasakan. Apalagi angin laut begitu keras menerpanya. Sedangkan Yunho berada disampingnya sedang menyiapkan ikan yang akan di bakarnya.

"Dingin?" tanyaYunho sedikit khawatir, sambil meletakkan seekor ikan yang ia tusuk dengan kayu di atas api yang berkobar.

"Tidak." jawab Jaejoong datar. Sambil mendekatkan kedua tangannya ke arah api sekedar untuk menghangatkan.

Yunho yang melihat tingkah Jaejoong kemudian meletakkan ikan yang sedang ia bakar. "Kemarikan tanganmu," titah Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerutkan sedikit dahinya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo sini,"

Jaejoong lalu menggeser tubuhnya mendekat ke arah Yunho. Jaejoong mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke depan Yunho. Seperti posisi seseorang yang minta di peluk.

"Kau ingin ku peluk, Jae?" tanya Yunho.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang menyuruhku?!" tanya Jaejoong ketus.

"Aku memintamu menyerahkan tanganmu, bukan menggeser tubuhmu dekat-dekat denganku atau memelukku," jawab Yunho dengan polos.

"CK!"

Yunho tertawa. "Hahaha.. aku hanya bercanda. Ini pegang ini baik-baik," perintah Yunho lagi sambil menyerahkan ikan yang tadi sedang ia bakar.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Ya pegang saja. Aku mau ke villa dulu. Mengambil air minum untuk kita," Yunho beranjak dari duduknya sedangkan Jaejoong masih terlihat kebingungan. Saat sosok Yunho benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya, ia baru tersadar kalau Yunho menyuruhnya untuk membakar ikan itu!

"Jung Yunho bodoh! Ku pikir dia akan menggenggam tanganku atau apa untuk menghilangkan kedinginanku. Kenapa dia malah menyuruhku begini? Dasar tidak peka!" gerutu Jaejoong sambil membolak-balikan ikan yang ia bakar.

"Siapa yang tidak peka, hyung?" tanya Changmin yang entah kenapa mendadak muncul

"A—aniya."

"Oh.. Omo! Kau membakar ikan dan tidak mengajakku? Hyung kau pelit sekali!"

"Wah wah ku pikir kau terseret ombak sampai tidak pulang dan memasak makan malam untuk kami, tapi ternyata kau membakar ikan disini sendirian?" Siwon yang datang bersama Kibum pun ikut bergabung bersama Changmin.

"Dia tadi bersamaku," suara Yunho menjawab kalimat Siwon barusan. Ia meletakkan satu buah plastik berisi cemilan dan minuman yang ia bawa dari villa.

"Aigoo.. kalian romatis sekali, aku jadi iri." kata Junsu yang ternyata berada di belakang Yunho bersama dengan Yoochun sang kekasih.

"Hoh hiha halihan herhuhaan hsihi hih, huh?" tanya Changmin sambil mengunyah ikan bakar panas yang hanya ada satu itu tanpa permisi.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu itu!" Kyuhyun pun ikut datang bergabung setelah memukul kepala Changmin yang kembali membuatnya malu.

"Ah.. enak. Kok kalian berduaan disini sih?" tanya Changmin lagi, kali ini ia sudah menelan kunyahannya jadi pertanyaannya jelas terdengar oleh semua orang yang berada disana.

"Jangan-jangan mereka.." Yoochun tersenyum jahil, ekspresi nya membuat Changmin ingin muntah.

"Enak saja!" elak Jaejoong.

"Aku kan belum selesai dengan ucapanku Jae.." Yoochun kalah telak sebelum berperang kata.

"Masa bodoh!"

"Tidak usah menjawab alasan kami bergabung, kan?" Dongwook memberi isyarat pada Jaejoong agar melihat ke sekitar. Orang-orang mulai berkumpul menuju sisi pantai tentu saja untuk melihat matahari terbenam.

.

.

.

"Sebentar lagi," seru Kibum yang bersiap memotret pemandangan matahari terbenam dengan kameranya dan Siwon yang merangkul bahunya.

Mereka saat ini sedang duduk dipinggir pantai. Air sudah mulai pasang. Matahari juga perlahan mulai pulang keperaduannya. Mereka duduk berjajar namun agak berjauhan, beberapa saja yang berdekatan. Contohnya mereka yang berpasangan minus Dongwook yang duduk sendirian di belakang Changmin dan Kyuhyun berada.

Siwon dan Kibum yang selalu terlihat lengket—sebenarnya Siwon lah yang terlalu overprotectiv. Junsu dan Yoochun yang begitu mesra. Changmin yang berusaha menggoda Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan terbenamnya matahari dan hanya peduli dengan PSPnya dengan Dongwook yang hanya memandangi mereka berdua.

Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya duduk dan mencoba untuk menyamankan tubuhnya, dengan Yunho yang berjarak setengah meter dari tempatnya duduk.

Dalam hati Yunho sebenarnya tadi berharap kalau dia bisa menikmati pemandangan ini berdua saja dengan Jaejoong. Tapi.. apa daya semuanya ada disini, bukan hanya teman-temannya tapi juga semua orang meskipun jarak mereka tidak saling berdekatan.

Perlahan Yunho menggeser posisi duduknya mendekati Jaejoong yang sedang menatap datar matahari yang perlahan mulai menghilang untuk bergantian tugas dengan bulan sambil sesekali meminum air mineral dingin yang tadi Yunho bawa. Setidaknya duduk berdekatan begini pun membuatnya senang. Dan teman-teman pun senang, bahkan lagi-lagi Siwon dan Kibum malah menjadikan momen pergantian terang menjadi gelap itu dengan sebuah ciuman panas, begitu pula dengan Junsu dan Yoochun.

Haishh.. sudah dapat di duga sebelumya. Hanya Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Dongwook yang bersikap normal. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama sampai tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mencium bibir tebal Changmin yang mendadak cemberut. Hal itu membuat Dongwook tersenyum kecil.

"Yah.. sudah selesai kah?" kata Junsu sedikit kecewa.

"Iya sebentar sekali. Padahal baru saja sebentar," keluh Kibum menambahi.

"Kalau kalian ingin bertahan lama lebih baik kembali ke villa saja!" kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba dengan nada kesal.

"Omo, Kim Jaejoong mulai murka,"

"Ayo kita kembali ke villa saja yuk. Aku lapar~" seru Yoochun yang sebenarnya memberi kode pada mereka semua agar hanya meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong berdua.

"Iya! Aku setuju, lagipula PSPku kehabisan baterai." lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau Junsu-hyung dan Kibum-hyung saja yang memasak?" saran Changmin yang juga di angguki oleh Yoochun dan Siwon selaku kekasih mereka berdua.

"Baiklah kami duluan, Yun, Jae. Sebaiknya kalian yang membereskan kekacauan ini," Dongwook pun bergegas bangkit mengikuti langkah yang lain yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan lokasi menonton matahari terbenam itu.

.

.

"Mereka selalu saja seenaknya, memangnya aku pelayan mereka? Aku bahkan lebih suka di bilang koki daripada pelayan. Memangnya siapa yang mengajari dua manusia itu memasak kalau bukan aku? Awas saja kalian semua!" Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat Jaejoong mengomel sambil membereskan hasil kekacauan yang mereka ciptakan. Setiap Yunho mau membantu, pasti Jaejoong selalu menolaknya. Dia lebih suka menyelesaikan itu sendirian.

Berapa banyak pun Jaejoong mengomel, ia tetap Jaejoong yang baik hati. Yunho kembali tersenyum kala melihat senyum Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba muncul saat membereskan bekas ikan bakar yang habis di makan Changmin.

"Jae.." panggil Yunho tepat berada di belakang Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong pun terdiam, ia bangkit kemudian berjalan sedikit menuju ke arah pantai yang sudah pasang serta gelap hanya bercahayakan sinar bulan.

"Hn." Jaejoong yang sedang menatap laut yang sudah gelap menjawab dengan singkat tanpa menoleh.

Yunho menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Apa kau sudah mau kembali padaku Jae?" tanya Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong masih diam.

Perlahan kedua tangan Yunho menuju ke atas pundak Jaejoong dan membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, membiarkan tubuh kurus itu bersandar nyaman pada dada bidangnya.

"Bukankah musim dingin sudah lama berlalu? Apa musim panas belum juga mencairkan hatimu Jae?" bisiknya lirih.

Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya dengan tenang. Tidak menolak sama sekali pelukan itu atau bahkan berusaha melepaskannya. Jaejoong berusaha mendengarkan semua yang di ucapkan oleh Yunho tanpa mau terlewatkan sedikitpun.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, aku masih menunggumu untuk kembali padaku Jae.."

"Kita akhiri ini semua Yun.."

Yunho tersentak mendengar kalimat Jaejoong, pelukannya perlahan mulai merenggang. Yunho tersenyum pahit mendengar jawaban Jaejoong yang selalu terbayang dalam pikirannya dan membuatnya ketakutan.

Mungkin memang harus ini yang menjadi jawaban atas semua penantiannya. Meskipun Yunho tidak ingin, tapi ia harus menepati nya.

"Baiklah.. kita akhiri sa—"

"ANIYA!"

Jaejoong berbalik menghadap Yunho dengan air mata yang berurai, hidungnya memerah dan nafasnya tesengal-sengal.

"Kita akhiri semua ini karena aku juga mencintaimu Yun.."

Air mata Yunho tumpah. Ini lah jawaban yang ia harapkan. Dengan ini maka rasa bersalah yang menghantuinya sejak kecil hilang sudah. Yunho telah mengungkapkannya, dan Jaejoong sudah kembali padanya, semua beban yang di pikulnya pun telah pergi.

Musim dingin telah berlalu. Ucapkan terima kasih pada musim panas yang telah mencairkan hati Kim Jaejoong yang telah lama membeku.

Sebuah pelukan hangat mengalahkan rasa dingin angin laut di malam hari. Di bawah sinar bulan dan langit yang cerah.

Cinta masa kecil yang tertunda kini telah kembali.

Setelah pelukan hangat itu terlepas, mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Dengan senyum tulus yang mengembang di bibir masing-masing, Yunho memiringkan kepalanya, mendekatkan bibir hatinya ditelinga Jaejoong. "Aku mencintaimu," ucap pelan namun bukan berbisik. Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di pipi kiri Jaejoong yang berwarna putih pucat dengan semburat kemerahan serta jalan air mata yang mulai mengering.

"Aa—" Belum sempat Jaejoong menyelesaikan kata-katanya, membalas kata yang Yunho ucapkan, ternyata Yunho dengan cepat menempelkan bibir hatinya pada bibir plum Jaejoong untuk menghapus jarak mereka berdua.

Yunho mencium Jaejoong. Bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya, juga bukan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Namun kali ini ciuman mereka terjadi tanpa perasaan yang terbohongi satu sama lain. Tanpa ada lagi yang harus di tutupi, tanpa ada lagi paksaan, tidak ada lagi kesalahpahaman dan kebencian.

Yunho kembali menatap Jaejoong lalu membawanya kembali dalam pelukannya. Setelah agak lama dilepaskan pelukannya. Lalu tiba-tiba ada ombak datang cukup keras menghantam tubuh mereka. Ternyata tanpa sadar mereka ada dipinggir pantai, malah hampir sedikit lagi ketengah laut. Tinggi airnya pun selutut Yunho. Untung saja pantai ini termasuk pantai yang memiliki ombak yang tidak ganas. Kalau saja ombak di pantai itu ganas, dijamin mereka sudah terseret ombak itu sampai ketengah laut. Ah, bahkan tenggelam mungkin. Mereka tertawa lepas dengan gelinya. Mengingat kejadian yang barusan mereka alami. Saling menyatakan cinta.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera pulang dan ganti baju,"

.

.

.

"Ku harap ada penjual makanan yang masih buka," Dongwook menggaruk kepalanya seperti orang frustasi berjalan sendirian di keheningan malam. Sepertinya kali ini dia yang paling menyesal mengikuti liburan ini tanpa seorang pasangan. Meski sudah bisa move on dari Changmin dan bersikap biasa didepan sepasang kekasih itu, tetap saja sendirian itu rasanya sangat tidak enak!

"Dongwook-hyung? Kenapa berjalan sendirian?" tanya Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan bersama Yunho menuju villa.

Mereka berpapasan di jalan setapak menuju villa.

"Aku mau mencari makanan, perutku benar-benar kelaparan." keluh Dongwook. Belum menyadari ada yang aneh pada dua orang namja di hadapannya.

"Bukannya Junsu dan Kibum akan memasak untuk kalian?" tanya Yunho.

"Ya, mereka semua memasak di kamar masing-masing dan menelantarkan anak manusia ini! mereka benar-benar tidak sopan pada Sunbae, tidak menjaga perasaan!" jawab Dongwook benar-benar kesal. Tanpa berkata lagi ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya mencari makanan masih dengan mulut yang menggerutu.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan. Kemudian kembali berjalan menuju villa tanpa ada rasa curiga sedikitpun.

Saat baru memasuki ruang tamu, langkah Jaejoong terhenti dan otomatis Yunho yang selalu berjalan di belakang Jaejoong pun ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong menggeleng dengan gugup. Berharap kalau yang di dengarnya hanya sebuah ilusi.

"S-siwonie.. ahhh.. jangan menggodaku terus!"

Omo!

Semoga saja hanya dirinya yang mendengar. Batin Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Suie—ahh.. kau telah belajar banyak rupanya ughh.."

"Mereka selalu saja mesum dimana pun berada," keluhan meluncur dari mulut Yunho memaklumi kelakuan Siwon-Kibum serta Yoochun-Junsu yang memang selalu memanfaatkan situasi apapun untuk melakukan 'itu'. Itu membuat Jaejoong sadar kalau yang di dengarnya sejak tadi itu nyata. Dan Yunho pun mendengarnya.

"Aku telah lebih banyak melihat Junsu dan Yoochun menebar kemesuman dimanapun mereka berada," lanjut Jaejoong santai. Itu memang sebuah kenyataan. Bagi Jaejoong, mendengar suara desahan terbilang hal yang biasa kalau dibandingkan dengan adegan live lebih nyata dari sebuah adegan di film dewasa yang selalu tidak sengaja di lihatnya, pasangan Yoochun dan Junsu bahkan selalu melakukannya setiap pagi di ruangan Yoochun.

Yunho hanya tersenyum. "Lebih baik kita cepat ke kamar dan tidur,"

"Chwanghh.. appohh.. ya! jangan terlalu kasar!"

Omo!

Kedua mata Yunho membulat, suara aneh dari arah kamar Changmin membuatnya mendadak berubah horror. Ingin sekali langsung berlari kesana dan mengecek apa yang terjadi didalam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Itu suara Changmin dan.."

Jaejoong menyeringai kecil. "Aigoo.. rupanya hyung si evil belum mengetahui kelakuan sang dongsaeng bersama kekasihnya. Mereka sudah biasa melakukan itu Yun—"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Mereka sudah melakukannya sejak lama dan aku bahkan pernah memergoki mereka lebih dari satu kali. Entah itu ketika di kamar mandi, saat menunggu datang latihan dan.."

"Haishh.. bocah itu. Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya pada Appa dan Umma." Yunho memijat keningnya frustasi. Saat ini Yunho sedang menyesali betapa gagalnya ia menjadi seorang hyung, adiknya itu dewasa terlalu cepat dari seharusnya. Bahkan telah mendahuluinya yang tua!

"Sudahlah biarkan saja. Ah, atau kau merasa iri karena telah di dahului?" goda Jaejoong. Jaejoong menusuk-nusuk pipi Yunho yang terlihat memerah karena malu.

"Tentu saja tidak, enak saja! aku bahkan sudah—"

"Mwo? Kau sudah apa? Kau sudah melakukannya dengan yeoja seksi di Jepang sana? Dan juga yeoja seksi disini?" cerocos Jaejoong memotong kalimat Yunho. Jaejoong persis terlihat seperti seorang istri yang memergoki suami nya tidak sengaja berjalan dengan teman kantornya yang seorang yeoja.

"Tentu saja tidak! aku belum pernah melakukannya—haishh.." Yunho kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Belum selesai rasa kesalnya karena di dahului Changmin, kini Yunho kesal karena Jaejoong mengintrograsinya.

"Omo.. aku tidak menyangka beruang mesum ini sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman sepertiku," Jaejoong mulai kembali menyombongkan dirinya. Padahal kenyataannya dia pun sama dengan Yunho. Belum pernah melakukan hal apapun, bahkan berciuman saja hanya di lakukannya dengan Yunho.

"Mwo? Jadi kau sudah melakukannya? Dengan siapa?! Dongwook? Atau Siwon?!" kali ini nada bicara Yunho mulai meninggi, haruskah mereka bertengkar hanya karena teman-temannya yang lain sedang bermesraan? Bertengkar disaat baru beberapa menit mereka memutuskan untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih?

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" Jaejoong pun ikut menaikkan nada bicaranya, tidak mau kalah dengan Yunho yang selalu saja mengalahkannya selama ini. tadi Jaejoong yang mencurigai Yunho dan sekarang Yunho malah membalik keadaan. Jaejoong setiap hari harus rutin berlatih musik dan dance demi kelancaran pertunjukkan ulang tahun sekolah, mana mungkin ia mempunyai waktu menjalin suatu hubungan disaat rasa cintanya pada Yunho selalu bertambah banyak setiap harinya meskipun Jaejoong juga membencinya.

"Kalau begitu apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Kita lakukan sekarang kalau kau mau bukti!" putus Jaejoong tanpa pikir panjang.

"Sekarang?" Yunho membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya kalau Jaejoong menantang untuk membuktikannya. "Baiklah kita lakukan sekarang agar kita tahu siapa yang berpengalaman sebenarnya!"

"Baiklah! Ayo cepat kita lakukan!" Jaejoong menarik lengan Yunho untuk memasuki kamar yang mereka tempati yang lebih luas dari kamar lain.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti meskipun kau memohon Jae!"

.

.

.

"Hyaaaa! Yun—ho .. Aaahh.." tubuh Jaejoong bergetar menerima setiap sentuhan Yunho pada tubuhnya yang setengah polos, meskipun terlihat sedikit keraguan dalam kedua mata Jaejoong, tapi rasa bahagia yang di rasakannya membuatnya hanya bisa pasrah.

Mereka kembali berciuman dan saling mendominasi sampai salah satu dari mereka ada yang menang. Berperang lidah hingga banyak tetesan saliva yang menetes ke tubuh masing-masing.

Mereka memang telah terselimuti oleh nafsu, tapi mereka melakukannya dengan penuh rasa kasih sayang dan cinta. Bukan sekedar hanya sebuah hubungan fisik demi mencapai suatu kesenangan atau bahkan bukan sebagai suatu kebutuhan. Melainkan sebagai cara menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka dengan cara lebih intim. Rasa cinta yang telah lama terpendam.

Setelah mendapatkan pemenangnya, bibir hati itu kini mulai menyusuri dahi Jaejoong, menciumi rahang serta leher jenjang namja cantik yang telah di kenalnya selama bertahun-tahun.

Yunho kini menjilati nipple pink kecoklatan itu dengan seduktif, mengecap rasa Jaejoong lewat sapuan lidahnya. Tangannya yang lain terus memanjakan milik Jaejoong yang berada di selatan tubuhnya.

Kulit putih bersih seputih porselen cina yang dulu hanya bisa di pandangnya dari kejauhan kini terlihat dengan jelas tanpa penghalang sedikitpun di depan matanya. Kedua pipi Jaejoong bersemu dengan tatapan mata sayu membuatnya berkali lipat lebih cantik dari biasanya.

Yunho sebenarnya tidak merencanakan untuk melakukan acara 'first time' di saat seperti ini, saat ia baru saja beberapa menit kembali di terima oleh Jaejoong. Tapi mendengar temannya yang lain melakukannya, apalagi tahu sang dongsaeng yang ternyata sudah mendahului nya di tambah dengan Jaejoong yang menantangnya untuk melakukannya, jadi tunggu apalagi?

"Aakkh!" Jaejoong tersentak saat satu jari Yunho membelai lubang pinknya yang sudah berkedut sejak pertama kali Yunho menyentuhnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sakit?" tanya Yunho sedikit khawatir, walau bagaimanapun ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka akan melakukan sebuah hubungan fisik. Meskipun jujur saja, Yunho itu orang yang sedikit mesum akibat tertular dan di pengaruhi oleh Yoochun, tetap saja perasaan gugup terus saja menghantuinya sejak ia memulai ini semua.

Yunho takut Jaejoong tersakiti lagi dan kembali meninggalkannya.

"A—ani Yunhh.. la-lanjutkanhh saja—aahh.." tanpa menjawab Yunho kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya, jarinya yang panjang itu kini mulai memasuki lubang sempit Jaejoong untuk mempersiapkan miliknya nanti yang akan masuk. Jaejoong sempat berjengit dan memekik kesakitan, namun itu tidak lagi bisa menghentikan seorang Jung Yunho.

Yunho tahu, kalau pun Jaejoong ingin mengakhiri nya, Jaejoong pasti akan langsung menghentikannya dengan cara mendorongnya atau pun memukulnya. Selama Jaejoong masih merintih dan mendesah itu artinya Jaejoong mengharapkan lebih.

Senyum mesum terpatri di bibir hati Yunho, ia suka Jaejoong tak berdaya di tangannya. Mendesah, bergetar dan merintih meminta lebih.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi Jae," Yunho berbisik lirih di telinga sensitive Jaejoong, sebelah tangannya memegangi kaki Jaejoong yang sudah terbuka lebar dengan lubang pink yang menggoda, sedangkan tangan yang satunya sedang berusaha mengarahkan miliknya agar tepat memasuki lubang sempit itu.

Yunho tidak akan memasukkannya sekaligus, ia ingin menggoda Jaejoong lebih dulu. Di belainya paha halus Jaejoong dengan lembut, di sapukan miliknya di depan lubangnya berkali-kali tanpa berniat untuk langsung memasukinya dan ternyata secara refleks Jaejoong memajukan tubuhnya meminta cepat di masuki.

"Aigoo.. nae Jaejoongie sudah tidak sabar untuk di masuki, eoh?" goda Yunho menahan tawa mesumnya. Godaannya berhasil rupanya. Tinggal menunggu Jaejoong menyuruhnya untuk memasukinya.

"Cepathh.. masukkanhh sajahh beruang hhaah.. bodoh!" Jaejoong mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho, merapatkan tubuhnya semakin menempel dengan Yunho. Yunho tersenyum lebar dan akhirnya dia pun memasuki Jaejoong yang di sertai dengan teriakan nikmat dari Jaejoong.

"Yunnhh.. Aa—aakkhh!"

.

.

.

"Omo! Kau dengar itu Wonnie?" Kibum tersentak dan kembali membuka matanya yang akan terpejam, begitu juga dengan Siwon yang sebenarnya sudah setengah tertidur.

"Sepertinya Yunho berhasil," Siwon ternyum penuh arti.

"Chunnie, aku mendengar teriakan Joongie.. atau aku sedang bermimpi?" Junsu menoleh ke arah Yoochun yang sedang memasuki nya dari belakang dengan gaya doggy style. Junsu yang telah biasa melakukan hubungan fisik memang lebih bisa menahan desahannya.

PLAK!

"Ouuhh.." Junsu mengaduh, bukannya menjawab Yoochun malah menampar bongkahan pantatnya dan membuatnya kembali mendesah.

"Ini kenyataan sayang," jawabnya tanpa berhenti sedikitpun menggerakkan tubuhnya memasuki Junsu.

"Sepertinya hyungmu berhasil Chwang, kau tidak dengar teriakan Jae-hyung seperti itu?" Kyuhyun sedang berusaha menjauhkan mulut Changmin dari kedua dadanya. Si bibir tebal itu sejak tadi memang berusaha untuk menggoda Kyuhyun agar mau melanjutkan ronde selanjutnya. Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai kelelahan sebenarnya ingin sekali memejamkan matanya sebentar. Tapi si jangkung itu selalu saja tidak mengerti.

"Mereka berdua akhirnya bersatu secara utuh malam ini. Hmmppcckk.."

"YA!" Kyuhyun memekik kemudian mendesah saat mulut Changmin akhirnya berhasil juga mendapatkan kembali nipple Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Aahh! Yunhh.. kapan kauhh selesai? Ouhh.. ahh.." tubuh Jaejoong masih berguncang menerima serangan Yunho yang masih semangat memasuki lubang sempit dan hangat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sudah keluar lebih dari tiga kali dan kekasihnya itu bahkan belum satu kali pun bahkan sama sekali tidak terlihat kelelahan. Meskipun terkadang saat Jaejoong mendapatkan klimaksnya yang membuat milik Yunho di remas dengan kuat dan hampir klimaks juga, tapi kenyataannya Yunho junior masih saja keras dan bertahan lama.

"Hahh.. apa kau meminum obat kuat Yun?" tanya Jaejoong di sela Yunho melepaskan tautannya untuk mengganti posisi entah sudah yang ke berapa kali.

"Mwo? Aku kan masih dibawah umur untuk meminum itu, kalau Siwon itu lebih mungkin. Ahhh.." Yunho kembali meleguh saat miliknya memasuki lubang hangat Jaejoong.

"Tapihh.. tenagamuhh.. ahh.. ahh.."

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu Yunho kembali memagut bibir plum Jaejoong dan kembali bergerak dengan semangat.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti meskipun kau memohon Jae."

"Arrgghh—AAHH!"

.

.

"Ya Tuhan.. kuatkan aku dalam menjalani liburan musim panas ini.." Dongwook kembali menambah volume music yang di dengarnya lewat headphone sambil memakan cemilan yang berhasil di belinya di minimarket tak jauh dari villa.

Rasanya ingin sekali pulang malam itu juga kembali kerumahnya atau bahkan pulang kerumah orang tuanya. Dongwook tidak tahan, telinga panas mendengar desahan yang saling bersahutan di pondok milik keluarga Jung itu.

.

.

.

Pojokan Rumah Author :

Hai~ dengan hadirnya chapter bonus yang amat sangat panjang ini aku menyatakan kalau Winter story SELESAI dengan munculnya musim panas yang hot~

Otte? Kalian suka dengan endingnya? Nding yang sebenarnya~ Maaf kalau chap sebelumnya di beri ketidakjelasan alias gantung kekeke~

Sangat mustahil dan tidak mungkin aku bikin cerita yang berisi angst atau Yunjae tidak bersatu.. meskipun ada satu FF yang bikin mereka berpisah u.u ya! lupakan FF itu, kita focus ke FF winter story yang selalu bikin **Dewi Suryani** rajin nagih lanjutan cerita ini.

Aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk kalian yang selalu setia mereview, membaca, menunggu FF ini sampai selesai. Ga kerasa ya selesai hampir satu tahun hihihi..

Mohon maaf yang sebesarnya kalau FF ini banyak kekurangan dan banyak adegan atau mungkin kata-kata yang tidak berkenan di hati kalian~ aku amat senang karena akhirnya FF ini selesai juga~ ini FFku yang pertama aku buat sampai selesai hahaha. Sisanya yang lain selalu gantung dan entah kapan aku selesaikan hihihi..

Aku ga akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal karena Winter Story ini selesai, tapi kita akan tetap kembali berjumpa di FFku selanjutnya~ jika kalian berkenan juga untuk membaca atau bahkan hanya mengunjunginya~

Salam,

Nyangiku.

Call me Giku jika kalian bingung kenapa penname-ku aneh seperti itu hahaha~


End file.
